Gemini, le secret oublié
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Post hadès. Le Sanctuaire se reconstruit doucement sans les Golds et sans Athéna, qui est retournée sur l'Olympe. Pourtant, la Déesse ressent un malaise, une menace au plus profond de son être. Elle retourne sur Terre avec l'accord de Zeus qui lui fait un merveilleux cadeau. Tout se passe pour le mieux, jusqu'au jour où l'intuition d'Athéna se révèle être une vraie menace…
1. Prologue

Je remercie Nyxiera, PerigrinTouque et Shiryudm pour leurs soutiens durant l'écriture de cette fic. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Nyxiera car elle est également ma bêta sur ce texte.

* * *

 **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, m'appartiennent…**

Cette histoire commence juste après la défaite d'Hadès pour se poursuivre un an après. Pour ma fic je considère qu'Hadès est tombé le 12 mai et que les personnages sont un peu plus vieux qu'à l'origine.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **13 mai : Quelque part en Espagne.**_

La lune essayait de se faufiler au travers des stores vénitiens de la chambre. Le ventilateur installé au plafond de la pièce donnait un semblant d'air frais, bien que celui-ci tournait à fond. Les draps jetés négligemment au pied du lit, il était allongé sur le ventre laissant paraître son corps bronzé par le soleil d'Espagne. Il n'était ni musclé ni chétif. Il était plutôt grand et jusqu'à mi-dos glissait une longue chevelure ondulée ébène. Il s'agitait, un peu au début puis de plus en plus. Il rêvait. Il se retourna sur le dos. Il tournait la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. Son visage se contorsionnait de douleur. Ses yeux déjà fermés se plissèrent davantage. Il s'agitait plus encore. La sueur ruisselait sur son corps endormi, d'ailleurs la chaleur et la moiteur de cette nuit de fin de printemps n'aidaient en rien. Quand tout à coup il se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, comme si un spectre venait d'apparaître devant lui. Haletant, comme s'il venait de courir avec l'impression que sa vie dépendait de cette fuite.

Il s'assit dans son lit, s'essuya le visage d'une main, puis regarda autour de lui. Il était chez lui et en sécurité. Il avait vécu ce rêve comme si cela avait été la réalité, mais cela ne se pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Il cligna des yeux une fois puis deux, secoua sa tête pour s'enlever ces images et impressions de l'esprit. Mais rien n'y faisait. Cela lui prenait les tripes. Il ressentait à la fois de la peur et de l'excitation. « _Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'était ?_ » pensa-t-il.

Il se leva pour aller à la cuisine, la pénombre créée par la lune l'aidait à se guider. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille d'eau. Il but à grandes rasades pour se désaltérer. La lumière du frigo révélait la couleur noisette de ses yeux hagards. Il se mit à réfléchir.

— Des hommes qui se battent dans des temples… L'architecture me fait penser à la Grèce Antique. Je ne suis jamais allé là-bas, c'est du délire ! Et puis ces hommes, ils étaient en armure dorée ? ! Ils ne bougeaient pas pourtant… les adversaires se trouvaient éjectés à plusieurs mètres. Je fais vraiment des rêves cons parfois. Pourtant, cela avait vraiment …. Non cela ne se peut pas !

Ce qu'il ignorait c'était qu'Hadès venait de tomber, et que ce rêve n'était que le premier d'une longue série.

—

 _ **14 novembre : Olympe**_.

Cela faisait six mois que la bataille contre Hadès était terminée. Tous les chevaliers d'Or avaient malheureusement péri pour sauver leur Déesse et la terre. Ils avaient fait leur devoir, même par-delà la mort, au risque d'être reniés pour avoir utilisé la technique interdite par Athéna elle-même : l'ATHENA EXCLAMATION. Ils étaient des Héros, mais l'Humanité l'ignorait, et l'ignorerait à jamais.

Les chevaliers Divins étaient en convalescence au Japon, dans la demeure Kido. Seiya, qui avait été plus grièvement blessé que ses frères, était encore hospitalisé dans la clinique de la fondation Graad. Athéna, elle, avait quitté son corps d'adoption pour laisser Saori repartir au Japon avec ses cinq amis. La guerre Sainte terminée, Athéna n'avait plus rien à faire au Sanctuaire, ni sur Terre d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi elle était retournée vers les siens, sur l'Olympe.

La Déesse était d'humeur triste, et en y regardant de plus près, elle avait aussi un mauvais pressentiment, un très … mauvais pressentiment.

— Je sais qu'ils te manquent tous, mon enfant, dit Zeus. Mais ainsi va la vie des humains….

Alors qu'elle soupira silencieusement, Athéna avait les yeux rivés sur le sanctuaire et à vrai dire c'était de plus en plus la pagaille là-bas sans les Gold et cela ne la rassurait pas. Pourtant Shaïna et Marine avaient réussi à prendre en main les chevaliers restants ainsi que les gardes et les apprentis et elles faisaient du bon travail, mais les travaux des temples et du Palais n'avaient pas commencé ; les Femmes Chevaliers étant toujours occupées à autre chose. Athéna regrettait que ces Chevaliers d'Or ne soient plus. Ils n'avaient pas mérité cette fin tragique même si cela avait toujours été leur destin de protéger la Terre et leur Déesse. D'ailleurs personne, n'aurait dû mourir. Et puis, il y avait cette étrange impression qui ne la quittait pas.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils s'en sortiront. De nouveaux chevaliers apparaîtront et quand ton heure sera arrivée, tu te réincarneras de nouveau.

— Père, ces chevaliers ont été les plus dévoués que j'ai eus auprès de moi. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir. Personne ne méritait de mourir. Ils avaient gagné le droit de vivre une vie normale et d'aimer. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle avec les Hommes ?

— Athéna ! souffla Zeus désarmé face à la tristesse et la mélancolie de sa chère fille.

— De plus… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, père. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais je ressens une menace, et cela a commencé peu de temps après la défaite d'Hadès.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Tu penses que mon frère est encore en vie ? Mais c'est insensé !

— Non, père. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est autre chose. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais c'est là, dit Athéna en montrant son cœur.

— Ecoute, nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour l'heure j'ai à faire, conclut-il en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

Athéna soupira encore, une larme perlait sur sa joue. Que se passera-t-il sur Terre si la menace est réelle ?

Le Roi de Dieux laissa sa fille seule et se mit à réfléchir sur les paroles de celle-ci. Il était d'accord pour dire que les chevaliers de cette génération avaient été les plus dévoués à sa fille et ce, depuis des siècles. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Qu'avait-il le droit de faire ? Et puis cette menace, sa fille avait l'air tellement inquiète. Sans Déesse ni Chevaliers d'Or sur Terre et avec des Chevaliers Divins encore convalescents qui protègera l'Humanité ?

— Mais je suis ZEUS ! Le Roi des Dieux ! Si moi je ne peux rendre le sourire à ma fille, qui le pourrait ? Son rôle est de protéger la Terre et les Hommes, elle n'a rien à faire ici !

Zeus continua de ruminer ainsi pendant des heures et des heures oubliant les tâches qu'il devait gérer. Athéna était tout pour lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, mais était-ce la meilleure solution ? Etait-ce moral ? Il ne voulait que le bonheur de sa fille et de l'Humanité. Et ce danger ? Etait-il concret ? Il n'était plus l'heure pour Zeus d'hésiter, il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque.

— Etre parent, c'est parfois difficile. Je vais enfreindre mes propres règles sur la vie et la mort… Mais si elle a raison…

La décision du Dieu étant prise, il convoqua donc tous les Olympiens ainsi qu'Athéna dans la grande salle du trône. Tous les Dieux y avaient un siège sur lequel était sculpté leur attribut respectif. Il y avait douze trônes au total, celui de Zeus étant le plus imposant, le plus décoré. Bien sûr deux de ces trônes resteraient vides. Dans cette salle d'un blanc lumineux, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Un Cosmos puissant, bien plus puissant que celui de la Déesse Athéna, protégeait l'intimité des lieux : celui de Zeus. Et autant dire qu'il en imposait. Tous les Dieux et Déesses arrivèrent petit à petit dans le sacro-saint de l'Olympe.

Quand tous furent présents et installés à leurs places respectives, Zeus annonça :

— Moi Zeus, Roi des Dieux de l'Olympe, ai décidé de donner une nouvelle vie aux Chevaliers de ma fille.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, tout le monde donnait son avis sur l'annonce. Certains étaient contre, d'autres pour et quelques-uns étaient neutre. Mais une chose était sûre, tous les visages affichaient de la surprise d'autant que ce pouvoir sur la la vie et la mort appartenait à Hadès, le frère de Zeus.

— SILENCE ! Je n'ai pas encore terminé ! le silence reprit place dans l'assemblée, le ton employé par Zeus ne laissait guère la place aux objections. La bataille du sanctuaire d'Athéna, celle du sanctuaire de Poséidon ainsi que celle d'Asgard n'auraient jamais dû avoir lieu. De ce fait, une nouvelle vie sera également donnée aux marinas et aux guerriers Divins d'Odin…

Cette fois, aucun son ne se fit entendre. La peur, sans doute, de la colère du Dieu.

— Père ? ! Mais cela va à l'encontre de vos propres règles ! Pourquoi ? Athéna était stupéfaite. Et puis, vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir.

— Ton sourire perdu bien sûr. Athéna, mon enfant, je ferai tout pour te voir sourire à nouveau. Et puis, il y a ce danger que tu ressens. Je ne peux pas laisser la Terre sans protection Divine. Et si… je détiens ce pouvoir tout comme Hadès. Je peux donc prendre cette décision.

— Mais enfin, Père ! J'ignorais cela.

— Comme tout le monde ici. J'ai laissé, voilà des millénaires ce pouvoir et les choix qui vont avec à mon frère. Et aujourd'hui, je prends cette décision.

— Mais enfin Zeus, serais-tu devenu fou ? s'insurgea Héra.

— Héra ! Que tu sois mon épouse ne te procure pas le pouvoir de me contredire ! gronda Zeus en brandissant son attribut.

— Tout ça pour cette petite vierge effarouchée ? Et vous ? N'avez-vous donc rien à dire ? aboya la Déesse en regardant Dieux et Déesses autour d'elle.

Mais personne n'osa tenir tête au Roi des Dieux.

— Ma décision est prise. Qu'il en soit comme je veux ….

A cet instant, un éclair illumina le ciel de l'Olympe. Le processus de résurrection avait commencé.

— Père ? implora-t-elle presque timidement.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Athéna ?

— Ce … ce n'est pas juste pour les spectres d'Hadès.

— Mais enfin, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? …. C'est à cause d'Hadès que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. N'abuse pas de ma générosité !

— De mieux en mieux mon cher époux ! Donne-lui un œuf et elle prendra la poule ! cria Héra.

— HERA ! J'ai dit SILENCE !

— Mon enfant, reprit Zeus plus calme, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Ressusciter Hadès et ses spectres, as-tu perdu l'esprit ?

— Je ne t'ai rien demandé, c'est toi qui as décidé tout ça. Les spectres ne faisaient qu'obéir à leur Dieu. Ils ne méritaient pas plus de mourir que mes Chevaliers. Et j'ai l'intuition qu'ils sont tout autant concernés que nous dans cette histoire, et que nous aurons besoin d'eux.

— Quelle histoire ? demanda Héphaïstos avec crainte.

— Athéna ressent un danger pour les Hommes et la Terre. En général, elle ne se trompe jamais. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser quelqu'un ou quelque chose les détruire.

— Mais de là à réveiller Hadès…., enchérit Apollon.

— Et si la condition était un pacte de non-agression entre nos Sanctuaires, que diriez-vous père ?

— Un pacte ? Mon enfant, tu es bien trop généreuse et bien trop naïve. Mais soit ! Comme tu voudras ! Que revivent Chevaliers, Marinas, Guerriers Divins et Spectres. Qu'Athéna et Poséidon retrouvent leur corps d'accueil. Qu'Hadès reprenne vie.

— Merci, père. S'il vous plaît, ne leur dites rien sur la menace. Ce n'est qu'une intuition, et j'aimerais avant tout qu'ils prennent le temps de vivre.

La voix de Zeus résonna dans l'Olympe et le tonnerre gronda. Le Roi des Dieux éleva son Foudre. Des centaines d'éclairs miniatures jaillirent de celui-ci et s'éparpillèrent dans le ciel azur. Chaque éclair était en fait une âme. Les points lumineux, restés en suspension quelques instants, partirent dans des directions différentes lorsque Zeus fit résonner son attribut en le cognant sur le sol. Chaque petite lumière regagna son Sanctuaire. Arrivée à destination, chaque petite boule de lumière se matérialisa en homme. Avant même qu'ils aient ouvert les yeux, la voix de Zeus résonna dans leurs esprits.

— Je sais que vous êtes tous surpris de pouvoir entendre une voix. Moi Zeus, Roi des Dieux, ai décidé de vous offrir une deuxième vie. Dans quelques instants, vous pourrez ouvrir vos yeux, mais il vous faudra plus de temps pour pouvoir bouger. Vous êtes dans vos Sanctuaires respectifs. Profitez de cette chance provoquée par Athéna elle-même. Hadès, Poséidon, Athéna je vous ordonne de trouver un compromis de paix dans lequel sera inclus le royaume d'Asgard. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et je vous conseille de vous tenir à carreau ! Que tous les Sanctuaires vivent en paix…

—

La voix, dans la tête de tous, s'était éteinte. Tout était confus dans les esprits. Puis les yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Les yeux clignèrent, les mains se levèrent pour se protéger de la lumière, même si celle-ci était faible. Les gestes étaient lents, très lents. Puis les yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Les corps se mirent à bouger fébrilement au début, les muscles étaient endoloris mais petit à petit chacun reprit le contrôle de son corps. Des milliers de questions assaillirent les esprits. Et, dans chaque Sanctuaire, une voix familière se fit entendre. Athéna, Poséidon, Hilda – prévenue par Athéna – et Hadès accueillirent leurs Chevaliers, Marinas, Guerriers et Spectres. Chaque caste de combattant ainsi que Poséidon et Hadès s'éveillèrent dans leur Sanctuaire.

Saori se trouvant actuellement au Japon, ce fut là-bas que se réincarna Athéna. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme fut ravie de cette « intrusion ». La Déesse lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'Olympe et lui fit part de ses craintes. Les deux femmes s'entendirent sur le fait de ne rien dire aux chevaliers. Après tout, rien n'était sûr et l'important étant qu'ils soient de nouveau tous ensemble. Athéna enflamma son cosmos pour parler à ses Chevaliers. Ils étaient tous les cinq sous le choc. Ils en pleuraient de joie tout en étant euphoriques. Même Seiya, sur son lit d'hôpital, se sentit mieux en une seconde. Le Cosmos de leur Déesse s'intensifia encore, et tous virent leurs blessures guérir. Les cinq Divins s'intensifièrent leurs cosmos les mêlant à celui de leur Déesse qui accepta l'union de leurs cosmo-énergie avec joie. Lorsqu'Athéna leur révéla que tous les Gold étaient aussi de retour, ils bondirent d'exaltation, et demandèrent à leur Déesse la date de leur départ pour le Sanctuaire. Saori pleurait, les Divins étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir leurs aînés, et Athéna s'en voulait de leur infliger à tous encore un conflit qui selon elle allait forcement arriver.

De leur côté, les Gold étaient entourés par l'aura d'Athéna, quand celle-ci leur expliqua tout, une joie immense se lut sur leurs visages encore blêmes.

— Déesse Athéna ?

— Oui Shion ?

— Je ne mérite pas cette chance, je vous ai trahie, murmura l'ex-Pope.

A ces mots, Camus, Saga, Aphrodite, Angelo, Shura s'empressèrent de suivre Shion. Ils avaient trahi, eux aussi. Puis, ce fut au tour de Kanon, Mû, Aiolia et Milo.

— Nous aussi Athéna, nous avons utilisé la technique interdite. Nous ne méritons pas cette chance.

— Allons, Chevaliers. Je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire vous avez tous fait votre devoir. Vous m'avez protégée ainsi que la Terre. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : vous voir tous vivre et être heureux.

— Mais Athéna…

— Non Chevaliers, cessez de vous culpabiliser. Vous venez de renaître, profitez donc. Je vous fais confiance et vous ai déjà pardonné à tous.

Tous les Chevaliers posèrent un genou à terre et dans un ensemble, ils renouvelèrent leur engagement auprès de leur Déesse. Athéna les en remercia en déversant un peu plus de son cosmos sur le Sanctuaire et sur les Gold.

—

Dans les différents Sanctuaires, l'incompréhension, l'émotion et la joie se firent sentir. Tous avaient encore les paroles du Roi des Dieux qui résonnaient au fond de leurs esprits.

Hilda de Polaris remercia Athéna de tout son cœur et lui assura de nouveau son allégeance ainsi que celle des Guerriers Divins. Au pays d'Asgard, une grande fête fut donnée quelques jours plus tard en l'honneur de la Déesse et des hommes revenus à la vie.

Au Sanctuaire sous-marin, après l'excitation du moment, Poséidon pesta contre sa nièce. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Et pourquoi avait-elle tenu à ce qu'ils reviennent tous à la vie ? N'étaient-ils pas ennemis ? Et puis ce traité, cela allait être drôle de trouver un terrain d'entente ! Néanmoins, le Dieu des Océans regardait ses Marinas se retrouver et il devait bien admettre que tous ces jeunes gens avaient droit à une nouvelle chance. Il se surprit à remercier Athéna via son cosmos qui intensifia le sien pour lui répondre.

En revanche aux Enfers, l'euphorie du moment disparut bien vite. Le premier juge reprit les choses en main très rapidement. En effet, il régnait aux enfers une pagaille sans nom qui ressemblait plus au chaos qu'à autre chose, d'ailleurs. Il était donc urgent de se remettre au travail. Ses frères, Minos et Eaque, essayèrent de le résonner afin que tous puissent apprécier ce jour particulier, mais en vain. Rhadamanthe n'était pas le premier juge d'Hadès pour rien. Le Dieu des Enfers avait, lui aussi, tenté de raisonner son fidèle ami mais les arguments du juge étaient malheureusement pertinents. Hadès était dans le même état d'esprit que son frère. Pourquoi ? Et de la part d'Athéna en plus ! _« Les réponses viendront sûrement avec ce fichu pacte »,_ pensa-t-il.

—

 _ **11 novembre : Quelque part en Espagne.**_

Cela faisait environ six mois qu'il faisait ces rêves régulièrement. Il les vivait un peu comme des souvenirs. _Etrange_ , se disait-il souvent.

Il voyait presque toujours les mêmes choses : des hommes qui se battaient avec, apparemment, des armures dorées, mais c'était peut-être le soleil qui les faisait luire de cette manière. Certains d'entre eux bougeaient à peine un doigt et ceux qui leur faisaient face recevaient des ondes de choc qui les envoyaient à plusieurs mètres. Les types se relevaient. Impossible pour le commun des mortels. Et tout cela en Grèce Antique.

Et puis une nuit, ce fut différent. Il vit une forme ressemblant à un fantôme, qui lui murmura des paroles qui pénétrèrent directement dans son esprit. Télépathiquement. « J _e suis à toi. Il est temps de me réveiller. Viens Kyros !_ » La forme spectrale laissa apparaître un lieu qu'il eut du mal à bien voir. Mais qui était ce Kyros ? Qu'est-ce qui était à lui ? Où devait-il aller ? Il avait tant de questions, mais aucune réponse. C'est à partir de cette nuit là qu'il décida d'y répondre.

Hadrien était le dernier descendant d'une riche famille grecque. Il était orphelin depuis peu, et venait de fêter ses vingt ans. Ses parents avaient péri dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était en vacances chez un ami. Leur mort l'avait profondément anéanti néanmoins il refusait de se laisser aller à la déprime. Ils n'auraient pas voulu cela pour lui. C'est seul qu'il avait passé le cap de la vingtaine car il avait refusé de faire une fête avec ses amis. Heureusement, il ne manquait de rien grâce à l'héritage de sa famille. Il possédait une très grande demeure qui faisait pâlir de jalousie toute l'aristocratie espagnole, avec lui, seuls les domestiques y logeaient. Ce manoir appartenait à sa famille depuis de nombreuses générations. Et comme chaque demeure qui se respectait, elle possédait une énorme bibliothèque avec des ouvrages certes récents mais aussi de plus anciens. Pendant des jours et des jours, il consulta de nombreux livres, recueils et manuscrits. Il apprit beaucoup de choses concernant sa famille notamment qu'ils étaient grecs et qu'ils s'étaient expatriés voilà plusieurs milliers d'années pour échapper à une sombre histoire de traîtrise concernant l'un de ses ancêtres. Il découvrit quelque temps plus tard, que cet ancêtre portait le prénom de Kyros. Etrange comme coïncidence. Assidu, il cherchait sans relâche.

Entre rêve et réalité, Hadrien chinait des semblants de réponses.

A suivre ….


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde, voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Merci à ceux qui sont passés par ici pour lire le prologue, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Je tiens à préciser (j'ai oublié au début du prologue :/) que cette fic traite de beaucoup de personnages et de nombreux couples yaoi, il y aura un tout petit peu de yuri, et un peu d'hétéro accompagnés de lemon/lime.

Voilou… Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ **Six mois plus tard… soit un an après Hadès**_

 _ **Vendredi 13 mai**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**_

La vie reprenait peu à peu le dessus sur les guerres. Les vestiges des affrontements étaient pour la plupart encore bien visibles mais là où ils se faisaient ressentir le plus c'était dans les coeurs et dans les âmes. La résurrection ne fut pas facile pour tous. Ceux qui avaient commis des erreurs s'en voulaient tout particulièrement. Il ne fut pas simple d'affronter le regard des autres pour eux, pourtant – et malgré quelques tensions – personne ne leur tint rigueur de leurs actes passés volontaires ou pas. Tout être vivant avait le droit de faire des erreurs, l'important étant d'avoir ouvert ses yeux et son coeur. La paix fut signée quelques mois plus tôt, sous le regard intransigeant de Zeus qui avait plus d'une fois arbitré les séances entre sa fille et ses frères.

Peu à peu les discordes s'estompèrent. Une ambiance détendue commençait à s'installer. Chacun retrouvait ses marques, ses habitudes, ses amis. Les temples reprenaient vie à leur tour ainsi que le Domaine Sacré. Shion avait repris sa place de Pope bien qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Après tout, il avait mené lui-même la bataille contre le Sanctuaire en trompant ses amis et alliés mais aussi les Spectres d'Hadès. Mais devant l'insistance de la Déesse elle-même, il finit par accepter la mission. Ceci dit, le poste fut radicalement remanié dès sa prise de fonction. Athéna ne voulait plus de contrainte, alors elle abolit la tenue officielle du Pope. Shion pouvait donc déambuler dans le Domaine sans masque – qui pesait son poids – et sans la toge confortable mais pas pratique pour se déplacer ou même se battre. Le pope pouvait dorénavant porter ce qui lui plaisait. Une nouvelle tenue officielle fut décidée, mais il ne la portait qu'à de rares occasions.

L'intuition que ressentait Athéna depuis plusieurs mois la hantait de plus en plus. Cette drôle de sensation s'amplifiait même. Elle n'avait encore rien dit à ses troupes. Elle ne le voulait pas, pas encore. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que ses oncles avaient une drôle d'impression eux aussi, ainsi que Kanon. D'ailleurs, le cadet des jumeaux semblait être le seul à ressentir ce mauvais pressentiment. Il ne voulait pas en parler pour ne pas inquiéter ses frères d'armes et puis avec le trouble passé de son frère, il avait un peu peur de vivre lui aussi cette double personnalité. Il était revenu du côté de la Déesse et de ses Chevaliers ce n'était pas pour rien. Hadès et Poséidon se turent également.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, le matin.**_

Il était presque midi. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient les arènes du Sanctuaire. La chaleur était écrasante, l'été approchait à grands pas. Sur les gradins, deux Chevaliers observaient quatre de leurs amis s'entraîner deux par deux. En contrebas, s'affrontaient Mû et Aiolia, Shaka et Shura. Un peu plus loin, les apprentis s'exerçaient à brûler leur cosmos sous l'œil bienveillant de leurs maîtres respectifs.

Assis, à l'ombre, sur les gradins depuis de longues heures, Kanon regardait dans le vide. En temps normal, il aimait observer ses amis s'entrainer au combat mais pas aujourd'hui. Il était d'humeur mélancolique. Cela ne lui arrivait que très peu et en général il savait cacher ses états d'âmes. Sauf depuis quelques jours et il en connaissait la raison. A rythme régulier, il laissait échapper un soupir de lassitude.

Saga avait bien tenté de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas mais en vain. Le Gémeaux en titre s'inquiétait. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son cadet ainsi. Il pensa que cela avait peut-être un rapport avec ses années passées seul dans le royaume de Poséidon. Il avait peut-être perdu l'habitude d'avoir autant de personnes proches de lui. Mais ce n'étaient que des suppositions.

La fin de l'entraînement approchait à grand pas, le Bélier et le Lion venaient d'en finir et le Capricorne et la Vierge étaient sur le point de terminer. Le second Gémeaux n'avait pas bougé.

— Oï ! Kanon ! Ca va ? fit une voix derrière lui.

L'intéressé leva la tête vers celui qui osait le déranger pendant sa « méditation » mais ne dit aucun mot.

— Ca fait des jours que t'es bizarre. Tu sais que tu peux me parler.

— Je sais, oui.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Merde Kanon, raconte ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Milo ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a et même si je savais que pourrais-tu y faire ? grogna Kanon.

— Tu es désespérant, mon pauvre, sourit le Scorpion.

— T'es con, ironisa le cadet des jumeaux.

— Allez viens boire une bière… que je tente encore de te tirer les vers du nez, reprit Milo en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami.

— T'es lourd, Milo. Mais j'accepte la bière.

Les deux Gold se rendirent donc au huitième temple afin de déguster le breuvage promis par Milo et finirent par déjeuner ensemble. Kanon sentait bien que son frère et ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais que pouvait-il leur dire ?

— Pourquoi ne nous parles-tu pas ? dit le plus sérieusement du monde le maître des lieux.

— C'est pas que je ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, répondit Kanon.

— Que ressens-tu ?

— J'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, d'être un étranger dans mon corps et je me sens vide, Kanon avait parlé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

— Quoi ? Tu as toi aussi un double maléfique ? l'interrogea Milo préoccupé.

— Mais non, t'inquiète pas. J'arrive pas à bien m'expliquer c'est tout.

— Oui, mais tu viens de dire…

— Je sais ce que je viens de dire, Milo. Mais je te le répète ça n'a rien à voir avec une double personnalité. Est-ce que j'ai changé ? demanda le second Gémeaux.

— Non, tu es juste perdu dans tes pensées, reconnu le Scorpion.

— Ha ! Tu vois, sourit l'invité.

— Tu es peut-être amoureux alors, ironisa l'hôte.

— T'es vraiment trop con. Je le saurais si je l'étais, non ?

Milo se tint le menton pour réfléchir et prit un air taquin.

— Mais tu l'es peut-être et tu nous l'as caché.

— Milo ! Arrête ça tu veux ! Je ne suis pas amoureux. Si je l'étais je ne serais pas en train de discuter avec toi, répondit Kanon en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami.

— Possible…

Devant la mime boudeuse de son ami, le Gémeaux pensa qu'il pouvait lui parler. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de se confier – il avait tellement vécu seul – mais il devait également faire un effort pour se sociabiliser. Il parlait bien à tous les Chevaliers mais Milo et Saga étaient les seuls avec qui il passait autant de temps.

— Arrête de faire cette tête ! fit Kanon. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment, finit-il par dire sérieusement.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta d'un coup Milo.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure est vrai aussi, reprit-il songeur.

— En as-tu parlé avec Shion ? Peut-être pourra-il t'aider ?

— Je doute qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, souffla le Gémeaux. Et puis, j'en ai déjà pas parlé à Saga…

Kanon ne souhaitait pas que son jumeau s'inquiète pour lui. Et comment expliquer une sensation, une intuition ?

—

 _ **Océan Pacifique, après midi.**_

Au royaume de Poséidon, l'ambiance était différente. Thétis était à la recherche d'un remplaçant pour l'écaille du Dragon des Mers. Le Dieu des océans ne voulait pas que ses effectifs soient incomplets. Après tout, on ne savait jamais. Et puis, depuis sa résurrection il ressentait comme un malaise. Thétis avait donc pour mission de trouver un futur Marina. Elle n'avait pas envie d'exécuter cette mission, elle aurait préféré rester près de son bel amant, Baian de l'Hippocampe. Cependant, elle ne pouvait refuser cette tâche. Résignée, elle partit en quête d'un nouveau gardien pour le pilier de l'Atlantique nord.

Elle chercha dans les camps d'entraînements disséminés sur toute la planète, elle chercha encore et encore. Elle en voulait à Kanon car c'était de sa faute si le poste était libre, et elle en voulait à Poséidon car il l'avait envoyée fouiller tous les recoins des océans. Baian lui manquait tellement…. Ils avaient mis tant de temps à s'avouer leurs sentiments, qu'aujourd'hui c'était une véritable torture que de ne pas être ensemble. Heureusement qu'il y avait le cosmos pour communiquer.

Au bout de quatre longs mois de recherches intenses, la Néréide arriva sur une petite île du Pacifique, située plus précisément en Océanie. Une petite île, proche de la Nouvelle Calédonie, avec peu d'habitants, et un camp d'entraînement secret protégé par le cosmos de Poséidon. L'île des Pins, c'était donc là qu'elle avait perçu un cosmos puissant capable de se faire accepter par l'écaille du Dragon des Mers. Elle demanda à voir le responsable du camp. Deux gardes l'escortèrent jusqu'au bureau d'un Marina. Il était de taille moyenne, châtain aux cheveux courts, ses yeux presque jaune en amande lui donnaient un air sévère, et sa peau était matte comme celle des habitants de l'île. Il répondait au nom de Kewan du Xantho. [1]

— Bonjour Kewan du Xantho. Je suis Thétis Marina de la Néréide. Poséidon m'envoie pour recruter un nouveau Général.

— Bienvenue à toi, Thétis. Je suis à ton service. Souhaites-tu que nous allions dans les arènes d'entraînements pour voir si tu trouves celui que tu cherches ou préfères-tu te reposer avant ? demanda le Marina.

— Je me reposerais plus tard, je suis en mission pas en vacances !

Thétis souhaitait surtout dénicher enfin celui qu'elle cherchait afin de retrouver les bras de son amant. Elle ne fut pas déçue de ce qu'elle vit dans ce camp d'entraînement. Un apprenti sortait

du lot. Thétis l'observa un long moment.

— Kewan, ce garçon là-bas semble plus fort que les autres, je me trompe ?

— Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Il lui est même arrivé de me surpasser lors d'entraînements, répondit le Marina.

— Je veux lui parler.

Kewan fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris puis alla dans l'arène pour faire arrêter les exercices. Il demanda au jeune apprenti de se rendre à son bureau dès la fin de l'entrainement. Le jeune homme acquiesça puis les exercices reprirent. Comme convenu, Thétis put s'entretenir avec lui, ils discutèrent près d'une heure.

— Très bien, sois prêt dès que possible. Nous partirons demain matin, fit la Néréide satisfaite.

—

 _ **Domaine d'**_ _ **Asgard.**_

Loin du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Hilda de Polaris rentrait au château d'Asgard, après sa séance quotidienne de prière au Dieu Odin. Elle était accompagnée du guerrier Divin d'Alpha, Siegfried, devenu son amant quelque temps après sa résurrection. Il avait longuement hésité avant de se déclarer, Hilda étant souveraine d'Asgard et prêtresse d'Odin, mais ils avaient tous la possibilité de vivre en paix, il ne pouvait pas gâcher cette chance. Depuis le jour où il avait avoué ses sentiments à Hilda, ils vivaient tous deux pleinement et ouvertement leur amour. Tout comme la princesse Fréyja et Hagen de Merack.

Il faisait moins froid depuis quelques jours, non pas qu'il y ait un problème au pays des glaces éternelles, c'était simplement la saison chaude qui commençait. Enfin si on pouvait dire…. Le pays gagnait, en cette saison, une dizaine de degrés passant ainsi de moins quarante-cinq à moins trente-cinq degrés. [2]

Sur le chemin qui menait au château, Hilda et Siegfried discutaient d'un de leurs amis.

— Siegfried ? Comment va Fenrir ? demanda la prêtresse.

— Hum… Pas terrible, je dois dire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le faire réagir. Il reste près du château, dans une des grottes du parc avec Ging. Il déprime de plus en plus. Rien ne l'intéresse. Même Ging semble désemparé.

— Je sens que son cosmos est perturbé, mais je n'arrive pas à lire en lui. Il est fermé au monde extérieur. Je suis inquiète. N'y a-t-il personne avec quiil parle un peu ? N'y a-t-il personne qui sache ce qu'il a ?

— Peut-être Bud, je lui parlerais.

Le guerrier d'Alpha prit la main de sa bien-aimée dans la sienne, embrassa sa paume, forçant les montures qu'ils chevauchaient à se rapprocher, et lui sourit tendrement.

— Je sais que tu es inquiète. Tu l'es pour chacun d'entre nous. Il finira par se reprendre, j'en suis certain. Après tout, lui aussi estun guerrier Divin d'Asgard.

— J'espère que tu as raison, mon chéri.

Siegfried attrapa les rênes du cheval de sa compagne, fit stopper les étalons et sauta au sol. Il aida Hilda à descendre. Sans un mot, il l'enlaça et lui donna un baiser tendre et romantique.

— Tu sais toujours me rassurer, murmura-t-elle.

— Je sais, répondit-il dans le creux de l'oreille d'Hilda qui frissonna de désir.

— On devrait peut-être rentrer, susurra-t-elle sur un ton qui laissa rêveur son beau guerrier.

—

Assit devant une cascade gelée, un homme se lamentait sur sa vie, son rôle auprès de sa Souveraine, sa mort causée par une bataille stupide et surtout il pensait à ce beau Chevalier du Dragon. Shiryu le hantait jour et nuit depuis sa résurrection. Il n'espérait rien du Bronze, il avait compris lors de la première réunion inter-Sanctuaire, quelques mois après leur retour, qu'il était amoureux de la fille aux cheveux noirs tressés qui l'accompagnait. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser. Dès qu'il l'avait pu, il avait quitté la salle où une fête se déroulait pour se réfugier dehors afin d'être seul. C'était trop insupportable pour lui de rester dans la même pièce que Shiryu et cette potiche. C'est là qu'il sut qu'il était tombé amoureux du Chevalier d'Athéna. Il n'ignorait pas que c'était un amour à sens unique et cela en devenait douloureux, il mourait de l'intérieur à petit feu. Il était tout bonnement jaloux.

Fenrir déprimait, même son meilleur ami ne savait plus comment agir. Ging avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de son ami qui le caressait sans s'en rendre compte. Le guerrier Divin lâchait des soupirs de lassitude. Parfois, il laissait couler une larme. D'autre fois, il riait d'un rire sarcastique qui faisait sursauter son loup. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Oh ! Il le savait mais comment s'en sortir, comment l'oublier, comment trouver la force de vivre sans lui ?

Ging leva brusquement la tête, sans toutefois grogner. Fenrir réagit également.

— Ah ! C'est toi ! dit le guerrier d'Epsilon en reprenant sa contemplation de la cascade.

— Sympa l'accueil ! grogna Bud. Et si tu me disais ce qu'il y a au lieu de rester dans ton coin à ruminer. Tu n'es pas seul, tu sais.

— C'est vrai, j'ai Ging et mes loups !

— Fenrir… !

— C'est bon, je sais que vous êtes là, que vous êtes mes amis mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire alors pourquoi vous ennuyer avec ça ?

— Qu'est ce que tu peux être borné, tu sais ? Si je te promets de ne rien leur dire, tu te confierais à moi ?

— Et c'est moi qui suis borné ? Tu te fiches de moi là !

— Fenrir…, Bud soupira.

— Bon d'accord, mais promets de ne pas te moquer et de garder ça pour toi.

— Tu es désespérant, tu sais. Très bien je te promets de ne pas me moquer et de ne rien dire aux autres. Ca te va ? Bud avait pris soin de s'arrêter sur chaque mot.

Le guerrier aux loups acquiesça, prit une grande inspiration puis commença à expliquer son tourment à son ami. Pendant près d'une heure, il vida son sac se retenant de verser des larmes de douleur. Bud, lui, écoutait sans interrompre Fenrir qui avait vraiment besoin de se confier. Intérieurement, le deuxième guerrier de Zêta se félicita d'avoir insisté pour faire parler son ami. Bud n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Fenrir était en fait amoureux, plus encore, il avait le Chevalier du Dragon dans la peau. Il était amoureux fou. Lorsque le guerrier d'Epsilon eut terminé de libérer son esprit et son cœur, Bud posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

— Tu lui en as parlé ?

— Tu n'as pas entendu, il a une fiancée ! râla Fenrir, en insistant bien sur le mot « fiancée ».

— Et alors, tu es un guerrier Divin d'Asgard tu sais te battre, non ? Alors bats-toi ! Va prendre son cœur !

— Non mais tu t'entends, il ne s'agit pas d'une guerre ! Ca va pas !

— De quoi as-tu peur, Fenrir ? Il ne s'agit pas d'une guerre, je te l'accorde, mais l'amour ça se gagne, ça se mérite. Et ce n'est sûrement pas en restant ici à te morfondre comme une fillette que tu vas le conquérir, ton Dragon ! argumenta Bud.

— …

— Tu n'as plus rien à dire, plus d'excuses ? ironisa l'aîné des jumeaux. [3]

— Je … je ne … sais pas si je pourrais lui plaire, murmura-t-il.

— Tu te demandes s'il est capable d'aimer un homme ou te t'aimer, toi ?

— Les deux … je crois… Et puis, il y a cette fille …

— Allons mon ami, il est temps pour toi d'assumer tes sentiments et d'aller le voir pour lui parler. Au moins, tu en auras le cœur net.

Bud enlaça amicalement et chaleureusement son ami. Fenrir laissa s'échapper quelques larmes trop longtemps retenues. Il remercia Bud. Parler lui avait fait un bien fou, bien que son souci ne soit pas résolu.

—

 _ **Les Enfers, soir.**_

Hadès avait convié, pour le dîner, ses trois juges et Pandore. Il souhaitait les féliciter pour le travail accompli depuis leurs résurrections. En effet, il avait fallut, non seulement reconstruire les prisons, le mur des Lamentations et bien sûr Elysion mais aussi remettre de l'ordre dans les jugements et les registres, s'occuper des défunts fraîchement arrivés ainsi que retrouver ceux qui erraient dans les Enfers depuis leurs morts à tous. En un mot, c'était la pagaille. Tous les juges, avec l'aide des Spectres, avaient réussi à reprendre le contrôle du Royaume des Morts. Il leur avait fallu quasiment une année pour remettre de l'ordre. Hadès était fier de ses hommes et voulait le leur dire.

Le Dieu des Enfers n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait le laisser paraître, au contraire même. Son cosmos n'était pas si sombre. Il était généreux avec ses troupes et même bienveillant. Aux Enfers, tous le craignaient certes mais le respectaient et l'appréciaient.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle de réception du palais. Une table y avait été dressée. Une nappe rouge, des assiettes noires, des couverts en argent, des verres en cristal noir et des chandeliers pouvant accueillir trois bougies ornaient cette table. Hadès invita ses convives et amis à s'installer. Lui, prit place en bout de table : la place des rois. A sa droite se tenait Pandore et à côté d'elle, Eaque du Garuda. A sa gauche, Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern prit place, puis Minos du Griffon s'installa à gauche du premier juge. Le repas fut servi par les serviteurs du palais.

— Mes amis, fit le Seigneur des lieux, je vous remercie et félicite pour le travail que vous avez accompli. Cela a été long et difficile, mais je n'avais aucun doute quant à la réussite de votre mission.

Hadès leva son verre et tous trinquèrent avec lui.

— Nous sommes ravis, Seigneur, de vous servir et de vous avoir satisfait en accomplissant notre mission, dit Rhadamanthe stoïque.

— Le Royaume a retrouvé sa plénitude et sa grandeur, c'est tout ce qui compte pour nous, maître, ajouta Minos.

— Nous sommes heureux de voir que tout ce travail n'a pas été en vain, finit Eaque.

Pandore était restée silencieuse. Elle était présente au dîner parce qu'Hadès avait lourdement insisté. Depuis leur retour, son frère avait décidé de reprendre le commandement de ses troupes, non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance car bien qu'elle l'ait trahi, il lui avait pardonné, mais il estimait que ce n'était pas la place d'une femme de son rang. Néanmoins, revoir les Enfers recouvrer leur grandeur la remplissait de joie, comme tous les autres mais elle avait du mal à sourire. Son esprit était ailleurs et cela faisait plusieurs mois que cela durait.

— Pandore, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Tu parais triste et cela s'aggrave de jour en jour, s'inquiéta Hadès, bien qu'il sache déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

— Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Une mélancolie passagère rien d'autre. Et maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre dans notre royaume, cela passera très vite, j'en suis sûre.

Pandore ne savait pas si elle tentait de rassurer son frère ou bien elle-même. Au fond d'elle, elle était consciente que cette nostalgie ne passerait pas de sitôt. Pire encore, elle en connaissait la cause…. Lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé, elle était tombée sous son charme. Une telle beauté l'avait subjugué son regard bleu perçant et ses longs cheveux aux reflets de soie l'avaient laissé coite. Depuis ce jour, toutes ses pensées lui étaient adressées. Voyant le trouble de Pandore, le Dieu des Enfers préféra ne pas insister et reporta son attention sur un autre de ses convives.

— Toi en revanche, mon ami tu sembles heureux, remarqua Hadès en s'adressant à Minos qui posa ses couverts avant de répondre.

— Et bien, mon seigneur, c'est que…, il ne put terminer sa phrase.

— Il est amoureux, mon Seigneur, s'empressa de dire Eaque, taquin.

— Ha oui ! Et peut-on savoir qui a volé ton cœur ? demanda, en souriant, le maître des lieux.

— C'est personnel, Sire. Sans vous offenser, dit le Griffon.

— Tu ne m'offense pas. Je comprends que tu veuilles garder ça pour toi.

— Tu es vraiment trop prude, Minos, intervint le Garuda. Il est épris de Rune, lança-t-il fier comme un coq.

— Rune ? ! Et bien, je suis content pour vous deux. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire, il aurait été invité aussi, ajouta Hadès avant que le Griffon ne s'énerve contre son frère.

— Je ne te dis pas merci, cher frère ! s'offensa le Griffon.

— Allons Minos, il n'a rien fait de mal. Et puis, lui aussi est amoureux en ce moment ! Je me trompe Eaque ? le taquina Hadès.

— Quoi, s'écrièrent Rhadamanthe et Minos.

— Heu ! Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est récent alors on préfère rester un peu discret, avoua-t-il en se grattant la tête.

— Et qui est-ce ? l'interrogea le Griffon.

— C'est l'un des Chevaliers de ma nièce, reprit la Déité tout sourire.

— C'est Mû du Bélier, révéla le Garuda.

Les deux autres juges, ainsi que Pandore, furent surpris par cet aveu, mais ne relevèrent pas. Le Maître des Enfers était bien plus heureux qu'il ne le laissa paraître. En effet, rien ne pouvait lui échapper dans son royaume. Aussi savait-il pour la liaison qu'entretenaient depuis quelques mois le Griffon et le Balrog. Ne souhaitant pas les mettre mal à l'aise, il avait préféré attendre qu'ils lui en parlent eux-mêmes. Tout comme il savait ce qui se passait dans le cœur de sa chère Pandore, mais il la connaissait, elle finirait par lui avouer ce qu'il savait déjà. Ses propres réflexions le firent sourire.

La vie reprenait au Royaume des Morts. La paix régnait dans les différents Sanctuaires, des couples se formaient et d'autres allaient certainement naître. Oui, Hadès était heureux. Cela faisait des siècles que cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Le dîner s'acheva. Une ambiance festive avait permis à tous de passer un bon moment. Il était pourtant temps de regagner ses quartiers. Le premier juge fut soulagé de passer à travers les mailles de « l'interrogatoire » de son maître. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ses états d'âme en public. Cela ne concernait personne. Une voix le fit sortir de ses songes, une voix qu'il ne pensait plus entendre jusqu'au lendemain.

— Rhadamanthe ! Comme toujours, tu as su te montrer discret lors du dîner. A part lorsque nous parlons « travail » où tu participes facilement, pour le reste c'est le néant, ironisa Hadès.

— Le reste ne concerne que moi, Sire.

— Tu as raison, mon ami. Mais il est de mon devoir de veiller sur vous tous. Et bien, quoi que tu caches, je sens dans ton cosmos comme un vide. Tu te sens seul, n'est-ce pas ?

— … Le juge soupira lourdement. Oui, vous avez raison mais pour moi rien n'est plus important que le royaume et …

— Et tu n'as pas encore trouvé l'âme sœur ? finit Hadès pour lui.

La Wyvern baissa la tête, salua respectueusement son maître et tourna les talons.

— Désolé, Sire, mais je ne souhaite pas parler de cela.

Il quitta la pièce. Hadès souhaitait que tous trouvent la paix du cœur et de l'âme, cependant pour son premier juge il se doutait que cela risquait d'être ardu.

A suivre…

[1] Xantho est un _genre_ de _crabes_ de la _famille_ des _Xanthidae_. Ces _crabes_ sont appelés xanthes.

 _[2] : Je ne sais pas si cela est juste, on va dire oui pour ma fic._

 _[3] : N'ayant trouvé aucune info, mais peut-être ai-je mal cherché, je considère que Bud est donc l'aîné. Désolée si c'est le contraire._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _ **Samedi 14 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**_

Il était presque onze heures trente en ce samedi ensoleillé. L'entraînement venait de se terminer, et chaque Chevalier regagnait son temple en se remémorant leurs affrontements, délaissant les arènes sableuses.

Milo pénétra dans ses appartements, abandonnant au passage ses amis des temples supérieurs. Il entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et pénétra dans la douche. Il laissa ruisseler l'eau chaude sur sa nuque et sur son corps musclé afin de se relaxer après les exercices de la matinée. C'est qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte, le Scorpion. A plusieurs reprises, Aiolia et lui s'étaient retrouvés au sol grâce à leurs attaques respectives. Tous les deux avaient de nombreuses ecchymoses, peut-être même quelques côtes fracturées. Mais pour des hommes de leur trempe ce n'était pas plus grave qu'un pauvre rhume. Milo avait du sable jusqu'au fond de son pantalon et il détestait ça, bien plus que la douleur. Il sortit de la salle de bain après plusieurs minutes de délectation sous cette cascade bienfaitrice. Il noua une serviette autour de ses reins et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sur son lit, attendaient ses vêtements. Un jean noir, un boxer, un T-shirt blanc à col rond et une veste noire. Le gardien du huitième temple sourit.

— Camus…. murmura-t-il. Oh ! Merde, c'est aujourd'hui ! Tu savais que j'oublierai. Merci mon ange.

Oui ce jour était important pour eux. C'était leur anniversaire. Voila six mois maintenant qu'ils s'étaient déclarés et qu'ils vivaient leur amour au grand jour. Milo se remémora ce moment.

 _« Ils venaient tous de revenir à la vie. Lorsque les Gold avaient entendu la voix de Zeus résonner dans leurs esprits, et qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient revenus, le Scorpion et le Verseau s'étaient cherchés du regard. Oh ! Bien sûr qu'ils étaient heureux de revoir tous leurs pairs, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la joie de revoir l'être aimé. Des mains s'étaient serrées, d'autres s'étaient posées sur des épaules et il y avait eu des sourires et des larmes, beaucoup de larmes._

 _Au fur et à mesure que les deux Chevaliers avançaient l'un vers l'autre, ils se mêlaient à leurs amis mais ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Puis, ils furent face à face. Chacun d'eux glissa une main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Les yeux s'étaient fermés, les lèvres s'étaient approchées. Puis ce fut une bousculade d'émotions pour leurs sens à peine retrouvés. Corps contre corps, bouche contre bouche, langue contre langue, enfin ils pouvaient s'aimer. Bien qu'ils étaient entourés par les douze autres Chevaliers, ils étaient seuls en cet instant._

 _Les autres s'étaient arrêtés de parler pour ne pas déranger ce moment magique pour leurs amis. Quand les deux amoureux avaient cessé ce baiser langoureux, les autres étaient venus les féliciter. Ils avaient senti également le cosmos bienveillant de leur Déesse qui, par ce geste, approuvait cette union et celles à venir. »_

Milo sortit de ses souvenirs et s'empressa de se vêtir. Il récupéra une petite boîte au fond de sa table de chevet puis quitta son temple en courant pour rejoindre son amant.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez le Verseau, il le vit assis sur un fauteuil plutôt usé mais dans lequel Camus se sentait bien. Il avait les jambes croisées, comme chaque fois. Il lisait. Lorsque Camus leva les yeux, il accrocha le regard de son amant qui le contemplait.

— Je vois que tu portes ce que je t'ai préparé, dit le Chevalier des glaces en se délectant de la vue.

— Oui, d'ailleurs je te remercie, et tu es élégant toi aussi.

Camus, lui, portait un pantalon bleu foncé en tissu fin, une chemisette blanche si légère qu'elle en était presque transparente, et une veste assortie au pantalon. Milo était subjugué chaque jour un peu plus devant la beauté de son ami et amant.

— Merci ! On y va ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui mais tu ne m'as pas dit où nous allions.

— Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise.

Camus posa son livre, se leva et se dirigea vers Milo qui n'avait pas bougé. Il s'approcha dangereusement de son Scorpion et posa ses lèvres fraîches sur les siennes. Milo attrapa son Verseau par la taille, comptant bien approfondir ce baiser mais Camus le repoussa doucement.

— Tu sais comme moi comment cela va se finir, et je ne veux pas être en retard.

Camus embrassa, comme pour se faire pardonner, l'homme de sa vie à la commissure des lèvres. Un frisson les gagna tous les deux.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au premier temple et de là se téléportèrent à Athènes, dans une ruelle afin de rester discrets. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant tranquille, selon les dires de Dohko. Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte, épaule contre épaule. Ils auraient aimé se tenir par la main, enfin surtout Milo, mais ils ne souhaitaient pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Le regard que posaient sur eux les hommes et les femmes qu'ils croisaient les amusait. Ils avaient l'air, tous les deux, de mannequins. Grands, élancés, musclés à faire pâlir un Dieu, des cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans leurs dos, et des lunettes de soleil étaient là pour parfaire le tableau. Ils étaient beaux et tous se retournaient sur eux. Cela faisait sourire le couple.

Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant français, à la décoration simple mais raffinée. Un serveur les guida jusqu'à leur table, réservée par Camus quelques jours plus tôt. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart de la salle principale, la table était préparée pour deux il y avait un petit vase avec une rose rouge et une bougie qui laissait diffuser une douce lumière romantique.

— Dis-moi mon ange, murmura Milo, tu es plus fleur bleue qu'il n'y paraît.

— Et bien quoi ? Ma surprise ne te plaît pas ? lança presque vexé le Verseau.

— Non, non ce n'est pas ça. C'est que je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

— C'est cela une surprise….

Le Scorpion planta son regard dans celui de son amant, il lui sourit et acquiesça. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, en parlant de tout et de rien. En cet instant rien n'avait d'importance, sauf eux. Ils étaient heureux.

Lorsque le dessert fut servi, Milo sortit la petite boîte qu'il avait emportée. Camus écarquilla les yeux, prit l'écrin et une teinte légèrement rosie apparut sur ses pommettes. La boîte, enfin ouverte, laissait paraître une gourmette en or blanc. Lorsque le Verseau contempla le bijou, il aperçut une inscription. Son nom et son signe zodiacal étaient gravés sur le dessus avec des lettres à la police simple. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Camus c'est que tout était écrit en français. Le Chevalier des glaces ne sut quoi dire, tant sa surprise fut grande.

— Milo… Je… Merci, elle est magnifique, murmura le Verseau

— Elle te plaît ?

— Oui, elle me plaît. Peux-tu m'aider à la mettre, mon amour ?

Le Scorpion était heureux, il était si rare que son beau Chevalier l'appelle ainsi. Avant de lui passer la gourmette il la retourna et la montra à Camus. Sur le verso était inscrit en plus petit mais toujours en français : Milo et son signe et _je t'aime._ Camus accrocha le regard de son amant, un sourire aux lèvres, l'attira à lui et lui donna un baiser chaste et aérien. Milo jubilait, en public Camus était toujours discret à la limite de la distance, sauf le jour de leurs résurrections, et aujourd'hui. Et cela suffisait au Scorpion pour être heureux. Le bijou en place, Camus ne cessait de l'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

A son tour, Camus présenta une boîte à Milo. A l'intérieur, il y avait une chaîne et un pendentif eux aussi en or blanc. Sur le pendentif, une inscription : Milo du Scorpion en grec. Et sur le revers : _je t'aime, Camus du Verseau._

— Merci mon ange. Elle est magnifique, dit le Scorpion tout en se dirigeant vers Camus afin de lui voler un baiser passionné.

— On dirait que nous avons les mêmes goûts, ajouta le Verseau tout sourire, je t'aide ?

— Oui !

Tandis que Milo releva sa longue chevelure, Camus lui passa la chaîne autour du cou sans omettre de lui effleurer la nuque de ses doigts frais et délicats qui procurèrent un frisson de désir au Scorpion. Ils se regardèrent encore un moment, puis ils décidèrent de quitter le restaurant pour flâner dans les rues d'Athènes.

—

 _ **Athènes, après midi.**_

Pendant que Camus et Milo se baladaient dans la capitale, un de leurs pairs errait dans ce dédale de boulevards, d'artères et de ruelles encombrés d'une masse grouillante de personnages en tout genre. Le Chevalier détestait les grandes villes, il détestait les gens, enfin sauf ses amis du Sanctuaire. Une fois encore, il s'arrêta devant cette vitrine, une fois encore il hésita à entrer. Il fit marche arrière, encore.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, non loin de là, pour réfléchir … encore. Il s'alluma une cigarette, tira longuement sur le filtre pour inhaler le plus de produit possible. Ses mains posées autour de sa nuque, les doigts entrecroisés, il se demandait si cela en valait la peine. Et pis à quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas ce genre de truc qui ….

Il se rabroua mentalement, cela faisait des mois qu'il avait envie de le faire, et cela faisait des mois qu'il cherchait un moyen de lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui. Mais son passé l'empêchait de vivre pleinement sa nouvelle vie. Il avait été un assassin, même son armure l'avait renié lors de son combat contre Shiryu. Avait-il le droit d'aimer, avait-il le droit de l'aimer, _lui ? Et puis, merde !_ pensa-t-il.

Cette fois, il se décida. Il délaissa ce banc, qu'il connaissait par cœur, pour se diriger une fois de plus, vers cette boutique. Il posa une main sur la porte et entra.

— Bonjour, et bien à ce que je vois, tu t'es enfin décidé, dit un jeune homme en l'accueillant.

— Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? gronda Angelo.

— Houlà ! Faut se détendre…

— Ouais, bin ferme-la !

— Ok, alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Angelo se perdit dans ses pensées. Avait-il le droit de faire ça ? Et puis merde personne ne le saurait, se dit-il.

— Je veux un tatouage, signes du capricorne et du cancer.

— Comment les veux-tu ?

— Entrelacés.

— Et dans quel style ?

— Je m'en fiche.

— Ok, où veux-tu le faire ?

— Là où personne ne le verra.

— Et bien, y pas trente-six solutions. Sur la hanche, sur l'aine, le haut de la cuisse ou sur les fesses. Alors, je te fais ça où ?

Angelo n'hésita pas plus, il demanda au tatoueur de lui faire sur l'aine ainsi personne ne saurait à quel point il aimait Shura. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entacher sa réputation de Chevalier droit et honnête. Alors que lui…

Théo, le tatoueur, laissa son client dans une sorte de salle d'attente, le temps pour lui de faire quelques dessins susceptibles de plaire à Angelo. Il revint près d'une heure plus tard avec plusieurs propositions. Le Cancer en rejeta deux. Il hésitait entre celui dessiné avec les formes animales, et un autre dessiné avec les formes symboliques. Tous deux avaient en plus un style différent. Mais l'un des deux lui plaisait davantage. Il se décida pour celui avec les formes symboliques. Plus original. L'artiste fit se déshabiller son client, l'installa sur la table – un peu comme celle des médecins ou des kinésithérapeutes – puis le rasa afin d'y poser le stencil. Une fois s'être mis d'accord sur l'emplacement exact du tattoo, le tatoueur se mit au travail.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, après-midi.**_

Shion venait de terminer son travail. Il avait passé une partie de la journée à classer des dossiers et des registres dans la salle des archives. Depuis quelques temps, il ressentait de la mélancolie dans le cosmos de Shiryu. Il n'en avait pas encore discuté avec Dohko car il supposait qu'il n'ignorait pas les soucis de son disciple. Mais il devait en avoir le coeur net. Tous les Chevaliers étaient comme ses disciples, et d'autant plus Mû et Shiryu.

Le Pope était de toute façon attendu au septième temple. Il devait passer l'après-midi avec son amant. Il enflamma son cosmos pour avertir de son arrivée et immédiatement Dohko apparut et l'enlaça, tout en lui volant un baiser avant d'entrevoir son air soucieux.

— Tu es inquiet ? Que se passe-t-il ? questionna la Balance.

— Oui, je le suis. C'est Shiryu. Son cosmos est perturbé mais je n'arrive pas à lire en lui. Tu as été un bon maître, mon amour.

— Je l'ai ressenti aussi, et même si je n'ai pu lire en lui, je peux te dire qu'il est amoureux.

— Mais ça c'est pas nouveau, sauf si cela se passe mal avec Shunreï ?

— Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. D'ailleurs elle ne l'aime pas plus, ajouta la Balance avec un sourire.

— Comment ? Mais enfin, que veux-tu dire ?

— Du calme, ils vont bien tous les deux. C'est juste qu'un jour, ils ont compris.

— Compris quoi ? Je les pensais heureux ici avec toi au temple.

Afin de calmer l'impatience de Shion, Dohko lui expliqua tout.

Flash back

Quelques mois après le retour à la vie de tous ceux qui avaient péri lors des guerres, une grande réunion ainsi qu'une grande fête avaient eu lieu inter-Sanctuaires.

Lors de la réunion Athéna, Poséidon, Hadès et Hilda avaient établi, non sans mal et avec Zeus en arbitre, un traité de paix. Cela leur avait pris plusieurs semaines. Lorsque tous les points avaient été acceptés par tous, il fut signé avec leur sang et le document scellé avec leurs cosmos respectifs et remit à Zeus qui en garantissait la sécurité.

Ensuite et en présence des Dieux et de la représentante d'Odin, une grande fête avec tous les Chevaliers, Guerriers d'Asgard, Spectres et Marinas fut organisée. Il y avait de la musique d'ambiance, un grand buffet froid avec des mets plus délicats les uns que les autres, des boissons alcoolisées ou non. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Des tables avaient été placées çà et là avec des nappes blanches où quelques pétales de roses rouges (merci Aphrodite) avaient été parsemés. Il y avait, autour des tables, quelques chaises mais il y en avait aussi un peu partout dans la salle. Seules les quatre têtes couronnées avaient une table pour elles, située au fond de la pièce. La salle était décorée très simplement avec quelques guirlandes.

Au début, il y avait des regards tranchants, de la colère et de la rancœur. Ils étaient tous regroupés par castes, et la tension était palpable. Au bout d'un moment, des regards s'accrochèrent, des coups d'œil se firent discrets, parfois même on vit de la déception. Néanmoins, ils ne se mélangèrent pas.

La colère d'Athéna fut ressentie par Hadès qui, il dut se l'avouer, s'agaçait également. Alors contre toute attente, il se leva et invita sa nièce à danser. Elle accepta. Poséidon qui avait suivi leur raisonnement comprit que c'était une excellente idée pour dérider les troupes. Il se leva aussi et invita Hilda, qui accéda à sa demande. Toute la salle était muette et figée. Lorsque la danse commença, ils comprirent enfin que la paix était signée et que toutes les rancœurs appartenaient au passé. Oh ! Bien sûr, ils savaient également que cela serait difficile mais s'ils s'y mettaient tous….

C'est alors, que plusieurs « couples » firent leur entrée sur la piste de danse improvisée. On y vit Milo et Camus bien sûr, le premier couple officiel du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Puis Shion se décida à inviter son ami de toujours, Dohko. Io de Scylla invita Shun. Puis Rhadamanthe invita Shaina, Eaque dansa avec Sorente et enfin les différents Sanctuaires se mélangèrent. Athéna remercia son oncle qui était ravi de faire le bien autour de lui.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, des rires se firent entendre, des tapes amicales sur des épaules se distribuèrent, et des idylles naissaient.

Shiryu et Shunreï ne se quittaient pas, pourtant leurs regards ne s'accrochèrent que sur d'autres yeux. Tous les deux s'étaient aperçus que l'amour qui les liait était un amour fraternel. Ils en avaient discuté, il y avait quelques semaines, mais ne savaient pas comment l'annoncer à la Balance, leur père. Par habitude, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Ce fut ce jour-là, que Shunreï comprit ce qu'était le véritable amour. Elle dévisageait à la dérobé cette silhouette fine, ses longs cheveux noir aux reflets magnifiques et ce regard qui la transportait dans un autre monde. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. La pauvre Shunreï se sentait partir dans un monde qui la dépassait. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit cela, même lorsque Shiryu, qu'elle croyait aimer plus que tout, la serrait dans ses bras. Elle se sentit rougir de honte, pourtant son trouble ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Shiryu, lui, était heureux de revoir un certain Guerrier d'Asgard. Il le regardait de loin, et en coin pour ne rien laisser paraître. Ledit Guerrier ne faisait, de toute façon, pas attention à lui. Il discutait avec Bud, Eaque, Valentine, Kanon et Aiolia. Shiryu se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il jalousait les autres qui étaient avec lui. Comment faire pour lui parler ? Comment connaître ses préférences sexuelles ? Shunreï, qui s'était reprise, perçut son trouble, elle lui prit la main pour le rassurer, s'éloignèrent un instant et s'avouèrent ce qu'ils ressentaient et pour qui. C'est à ce moment là que Fenrir le vit, avec elle lui tenant la main. Cela en fut trop pour lui, et sortit précipitamment. Shiryu hantait ses nuits, et lorsqu'il ne faisait rien la journée c'était la même chanson. A cause de cette fichue fête, il venait de voir l'homme de sa vie main dans la main avec une femme. Il était anéanti.

Dohko avait suivi Kanon qui voulait apparemment s'échapper de la soirée. Ils étaient en train de discuter lorsqu'ils sentirent le cosmos du Dragon et Shunreï qui arrivaient vers eux. Ils se cachèrent pour ne pas les surprendre, et entendirent malgré eux ou presque leur conversation qui laissa la Balance et le deuxième Gémeaux bouche bée.

Ce soir-là Dohko s'était enfin déclaré à Shion. Surpris le Pope l'avait entraîné dans son bureau, pour être à l'abri des regards, pour lui répondre avec un long baiser langoureux et sensuel. Il leur avait fallut une grande maîtrise pour retourner à la réception.

Plusieurs couples s'étaient formés dans les sanctuaires, avant cette soirée. Hilda et Siegfried, Freya et Hagen, Baian et Thétis, Minos et Rune, Shion et Dohko et sûrement d'autres….

Fin du flash back

Dohko avait pris soin de tout expliquer à son amant, qui fut stupéfait d'entendre que le Dragon et Shunreï s'aimaient comme frère et soeur. Sa surprise fut plus grande encore lorsqu'il apprit que tous deux étaient amoureux et qu'ils en parlaient librement ensemble.

La Balance souriait en cet instant. Pour une fois, il en savait plus que le Grand Pope. Dohko se rapprocha de son amant, qu'il avait délaissé un peu plus tôt pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, lui prit la main et le traîna dans la chambre. Prenant son bel Atlante dans ses bras musclés, le Tigre captura ses lèvres fines et si sexy. Un long baiser langoureux et passionnel fit monter la température d'un cran alors que leurs mains se faisaient plus entreprenantes, en se glissant sous leurs vêtements devenus encombrants. Derrière la porte de la chambre, on entendait s'échapper des gémissements, des froissements de vêtements qu'on enlève et que l'on laisse choir négligemment sur le sol…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, le soir.**_

Kanon était sorti faire un tour à la nuit tombée. Il voulait profiter de la brise qui parcourait le Sanctuaire. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à l'une des plages tout près de là. Il s'allongea dans le sable, les bras croisés sous sa nuque. Son regard se perdait dans le lit étoilé. Les embruns venaient lui chatouiller les narines, mais il aimait ça. Il avait tellement vécu dans le Royaume sous-marin que les odeurs marines et le son de la mer lui manquaient. Pour se ressourcer, il venait souvent sur le rivage, seul.

Il se posait un millier de questions concernant son mauvais pressentiment. Cela le concernait-il ? Ou bien son frère ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? En avoir parlé vite fait avec Milo ne l'avait pas soulagé. Peut-être devrait-il suivre son conseil et aller parler à Shion. Il soupira lourdement. Cependant, une autre chose le tracassait : le vide intérieur qu'il sentait également. Pour lui, ces deux sensations n'étaient pas liées. Quel était ce vide qu'il ressentait ? Il n'était plus seul désormais, il avait des amis fidèles qui l'avaient accepté comme Gold. Alors pourquoi ? Il resta là, à ressasser, plusieurs heures, avant de retourner au troisième temple sans avoir pu répondre à aucune de ses interrogations.

—

 _ **Dimanche 15 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Cancer, matin.**_

Angelo avait assez mal dormi. Il s'était demandé une bonne partie de la nuit s'il avait eu raison pour le tatouage. De toute façon maintenant c'était trop tard, et il l'aimait. L'eau de la douche s'écoulait sur son corps tendu, ruisselant sur sa musculature. Il effleurait son tattoo, avec son index il en redessinait les contours. Il pouvait le sentir. L'agression que venait de subir son corps avait fait enfler sa peau et tout le tattoo était en relief. Une légère douleur persistait encore, alors que la veille il avait souvent serré les dents. La douleur avait été à certains endroits très cuisante. L'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour le faire n'était pas le moins douloureux, en même temps il avait subit pire que cela lors de son entraînement pour devenir l'un des Gold.

Quand il fut sortit de la douche et qu'il fut sec, il y appliqua une crème. Le tatoueur lui avait expliqué qu'il devait hydrater son tatouage plusieurs fois par jour jusqu'au moment où il serait lisse. Mais aussi qu'il ne devait ni l'exposer au soleil, ni l'immerger. En sortant du shop, Angelo était entré dans la première pharmacie qu'il avait croisée afin d'acheter plusieurs tubes de crème hydratante.

Avant de s'habiller, il ne résista pas à l'envie de le regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Non, finalement il ne regrettait pas. Au début, il voulait un tattoo plutôt classique et Théo, le tatoueur, lui proposa de faire un dessin en style polynésien. Angelo fut surpris du résultat. Le jeune artiste avait incorporé deux signes du cancer dans la boucle du capricorne. Un à droite et l'autre à gauche. Le signe principal était représenté par sa forme symbolique et des formes polynésiennes faisaient le tatouage. [1]

Après plusieurs minutes, il se vêtit enfin. Son organe de vie battait la chamade un peu comme si Shura se trouvait près de lui. Cependant, il savait qu'il devrait faire attention pour garder cela secret. Il ne voulait pas que cela se sache et encore moins par le principal intéressé. Il voulait garder cela rien que pour lui. De quoi aurait-il l'air si quelqu'un voyait cette marque sur son corps ? A lui, l'assassin de l'autre personnalité de Saga. D'ailleurs c'était là, la principale raison de son silence. Pourquoi se déclarer pour essuyer un refus ?

Un pointe d'amertume le gagna alors qu'il enfilait son t-shirt. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Shura était pourtant l'un des Chevaliers les plus intègres du Sanctuaire.

A suivre…

[1] Pas facile de décrire un tel tatouage. J'ai tenté d'en faire le dessin et il est visible sur mon site : yaoifictions. e-monsite . com (faire un copie/collé et retirer les espaces. Les liens vers l'extérieur ne fonctionnent pas) dans la section dessins/dessins divers ou en passant par le blog.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _ **Lundi 16 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, matin.**_

Chaque début de semaine voyait se réunir, dans la salle de réception du Palais du Pope, toute la chevalerie d'Athéna. C'est là qu'ils prenaient ensemble les décisions concernant la rénovation du Sanctuaire et les affaires courantes.

Le Palais d'Athéna et celui du Pope avaient été reconstruits en premiers, puis ce fut au tour des temples. Toutes les maisons étaient en cours de reconstruction. Certaines étaient bien avancées, d'autres moins mais tout prenait forme de jour en jour. Les discussions allaient bon train. Certains voulaient plus de fenêtres, d'autres voulaient une grande baignoire, d'autres encore voulaient du moderne, d'autres du classique etc... Il y en avait pour tous les goûts et toutes les personnalités.

Shion, qui avait accepté de reprendre la gestion du Sanctuaire, et Athéna se regardaient parfois dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il leur arrivait même de regretter d'avoir instauré la règle : un temple, une rénovation, un Chevalier. En d'autres termes : chacun supervise la reconstruction de sa maison. Malgré tout, cette méthode était efficace. Chaque Chevalier s'investissait dans les travaux de sa demeure et avait donc le choix des modifications, des matériaux, des couleurs, des meubles et autres.

Ainsi Shion voyait sa charge s'alléger et Athéna pouvait laisser Saori s'occuper de l'entreprise Kido qui avait vu son siège social déménager au Sanctuaire pour faciliter le travail de la jeune femme.

Une fois encore cette réunion s'était assez bien déroulée. Pourtant, juste avant que les Chevaliers ne quittent la pièce, Athéna leur demanda de rester car elle devait leur annoncer quelque chose d'important.

— Chevaliers, je dois vous avouer que je vous ai caché une chose très importante. Et je m'en excuse.

Les gardiens des douze temples, les Chevaliers Divins, l'ex-Marina et l'ex-Bélier se regardèrent sans prononcer un seul mot, sans comprendre. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient ressuscité à cause de cette chose ?

— Je comprends votre réaction, et je peux vous dire que non, ce n'est pas la seule raison de votre retour parmi nous. La raison première c'est que vous l'avez mérité et n'en doutez jamais ! Seulement lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte, après la mort de mon oncle, j'ai eu un étrange pressentiment, une intuition lointaine qui ne cesse de grandir.

— Vous voulez dire qu'Hadès serait mêlé à ce que vous ressentez ? demanda Saga.

— Non, mais je pense que nous serons tous concernés, ajouta-t-elle lasse.

— Que voulez vous dire ? continua Shiryu.

— Je ne peux vous en dire davantage, je n'en sais pas plus moi-même, soupira-t-elle, ce que je peux affirmer c'est que cette impression augmente de jour en jour, et que je ne sais pas quoi ou qui chercher.

— Athéna, puis-je vous proposer une séance de méditation afin de vous aider à comprendre ?

— Oui, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, Shaka.

— Dans ce cas, je suis à votre disposition, Déesse.

— Très bien, nous nous verrons donc demain, en début d'après midi au Palais.

Shaka fit juste un signe de tête pour approuver le rendez-vous.

— Que pouvons-nous faire de notre coté ? demanda Shion.

— Rien, je le crains ! Du moins pour le moment. Peut-être qu'avec Shaka, nous aurons quelques pistes à exploiter. Pour l'heure, je n'instaure pas de restrictions particulières. Vous pouvez toujours aller et venir à votre guise et utiliser la téléportation. Mais restez prudents !

Ce fut sur ces paroles que la réunion s'acheva. Tous restèrent perplexes. Encore une guerre ? Pourquoi ? Quoi ou qui ? Quand ?

—

 _ **Sanctuaire de Poséidon.**_

La Néréide et le nouveau Général des Mers furent introduits dans la salle du trône du Dieu des Océans et s'inclinèrent devant lui.

— Mon Seigneur, je vous présente Christer dont le cosmos égale celui des Généraux des Mers. Je ne doute pas que l'écaille du Dragon le reconnaisse comme nouveau porteur.

— Merci Thétis, je suis ravi de te revoir et de voir que ta mission est un succès, la félicita le Dieu.

Christer était un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour quatre-vingt-cinq kilos de muscles. Il avait les yeux vert clair, ses cheveux couleur des blés étaient mi-long et n'étaient pas attachés. Il était d'origine danoise et semblait posé et sociable. Cela faisait plus d'une décennie qu'il s'entraînait dans l'espoir de pouvoir, un jour, servir son Dieu. Les célibataires du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin étaient sous le charme de ce nouvel arrivant. En y regardant de plus près, les autres aussi le dévisageaient. On entendit des chuchotements dans les rangs, tous voulaient savoir s'il était en couple afin d'éventuellement tenter leur chance.

— Christer, sois le bienvenu parmi nous. Demain, nous procéderons à la cérémonie d'investiture dans tes nouvelles fonctions. Pour le moment, fais connaissance avec mes Généraux et repose-toi. Nous nous verrons au dîner ce soir.

— Très bien, mon Seigneur, répondit Christer en faisant une révérence à Poséidon.

Thétis conduisit le futur Général dans ses quartiers, en lui expliquant pourquoi il y avait encore quelques ruines par-ci par-là, vestiges de la guerre contre les Bronze. Christer écoutait attentivement tout ce que lui disait la Sirène. Puis, ils arrivèrent près d'un pilier, celui dont il aurait la charge dès le lendemain. Un peu à l'écart, il découvrit une maisonnette d'aspect plutôt simple mais agréable d'où l'on pouvait entendre le ruissellement de l'eau.

— Te voici chez toi, Général ! annonça la Sirène.

— Merci, mais appelle-moi par mon prénom, et toute façon je ne suis pas encore Général.

— T'inquiéterais-tu pour demain ?

— Oui, un peu ! Si l'écaille du Dragon me reconnaît, j'aurais de nouvelles responsabilités et je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur.

— Notre Seigneur tient à ce que tous les piliers soient protégés, mais nous ne sommes plus en guerre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour tes fonctions et nous serons tous là pour t'épauler si tu as besoin.

— Merci pout tout Thétis. Et toi, quel est ton rôle ?

— Je sers notre Dieu et je prends soin des Marinas.

La Sirène fit visiter la maison à son nouveau propriétaire. Ce n'était pas grand : une cuisine où il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire de bons plats, il adorait cuisiner ; une pièce qui pouvait faire office de salle à manger et de salon, d'ailleurs il y avait une table et des chaises qui trônaient au centre de la pièce, un canapé qui faisait face à une télévision ; une chambre avec un lit double, une armoire bien trop grande pour le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait ; une salle de bain qui donnait l'impression d'être creusée dans la roche, avec un lavabo et une douche à l'italienne. Il ne restait plus qu'une porte qu'il n'ouvrit pas, se doutant de ce qui se trouvait derrière.

— Tu sais, tu peux me laisser, Thétis ! Je pense que je m'en sortirais et au risque d'être indiscret, il me semble que tu as envie de retrouver quelqu'un, non ? dit Christer en souriant.

La Sirène rougit et baissa la tête.

— Oui, tu as raison. Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus à cause de ma mission, ajouta timidement Thétis.

— Vas-y et rassure-toi, ça ira. Je vais me reposer de toute façon. Merci encore.

— C'est moi qui te remercie Christer, j'enverrai un garde te chercher pour le dîner de ce soir. Ce n'est pas facile de se guider ici quand on n'a pas l'habitude.

La Sirène laissa donc le futur Général, et s'empressa de rejoindre son amant, Baian Général de l'Hippocampe. Christer, lui, posa son sac sur la commode de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur sa nouvelle couche, bien meilleure que celle qu'il avait eu durant son entraînement. Le sommeil l'emporta rapidement.

Le repas du soir se déroula dans une ambiance assez festive, où le futur Dragon des Mers put faire la connaissance des autres gardiens des piliers du monde sous-marin. Tous l'accueillirent chaleureusement et le côté sociable de leur nouvel ami y était un peu pour quelque chose.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, après la réunion.**_

Shion et Dohko s'entendirent sur le fait qu'il fallait faire des recherches dans les archives du Palais. Peut-être que les Dieux les mettraient sur une piste… Ce fut d'un pas ferme et décidé qu'ils pénétrèrent dans cet endroit clos et sombre mais les éclairages diffusaient une lumière claire permettant la lecture. C'était l'une des nouveautés du Palais suite à la rénovation. Le Pope savait à quel point cette pièce était sombre et peu engageante, faire des recherches ici relevait de l'exploit. Cette pièce était, il y a quelques mois encore, éclairée avec des bougies, il fallait donc prendre les ouvrages et les remonter dans le bureau Popal et ensuite les redescendre et ainsi de suite. Cela engendrait une perte de temps monumentale.

— Par quoi on commence, mon amour ? demanda la Balance.

— Bonne question, à vrai dire… Si même Athéna ne sait pas grand chose, j'avoue que je suis perdu.

— Que te dit ton intuition Atlante ?

— Que l'intuition d'une Déesse n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Elle a parlé « d'intuition lointaine », peut-être que cela est trop ancien pour qu'elle se souvienne de quelque chose de précis.

— Dans ce cas, sa méditation avec Shaka devrait l'aider.

— Il leur faudra sûrement plus d'une séance pour parfaitement entrer en osmose… Si nous commencions ?

— Arf ! Par quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas encore répondu.

— Pardon, mon cœur. Commençons par les registres de la génération avant la nôtre, et on remontera le temps au fur et à mesure. S'il y avait eu quelque chose entre elle et nous, on s'en souviendrait tous les trois.

— Très bien, allons-y.

Le Pope et son amant se mirent donc au travail. La tâche était ardue. Ils n'avaient aucune piste, juste la prescience d'une Déesse…

Au bout de deux longues heures de lecture dans différents manuscrits, recueils et registres, les deux hommes n'avaient trouvé rien de concret.

— Maître, Dohko ? Je savais que je vous trouverais ici.

— Mû ! Et toi que viens-tu faire ? questionna Shion.

— Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger, je me doutais que partis comme vous l'étiez, vous en oublieriez de vous restaurer, dit le Bélier un peu taquin.

— Merci, Mû ! Bonne idée, répondit le Pope en lui adressant un sourire.

— Avec le peu d'informations qu'Athéna nous a révélé, vous espérez trouver quoi au juste ?

— Franchement, nous l'ignorons mais nous ne pouvions rester sans rien faire…, ajouta Dohko en jetant un regard amoureux vers son amant.

— Voulez-vous un coup de main, je n'ai rien à faire ? interrogea Mû.

— Merci, mon enfant. Mais pour le moment nous sommes trop dans le vague et puis es-tu sûr de n'avoir rien à faire ? Shion lança un sourire à son ancien élève.

— Que voulez-vous dire, maître ?

— Je lis dans ton cosmos comme dans un livre ouvert…

Le jeune Bélier baissa la tête et rougit fortement. Shion reprit :

— Tu nous aideras lorsque nous en saurons plus. Pour le moment, tu devrais aller retrouver Eaque, après il sera peut-être trop tard, finit par dire Shion dans un murmure.

Mû ne savait plus quoi dire, d'ailleurs sa bouche s'était ouverte mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir. Mal à l'aise, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le visage caché par ses longs cheveux lilas. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à baragouiner quelques mots.

— Maître ? interrogea-t-il timidement.

— Oui… ?

— Comment … comment avez vous su ? Mû avait relevé son visage et son regard oscilla entre son maître et Dohko.

Shion se leva, délaissant le registre qu'il tenait entre les mains, le rejoignit et s'agenouilla face à Mû.

— Tu oublies que je t'ai élevé, et que de ce fait tu ne peux rien me cacher. Allez va le rejoindre, il vient d'arriver aux portes du Domaine sacré, ajouta le Pope en souriant. Il est le bienvenu, alors profite de chaque moment. Ne dit rien à Eaque, Mû. Nous n'en savons pas encore assez.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Maître.

Le jeune Bélier se reprit et prit congé de Shion et de son ami Dohko. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à son maître pourtant il était toujours autant surpris de la puissance de son cosmos. Il avait tenté de se fermer totalement afin de cacher la présence du Spectre, en vain. Ils avaient décidé de se voir discrètement afin d'être un peu tranquilles. Leur relation naissait, ils se sentaient bien ensemble malgré la dernière Guerre Sainte et voulaient apprendre à mieux se connaître.

— C'est beau la jeunesse, lança Dohko après le départ de Mû.

— Serais-tu redevenu un vieux croulant ? ironisa Shion.

La Balance s'approcha de son amant tel un félin, un sourire carnassier qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

— Le vieux croulant que je suis va te montrer ce qu'il peut encore faire, susurra Dohko en enlaçant son compagnon.

— Ah ! Oui ? Dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps ! répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

Dohko soupira lourdement alors que Shion rit de bon coeur devant la mine affligé de son amant. Pourtant, il était inquiet. L'intuition de la Déesse n'était pas de bonne augure et ce que ressentait Kanon non plus mais Shion ne lui divulgua pas ce qu'il avait senti dans son cosmos, pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

—

Afin de se rendre rapidement aux portes du Domaine Sacré, Mû opta pour la téléportation. Eaque l'attendait patiemment. Le Bélier le trouva assis sur l'une des grosses pierres à proximité du seuil du Sanctuaire. Le Spectre portait une tenue d'entraînement qui lui collait tant à la peau qu'on pouvait deviner toute sa musculature généreuse.

— Te voilà enfin, dit Eaque en se levant.

— Désolé pour l'attente mais j'étais chez mon maître.

— Ce n'est rien. Je suis heureux d'être là. Tu m'as manqué, murmura le Spectre.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, avoua tendrement le Bélier.

Eaque s'approcha un peu plus de son bel amour, et lui vola un baiser aérien. Mû se crispa.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta le Juge.

— C'est que je n'ai rien dit et je…

— Tu ne veux pas que tes amis le sachent maintenant, c'est cela ?

Le premier gardien acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Eaque comprenait. Il sourit pour rassurer son amant.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends.

— Merci.

— M'offrirais-tu un café ? quémanda le Spectre.

— Avec plaisir.

Les amants se dirigèrent vers le premier temple. Ils ne se tenaient pas par la main de peur de se faire surprendre par un résident du Sanctuaire. Ils souhaitaient simplement profiter de ces courts moments ensemble. Dans quelques temps, ils officialiseront leur couple mais pas aujourd'hui. En pénétrant dans son temple, Mû se rapprocha de son amour et glissa doucement sa main dans celle d'Eaque qui, tout en resserrant ses doigts sur ceux qui l'enlaçaient, s'arrêta.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Mû surpris.

— Nous sommes à l'abri des regards ici ! N'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Alors je peux t'embrasser comme tu le mérites, susurra le Juge.

Mû écarquilla ses orbes. Eaque fit glisser sa main libre sur la nuque de son bel adonis et en profita pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ce tendre instant perdura un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus reprendre leur souffle. Mû se sentait transporté de bonheur. Eaque n'avait encore jamais ressenti autant d'émotions. Et dire qu'ils étaient ennemis, quelques mois auparavant !

— Viens rentrons ! suggéra enfin le petit ami de Mû.

Ils pénétrèrent dans les appartements privés du temple. Après avoir préparé du café pour son invité et un thé pour lui, le Bélier le vint le retrouver. Il le trouva assis dans le canapé et l'y rejoignit. Mû se lova dans les bras de son aimé qui l'encercla de ses bras à la fois fort et tendre. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment tout en sirotant leur breuvage.

— Je dois t'avouer que Shion sait pour nous, fit Mû gêné.

— Ha, je me disais que c'était étrange qu'un homme tel que lui ne sache pas. Ce n'est rien. Et puis comme ça j'ai un libre accès à ton temple, non ? Je dois aussi te dire qu'Hadès le sait et en a parlé hier soir lors du dîner.

— Tu veux dire que tes frères le savent ?

— Oui, et Pandore aussi, répondit-il penaud. En même temps je l'ai bien cherché, sourit-il. Nous qui souhaitions rester un peu discrets.

Mû rougit une fois de plus. Eaque ne pouvait résister plus à son bel amour. Il releva un peu plus le visage de son hôte avec son pouce et son index placé sur son menton puis délicatement s'humidifia les lèvres avant de les poser doucement sur celles de son amant. Mû ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour faciliter le passage de la langue avide d'Eaque. Les jumelles s'enroulèrent, se caressèrent et s'enroulèrent de nouveau l'une avec l'autre. Les mains du Bélier s'égaraient dans la chevelure hirsute de son amant qui promenait les siennes sur sa taille fine et son dos plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ce jour là comme les autres avant cela, ils restèrent bien sages, leurs caresses n'allant pas plus loin. C'était trop tôt. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps.

—

Après la réunion, la plupart des Chevaliers s'étaient regroupés au huitième temple afin de discuter de l'intuition de leur Déesse. Kanon avait accepté de rester bien qu'il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment, pour faire plaisir à son jumeau. Cependant, il n'attendait qu'une échappatoire pour regagner le troisième temple. Il pensait, à tort, que ses amis le laisseraient en paix.

— Kanon, tu ne dis rien, que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Aldébaran.

— Oui, tu es pâle, serais-tu souffrant ? s'empressa de demander Aphrodite.

— Non, non ça va merci, répondit sans grande conviction l'intéressé.

— Raconte pas n'importe quoi, petit Gémeaux, ça se voit comme ton nez au milieu de ta figure que ça ne va pas ! renchérit Milo qui se prit un bon coup de coude dans les côtes par Camus.

Le Scorpion connaissait le malaise de son ami. Mais devant les autres, il fit comme s'il ignorait tout. Ce qui lui valut un regard complice de Kanon.

— Ton cosmos est troublé, ajouta Shaka.

— Je vous l'ai dit, ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, nous avons autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de ma petite personne ! s'énerva presque Kanon.

Kanon n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement et préféra couper court à cette conversation en reportant l'intérêt des autres sur l'affaire qui les avait réunis et cela fonctionna.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent dans un brouhaha presque infernal. Les discussions allèrent bon train, chacun essayant d'émettre une hypothèse. Mais cela n'était pas simple car ils n'avaient que très peu d'indices. Mais une chose était sûre : s'il leur fallait se battre, ils seraient tous présents.

Avec tout ce monde chez lui à l'improviste, Milo se trouva vite à court de bière. Angelo se proposa pour aller en chercher chez lui, il avait fait le stock quelques jours plus tôt. Kanon vit là l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis des heures, et proposa son aide au Cancer qui accepta. Le jumeau de Saga ne se sentait pas d'humeur à discuter plus longuement avec les autres même sur un sujet préoccupant comme l'intuition d'Athéna.

Tout en descendant vers la demeure d'Angelo, le second Gémeaux était silencieux. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Shion et Dohko à la fin la réunion.

 _Flash Back :_

L'intuition d'Athéna perturba Kanon, cela le décida à aller voir Shion afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait depuis un moment. Devant le Pope, il dévoila son malaise, lui expliquant dans les détails ce qu'il ressentait : un mauvais pressentiment, un vide… Shion connaissait déjà ces tourments chez le cadet de Saga ; il avait lu dans son cosmos, à son insu. Le Pope savait même qu'au fond de lui Kanon craignait de voir venir un double maléfique.

— Qui t'as permis de lire dans mon cosmos ? s'énerva Kanon.

— Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû sans ta permission. Mais me l'aurais-tu donnée ? le questionna l'ex-Bélier.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Ton cosmos est si perturbé qu'il est facile à lire. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai pensé que tu regrettais ta décision d'allégeance à Athéna et il est de mon devoir de la protéger.

— C'est notre devoir à tous de la protéger. Et non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, merci pour la confiance !

— Je suis désolé, Kanon. J'aurai dû te parler.

— Ouais !

— Toujours est-il que je n'ai rien perçu d'anormal. Je sais que tu crains d'avoir toi aussi une double personnalité mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas cela.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Ne penses-tu pas que cela pourrait être lié à l'intuition d'Athéna ?

Shion sembla réfléchir un instant.

— Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi toi seul aurait ressenti la même chose que la Déesse ? Je n'ai, moi-même, rien perçu.

— Si tu le dis …

— En revanche, et c'est un autre de tes soucis, tu te sens seul, sourit Shion.

— Comment je pourrais me sentir seul au milieu de vous tous ?

— Comment dire ? Tu as peut-être besoin d'une relation sentimentale, le taquina l'Atlante.

— Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! J'en ai déjà assez avec Milo qui pense que je suis amoureux.

— Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda le Pope.

— Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je suis heureux de ne pas avoir un double maléfique.

Kanon se sentait soulagé dans un sens néanmoins il restait dans le vague quant à son intuition. Il se posait toutefois une question : pourquoi ces amis s'acharnaient-ils à vouloir le mettre dans les bras de quelqu'un ? Il soupira en prenant congé de Shion.

 _Fin du Flash Back._

— Oï Kanon ! Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller. T'es sûr que ça va ? l'interrogea Angelo.

— Ouais !

— T'es pas convaincant, tu sais, fit remarquer le Cancer.

— Je ne remonte pas avec toi, ça ira pour les bières ?

— Hein ! Ouais mais pourquoi ?

— J'ai envie d'être seul, là !

— Je sais qu'on ne se parle pas vraiment mais on est quand même amis. Tu peux me parler si tu en as envie.

— Merci, mais je te l'ai dit, ça va. J'ai juste envie d'être un peu seul.

— Ok, bon je te paye un café, alors, sourit le Cancer.

— Non merci ! Pis les autres vont t'attendre.

— Si ! Et ils attendront…

— T'es lourd, Angelo.

Installés dans le salon du temple, les deux Chevaliers avaient entamé une conversation banale. Le Cancer avait compris que son ami souhaitait taire son tourment. Les sujets de discussion se tarirent néanmoins assez vite et Angelo ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur l'état psychique du second Gémeaux.

— Serais-tu amoureux ? lui demanda le gardien du temple.

— Ah non, pas toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ma vie sentimentale à la fin ?

— Je ne suis pas le seul, alors. J'ai raison…

— Non… non pas du tout ! Que vas-tu t'ima… Une seconde ! Comment ça, tu n'es pas le seul ?

— Non rien, laisse tomber !

Kanon n'insista pas. Il savait que le Cancer ne se livrait pas facilement. Les tasses se vidaient lentement. Angelo semblait tout autant perdu dans ses pensées que le Gémeaux. Les deux hommes se parlaient peu en règle générale, ce qui invita le silence à les rejoindre. Kanon se demandait même pourquoi le Cancer lui payait un café.

— Je vais y aller. Merci pour le café, fit finalement Kanon.

— Je ne suis pas très bavard, fit remarquer Angelo.

— Moi non plus, sourit le Gémeaux.

— Nous voilà bien…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

— Tu devrais remonter, les autres vont finir par venir te chercher par la peau du dos, ironisa l'ex-Marina.

— T'as rai…

Mais Angelo ne put terminer sa phrase, un cosmos s'approchait de l'entrée arrière de son temple, faisant taire les deux Gold.

— Oï ! On vous attend avec les bières, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

La voix de Shura s'élevait dans tout le temple. Le Cancer et le second Gémeaux s'entreregardèrent en soupirant de soulagement face à l'intrusion fracassante du Capricorne qui n'avait pu les entendre parler. Kanon remarqua un net changement d'attitude chez son hôte, il venait de se fermer totalement alors qu'il commençait à se détendre. L'arrivée de Shura l'avait raidi en une fraction de seconde. Que se passait-il entre ces deux là ? Kanon sentit aussi une chose étrange chez Shura, mais il ne sut dire quoi. Il haussa discrètement les épaules.

— Ouais ! J'arrive, t'énerves pas, cria Angelo à son tour.

— Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, je rentre. Tu vas pouvoir filer un coup de main au Crabe, sourit Kanon.

— Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester avec nous ? lui demanda alors Shura.

— Non, merci, je préfère rentrer. Amusez-vous bien. Merci Angelo, t'es un chic type quand tu veux, lança le cadet de Saga en quittant le temple.

— Vous faisiez quoi ? demanda subitement le Capricorne.

— On buvait un café. Kanon ne semble pas aller fort.

— Depuis quand remontes-tu le moral des autres ? interrogea le Capricorne stupéfait par le comportement de son ami.

— …

— Tu ne serais pas amoureux de lui, par hasard ? s'inquiéta le Capricorne.

Shura espérait que ce ne soit pas cela car voir Angelo avec un autre, lui fendrait le cœur et plus encore.

— Non mais t'es pas bien ! s'écria le Cancer. Amoureux oui, mais pas de Kanon, murmura-t-il pour lui.

— Qu'as-tu dit ? s'empressa de demander le dixième gardien.

Angelo refusa de répondre, cela lui coûtait de continuer cette discussion. Pourquoi était-ce lui que les autres avaient envoyé pour le chercher ? Il soupira tout en tournant les talons. Il récupéra les packs de bières et se prépara mentalement à la montée des marches. Le Cancer sut rapidement que ce moment serait douloureux mais il était heureux de passer quelques minutes avec lui, seul.

— J'ai rien dit. Bon on y va ? grogna Angelo.

— Ok, allons-y.

Shura s'était porté volontaire pour descendre à la rencontre du Cancer, du second Gémeaux et des bières. Depuis leur résurrection, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Son sourire sadique cachant de la tristesse, ses cheveux bleus en bataille, son regard azur pénétrant et son sale caractère faisait tout son charme. Il s'était aperçu de son attirance envers lui peu de temps avant la bataille des douze temples, mais ils étaient morts tous les deux. A leur retour, ses sentiments s'accentuèrent jour après jour, aujourd'hui il savait qu'il l'aimait. Cependant Angelo ne semblait pas être intéressé par une quelconque idylle. Chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche, le Cancer se fermait comme une huître. A se demander s'il appréciait sa présence. Shura mit à profit la montée des marches pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui en toute innocence. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec Kanon un peu plus tôt, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

Le retour vers le temple du Scorpion fut très long pour les deux Chevaliers. Leurs sentiments les mettaient à rude épreuve et cette proximité les troublait. Aucun d'eux ne trouva les ressources nécessaire pour se déclarer.

Au temple du Scorpion, les Chevaliers discutèrent longtemps de la nouvelle annoncée par Athéna, sans toutefois avancer. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent donc d'attendre la méditation de leur Déesse avec Shaka pour reprendre les débats qui avaient duré une partie de la nuit.

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _ **Mardi 17 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, matin.**_

Shaka venait d'arriver au palais pour la séance de méditation avec Athéna. Il avait été excusé pour l'entraînement du matin. Il fut introduit dans le bureau de Shion où il était visiblement attendu.

— Bonjour Athéna, Shion, dit le Chevalier en s'agenouillant.

— Relève-toi mon ami, et commençons, intervint la Déité.

La Déesse était impatiente. Elle avait grand espoir de pouvoir découvrir quelque chose. Ils quittèrent le bureau pour rejoindre un petit salon adjacent. Shion les laissa seuls.

Le petit salon, où ils se trouvaient, était de taille moyenne. Il y avait trois canapés en alcantara gris et blanc et six fauteuils assortis, deux tables basses en hêtre finement sculptées à la mode grecque ancienne. Sur un pan du mur du fond de la pièce s'élevait une petite bibliothèque dans laquelle on trouvait principalement des romans contemporains. Ils étaient là pour distraire le Pope lorsque celui-ci en ressentait l'envie. Les fenêtres donnaient sur les jardins du treizième temple, un voilage léger les ornait. Des rideaux opaques de couleur crème donnaient une touche d'intimité. Les murs étaient simplement peints dans une couleur gris pâle qui rappelait le gris des assises.

Shaka prit la position du lotus par terre tandis qu'Athéna, sur l'un des canapés, s'assit en tailleur. Doucement, ils enflammèrent leurs cosmos pour les faire entrer en résonance et continuèrent à les augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'ils entraient dans la sérénité. Le niveau qu'ils voulaient atteindre le fut au bout de presque une heure de méditation.

Shaka aida du mieux qu'il put sa Déesse à trouver l'origine de son intuition, durant plus de deux heures ils explorèrent l'inconscient et le subconscient de la divinité. Mais en vain, malheureusement.

Progressivement, ils revinrent à la réalité. Epuisés et déçus que cela ne l'ait pas aidée. La Déesse s'allongea sur le canapé qu'elle occupait déjà pour se reposer. Shaka, qui avait une plus grande habitude de la médiation, se releva, salua Athéna, et quitta la pièce pour la laisser récupérer. Mais avant de sortir :

— Shaka, merci !

— De rien Athéna, je suis désolé que cela n'ait rien donné.

— Crois-tu que nous pourrions recommencer dans un jour ou deux ?

— Oui, c'est possible. Peut-être aurons-nous plus de chance. Parfois, il faut un peu de temps pour accorder deux cosmos. Dès que vous vous sentirez prête, je serai là.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire sous-Marin, matin.**_

Christer se réveilla difficilement. Il avait peu dormi. Son nouvel environnement sans doute : une nouvelle maison, un nouveau lit, de nouveau amis… Il était au Sanctuaire de Poséidon son maître, son Dieu. Il avait été choisi par Thétis, mais l'écaille Dragon des Mers l'acceptera-t-elle ? Son esprit était préoccupé, c'est pourquoi sa nuit avait été courte.

Il se leva en se frottant les yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude coulait le long de son échine endormie, endolorie…. Il repensa alors au repas de la veille avec Poséidon et les Marinas. Il avait passé une bonne soirée et avait apparemment fait bonne impression. De son côté, il trouva ses nouveaux compagnons d'armes plutôt aimables et joviales, sauf peut-être ce Kaasa qui paraissait quelqu'un de fort peu sympathique et surtout étrange. Mais il se trompait peut-être.

L'eau coulait toujours en cascade sur son corps qui s'éveillait, il avait baissé la tête et posé ses mains sur la faïence devant lui. Dans cette position, l'eau ruisselait sur sa nuque, glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir sur l'arrondi de ses fesses. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain habillé d'une serviette autour des reins. Il se prépara son petit déjeuner et s'attabla. Dans moins de deux heures il sera au pied du pilier de l'Atlantique Nord avec les autres, l'écaille sans porteur et son Dieu afin de commencer la cérémonie d'investiture.

A la fin de son petit déjeuner, il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il choisit sa tenue de prédilection pour les entraînements : un pantalon noir moulant avec des protections au niveau des genoux et une tunique verte kaki ceinturée à la taille. Le stress le gagna, lui le plus valeureux et le plus fort disciple de l'île des Pins. Au dernier entraînement, il avait largement dominé son maître pendant un bref instant, mais quand même.

—

Poséidon était assis sur son trône portatif, celui dont il se servait lorsqu'il n'était pas au Palais, porté par quatre gardes. Il avait revêtu sa toge cérémoniale, sa couronne et tenait dans sa main droite son sceptre Divin. En temps normal, il préférait porter jean et chemise de manière décontractée. Mais là, il se devait de vêtir ses attributs officiels.

Les Marinas, eux, portaient leurs écailles des Mers étincelantes. Ils étaient placés de part et d'autre de leur Dieu de façon équilibrée. Des gardes étaient dispersés aux alentours pour assurer la sécurité, bien que cela soit parfaitement inutile. Thétis se tenait à gauche du futur Dragon des Mers et tous deux faisaient face au trône, celui-ci étant placé devant le pilier que Christer devrait bientôt protéger, enfin s'il réussissait l'épreuve. L'écaille, elle, avait été posée entre Poséidon et lui.

Il régnait une ambiance très solennelle, et le stress de Christer était palpable par toute l'assemblée. Poséidon l'enveloppa de son cosmos bienveillant pour le calmer et pour l'encourager. Le futur Marina se sentit bien mieux, bien que son angoisse ne l'ait pas tout à fait quitté.

Puis le Dieu des Océans se leva brandissant son attribut.

— Christer, es-tu prêt à endosser ton écaille et à prendre en charge la protection du pilier de l'atlantique Nord ?

Le futur Dragon des Mers, enfin c'est ce que tous espéraient, prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

— Oui, Seigneur. Je suis prêt !

— Tu vas donc devoir affronter le Général Isaak du Kraken, qui s'est porté volontaire. Ce combat devra mettre en valeur tes aptitudes et réveiller l'écaille du Dragon grâce à ton cosmos. Si celui-ci se montre particulièrement fort alors l'aura de l'écaille entrera en résonance avec ton cosmos et vous serez liés.

Pendant que le Dieu expliquait l'épreuve à Christer, Isaak ôta sa protection qui se replaça dans les rangs auprès de Poséidon. Thétis recula pour laisser la place aux deux hommes. Le Kraken s'avança vers le Danois qui sentit son angoisse monter d'un cran.

— Il ne s'agit pas d'un combat à mort, dit Isaak, mais donne tout ce que tu as, ok ?

Christer fit simplement un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il suivrait le conseil de son compagnon de « jeu ». Ils se mirent en garde. Tous les coups non mortels étaient acceptés, les attaques spéciales et le cosmos également. C'est le Kraken qui lança les hostilités en envoyant un bon coup de poing à son adversaire. Christer esquiva assez aisément l'attaque et répliqua par un coup de pied retourné évité de justesse par Isaak. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient.

De nouveau, ils se regardèrent. Christer était concentré car il ne voulait décevoir ni son Dieu ni Isaak qui souriait car son adversaire semblait être à la hauteur. Le futur Dragon des Mers enflamma légèrement son cosmos et prépara son coup. De son côté, le Kraken s'apprêta à recevoir l'attaque, il enflamma, à son tour, son cosmos et se lança poings en avant vers son adversaire. Le poing d'Isaak rencontra la mâchoire de Chris. Celui-ci recula de plusieurs mètres. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler de sa bouche qu'il ôta en s'essuyant avec l'avant bras.

— Bien joué, Isaak !

Le futur Dragon lança son « D _evastating Wave_ » qui envoya le Kraken à une dizaine de mètres dans les airs et à une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Surpris, Isaak s'étala au sol. Lorsqu'il put se relever quelques instants plus tard, il titubait légèrement et se tenait les côtes. Christer était satisfait.

En réponse, Isaak lança son « A _urora Boréalis_ » qui envoya son adversaire au tapis. Les combattants avaient l'air d'avoir un niveau équivalent, ce qui plut à Poséidon. Au fur et à mesure de l'affrontement, l'écaille s'éveillait grâce au cosmos de Chris et une aura dorée commençait à l'envelopper.

Pendant prés d'une heure, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent avec ou sans cosmos. Ils haletaient, étaient blessés, avaient quelques os fracturés mais ils étaient encore assez vaillants pour se relever. Isaak relança une énième fois son attaque que Christer essaya de bloquer à mains nues, sans résultat. Il s'envola et retomba lourdement sur la dalle du parvis du pilier. Il eut un peu plus de mal à se redresser mais il réussit. Le Kraken feinta une nouvelle attaque mais au dernier moment s'élança poing en avant et percuta de plein fouet les côtes du futur gardien de l'Atlantique Nord. Le Danois s'écroula au sol. Cette fois, il ne réussit pas à se relever, néanmoins son cosmos brillait encore, il augmentait même ! L'écaille, quant à elle, étincelait de plus en plus et commença à entrer en résonance avec Christer.

Isaak s'approcha de son compagnon, toujours à terre, et s'accroupit près de lui.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda le Kraken.

— Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? ironisa, malgré ses douleurs, le Danois.

— Allez debout ! fit Isaak en aidant son ami qui accepta la main tendue.

Maintenant à genoux, tenant toujours la main du gardien de l'Océan Arctique, Christer sentit l'aura de l'écaille des Mers. Il se mit à léviter lentement grâce à la puissance de la protection dorée. Tous les regards se posèrent sur les deux cosmos en résonance. L'écaille se souleva du sol et se sépara en plusieurs morceaux puis Christer fut projeté plus haut. Sa main glissa dans celle d'Isaak qui dut le lâcher. Puis, d'un coup l'écaille vint recouvrir le corps meurtri de Christer. L'écaille venait de l'accepter en temps que nouveau porteur.

Un genou au sol devant son seigneur, le Danois n'en revenait pas : il avait pourtant perdu le combat, alors pourquoi ? Poséidon prit la parole.

— Il ne s'agissait pas de gagner ou de perdre, Christer. Mais d'évaluer tes compétences. L'écaille s'est réveillé grâce à ton cosmos et elle a reconnu ton courage et ta valeur. Tu es à présent Christer, général Dragon des Mers, gardien du pilier de l'Atlantique Nord.

Tous applaudirent et se ruèrent vers leur nouvel ami et compagnon d'armes. Plus tard, un banquet fut donné en son honneur.

L'équipe du Dieu des océans était de nouveau au complet et il en était grandement satisfait.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, après midi.**_

Une réunion avait été décidée afin que la Déesse puisse expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa méditation avec le Chevalier de la Vierge. Malheureusement, rien n'en était ressorti. Le néant. Shion avait parlé, à l'écart, du mauvais pressentiment de Kanon à Athéna. Elle fut du même avis que son Pope. Il valait mieux rien lui dire, pour ne pas l'affliger. Elle aussi supposa que ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux était lié. Mais pourquoi Shion ou même les autres ne ressentaient-ils rien ? Kanon était un Chevalier puissant, mais pas autant que Shion et son cosmos n'égalait pas le sien. Ce mystère restait entier, mais il leur faudrait bien découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Sans information supplémentaire du côté de la Déesse ni même de celui de Shion, les Chevaliers se résignèrent à attendre. Ils décidèrent néanmoins de rester en alerte. Cet après-midi là, quelques groupes se formèrent dans les temples. Ils discutèrent un moment de la menace qui planait au dessus d'eux…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, soir.**_

Chaque mois, à la demande de la Déesse, un repas entre les Gold, les Silver, les Bronze, les femmes Chevaliers, Shion et elle-même était organisé. Athéna pensait que cela pouvait rapprocher ses troupes. Après tout, ils avaient combattu les uns contre les autres. Quelques tensions s'étaient manifestées après leur retour mais depuis quelque temps cela s'amenuisait.

Evidemment, les sujets de discussion étaient orientés vers l'intuition qu'avait Athéna. Elle tenta de les rassurer mais n'y croyant pas elle-même, ses Chevaliers ne furent pas enclins à accepter le fait que leur Déesse pouvait se tromper.

— Mes amis, ce dîner n'est pas organisé pour discuter de cela mais pour profiter les uns des autres. Je sais parfaitement que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions et que l'inquiétude vous gagne mais s'il vous plaît, ne parlons pas de cela ce soir, sourit-elle.

— Votre intuition n'est pas à prendre à la légère et nous espérons en apprendre plus très rapidement. Nous voulons être prêts à combattre, intervint Aioros.

— Nous aussi, nous serons prêts, ajouta Seiya en regardant les autres Bronze.

— Et si vous nous laissiez combattre pour une fois, reprit Angelo.

— Nous sommes aussi des protecteurs d'Athéna, s'insurgea Pégase.

— Allons ! Nous n'en sommes pas encore à l'affrontement. Nous ne savons pas encore de quel type de danger il s'agit, ni même si une bataille en découlera, fit Shion pour apaiser les esprits. Nous aviserons en temps et en heure pour les détails.

Shion avait parlé. Athéna était heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il avait toujours été sage et cela se ressentait dans ses mots. Tout le monde acquiesça, plus ou moins avec regret. Certains voyaient là la possibilité de faire amende honorable et ainsi se racheter auprès de leurs pairs et de leur Déesse. Après avoir ajouté que le moment qu'ils partageaient tous en cet instant se devait d'être convivial, Shion invita ses amis à parler d'autre chose.

Les Bronzes observaient Shiryu. Le Dragon ne semblait pas être dans son assiette. Cela durait depuis un moment, mais il n'en avait pas parlé à ses frères. Il mangeait peu, parlait peu et était pâle. Dohko savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du japonais mais il ne souhaitait pas intervenir. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas même pas censé être au courant. Cependant, le vieux maître surveillait toujours, à distance, le jeune disciple.

— J'ai l'impression que Shiryu va de plus en plus mal, fit remarquer Hyoga à Shun et à Seiya assis près de lui.

— Oui, je l'ai remarqué aussi, reprit Andromède. Mais il ne veut rien dire, j'ai pourtant déjà essayé.

— Shiryu ne dira rien à moins qu'on le mette devant le fait accompli. Mais on se sait pas ce qu'il a, ça va pas être simple, ajouta Hyoga.

— Il est peut-être juste triste que Shunreï ait quitté le temple pour vivre avec Marine et Shaïna, intervint Pégase.

— Tu penses que si elle est partie c'est qu'ils ont rompu ? demanda le blond.

— Bah, ça allait plutôt bien jusque là, non ?

— Oui, mais parfois il semblait quand même absent et triste, fit Shun.

— C'est vrai, mais c'est pire depuis, réfléchit à haute voix le Cygne. Nous devons réussir à le convaincre de nous parler, cela allégera sa conscience.

— Ok, on commence ce soir, sourit Shun. Il ne peut pas rester ainsi. Je ne sais pas si Ikki nous aidera mais je vais lui parler.

Soulagés d'être tous, ou du moins presque tous, d'accord sur le principe d'aider Shiryu, les jeunes Chevaliers Divins – tel était à présent leur titre – se remirent à manger et à suivre le fil des conversations autour de la table.

—

Un autre Chevalier semblait être dans la même tourmente que Shiryu : Aioros. Aiolia, qui était assis près de son frère, vit que celui-ci regardait discrètement en direction des jumeaux. Le Lion savait depuis longtemps que Saga et son frère avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et ce depuis avant l'apparition maléfique du Gémeaux. Sauf que Saga pensait ne pas avoir le droit de l'aimer parce qu'il était à l'origine de sa mort.

— 'Ros ? Tu devrais lui parler. Vous avez l'air si malheureux tous les deux.

— Je ne sais pas s'il veut de moi, rien dans son comportement me laisser penser que …

Le Lion le coupa.

— Ecoute ! Tu es un homme oui ou non ?

— Je ne vois…

Il fut une seconde fois coupé par son cadet.

— As-tu seulement envisagé qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas pardonné ? As-tu seulement envisagé qu'il pensait ne pas avoir le droit à cette nouvelle chance ? As-tu seulement envisagé qu'il avait peut-être peur de sombrer de nouveau ? Aioros, va lui parler !

— 'Lia… Tu as sûrement raison. Mais…

— Non, plus de « mais » ! Parle-lui, et soyez heureux, sourit le Lion.

— Tu lui as donc pardonné ? demanda le Sagittaire surpris.

— Oui ! J'ai pardonné à Saga et aux autres aussi. Je leur ai pardonné devant le Mur des Lamentations.

— Aiolia, merci !

Le Lion fit un clin d'oeil à son frère qui retrouva le sourire, du moins un peu. Parfois, on se demandait lequel des deux était l'aîné.

— Ne pourrais-tu pas suivre tes propres conseils ? reprit le Sagittaire.

— De quoi tu parles ? fit mine de ne pas comprendre le Lion.

— Allons, 'Lia, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai vu comment tu regardais une certaine rousse, sourit-il.

Aiolia gêné baissa la tête. Son aîné put voir une légère teinte rosée recouvrir ses joues et cela le fit sourire. Il admit néanmoins que son cadet avait raison. Il devait tenter d'approcher Saga.

—

Après le dîner, les Chevaliers regagnèrent leurs temples, en petits groupes. Lors de la descente des escaliers, quelques-uns discutaient, d'autres restaient silencieux, d'autres encore essayaient de se donner du courage afin d'alléger leurs coeurs.

— Saga ?

Le premier Gémeaux se retourna sur cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, pourtant il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Aioros tenant une rose blanche dont les bords des pétales tiraient sur le rouge[1]. Le Sagittaire se sentait stupide avec cette fleur dans la main d'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls. Sa peau matte laissait paraître un ton plus rosé qu'à l'accoutumée faisant sourire d'affection les quelques Gold présents dont son jeune frère.

— …

— Saga, j'aimerais te parler. Accepterais-tu de venir boire un café chez moi, … maintenant ? _Oui maintenant ! Sinon je risque de ne plus en avoir le courage,_ pensa-t-il en tendant la rose au Gémeaux.

— Je … je …, Saga fut tellement troublé qu'il ne sut quoi répondre, il avait pourtant une envie folle de le suivre, mais il ne s'en donnait pas le droit.

Kanon s'approcha de son frère en ressentant son trouble. Il était bien trop loin et en train de discuter avec Milo, du coup il n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé entre les deux hommes. Il fit face à Aioros et se tint près de son jumeau. Le gardien du neuvième temple avait une mine déconfite.

— Saga, pourquoi es-tu si ébranlé ? Que lui as-tu dit 'Ros ?

— Je lui ai juste demandé s'il acceptait de venir boire un café chez moi, marmonna presque le Sagittaire en baissant le bras tendu plus tôt, la rose toujours dans sa main tremblante.

Kanon se tourna vers son aîné qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide.

— Il accepte 'Ros ! s'empressa de dire le deuxième Gémeaux en attrapant la fleur pour la donner à son jumeau.

Saga voulut contester mais Kanon le força à prendre la rose et accrocha son regard au sien en signe de protestation. Ne voulant pas se fâcher avec son frère, Saga accepta donc l'invitation du Sagittaire.

— _Tu as intérêt d'être au temple quand je rentrerai !_ dit télépathiquement Saga sur un ton dur.

— _J'y serai !_ répondit le cadet de la même manière, mais tout en souriant.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Sagittaire.**_

L'ambiance entre Saga et Aioros électrisa le neuvième temple. Les deux Chevaliers n'osaient s'affronter du regard. Saga tenait fermement la fleur que lui avait donnée Aioros, ou plutôt que son frère avait arrachée des mains du Sagittaire pour lui donner. Il la tenait par la tige et la faisait rouler entre ses doigts, tête baissée et debout pour pouvoir s'enfuir plus vite si l'envie le prenait. Aioros ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il désirait tant lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il désirait tant lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il désirait tant… Une voix le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Saga venait de rompre le silence.

— Tu n'as pas parlé d'un café ? questionna le premier Gémeaux quelque peu troublé.

— Hein ! Heu ! Oui… Pardon, fit le Sagittaire en s'empressant de se rendre dans la cuisine afin de préparer les breuvages.

Saga avait eu envie de partir de là en courant, mais une part de lui voulait savoir pourquoi Aioros lui avait demandé de venir. Le neuvième gardien sentait sa poitrine se serrer plus que de raison, sa respiration devenir plus haletante. Comment aborder la conversation ? Tout en préparant le café son cerveau bouillonnait d'idées plus ou moins cohérentes. Les deux tasses à présent remplies, il lui fallait rejoindre Saga. Avec appréhension, il se saisit des récipients fumants et quitta la cuisine. De son côté, le Gémeaux semblait se liquéfier sur place. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de suivre le beau brun qui hantait ses pensées ? Il avait délaissé sa position pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Son esprit dérivait et les souvenirs qu'il faisait remonter à la surface n'étaient guère des plus joyeux. Un soupir de désespoir retentit au moment où Aioros revenait dans la pièce. La détresse émanant du cosmos de Saga le figea un instant, lui broyant le coeur.

Le Gémeaux se retourna par instinct et resta médusé devant le regard que lui lançait le Sagittaire. Un regard triste, tendre et empli d'amour. Pourtant l'aîné des jumeaux connaissait les sentiments de son pair à son égard, lui-même l'aimait depuis si longtemps mais en cet instant cela devenait une certitude. Néanmoins il ne voulait pas céder à son envie, il ne s'en donnait pas le droit. Après tout, il avait commis les pires actes qu'on puisse faire. S'en prendre à leur Déesse ainsi qu'à ses amis et surtout à lui, Aioros. Et ce malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Son double maléfique voulait le faire souffrir en même temps que ses propres amis. Saga s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu résister à son _Autre_ lui, et plus encore de l'avoir laissé envoyer Shura pour assassiner celui qu'il aimait. Alors pourquoi se donnerait-il le droit de l'aimer après l'avoir trahi ?

Aioros s'avança lentement posant au passage les tasses sur la table qu'il croisa. Saga ne bougeait pas. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine devant la démarche presque féline de son ami. Le brun s'approcha encore. Saga reculait mais la fenêtre le bloqua dans sa fuite. Le gardien du temple fit encore un pas en avant, rivant son regard dans les orbes qui le fixaient. Son compagnon d'armes respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, très mal.

Plus qu'un pas les séparait. Le Sagittaire voyait le trouble de son ami, lui-même se sentait défaillir. Cette promiscuité chamboulait leurs sens. Pourtant d'une dernière enjambée, Aioros combla la distance qui le séparait encore de l'élu de son coeur. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre, des papillons dansaient dans leurs ventres. Chacun riva son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages. Le Gémeaux voulait partir, ou plutôt s'enfuir, or son corps refusait de bouger. Il déglutit difficilement, ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Cette situation le dérangeait. Son esprit se refusait à céder alors que son corps le contredisait.

Aioros profita de ce moment pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Saga qui resta coi. Leurs corps collés et son dos appuyé contre la fenêtre firent frissonner le Gémeaux. Le Sagittaire prit le visage de son amour en coupe et plaqua son bassin contre le sien. Le brun se sentait pousser des ailes. Certes Saga était inactif mais il ne le repoussait pas non plus. Il approfondit alors son baiser, laissant sa langue impatiente partir à la recherche de sa jumelle. Aioros fit glisser ses mains le long du cou de son aimé, sur ses épaules puis le long de ses bras. Saga ne bougeait toujours pas. Le brun s'enhardit un peu plus et enlaça son Gémeaux par la taille profitant de ce fait pour rapprocher encore un peu plus leurs bassins. Chacun pouvait sentir monter le désir de l'autre.

Saga émergea enfin de sa stupeur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait envie d'embrasser, de caresser, de faire gémir cet homme. L'homme qu'il désirait. L'homme qu'il aimait. Oui, il s'en voulait encore pour pour toutes ses fautes et il s'en voudra certainement jusqu'à la mort mais tous lui avaient pardonné, surtout les principaux concernés, alors pourquoi refuser le bonheur, _ce_ bonheur ? Peut-être pouvait-il essayer de vivre ?

Le Gémeaux commença alors à bouger, tel un automate au début et posa enfin ses mains sur ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Sa langue s'enroula autour de sa jumelle et un baiser passionné s'ensuivit. Leurs yeux se fermèrent afin de se laisser envahir par toutes ces sensations qui les troublaient. Les mouvements de Saga se firent moins mécaniques et ses mains se mirent à effleurer la peau d'Aioros qui gémit de soulagement et de bonheur mélangés. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent cet échange langoureux, sans pour autant cesser les caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus audacieuses et précises. Une larme perla alors sur la joue de l'aîné des jumeaux, aussitôt stoppée par le Sagittaire. Enfin, Saga se détendit et arbora un sourire un peu timide, mais un sourire qui combla de bonheur le gardien du neuvième temple.

— Tu en as mis du temps, murmura Aioros à l'oreille de son aimé.

— Je… je suis désolé, 'Ros, mâchouilla Saga.

— Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Arrête de vivre dans le passé. Tu as été pardonné par tout le monde et même par les Dieux, alors pardonne-toi, mon amour. Laisse-moi t'aimer, Saga.

— Mais j'ai fait tant de mal. Je t'ai fait assas…

— Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, et puis je suis le premier à t'avoir pardonné. Alors cesse de ressasser le passé et pense à ton nouvel avenir. Et si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais partager ce futur avec toi, sourit le Sagittaire.

C'était à présent un torrent de larmes qui inondait le beau visage du Gémeaux mais il souriait.

— Aime-moi, mon amour, aime-moi, souffla-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'égaraient dans le cou d'Aioros.

Aioros entraîna son compagnon dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna pour accrocher le regard de Saga, se rapprocha de lui tout en faisant glisser l'une de ses mains sur sa taille. Encore hésitant, le Gémeaux tressaillit sous cette caresse. Il déglutit. Le Sagittaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, le scruter. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il croyait rêver. Il voulait se délecter de son amour. Il voulait se rassasier de Saga mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus trop le brusquer.

Le bleuté avait du mal à soutenir le regard intense d'Aioros. Son corps se mit à trembler. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Sentir les mains de l'être aimé sur lui, lui procurait néanmoins un bien-être quasi infini. Il tenait encore entre ses doigts la rose offerte plus tôt. Son odeur venait chatouiller leurs narines.

Le brun s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres humides. Un long baiser passionnel presque frénétique rapprocha les Gold. La rose tomba au sol sans bruit. Leurs corps se réclamaient et semblaient déjà appartenir l'un à l'autre. Sans que les amants ne s'en rendent compte leurs vêtements les avaient quitté. Peau contre peau, leurs respirations se saccadaient chaque seconde un peu plus. Saga se laissait enfin aller sous les caresses lascives de son amant qui gémissait sous les siennes.

Un instant plus tard, le Gémeaux était étendu sur le lit. Aioros au dessus lui, parcourait des yeux son corps alangui. Yeux bientôt remplacés par les doigts agiles du Sagittaire qui effleuraient l'épiderme offert. Un frisson prit Saga. Ils n'entendaient aucun bruit autour d'eux, et l'odeur de la rose ne venait plus flatter leur odorat. Cependant, leurs propres odeurs se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, enivrant leurs sens.

Le bleuté se cambra rapprochant ainsi son bassin vers son jumeau. Le contact de leurs masculinités les grisa un peu plus. Aioros jouait avec une perle de chair d'une main alors qu'il mordillait ou léchait l'autre sensuellement. Sa main solitaire se fraya un chemin vers la virilité en manque d'attention de Saga. Le brun relava la tête vers son amant. Ce qu'il vit le rendit encore plus fou d'amour. Saga se mordait la lèvre inférieure. L'un de ses bras était posé sur son front. Ses longs cheveux azurs s'étalaient en éventail sur le lit. Son organe de vie s'activa, ratant plusieurs battements au passage.

Tant de sensations les envahirent que le temps sembla s'arrêter pour eux. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là à découvrir leurs corps ? En fait, ils s'en fichaient. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient maintenant c'était s'appartenir. Dans la chambre, seuls des gémissement résonnaient. La température corporelle des amants ne cessait d'augmenter. Leurs peaux devenaient moites. Leurs désirs s'amplifiaient encore. Leur joute érotique dura ainsi de très longues minutes. Ils voulaient tout connaître de l'autre, puis le rythme changea.

Le Sagittaire venait de relever les hanches de Saga et titillait à présent son intimité. Saga se crispa mais se détendit bien vite quand il sentit Aioros s'occuper également de sa masculinité. Tout s'amplifia. Leurs respirations. Leurs sens. Leurs émotions. Leurs désirs. Le brun choisit se moment pour s'approprier le corps et l'âme de son amour de toujours. Tout s'arrêta pour eux, y comprit leurs mouvements. Puis, Saga se remit lascivement à bouger incitant son amour à faire de même.

Les gémissements firent place à des cris rauques. La température de la pièce augmentait en rythme avec les ondulations des deux corps. Et ce fut la délivrance pour Aioros qui tenta de garder la même cadence pour choyer la virilité de Saga qui arriva au bout de sa tolérance quelques instants après son aimé.

La respiration haletante, le corps moite, l'odeur de leurs corps et de leurs ébats les grisaient néanmoins encore. Ils ne semblaient pas encore rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Aioros se plaça près de Saga et l'enlaça avec force et tendresse. Ils ne dirent rien et restèrent ainsi un très long moment, jusqu'au moment où leur désir de l'autre revint à la charge. Ils s'aimèrent encore cette première nuit. Ils en avaient autant envie que besoin.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux.**_

Kanon s'était installé dans le salon, livre en main. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la lecture mais le temps semblait passer plus vite ainsi. Il attendait son aîné, comme promis, mais il se doutait qu'il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt. Aioros tenait vraiment à lui et il mettrait très certainement tout en oeuvre pour le garder près de lui cette nuit. L'ex-Dragon des Mers souriait. Pas longtemps. Le silence qui régnait dans le troisième temple lui pesait. Lui qui aimait pourtant la tranquillité et la solitude, trouvait ce silence pesant.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent alors vers ce qu'il ressentait au fond de son être. Son intuition le tracassait et même si Shion lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'y avait aucun lien avec ce que ressentait Athéna, lui n'en était pas si certain. Quelque chose se tramait, et cela le concernait. Mais pourquoi lui plus que les autres ? Les Dieux avaient-ils changé d'avis sur la deuxième vie qu'ils lui avaient accordée ?

Il se rabroua. Il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses. Pas lui. Il était fort. Physiquement et mentalement. Il ne craignait pas la mort, ce qu'il redoutait c'était de laisser Saga seul. Il soupira tout en posant l'ouvrage qu'il tenait dans ses mains, de toute façon ce livre ne l'intéressait pas, et alla se poster devant la baie vitrée. Il pleuvait et depuis peu si l'on en croyait le sol à peine mouillé. En cet instant, Kanon sentit son coeur le broyer.

— Que m'arrive-t-il ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix. Cette solitude que je ressens n'est pas normale. C'est comme si je venais de me faire larguer ! Je suis débile ! fit-il en secouant sa tête.

Pourtant le coeur du second Gémeaux semblait pleurer. A bien y regarder, il ressentait cela depuis leur résurrection voire même peut-être avant. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs tout en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches. Il pensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la défaite de Poséidon ainsi qu'à tout ce qu'il ressentit depuis lors. Au bout de quelques heures de réflexions, il réussit à en conclure qu'une partie de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment avait commencé lors de son combat contre Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern. Ce type était puissant, imbus de sa personne, charismatique. Pourquoi pensait-il à ce Spectre de bas étage maintenant ? Ce combat avait été rude et il s'était sacrifié pour venir à bout du Juge des Enfers cependant il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste. Cet acte pouvait sauver Athéna et c'était le plus important à ses yeux. Alors pourquoi penser à cela maintenant ?

De plus, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, le Gold et le Spectre se toisaient. N'échangeant jamais un seul mot, évitant de se retrouver côte à côte à chacune des réunions inter-Sanctuaires. En fait, ils ne s'appréciaient pas et le montraient bien. Leurs personnalités différentes et leur combat en étaient très certainement la cause. Plus il repensait à cet épisode de sa vie, plus son coeur se serrait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Il sortit de sa torpeur à cause de la pluie qui frappait de plus en plus la baie vitrée. Il soupira et regarda l'heure. Il était tard et Saga n'était pas rentré. Heureux que son frère ait enfin accepté l'amour d'Aioros il alla se couché, une pensée rivée sur le Juge des Enfers. Mais Pourquoi ?

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, maison des Bronze, soir.**_

Shiryu n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il n'y paraissait. En effet, il avait senti le regard de ses frères sur lui une bonne partie de la soirée. Il se douta aisément qu'ils se posaient des questions. Il reconnut qu'il s'égarait souvent dans ses songes, ne pensant qu'à une seule personne mais que pouvait-il y faire ? En tout cas, en parler ne l'aiderait certainement pas. A la fin du repas, il partit sans attendre ses compagnons d'armes et à peine arrivé dans leur maison, s'enferma dans ses appartements. Il n'avait pas envie de subir d'interrogatoire, pas ce soir car il le savait, il ne pourrait pas leur échapper éternellement.

Quand les autres arrivèrent à leur tour, ils ne le virent nulle part. Shiryu avait deviné et cela ne les étonna qu'à moitié. Ils retenteront plus tard, pour l'heure il fallait aller se coucher.

—

 _ **Athènes.**_

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il rêvait de ces Chevaliers en armure, et les détails lui apparaissaient de plus en plus précisément. Chaque rêve était différent et identique à la fois. Cela pouvait paraître fou, d'ailleurs lui-même se demandait s'il ne l'était pas.

Après avoir épluché la totalité des livres, manuscrits et écrits en tout genre, Hadrien s'était résigné à quitter son Espagne natale pour se rendre en Grèce afin de pouvoir continuer ses recherches. Les indices qu'il avait réussi à glaner le conduisirent à Athènes. Là-bas, il lui restait de la famille très éloignée. Celle-ci, étant heureuse de voir qu'ils avaient un cousin oublié de tous, le reçut avec enthousiasme. Hadrien put alors profiter de leur bibliothèque presque mieux garnie que la sienne où il apprit que son ancêtre, Kyros, avait été banni par le représentant sur Terre de la Déesse Athéna, le grand Pope gardien du Sanctuaire et protecteur de la Déesse. Sanctuaire situé prés d'un village nommé Rodorio.

— Grand Pope, Déesse, Chevaliers ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça veut dire ? se murmura-t-il perplexe.

En effet, les écrits décrivaient le fameux Sanctuaire, expliquaient ce qu'étaient les Chevaliers, leurs rôles, leurs pouvoirs. Ces hommes hors du commun portaient des armures faites de différents métaux en fonction de leur grade. Une armée de Chevaliers hommes et femmes, plus des gardes, des novices et des serviteurs. Une petite ville en somme. Ce lieu était protégé par une sorte d'aura puissante qui le rendait invisible aux yeux des indésirables. Ils appelaient cela : le cosmos.

— Incroyable !

Hadrien ne savait plus quoi penser. Ces écrits et ses rêves se recoupaient et peu à peu les réponses affluaient dans son esprit. Reportant son attention sur un autre ouvrage, il lut qu'il y était question de Kyros. Il y avait également un croquis d'une armure. Ce qu'il lut le stupéfia et pour être sûr de ne pas s'être trompé, il relut à haute voix :

« _Un traître fut banni du Sanctuaire en ce jour du 7 mai, l'année de la deuxième réincarnation de notre Déesse, Athéna. Moi, Nayan grand Pope ait pris cette décision. Kyros des Gémeaux, frère cadet et jumeau de Demetrios des Gémeaux et porteur de la deuxième Gemini, a trahi notre Déesse en portant une attaque sur elle, heureusement arrêtée par Abiel du Lion et par Demetrios. Son armure d'or, ayant accepté ce geste impardonnable, sera exilée dans un endroit que seuls les Dieux et moi connaîtrons, loin du Sanctuaire afin qu'elle ne puisse plus entrer en résonance avec sa jumelle et les autres armures d'or. Les sceaux d'Athéna, d'Hadès et de Poséidon garantiront cet exil. A partir de ce jour, un seul Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux sera reconnu : l'aîné des jumeaux._ ».

Hadrien écarquilla ses yeux noisette et passa une main sur son visage.

— Armures d'or ? Alors les Chevaliers de mes rêves se battaient en armures d'or ? Incroyable ! Et combien y en a-t-il dans cette armée ?

Son attention revint sur le croquis qui précédait le texte. Il s'agissait d'une représentation de l'armure en question. Cela ressemblait fort à la forme spectrale qui le hantait presque toutes les nuits. Mais là, il y voyait les détails. Quelque chose le frappa : le casque. Il y avait un visage de chaque côté, deux visages démoniaques.

Hadrien avançait bien mais une question lui traversa l'esprit : comment cet ouvrage s'était retrouvé là ? Le Sanctuaire semblait bien gardé et le secret y régnait. Et puis, son regard s'arrêta sur une annotation à la fin du registre qu'il avait continué à feuilleter machinalement :

« _Moi, Demetrios, Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, gardien du troisième temple et protecteur d'Athéna, ai volé ce registre dans les archives du Palais pour protéger ma famille et nos descendants de cette trahison. Qu'Athéna me pardonne !_ ».

L'Espagnol soupira fortement. Tout cela le dépassait, mais il était fermement décidé à découvrir où se trouvait cette armure et pourquoi elle l'appelait maintenant. Il savait qu'il aurait une partie de ses réponses dans ses rêves….

A suivre…

[1] Les roses blanches et rouge en bouquet ou les roses blanches avec le bord du pétale rouge signifient la réunification, les retrouvailles. ( source ), (merci Aphr ! )


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _ **Mercredi 18 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Sagittaire, matin.**_

Dans le temple du Sagittaire, le réveil fut sensuel, érotique. Une main délicate caressait un corps encore endormi. Aioros s'éveilla lentement sous cette douce torture.

— Si tu continues comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien, murmura le Sagittaire, les yeux encore fermés.

La main baladeuse ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle accentua même l'effleurement faisant gémir le beau dormeur, qui en fait ne l'était plus vraiment. Enhardi par la veille, Saga laissait glisser ses doigts sur la peau frissonnante d'Aioros, passant par les épaules, le dos, les fesses puis prenant le chemin inverse. Une langue remplaça bien vite les doigts laissant des sillons brûlants sur ce corps en éveil qui commençait à onduler.

— Hmmm …. Saga… On… va….. hmm être en …. retard pour hmm.. l'entraînement.

— M'en fous …

C'est près d'une heure plus tard que les nouveaux amants quittèrent le temple pour se rendre à l'entraînement. Et dire que la veille, le Gémeaux était encore réticent à l'idée de se laisser aller à l'amour avec celui qui faisait battre son coeur depuis toujours.

—

 _ **Domaine d'Asgard, matin.**_

Comme à son habitude, la prêtresse d'Odin priait face à l'océan. Elle était là depuis deux bonnes heures quand elle fut prise d'un vertige et tomba à genoux dans la neige. Siegfried, devant régler des affaires courantes, ne l'accompagnait pas. C'est Thor qui avait été désigné pour l'escorter. Bien que le temps soit doux, la neige et le vent glacial étaient encore présents. Hilda peinait à se relever.

— Majesté ! s'écria le Guerrier de Phecda tout en se rapprochant d'elle rapidement.

— Ce n'est rien, Thor, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

— Mais enfin, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes si pâle ! s'inquiéta-t-il en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

— Cela va déjà mieux, mais j'ai eu comme un malaise, dit songeuse la prêtresse.

— Un malaise ?

— Oui, le seigneur Odin m'a transmis son inquiétude. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'un danger nous guettait, _tous._

— Notre Dieu vous a parlé ? fit le géant presque médusé.

Hilda hocha la tête, mais elle avait l'air très soucieuse d'un coup.

— Que va-t-il se passer ? reprit Thor.

— Je ne sais pas, notre Dieu m'a transmis un sentiment. Je ressens quelque chose de grave et de lointain. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit Hilda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'allez-vous faire ?

— Nous allons rentrer au Palais et je vais en parler avec Siegfried pour savoir si nous devons prévenir Athéna maintenant ou plus tard. Ensuite nous aviserons.

Hilda et son protecteur arrivèrent au Palais plus de trente minutes plus tard. Elle fit immédiatement appeler son amant qui laissa les courriers qu'il était en train d'écrire pour se rendre dans le bureau de sa souveraine.

— Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? s'empressa de demander le conseiller.

Hilda raconta alors à Siegfried ce qui s'était passé lors de la prière à Odin : le malaise et surtout le pressentiment de danger que lui avait transmis le Dieu.

— Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda, inquiet, le guerrier de Dubhe.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je te le promets, dit la prêtresse en lui volant un baiser aérien.

Siegfried en profita pour répondre à cette étreinte et approfondit le baiser. Hilda s'abandonna dans les bras de son amant et à son tour y répondit avec avidité. Les mains du Guerrier s'égarèrent sur le corps de sa femme, la faisant gémir de bien-être. Mais à son grand désespoir, Hilda le repoussa tendrement, lui promettant d'être à lui durant la nuit. Siegfried sourit et reprit.

— Ce soir, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, dit-il avec envie.

— Je te le promets, mon amour. Mais pour le moment nous devons convoquer tous les Guerriers Divins afin de les mettre au courant.

— Je vais envoyer des gardes les chercher, dit le conseiller ayant retrouvé son sérieux.

— Merci.

—

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle de réunion du Palais d'Asgard. L'annonce que venait de faire Hilda ne présageait rien de bon. Une guerre, encore une guerre ! Quand pourraient-ils tous être en paix ? Quand auraient-ils le droit de vivre une vie normale ? Quand ?

— Je sais que vous êtes inquiets, mais restez calmes. Odin m'a dit que nous aurions un rôle à jouer. Il veut que je me rende en Grèce avec sa Robe Divine, mais j'ignore pourquoi. J'aimerais que deux d'entre vous m'accompagnent en Grèce. Siegfried, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais j'aimerais que tu restes ici. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, je sais que tu géreras au mieux.

— Je comprends, je ferais ce qu'il faut. Tu peux partir tranquille. Mais si tu pars qui priera Odin pour le salut de notre peuple ? s'inquiéta le Guerrier d'Alpha.

— Odin m'a confié une mission et à ce titre m'a exempté de mes prières. Dès qu'Athéna n'aura plus besoin de moi, je rentrerai pour reprendre mon rôle de Grande Prêtresse.

Fenrir releva la tête d'un coup. Jusque là, il écoutait sans intérêt les mots de la prêtresse. Il reconnaissait pourtant que les faits qu'elle relatait avaient de l'importance mais ses pensées n'étaient cependant orientées que vers le fier Chevalier du Dragon. Il se leva brusquement, un peu trop même, et se désigna volontaire pour se rendre au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Nombreux furent surpris de l'intérêt du Guerrier d'Epsilon envers le Domaine Sacré. Bud fut le second à se lever. Connaissant les préoccupations de son ami aux loups, il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller là-bas seul pour y affronter ses démons. Car Bud le savait, Fenrir allait là-bas pour voir Shiryu.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, matin.**_

Lorsque Saga et Aioros arrivèrent dans les arènes, deux paires d'yeux les fixèrent : Aiolia et Kanon ne les lâchaient pas.

— Alors, frérot, je t'ai attendu hier soir, ironisa le cadet des Gémeaux.

— Merci, dit simplement l'intéressé en souriant largement à son jumeau.

Quant à Aiolia, il sourit à son frère, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était heureux pour lui et Saga.

Dans les arènes, se préparaient Shaka et Aldébaran pour un entraînement un peu singulier : la force brute contre le zen. Pendant qu'ils s'affrontaient, bien que cela devait être intéressant, peu de Chevaliers observaient le duel en contrebas. Les discussions tournaient autour du nouveau couple et se désintéressaient totalement de leurs pairs qui s'envoyaient attaque sur attaque. Le combat se termina sur la défaite du Taureau qui venait de perdre son odorat. La Vierge avait essuyé quelques mauvais coups également, il avait le bras gauche cassé. Mais tout comme pour Aldébaran, le cosmos l'aidera à guérir vite.

Quand ils remontèrent tous deux dans les gradins, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas au centre de la discussion comme ils s'y attendaient.

— Bah mince, Shaka, il y avait plus important que notre combat, lança Aldé.

— Oui, il semblerait en effet !

— Oï, les gars ? Si on vous dérange, faut le dire ! bougonna le Taureau.

— OUI ! répondirent presque en même temps Milo et Angelo.

Aldébaran resta interdit, Shaka souleva à peine les sourcils.

— Mais non voyons ! reprit Milo voyant l'air dépité de son ami, on était en train de féliciter Saga et Aioros.

— Hein ! Mais pourquoi ? demanda penaud le second gardien.

— Aioros a enfin parlé à Saga, intervint Shaka.

Les deux intéressés rougirent légèrement alors que la Vierge et le Taureau les félicitèrent à leur tour. Personne d'autre n'alla s'entraîner ce jour là et un pot improvisé fut organisé chez les Gémeaux.

Dans un coin un peu à l'écart, Shiryu regardait ses amis, et bien qu'il était heureux pour ses aînés, il ressentit comme de la jalousie. Il enviait ses amis qui avaient eu le courage de se déclarer, alors que lui ne savait pas comment faire pour avouer les siens à celui qui faisait battre son coeur.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, au troisième temple.**_

Saga et son jumeau étaient à la cuisine en train de préparer café et thé pour tous les Chevaliers.

— Merci pour hier soir et désolé d'avoir mal pris les choses, fit Saga.

— Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, et de rien.

— Je ne suis pas tout blanc non plus, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à …

— Arrête ça, tout le monde sait que tu n'étais pas toi-même.

— J'aurais dû lutter plus, soupira l'aîné.

Kanon posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son frère, pour lui affirmer son soutien.

— C'est le passé. Moi non plus je ne suis pas tout blanc. Je me suis servi des Dieux pour prendre le pouvoir, je te rappelle et je n'avais pas de double personnalité comme toi. J'ai fait tout ça en sachant très bien ce que je faisais. Moi aussi, je m'en veux pour tout le mal que j'ai fait mais aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai ma place parmi les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Alors profite de ta chance, et sois heureux.

— Kanon ! J'ai tendance à oublier que tu as eu ton lot de malheurs. Désolé. Crois-tu que nous pouvons être heureux malgré tout cela ?

— Tu as Aioros, maintenant tu le seras.

— Oui mais toi ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Vis ta vie. Moi je ferais avec…

— Tu trouveras quelqu'un à aimer, j'en suis sûr, sourit Saga.

Kanon lui, n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se faire aimer de quelqu'un car même s'il refusait de le dire, il savait qu'il ne méritait pas le pardon des Dieux qu'il avait manipulés, et encore plus de sa Déesse. Et puis, qui voudrait de lui après le mal qu'il avait fait ?

— Tout va bien, pour toi ? l'interrogea Saga.

— Oui, pourquoi ? répondit le cadet en faisant bien attention à bien se contenir.

— Tu es étrange depuis un moment. Je sens comme un malaise dans ton cosmos.

Kanon riva son regard dans celui de son frère. Il vit facilement que Saga s'inquiétait pour lui. Devait-il lui parler ?

— Saga… Je …

Saga se douta que son frère allait alléger sa conscience, mais l'arrivée d'une tornade bleue coupa court leur conversation.

Devrait-il lui reposer la question plus tard ? Ou devrait-il attendre que son cadet vienne à lui ?

— Aphrodite ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kanon.

— Rien, je venais vous aider, tout le monde s'impatiente là bas.

— Et bien, comme tu le vois le café vient juste de s'arrêter de couler et l'eau est chaude pour le thé. On peut y aller, intervint Saga en gardant un oeil sur son cadet.

Malgré l'inquiétude qui régnait au sein du Domaine Sacré, chacun essayait de prendre un peu de bon temps. Angelo observait à la dérobé le Capricorne qui ne semblait s'intéresser qu'à Shiryu. Il en était jaloux. Oui, DeathMask du Cancer était jaloux. Et si Shura en pinçait pour le gamin ? Le quatrième gardien ragea contre lui-même. Il devait prendre les choses en main, mais comment ? Il soupira lourdement.

Shura tentait de faire parler son jeune ami. Il avait décelé dans son cosmos un vide, une tristesse. Mais comme toujours le Dragon ne dit rien de ce qu'il ressentait. Près d'eux Hyoga et Shun aidaient le Capricorne mais rien n'y fit. Shiryu se fermait comme une huitre.

— Que je vous dise ou non ce que je ressens ne changera rien à ma situation, fit le Dragon en quittant le temple.

Les trois amis ne surent quoi faire, hormis le laisser seul. Peut-être viendra-t-il de lui même.

Un peu plus loin, le Lion observait son frère et Saga. Le nouveau couple semblait heureux et cela lui fit plaisir. Autour de lui, il y avait de plus en plus de couples. Le Sanctuaire s'en trouvait bien plus serein néanmoins, il devait également y avoir des sentiments non avoués. Lui le premier.

—

 _ **Domaine d'Asgard, fin de matinée.**_

Après la réunion extraordinaire du matin, Fenrir et Bud préparèrent leurs affaires. Fenrir était heureux de pouvoir accompagner Hilda au Sanctuaire et ce, pour deux raisons. La première c'est qu'il avait à coeur de protéger la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin et son pays, la seconde il allait enfin revoir celui qui hantait ses pensées jour et nuit.

— Merci de venir, Bud.

— De rien. Je n'allais pas te laisser affronter tes sentiments seul, mais faire mon devoir de Guerrier Divin est plus important, répondit-il.

— Tu as raison. La mission avant tout. Pour le reste, je verrais.

—

Pendant ce temps, Hilda de Polaris entra en contact avec Athéna via leurs cosmos. Comme toujours les deux jeunes femmes furent ravies d'avoir des nouvelles, mais cette fois, le ton grave de l'Asgardienne ne rassura pas la Déesse.

— Athéna, Odin m'a demandé de me rendre en Grèce avec sa Robe Divine. Il m'a dit que vous alliez avoir besoin de moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a transmis une sorte de pressentiment et j'avoue que je ne suis pas rassurée par celui-ci.

— Hilda, j'allais te contacter. Ce qu'a ressenti Odin, je le ressens également. J'ignore ce que c'est. J'ai déjà prévenu mes Chevaliers et j'aillais également prendre contact avec mes oncles. Je ne suis pas rassurée de te savoir ici, mais si Odin t'as confié une mission, alors tu es la bienvenue au Domaine Sacré.

— Merci, Athéna. Je serais là demain.

— Très bien tout sera prêt pour te recevoir.

Après avoir pris congé de la Déesse de la Sagesse, Hilda se rendit dans le bureau de son amant. Ils décidèrent d'aller consulter les archives du Palais. Pour y accéder, il fallait se rendre au fin fond du Palais et descendre une centaine de marches étroites et en colimaçon. La pièce en question était vaste et climatisée afin de conserver en bon état les documents s'y trouvant. Il y avait également une grande table et plusieurs sièges pour y travailler. La salle était lumineuse grâce l'éclairage installé depuis peu, tout comme la climatisation d'ailleurs.

— C'est la première fois que je viens ici, déclara le Guerrier de Dubhe.

— Je n'y viens pas souvent, fit remarquer la Prêtresse en souriant.

Hilda et Sigefried décidèrent de commencer les recherches par le premier registre existant à Asgard. Ce document avait quelques quatre milles ans, et devait être manipulé avec soin.

— Je crois que tu as fait une promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, mon amour, dit tendrement le guerrier.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler, fit-elle en souriant, nous commençons et nous irons dîner et nous coucher. Cela te convient-il, mon amour ?

— C'est un programme intéressant et je suis preneur…. Toutefois, je serais seul demain pour fouiller tout cela, ajouta-t-il dépité.

— Nos amis se feront une joie de t'aider, et ça ira plus vite à plusieurs.

—

 _ **Royaume des Morts, fin de matinée.**_

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le Seigneur des lieux avait un pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Cette sensation amplifiait de jour en jour. Hadès avait, lui semblait-il, déjà ressenti cela. Il pensait à une aura, un cosmos. Lointain et ancien. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des siècles. Pour ne pas alarmer ses troupes, ni les autres Sanctuaires, il décida de ne rien dire. Du moins, pas temps qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

Il se rendit aux archives des Enfers pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Il y resta des heures durant à fouiller tous les documents qui seraient susceptibles de le mettre sur la voie, mais avec si peu d'éléments c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il fut rejoint par son premier Juge qui avait trouvé étrange de sentir son Dieu seul aux archives.

— Seigneur, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Rhadamanthe ? !

— J'ai perçu un léger trouble dans votre cosmos, y aurait-il un problème ?

— Et bien, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose qui remonte à très loin mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi exactement, répondit Hadès.

Rhadamanthe semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

— Alors, vous aussi ? reprit le juge.

— Tu veux dire que tu l'as sentit aussi ? interrogea le Dieu des Enfers.

— Oui, cela fait quelques temps. Moi aussi j'ai déjà perçu ce cosmos mais je ne sais plus ni quand ni où ! Pensez-vous que nous devrions prévenir les autres Sanctuaires ?

— Non, mon ami ! Pour le moment, gardons cela pour nous. Nous allons faire des recherches et nous aviserons ensuite.

— Très bien, Seigneur. Je vais demander à Rune de nous aider.

— Non, Rhadamanthe, gardons cela pour nous deux.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, reprenons là où vous vous êtes arrêté !

Les recherches continuèrent aux Enfers et ce, dans le plus grand secret oubliant même de se restaurer.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux, midi.**_

Le pot, improvisé par les Golds en l'honneur du nouveau couple, s'était éternisé. Pour le déjeuner, une collation fortuite fut organisée. Chacun des Gold présents avaient été chercher dans son temple de quoi alimenter leurs estomacs. Un ambiance agréable et légère inondait l'atmosphère pourtant lourde depuis la révélation d'Athéna sur son pressentiment. Saga et Aioros avaient été maintes fois félicités, applaudis et … taquinés aussi.

Evidemment, la menace n'était pas mise à l'écart dans les esprits mais pour le moment rien n'était certain et le nouveau couple du Sanctuaire méritait cet interlude.

En début d'après midi, Shaka prit congé de ses amis pour se rendre au Palais afin d'y retrouver Athéna pour une seconde séance de méditation. Le Gold s'était senti observé lors de ce repas et n'avait, bizarrement, pas détecté qui était « l'espion ». Peut-être s'était-il trompé ?

Les autres Gold, après avoir aidé au rangement et au nettoyage, regagnèrent leurs temples peu à peu tout en se demandant toutefois si un résultat positif ressortirait de cette deuxième méditation.

—

 _ **Palais du Sanctuaire, après midi.**_

— Déesse, Shaka de la Vierge vient d'arriver, dit Shion.

— Merci Shion, peux-tu nous laisser ? demanda Athéna.

— Je serai aux archives, répondit-il simplement.

Shion quitta le Palais pour retrouver Dohko qui croulait sous des tonnes de documents divers.

— Tu trouves quelque chose ? interrogea le Pope.

— Non, mon amour. Rien de rien !

Les amants se remirent au travail même s'ils savaient que sans indices ils ne trouveraient rien. A moins d'un coup de chance, ou peut-être avec l'aide des Dieux…

—

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de méditation du Palais, Shaka et la Déesse s'installèrent pour la séance, espérant que cette fois des réponses apparaîtraient.

— Très bien Déesse, êtes-vous prête ? demanda la Vierge en prenant sa pose favorite, c'est à dire la position du lotus.

— Je suis prête, Shaka.

La Déesse et le Gold enflammèrent leurs cosmos et les laissèrent se fondre l'un dans l'autre. La fusion avait l'air plus forte et plus stable que la veille. Aussi, ils décidèrent d'aller plus en avant dans la méditation. La sérénité régnait dans cette pièce. Pas un bruit ne venait déranger le silence. Les bâtons d'encens, allumés par le Gold, chatouillaient leurs odorats et leur permettaient de s'enfoncer plus dans le fin fond de leurs esprits.

Au bout d'environ deux heures trente, Athéna rompit le contact avec Shaka qui s'en trouva désorienté et c'est paniqué qu'il s'assura que la Déesse allait bien.

— Je suis désolée Shaka, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien.

— Pourquoi avoir rompu le lien ? demanda le Gold perplexe.

— Je me souviens de quelque chose. Merci Shaka.

Shaka sourit à Athéna qui appela Shion par télépathie. Le Pope apparut devant elle et le Gold.

— Shion peux-tu convoquer tous les Chevaliers pour une réunion dans une heure ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

Athéna était songeuse tout en parlant avec Shion, celui-ci fut étonné du ton grave qu'elle avait utilisé. La Déesse alla se reposer dans ses appartements, tandis que le Pope convoquait la chevalerie.

—

 _ **Une heure plus tard dans la salle de réunion du Palais.**_

Tous les Chevaliers s'installèrent autour de l'immense table rectangulaire qui trônait au centre de la salle de réunion du Palais.

— Comme vous le savez tous, Shaka m'a aidé à trouver la source du malaise que je ressens depuis plusieurs mois et qui augmente de jour en jour.

Shaka se sentait observé par tous ses compagnons cela le mettait fort mal à l'aise, vraiment…. mal à l'aise. L'un d'eux en particulier le dévisageait, le dévorait du regard. La première fois qu'il avait vu le Chevalier de la Vierge ouvrir ses yeux, bleus, magnifiques, il avait cru défaillir mais avait réussi à se ressaisir rapidement afin que Shaka ne se doute de rien. Depuis et dès qu'il le pouvait ce mystérieux Chevalier l'observait à distance, dans une foule il était plus difficile d'isoler la source d'un malaise.

Les regards se reportèrent enfin sur la Déesse pour le plus grand soulagement de Shaka.

— Ce que je ressens est un cosmos…, continua-t-elle.

Tous réagirent à cette annonce, un brouhaha envahit la pièce.

— Un cosmos ?! intervint Shion, autant pour lui que pour les autres.

— Oui ! Un cosmos, reprit la Déesse.

— Si c'est un cosmos, alors de qui ? demanda Dohko.

— De qui exactement, cela reste encore un mystère mais je peux affirmer qu'il s'agit du cosmos d'une armure…..

Athéna ne put terminer sa phrase tant, dans la pièce, les éclats de voix se firent de plus en plus forts.

— Censée me servir ! Une armure d'or ! fit Athéna en haussant la voix et en intensifiant son cosmos pour signifier qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé.

Et puis, le silence. Total. Pesant. Les regards étaient écarquillés, surpris. Des sons voulaient sortir des bouches mais ils mouraient dans les gorges.

— Une armure d'or ? !

La voix de Mû retentit dans le silence comme une voix d'outre-tombe.

— Vous … vous êtes sûre ? demanda Shura.

— Malheureusement, oui. Je suis sûre de cela, répondit la Déesse.

— Mais enfin, nous avons toujours été douze et il n'y a que douze temples. Quelle est cette treizième armure ? interrogea Milo.

— Je suis désolée, Milo. Je n'en sais pas plus, déclara-t-elle. Shion ? As-tu déjà entendu parlé d'une armure d'or supplémentaire ? demanda la Déesse.

— …. J'ai bien peur que non, Athéna, le Pope soupira.

— Nous devons fouiller dans les archives du Palais et de nos temples. Nous y trouverons peut-être quelque chose, intervint Camus.

— Dohko et moi avons commencé, il y a quelques jours, à chiner dans les archives du Palais mais sans savoir quoi chercher… Maintenant, nous avons une piste. Comme nous avons le même âge et que nous n'en avons pas entendu parler, nous avons commencé les recherches à partir de deux générations avant la nôtre, ajouta le Pope.

Tous acquiescèrent, y compris Athéna….

La réunion s'acheva après qu'Athéna ait demandé à ses Chevaliers de consulter les registres de leurs temples respectifs. Tous restèrent ensemble dans la salle, afin de planifier tout cela et de discuter de cette fameuse armure d'or.

— Vous pensez qu'une autre guerre peut éclater ? demanda Shun.

— Cela me semble probable, en effet, répondit le Pope.

Hyoga proposa son aide à Camus, ce qui plut à moitié à Milo qui devait effectuer des recherches dans son temple, seul pour le coup. Shiryu proposa à Dohko de se charger des archives du temple de la Balance sachant que celui-ci avait déjà commencé à chercher dans les registres du Palais avec son amant. Shun proposa son aide à Aphrodite, Ikki à Shaka, qui ne voulait pas d'aide mais s'y résolut devant l'insistance du Phoenix et du message télépathique de Mû qui lui rappela que toute aide était bonne à prendre compte tenu du travail gigantesque que représentaient ces recherches. Beaucoup de Chevaliers présents trouvèrent étrange qu'Ikki, d'ordinaire très solitaire, veuille à ce point aider la Vierge.

Seiya se proposa d'aider Aioros, ce qui lui avait valu un regard assassin de la part de Saga. Pégase avait dû jurer devant la Déesse que ce n'était que pour les recherches et pas pour profiter de la situation et se rapprocher du Sagittaire. Saga était un poil jaloux, pour le coup. Marine se décida, au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, de faire un pas vers le Lion et lui proposa son aide ce qui ravit le beau félin, même s'il ne montra rien. Saga et Kanon s'occuperaient du temple des Gémeaux, bien que Saga aurait préféré être avec Aioros. Shaïna se proposa pour aider Angelo, leur nationalité les rapprocherait.

Mû, Aldébaran, Milo, Shiryu et Shura se retrouvèrent seuls pour fouiller un nombre incalculable de registres en tout genre. Le Taureau aurait aimé, lui aussi, recevoir un coup de main mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour cela et d'un autre côté cela lui allait. En revanche pour les autres c'était une toute autre histoire. Ils auraient tant souhaité avoir de l'aide de l'être aimé. Shura ne quittait pas des yeux Angelo qui semblait s'entendre avec le Serpentaire, une pointe de jalousie l'envahit. Quant au Bélier, il aurait souhaité pouvoir parler de tout cela avec Eaque mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir à sa Déesse. Milo regardait partir sa moitié avec le blondinet, un peu dépité de ne pouvoir passer ces moments avec son doux glaçon. Le Dragon, lui, ne pensait qu'à une personne, celle qui faisait battre son coeur, se demandant si les Dieux lui accorderaient la possibilité de se déclarer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les recherches commencèrent immédiatement après que les Chevaliers se soient séparés pour repartir vers leurs temples, tandis que pendant ce temps, Athéna contacta Poséidon et Hadès.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire sous-marin, fin après midi.**_

— Sorrente, convoque immédiatement tous les Marinas ainsi que Thétis ! ordonna le Dieu des Mers, inquiet.

— Bien, Seigneur ! J'y vais de ce pas.

Le général de la Sirène transmit l'ordre à huit gardes et prépara la salle de réunion. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis. Poséidon arriva, le visage grave.

— Athéna m'a contacté, il y a moins d'une heure pour m'annoncer un probable conflit.

— Quoi ! Elle a tout fait pour nous faire ressusciter, elle a voulu la paix, vous avez même signé le traité ! s'écria Sorrente.

— Du calme, mon ami ! Ce n'est pas elle qui risque de nous attaquer, ni aucun de ceux qui ont signé le traité.

— Mais qui alors ? demanda Isaak.

— Pour le moment, elle et ses Chevaliers l'ignorent, tout ce qu'ils savent c'est que ma nièce ressentait une drôle d'impression depuis un moment et qu'il s'agit d'un cosmos et plus précisément le cosmos d'une armure d'or…

Plus un bruit ne s'échappait de la bouche des Marinas. De la surprise se lisait sur les visages.

— Une armure d'or ? Mais quel Chevalier d'or désobéirait à sa Déesse ? demanda Io.

— Aucun, répondit Poséidon énigmatiquement, il s'agirait d'une treizième armure.

— Une treizième armure d'or ? s'écrièrent ensemble les Marinas et Thétis, sauf Christer qui ignorait de quoi ils parlaient.

— Oui, c'est cela ! Athéna n'en sait pas plus et nous demande d'être vigilants et de consulter nos archives. Christer ? Je vais te confier ta première mission. Isaak et toi allez m'accompagner au Sanctuaire de ma nièce. Elle aura sans doute besoin de renfort.

— Très bien, Majesté. Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous servir, dit le nouveau Dragon des Mers en faisant une légère révérence.

Isaak acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il allait pouvoir profiter de cela pour revoir son ancien maître et Hyoga.

— Sorrente, reprit le Dieu des Mers, tu vas doubler les rondes et les gardes : deux Marinas et quatre gardes, séparés en deux groupes.

— Très bien !

— Ceux qui ne seront pas de garde devront aller aux archives pour voir si nous avons quelque chose sur cette satanée armure, ajouta le Dieu.

— Mon Seigneur ? demanda Sorrente.

— Oui, que veux-tu ?

— N'avez-vous, vous-même, aucun souvenir ?

— Malheureusement non, Sorrente. Je vis depuis si longtemps que je ne peux me rappeler de tout, comme Athéna …. Je compte sur toi ici.

— Merci de votre confiance mon Seigneur.

— Nous partirons demain à l'aube, termina Poséidon.

Après qu'il ait quitté la salle du trône, Poséidon retourna dans son bureau et tenta de se souvenir de cette armure mais il dut renoncer. A l'évidence, tout cela était bien trop loin pour qu'il s'en souvienne aussi facilement.

Les Marinas discutaient entre eux, se demandant à quoi pouvait ressembler cette treizième armure et surtout qui devait en être le porteur, s'il existait…

—

 _ **Royaume des Morts, salle du trône, fin d'après midi.**_

— Seigneur, vous m'avez fait demander, fit Rhadamanthe en posant un genou à terre.

— Mon ami, la menace est réelle. Elle gronde autour de nous, nous tous qui avons signé le pacte, Hadès était soucieux. Je vais me rendre au Sanctuaire de ma nièce. Tu m'accompagneras avec Eaque.

— Que se passe-t-il, mon Seigneur ? s'empressa de demander le juge. C'est en rapport avec nos recherches de ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'en ai bien peur, oui ! Athéna avait perçu la même chose que moi, mais en ignorait l'origine. Après avoir fait quelques recherches avec le Chevalier de la Vierge, elle a reconnu le cosmos en question : c'est celui d'une armure d'or.

— Une armure d'or ? Mais laquelle et pourquoi ?

— Aucune idée, les douze Golds ont toujours leur armure et ne trahiraient pas leur Déesse. Il s'agit donc d'une autre armure.

— Treize armures d'or ? Cela ne me dit rien. Je vais essayer de faire appel aux souvenirs des autres « Rhadamanthe »[1].

— Très bien, mais tu feras cela en Grèce. Nous partirons demain à la première heure. Je te laisse le soin de prévenir Eaque.

— Je m'en occupe immédiatement, répondit le Juge. Puis-je poser une question ?

— Mais bien sûr, je t'écoute.

— Est-il prudent pour votre personne de quitter le Royaume ? s'inquiéta le blond.

— Nous verrons bien…

Rhadamanthe salua respectueusement son Dieu et tourna les talons. De retour dans son bureau, le premier juge fit appeler Eaque. Lorsqu'il arriva, la Wyvern lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait et qu'il avait la soirée pour préparer ses affaires. Eaque fut heureux, bien que la situation semblait grave. Il allait passer du temps au Sanctuaire Terrestre et de ce fait passer du temps avec son doux Bélier.

Après que Rhadamanthe ait quitté la salle du trône, Hadès fit quérir Minos qui arriva très rapidement. L'annonce que lui révélait la Déité le laissa presque sans voix.

— Une armure d'or oubliée ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, réfléchissait-il à voix haute.

— Personne ne semble s'en souvenir, Minos.

— Etrange…

— Oui tout à fait. Je me rends demain en Grèce avec tes frères. Je te confie le Royaume. Augmente les tours de gardes et multiplie les troupes. Il vaut mieux être prudent.

— Très bien.

— Avec Rune, rends-toi dans les archives. Lisez un maximum de registres, peut-être y a-t-il un indice quelque part, fit Hadès songeur.

— Ce sera fait, mon Seigneur.

Minos n'avait pas franchement envie de se rendre dans la salle des archives du Royaume qui se trouvait dans les sous-sols de la première prison. Elle était sombre, et sentait le moisi. Mais un ordre étant un ordre, il dut s'y résoudre. Il prévint son secrétaire et amant que leur Seigneur leur avait confié une mission. Ils se mirent au travail immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps, Pandore, qui avait entendu en secret la conversation de son frère et de Rhadamanthe, venait demander audience auprès d'Hadès.

— Que veux-tu, Pandore ? As-tu un problème ?

— Non mon Seigneur, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Rhadamanthe, dit-elle en rougissant.

— Eh bien ! Tu espionnes maintenant ? interrogea Hadès avec un timbre de voix plus dur qu'il ne le voulait, mettant mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Bon alors ! Que veux-tu ?

— Me permettez-vous de vous accompagner ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

— Mais enfin, pourquoi veux-tu te rendre en Grèce ?

Pandore avait réfléchit à la réponse à cette question avant même de venir voir Hadès et s'en félicita intérieurement.

— Et bien, je pourrais peut-être me rendre utile.

Hadès n'était pas dupe, il savait ce qui poussait sa cadette à accompagner ses hommes : elle était amoureuse et souhaitait profiter de cette menace pour tisser des liens avec cette personne et voir si ses sentiments étaient partagés. Ne sachant comment allait finir cette histoire, Hadès accepta la requête de Pandore qui afficha un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, fin d'après midi**_

La répartition des Chevaliers dans les différents temples étaient une bonne idée. Néanmoins, ceux qui se retrouvaient seuls pour effectuer ces recherches titanesques regrettaient qu'il n'y ait pas plus de monde. Le Pope avait annoncé l'arrivée des oncles de la Déesse et d'Hilda de Polaris, et de ce fait ils savaient tous qu'ils seraient accompagnés par quelques uns de leurs guerriers. Cette aide supplémentaire ne sera pas superflue.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux.**_

Kanon n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Hadès et les autres seraient là. Il supposa de suite que Rhadamanthe l'accompagnerait et cela ne lui plut qu'à moitié. Se tolérant à peine, comment faire pour travailler en équipe ? Il savait qu'avec les Marinas tout avait été mis à plat, et même si ses anciens amis avaient encore un mal fou à le comprendre, ils acceptaient le fait que ce soit le passé. Mais pour le premier Juge des Enfers c'était différent. En quoi ? Et bien c'était ça le problème de Kanon, il n'en savait rien. Saga s'inquiéta de voir son cadet aussi silencieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda enfin l'aîné.

— Hein ! Rien !

— A d'autres. On n'est pas jumeaux pour rien. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, dis-moi !

Saga posa une main compatissante sur l'une des épaules de son frère qui soupira.

— Tu es étrange depuis un moment. Je sais que tu ne me dis rien pour ne pas m'inquiéter mais c'est le contraire, sourit tendrement Saga.

— Je t'ai rien dit car je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai. Je ressens un truc bizarre, un sale pressentiment. Ca dure depuis un moment mais…

— Mais ? Il n'y a pas que cela, je me trompe ?

— Non. Tu as raison. Il y a un truc qui me poursuit depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte… depuis mon combat contre … Rhadamanthe.

— Un truc ?

— Oui, un truc. Je n'arrive pas à analyser cette sensation. Mais quand je le vois, je peux pas m'empêcher de le détester. On se supporte c'est tout.

— Et bien tant que vous vous supportez… Je peux te poser une question ?

— Vas-y.

— Ne serais-tu pas amoureux de lui ? s'aventura à demander l'aîné en sachant qu'il allait surement prendre un sale coup.

— HEIN ! Non pas toi aussi ! Mais enfin, pourquoi pensez-vous tous que je suis amoureux ? Et de ce Dragon mal-léché, en plus !

Kanon était furax. Il serra les dents et plissa ses sourcils. Ses iris toisèrent son aîné avant de quitter la salle des archives du temple pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Saga soupira mais souriait. Aurait-il raison ? Le Gémeaux en titre remonta également dans la partie habitable de sa maison et alla se coucher. Le lendemain sera une longue journée.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dans les autres temples.**_

La soirée avait été longue pour tous les résidents du Sanctuaire. Personne ne trouva quoique ce soit de concret dans les registres qu'ils parcouraient. Le lendemain, ils auront fort à faire avec l'arrivée des différentes personnalités et de leurs accompagnants ainsi que la lecture de manuscrits presque plus anciens que le monde. Tous espéraient trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice pour les mettre sur la voie…

—

 _ **Quelque part dans Athènes.**_

Hadrien cherchait sans relâche des informations sur le Sanctuaire et les armures. Mais dans aucun ouvrage de la Bibliothèque Nationale d'Athènes il ne fut question de tout cela. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était dans une impasse. Il ne quittait jamais l'ouvrage qu'il avait découvert chez ses cousins, juste dans l'infime possibilité qu'un détail lui sauterait aux yeux à un moment opportun.

Ses rêves le guidaient depuis le début mais voilà plusieurs nuits qu'il ne recevait plus aucun message. Il était désemparé. Où chercher ? Comment ? A la fin de cette journée interminable, il s'éclipsa rapidement de table tout en s'excusant auprès de ses hôtes. Il était fatigué. Dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit moelleux. Le bras gauche posé sur ses yeux. Il soupirait régulièrement. Il voulait tant comprendre. Il souhaitait tant dénicher cette satanée armure…

Au milieu de la nuit, le jeune Espagnol se tournait et retournait sur le matelas. Il rêvait. Enfin. L'armure communiquait avec lui. Durant de longues minutes, elle lui montra le chemin à prendre pour la retrouver. Puis, d'un coup, Hadrien se redressa dans le lit. Il transpirait.

— Une île dans les Cyclades, hein ! Je pars dès demain, dit-il à voix haute sur un ton satisfait.

A suivre…

[1] : Il me semble que j'ai lu ça quelque part mais je ne me souviens plus si c'est dans le manga ou dans une fiction ou ailleurs. Néanmoins, je ne m'en attribue pas l'idée.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _ **Jeudi 19 mai.**_

 _ **Au large de la Grèce.**_

Il faisait chaud, très chaud en ce matin de fin de printemps. Le soleil brûlait sa peau déjà halée. Le clapotis de l'eau se faisait entendre sur la coque du bateau qui le transportait vers les Cyclades, et plus exactement sur l'île d'Anydalos[1]. C'était une petite surface de terre au Sud-Est de Santorin, à plusieurs milles marins. Un endroit pratiquement hors du monde et sous-peuplé. Une centaine de personnes tout au plus.

L'île était maintenant à portée de vue. Ce qui le frappèrent, ce furent ces hautes falaises qui se dressaient fièrement face à la belle bleue. « _Il me faudra y aller_ », pensa-t-il. Il mit pied à terre, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il sentait qu'elle se trouvait là, quelque part. Il le ressentait au plus profond de son être, un peu comme si elle l'appelait.

— Devons-nous vous attendre, monsieur ? demanda le pilote de l'embarcation.

— Non, revenez me prendre dans deux jours !

Puis, il tourna les talons et prit la direction du seul village, qui partageait son nom avec celui de l'île. Il marcha un long moment avant d'atteindre le centre ville de la bourgade. Il n'y avait presque rien ni personne. L'homme pensa ironiquement qu'ils devaient sûrement « se faire ravitailler par les corbeaux ». Il n'y avait qu'une seule petite épicerie faisant certainement office de bureau de poste, de boulangerie, et autre. Un bar-tabac se mêlait harmonieusement à ce décor pittoresque, presque décalé du temps.

Un peu plus loin, il aperçut une auberge. La pancarte indiquait que l'on pouvait y bénéficier du gîte et du couvert. Il y entra pour demander une chambre pour quelques jours. Cela lui suffirait, un ou deux jours tout au plus. L'aubergiste lui tendit une clé : la numéro trois. Le jeune homme sourit, s'en saisit et monta à l'étage comme le lui avait indiqué le tenancier des lieux. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, trapu, grisonnant. Il souriait et parlait un peu fort mais Hadrien n'y prêta pas attention.

Il jeta son sac sur le lit, et observa la chambre. Elle était simple mais propre. Le lit deux places, la petite commode placée en face de celui-ci, la fenêtre à double battant et le lavabo étaient les seuls conforts de la pièce. Pour le reste, les sanitaires, il fallait se rendre au bout du palier de l'étage. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

Sans plus attendre, Hadrien alla explorer l'île. Le temps lui était compté. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus complexes. Il ne savait pas où pouvait se trouver l'armure, mais il avait éprouvé, dès son arrivée, une drôle d'impression. Une impression qu'il ressentait de plus en plus profondément, un peu comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose voulait le transpercer. Il passa le reste de la matinée à marcher au gré de son intuition, se disant que c'était, là, la seule manière de trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Mais en vain. Toute une demi-journée de gâchée…

Lorsqu'il fut de retour à l'auberge, il commanda un repas pour midi qu'il prit dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il déplia délicatement une carte de l'île et y cocha tous les endroits qu'il avait visités. Il restait tant de lieux à explorer… Il passa deux bonnes heures à observer cette carte tout en se remémorant ses rêves pour y dénicher un lien. C'est épuisé qu'il se laissa presque tomber sur le lit où il s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir, pour une sieste bien méritée.

—

 _ **Dans un coin de l'Olympe.**_

La déesse Héra faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements, elle cherchait encore et toujours un moyen de se débarrasser de cette Athéna de malheur. De plus, voir la fille de Zeus se rabibocher avec ses oncles ne lui plaisait guère. Depuis la décision de Zeus concernant le retour à la vie de tous les Guerriers morts au combat, Héra cherchait. Puis, son esprit fut interpellé par quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez puissant pour qu'elle le ressente, mais pas assez pour lui nuire. Elle se pencha alors vers la Terre, lieu d'où venait cette sensation étrange. Elle chercha un long moment puis elle trouva, ou plutôt elle se souvint. Elle se frotta les mains, un sourire étrangement large sur les lèvres et appela son secrétaire qui était dans la pièce d'à côté.

— ALOYSIAS ! s'écria-t-elle, ALOYSIAS !

— Oui, ma Déesse, que puis-je faire pour vous servir ? fit le secrétaire en mettant un genou à terre en signe de respect.

— J'ai trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser de cette Athéna de malheur.

— Je reconnais bien là votre intelligence, Altesse.

— Va chercher Galien, tonna-t-elle.

— Très bien, Altesse, j'y vais de ce pas.

Aloysias se releva, s'inclina respectueusement devant sa Déesse puis quitta la pièce. Il avait rarement vu Héra d'aussi bonne humeur et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. L'épouse du Dieux des Dieux jubilait. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce fait ? Elle allait pouvoir retenter son plan de cette époque.

Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, Aloysias frappa à la porte des appartements de sa Déesse. Il était accompagné par Galien, général de la garde personnelle d'Héra. Lorsqu'ils furent invités à entrer, ils posèrent un genou à terre et inclinèrent la tête en guise de respect puis le secrétaire quitta les lieux.

— Galien, je t'ai convoqué car j'ai une importante mission à te confier. Je veux remettre cette petite peste d'Athéna à sa place. Te souviens-tu de la première fois que vous avez tentez d'assassiner cette cruche ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— C'est loin, mais oui.

— Très bien ! L'armure se réveille. La défaite de Poséidon et la mort d'Hadès ont affaibli le sceau qui la tenait exilée. Elle appelle le descendant de son premier porteur.

Galien semblait étonné d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

— Si vous avez senti son réveil, les autres ont dû le sentir aussi, fit remarquer le chef de la garde.

— Non, ta manipulation sur leurs mémoires fait toujours effet. Et je protège l'endroit où se trouve l'armure avec mon cosmos. Tu vas prendre quelques mercenaires et te rendre sur l'île. Vous allez vous emparer du descendant de Kyros des Gémeaux pour duper l'armure, et cette fois je ne tolèrerai aucune faute !

— Très bien. Il faut donc que Dracon soit des nôtres.

— Oui, pour les autres prends qui tu veux, pourvu qu'ils soient compétents.

Galien savait déjà qui il allait prendre dans cette équipe de mercenaires. Il fit une révérence avant de quitter la pièce où il se trouvait. Le chef de la garde était très grand et possédait une bonne musculature. Ses cheveux bruns ne descendaient pas plus bas que sa nuque et lui cachaient en partie ses billes ébènes. Il était un Mercenaire, c'est ainsi qu'Héra appelait ses Guerriers. Tous ses Mercenaires étaient des Dieux de bas étages. Zeus, lui-même, les avaient rétrogradés à ce niveau pour désobéissance et désinvolture devant lui. Ils s'étaient alors rangés aux côtés d'Héra, lui le premier.

—

 _ **Ile d'Anydalos.**_

Il n'avait que deux jours avant que le bateau ne revienne le chercher. Il désespérait de la trouver, pourtant il en était sûr, elle était là sur cette île. Elle n'avait cessé de l'appeler. Voilà maintenant plus d'une année que ses rêves avaient commencé. Au début, il ne comprenait pas. Toutes les nuits, ou presque, il voyait les mêmes choses. Un peu comme s'il revivait des événements passés. Et puis, une nuit, il comprit. Elle l'appelait. Elle lui avait montré où la trouver. C'est ainsi qu'il sut qu'il lui fallait venir sur cette île. Mais il ne connaissait ni l'endroit exact ni pourquoi il devait la trouver. Elle ne le lui avait jamais signifié.

Il se rappela alors, qu'en arrivant le matin même, il avait été impressionné par les grandes falaises. Pourquoi ? Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il creusait son esprit pour savoir. Mais rien. Puis, il se mit à sourire, à rire même. Il comprit, enfin. Elle devait être là-bas dans une cavité. Sans plus attendre, il se rendit aux falaises. Il les scruta sous toutes les coutures pendant près de deux heures. Il marcha en contrebas, levant les yeux pour vérifier s'il y avait quelque chose plus haut, les laissant revenir à sa hauteur d'homme puis recommençait, encore, encore et encore.

Il devait s'approcher, il la ressentait en lui. Une puissance qu'il ne soupçonnait pas lui broyait les entrailles. Soudain il vit, sous un rocher, une vive lueur dans les tons rouge – orangé, Elle était là. Il venait de la découvrir. Enfin ! Il chercha un moyen de pénétrer dans la grotte, mais ne décela aucune entrée. Il fouilla le moindre recoin autour de ladite lumière, mais rien. Il se faisait tard à présent, l'astre du jour commençait à s'effacer au profit de la nuit et de la lune. Hadrien décida alors de revenir le lendemain, maintenant qu'il savait où elle se trouvait, il n'y avait plus vraiment d'urgence. Il prit la direction du village, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et excité comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent. Demain, il aura toutes les réponses, demain _Elle_ sera à lui. Demain…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, matin.**_

Tout le Sanctuaire s'éveillait lentement. La nuit fut courte. Les Chevaliers étaient restés longuement à consulter les registres. Après la réunion de la veille, il avait été convenu que tout le monde prendrait le petit déjeuner au Palais, dans la salle de réception, afin de discuter de ce qu'ils auraient éventuellement découvert et d'être réunis lorsque les délégations arriveraient.

Petit à petit, la pièce se remplissait. Alors que certains Chevaliers arrivaient seuls, d'autres n'hésitaient pas à s'afficher en couple comme Camus et Milo, ou encore Saga et Aioros encore un peu gênés vis-à-vis du regard de leurs amis qui les taquinaient toujours un peu.

Les discussions reprirent autour de la table. Des hypothèses avaient germé dans les esprits. Hypothèses souvent saugrenues. Comme par exemple une ancienne armure d'or destinée au Grand Pope et égarée au fil des millénaires, ou encore une seconde armure d'or des Gémeaux, ou pourquoi pas l'armure d'un signe du zodiaque totalement oublié. Dans toutes ces théories des questions persistaient : Que devaient-ils vraiment chercher ? La menace était-elle réelle ? Allaient-ils devoir encore se battre ? Zeus les avaient donc ressuscités pour qu'ils meurent de nouveau ? Certains ne le dirent pas, mais trouvaient cela cruel.

—

A peine avaient-ils terminé leur collation matinale, qu'Hadès arriva avec Pandore et ses Juges. Peu de temps après Poséidon, accompagné par Isaak et Christer, franchit les portes du Domaine Sacré. Il fallut néanmoins plus de temps à Hilda de Polaris pour arriver avec Fenrir et Bud. Athéna les reçut tous dans son bureau, en présence de Shion avant d'aller rejoindre les Chevaliers dans la salle de réception. Elle expliqua à ses invités tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment ainsi ce qu'elle avait découvert grâce à Shaka.

Christer fut présenté à tout le monde. Kanon semblait soulagé en apprenant cette nouvelle. Il n'aurait plus à porter l'écaille du Dragon des Mers. Protection qu'il avait volé à son véritable propriétaire. Le nouveau Marina fut accueilli chaleureusement par les autres castes. Le cadet des Gémeaux se sentait cependant également étrange. Sur le coup, il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, puis il tourna la tête sur sa droite. Plus loin, se trouvait le premier Juge d'Hadès. Rhadamanthe était imbu de sa personne et de sa puissance et toisait plus qu'il ne regardait les autres, cela insupportait Kanon.

Le Juge se savait observé par ce Chevalier qui n'en était d'ailleurs plus un, puisque le véritable Chevalier des Gémeaux était Saga. Rhadamanthe riva ses soleils dans les émeraudes de son bourreau, un sourire presque machiavélique sur les lèvres. Le Spectres semblait se moquer de Kanon ouvertement. Shion intervint dans l'esprit du cadet des Gémeaux, il avait ressenti sa colère et son trouble.

— _Kanon, reste calme. Il est ici pour nous aider,_ lui dit le Pope posément _._

 _— Je sais Shion. Mais il m'énerve. Son air supérieur m'agace, j'y peux rien !_ répondit le bleuté par télépathie.

 _— Je vois ça. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se mettre à dos un Spectre tel que lui._

Kanon soupira et répondit par un simple hochement de tête en détournant son regard de la Wyvern pour le porter sur le Pope.

Un peu plus loin, Mû sentait ses joues s'empourprer. Il se trouvait près de son amant, Eaque, qui lui tenait la main sous la table. Ils avaient essuyé quelques railleries mais ils avaient également reçu de nombreuses félicitations. D'ailleurs, le doux Chevalier du Bélier fut agréablement surpris de voir arriver son amant avec Hadès. Eaque ne lui avait rien dit, pour lui faire une surprise et cela fonctionna.

Un autre Chevalier voyait ses sens le tourmenter. Shiryu était assis juste à côté de Fenrir d'Alioth, le Guerrier Divin qui faisait battre son organe de vie comme jamais il n'avait battu jusqu'à lors. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête pour observer toute l'assemblée, il la laissait baissée de peur de croiser ses iris orangés. Tout son corps tremblait. Hyoga et Shun s'aperçurent de son mal être et comprirent rapidement que cela était dû à la présence de l'un des invités, mais lequel ?

Les discussions allaient bon train. Tout le monde y allant de sa théorie. Les Dieux et Hilda étaient heureux de voir que tout le monde était enclin à s'entendre, du moins pour l'affaire qui les réunissait. Il était vrai que malgré le traité de paix, les anciens ennemis avaient encore un peu de mal à se tolérer, mais peut-être que cette histoire allait les rapprocher. Puis, il fut temps de regagner les différentes salles des archives afin de reprendre les recherches. Il fallait absolument identifier cette armure d'or.

Avec l'arrivée des nouveaux Alliés du Sanctuaire, il y avait un peu plus de main d'oeuvre pour les recherches dans les temples. Aussi, les Chevaliers qui étaient seuls la veille pouvaient bénéficier d'une aide non négligeable. Athéna et ses oncles retournèrent dans les appartements de la Déesse, alors que Pandore les avaient délaissés pour aller se promener.

Bud proposa son aide à qui en voulait et c'est Shura qui accepta le premier. L'Asgardien regardait son ami et le vit regarder le Dragon du Sanctuaire.

— Shura vient de me dire qu'il était seul pour le temple de la Balance, fonce, lui sourit-il.

Le Guerrier d'Epsilon écarquilla ses orbes alors que son coeur ratait un battement.

— Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas qu'un autre aille l'aider, reprit Bud.

— Il ne me regarde même pas, comment veux-tu que je travaille avec lui ?

— Allez fonce ! De toute façon nous somme là pour aider alors…

Fenrir savait que c'était là une chance de se rapprocher de son Dragon, mais l'ambiance risquait d'être pesante. Il respira un bon coup et releva la tête mais avant qu'il n'ait pu vraiment dire quoi que ce soit Bud était intervenu auprès de tous.

— Fenrir se propose d'aider au temple de la Balance, fit-il tout content.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? murmura le Loup.

— Je te rends service, tu me remercieras plus tard, répondit Bud sur le même ton.

— Merci Fenrir, fit Shion. Tu aideras donc Shiryu.

A cette annonce, le corps de Shiryu lui échappa. Fenrir et lui dans le même temple. Aussi proche ! Il sentit son coeur s'emballer comme jamais. Comment faire pour rester soi-même en la présence de l'être aimé ? L'Asgardien ressentait les mêmes choses. Une part de lui en voulait à son ami alors que l'autre était heureuse de passer du temps avec le beau Dragon.

Saga n'avait cessé de regarder de travers Seiya qui s'accrochait à son amant comme une sangsue. Il rageait et pestait. Kanon lui demanda pourquoi il ne virait pas le poney du neuvième temple pour prendre sa place. Son aîné se posa d'ailleurs la même question. D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers Aioros.

— 'Ros, j'aimerais t'aider dans ton temple, dit timidement le bleuté.

— J'en serais vraiment ravi, mais Seiya m'aide déjà, répondit le Sagittaire déçu.

— Oui, j'y suis, j'y reste, fit le poney enragé.

— Aldé est seul et tu t'entends bien avec lui, intervint Kanon qui les avait rejoints. Et puis, Saga et 'Ros ont envie d'être un peu ensemble, ça se comprend, non ?

— Vu comme ça. Très bien. Aldé, je viens t'aider, cria Pégase dans la salle.

— Merci Seiya, s'écria à son tour le Taureau.

— Merci Seiya, dirent en coeur le Gémeaux et le Sagittaire.

Bien sûr Eaque accorda son aide à son tendre amant qui en fut heureux. Isaak alla naturellement vers son ancien maître et Hyoga. Les tensions étaient encore palpables entre les deux anciens amis. Camus, lui, relativisait toujours. Mais chacun faisait des efforts et le pas que venait de faire le Kraken le prouvait. Les deux Chevaliers acceptèrent son aide avec joie. Christer discutait avec Isaak et les Chevaliers des glaces quand Milo intervint dans la conversation. Le nouveau Dragon des Mers comprit bien vite que le Scorpion était seul pour lire ses registres et c'est donc naturellement qu'il lui proposa un coup de main.

Shion observait. Il voyait les différentes castes se mêler et cela lui convenait. Seulement son attention se porta une fois encore sur le cosmos du cadet des jumeaux. Il le chercha et le trouva. Il était face à Rhadamanthe et cela avait l'air de très mal se passer. Il devait intervenir et vite. Il s'approcha d'eux.

— Et bien, il ne reste que toi Rhadamanthe. Je suis sûr de Kanon serait heureux d'avoir un coup de main maintenant que Saga a déserté, sourit-il.

Le bleuté et le blond se retournèrent d'un coup. Comment ça il ne restait plus qu'eux ? Shion se doutait bien que ces deux là avaient un mal fou à se tolérer, du coup c'était là un bon moyen pour les rapprocher.

— Tu veux rire, Shion ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec lui !

— Parce que tu crois que ça me plairait ? s'énerva à son tour le Juge.

— Toute aide nous est utile. N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous êtes là, fit le Pope à l'intention du blond.

— Certes…

Kanon allait relever, mais Shion lui fit comprendre télépathiquement que son aide était utile et que ce n'était pas le moment de faire les gamins. Le bleuté soupira. Il savait que l'Atlante avait raison mais il aurait préféré travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Très bien. On peut toujours essayer, fit Kanon en rivant ses émeraudes aux soleils du Juge.

— Bien, reprit la Wyvern en tendant sa main droite vers son ancien ennemi.

Kanon accepta la trêve et glissa sa main droite dans celle offerte. Ils effectueraient donc ensemble les recherches dans le troisième temple.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux.**_

Kanon et son invité n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur départ du Palais. De toute façon ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le temple, Rhadamanthe remarqua qu'il était assez bien rangé. Il supposa à juste titre que c'était l'oeuvre de l'aîné plus que celle de ce Chevalier de pacotille. Kanon le vit scruter.

— Si quelque chose te dérange, tu peux partir ! grogna le bleuté.

— Il n'y a rien, répondit simplement l'Anglais.

Kanon ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec le Juge et il le lui montrait bien. Cependant, Rhadamanthe était là pour l'aider alors soit… Il lui fit visiter, en partie, le temple. La cuisine, la salle de bain et la chambre des apprentis, vide pour le moment, s'il voulait se reposer ou même dormir là, bien que cette éventualité ne plaisait guère au Gémeaux. Après avoir fait un bon café, ils se rendirent dans la salle des archives, sous le temple.

A peine entrés, ils sortirent des rayonnages un certain nombre de registres et s'installèrent pour les consulter, toujours dans un silence presque trop monacal.

—

 _ **Même moment, temple du Lion.**_

L'ambiance du cinquième temple était plutôt tendue. Marine, qui était heureuse d'avoir eu le courage de proposer son aide à Aiolia, avait beaucoup de difficultés à trouver sa place. Le félin ne déniait pas lui adresser la moindre parole, le moindre regard. Derrière son masque, il lui arrivait de l'observer sans qu'il ne puisse le remarquer. Cet « accessoire » avait du bon, parfois. Il avait l'air si sérieux, si absent…. Elle avait même souvent l'impression qu'elle le dérangeait, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que donner un coup de main. Elle commençait à regretter son audace. Elle soupira lourdement.

De son côté, le pauvre Aiolia ne se rendait pas compte de l'état de Marine. Ne pouvant voir son visage, il ne voyait ni ses yeux rougis ni sa mine blême, mais il ressentait sa tristesse au travers de son cosmos. Lui, faisait en sorte de camoufler au mieux ses sentiments. il était si troublé par la présence de l'Aigle qu'il avait agi comme un goujat, se concentrant sur les registres sans se préoccuper de la belle rousse. Aussi, lorsqu'il sentit le trouble de Marine il décida d'agir.

— Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Un peu décontenancée, Marine mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

— … J'aimerais bien, oui.

— Je vais faire du café, à moins que tu ne préfères autre chose ?

— Non, du café, ça ira. Merci.

Marine regarda son beau félin partir, en une seconde il avait totalement changé de comportement. Sans pour autant être entièrement rassurée, elle se sentait un tantinet plus sereine. L'ambiance s'était allégée. Un moment plus tard, le blond revint avec deux tasses fumantes et en tendit une à celle qui faisait battre son coeur. Elle prit le récipient et remercia son ami. Cependant quelque chose sembla gêner la jeune femme Chevalier.

— Il y a un problème, Marine ? s'inquiéta Aiolia.

— Et bien…. en fait, je ne peux pas le boire ici.

— Hein ! Mais pourq….

Le Lion se tut et baissa les yeux. Il avait quelque peu oublié que Marine ne pouvait ôter son masque devant un homme. Il se sentit vraiment troublé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui pour ce petit moment de détente. Il se mit à réfléchir.

— Ne t'en fait pas, je monte à la cuisine et je reviens dès que j'ai avalé le café, annonça-t-elle.

— Non reste, s'il te plait. Je vais trouver un moyen. J'aimerai qu'on le boive ensemble…. avoua-t-il dans un léger murmure.

Marine fut agréablement surprise des paroles du Lion, et accepta de rester. Aiolia monta vers la partie habitable de son temple afin de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait séparer la salle des archives en deux. Un instant plus tard, il revint avec une immense nappe.

— Que veux-tu faire avec ça ? demanda Marine en riant.

— Et bien, je veux l'attacher entre les bibliothèques, lui répondit-il sur un ton amusé.

— Ca ne fonctionnera pas, tu sais. Mais si tu me promets de ne pas me regarder, alors je veux bien rester.

Le Gold cessa de s'agiter et regarda le masque inexpressif de son amie et sourit.

— Je te le promets, Marine, répondit Aiolia sur un ton plus sérieux..

Le Chevalier se retourna afin de faire dos à l'Aigle, et elle en fit de même, juste par précaution, et retira son masque qu'elle posa sur la table de travail. Le Gold sentit tout son corps trembler, sa respiration accélérer et son coeur battre plus fort. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état d'un coup, ce n'était pourtant la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle. Ou était-ce le fait qu'en cet instant, elle ne portait plus son masque ? Il avait envie de se retourner afin de voir enfin son visage, mais il lui avait promit.

Le Chevalier d'argent était dans un état proche de celui de son compagnon d'armes, sans s'en douter. Elle sentait son visage s'empourprer, ses mains tremblaient comme celles d'une jouvencelle, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait envie de se retourner pour voir, avec ses propres yeux et non au travers d'un masque, celui qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années mais cette coutume ridicule l'en empêchait. Elle se hâta de finir de boire le breuvage pour remettre en place cet accessoire et reprendre les recherches. Il fallait en finir au plus vite, sinon elle ne tiendrait pas…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Vierge.**_

Les recherches avançaient, ici, plutôt bien. Il faut dire que les caractères opposés du Gold et du Phœnix, les y aidaient. L'atmosphère était pesante. Shaka se demandait pourquoi Ikki avait tant insisté pour l'aider, alors qu'il ne le regardait pas et qu'il ne lui adressait pas la parole. Le Gold observait à la dérobée ce Chevalier qui l'avait surpassé jadis. Il ne le trouvait plus si puissant, il pouvait même dire que le Phœnix s'était transformé en moineau. L'éclat qu'il avait dans le regard avait disparu pour laisser place à un regard vide et fuyant. Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'avait remarqué mais n'y avait pas, jusqu'à lors, vraiment prêté attention. Qu'était-il arrivé à ce puissant Chevalier, devenu Divin lors de la dernière guerre contre Hadès ? Pourquoi restait-il distant vis-à-vis de lui ? Et encore une fois, pourquoi tenait-il tant à l'aider ? Un soupire presque las s'échappa de sa bouche, rompant ainsi le silence qui pesait depuis des heures.

Ikki releva son visage des registres et fixa son compagnon d'armes, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

— Il y a un problème, Shaka ?

Le Gold ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il opta pour la vérité.

— Et bien, je me demandais pourquoi tu étais là ?

— Pour de filer un coup de main. Ca va plus vite à deux.

La voix du Phœnix tremblait légèrement.

— Mais pourquoi avoir tant insisté, alors que visiblement ma compagnie te dérange ?

Ikki qui ne savait quoi répondre, détourna son regard et eut presque honte de son comportement.

— Cela fait des heures que nous sommes là, nous n'avons même pas échangé deux mots, reprit calmement le blond.

Le Phœnix se sentit plus gêné encore. Ce que venait d'affirmer le Gold était totalement vrai. Il avait voulu être avec lui et s'était montré sous son plus mauvais jour. Que devait-il répondre ? Il n'était là que pour lui ; son regard envoûtant, sa beauté de l'âme et sa beauté tout simplement. Oui ! Il était tombé sous le charme du beau blond. Mais devait-il seulement lui dire ?

— Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. A vrai dire, je ne parle jamais beaucoup et je n'aime pas déranger. J'ai pensé que me taire était judicieux, expliqua Ikki sans répondre à la question.

Shaka était dubitatif. L'excuse fournit par son « invité » lui sembla trop facile, trop légère. De plus, Ikki avait de nouveau ce regard fuyant et cela n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. En attendant mieux le Gold sourit et acquiesça, se promettant de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

— Souhaites-tu boire quelque chose ? demanda alors l'hôte pour briser ce silence.

— Un verre d'eau serait le bienvenu, répondit l'oiseau de feu.

Shaka soupira, cela ne sera pas simple de faire parler le Phœnix.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Balance.**_

Au temple de la Balance, l'ambiance n'était pas beaucoup plus conviviale. Le Dragon et le Guerrier d'Epsilon se regardaient à peine et l'atmosphère était de plus en plus pesante. Ging, le meilleur ami loup de Fenrir, s'était réfugié dans un coin du temple, le sachant en sécurité. C'est Shiryu qui rompit ce silence presque morbide, tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.

— Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? demanda d'une voix hésitante le Dragon.

— Je veux bien un café, enfin si cela ne te gêne pas, bafouilla Fenrir.

Shiryu alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le breuvage noir pour son invité et un thé pour lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de retourner dans le salon, se retrouver seul avec lui l'angoissait. Il l'avait tué ainsi que ses loups, que pouvait-il espérer ? Il pensa à sa longue crinière grise tombant en en cascade, son regard profond aux couleurs du soleil couchant, sa démarche envoûtante telle celle des loups qu'il ne quittait pas et son corps qu'il avait envie de toucher, de caresser, d'embra… Il se mit une claque mentale mais c'était trop tard. Son propre corps venait de réagir, une douce chaleur lui parcourait les reins et son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, bien plus fort… Heureusement, il portait une tunique assez longue par dessus son pantalon cela permit de cacher son désir montant. Il prit une autre bouffée d'air, attrapa les tasses et retourna près de Fenrir.

Dans ce climat glacial, Fenrir, pourtant habitué, ne put refréner un frisson. Il observait son beau Dragon à la dérobée. Il avait légèrement changé. Il semblait plus mature, son visage d'adolescent se transformait en visage d'adulte. Son corps avait gagné en musculature mais son regard avait perdu de son intensité et semblait triste. Le Guerrier d'Asgard ne souhaitait qu'une chose en cet instant : le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer des mots tendres et réconfortants jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le sourire et l'éclat dans ses émeraudes, l'embrasser en laissant parcourir ses mains sur sa peau… Fenrir se rabroua, détourna ses soleils de celui qui le faisait fantasmer et finit par rompre ce nouveau silence.

— Merci pour le café. Il est bon.

Les mots de Fenrir semblaient presque résonner dans la pièce tant le silence régnait. Shiryu ne prononça aucun mot mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire en cet instant et se trouver si près de Fenrir mettait ses sens à dure épreuve. Mais il vit là également une occasion pour mieux le connaître, seulement comment entamer la conversation et par quoi commencer ? Le Guerrier d'Asgard semblait tout autant fermé que lui.

Le Guerrier aux Loups sirotait le breuvage apporté par son amour. Il tenait la tasse que Shiryu avait tenu lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt. Son coeur s'emballait et sa respiration se saccadait. Il fit bien attention à ne rien dévoiler de ses émois devant Shiryu car il ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment, mais il ne la posa pas de peur d'être trop indiscret. Personne ne lui avait parlé de sa fiancée, où était-elle ? Allait-elle arriver un peu plus tard ? Il soupira. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour cela.

L'ambiance pesante entre les deux hommes ne s'allégeait pas. Que faire ? Chacun d'eux souffrait d'être si près et pourtant si loin de l'être aimé.

— Nous devrions peut-être nous mettre au travail, intervint l'Asgardien.

Perdu dans ses songes, le Dragon avait oublié pourquoi l'homme aux Loups était ici. L'armure d'or. Cela leur donnera sans doute l'occasion de se parler.

— Oui, tu as raison. Descendons aux archives, répondit Shiryu un peu trop froidement.

Fenrir hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord. Les deux hommes se rendirent donc la salle poussiéreuse où ils l'espéraient, se trouvait un registre comportant des informations sur l'affaire. Cependant, chacun de leur côté souhaitait que ce moment arrive le plus tard possible, afin qu'ils puissent passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. La table était assez grande et par précaution, ils s'installèrent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre afin de pouvoir résister à la tentation. Ils se mirent néanmoins au travail assez rapidement, même si de temps à autre des regards se perdaient ailleurs que dans les registres qu'ils consultaient.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire, temple des Gémeaux, après-midi.**_

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Rhadamanthe se souvint qu'il voulait faire une transgression. Mais pour cela, il devait laisser son hôte seul alors qu'il savait qu'il était utile ici. L'ambiance était toujours lourde entre les deux anciens ennemis, alors un peu de distance pouvait faire du bien. Le Juge se leva tout en laissant en plan le registre qu'il consultait.

— Tu lâches enfin l'affaire ? demanda ironiquement Kanon.

— Je vais m'isoler, je viens d'avoir une idée, répondit le blond.

— Ha oui ! Une idée ? M'en diras tant !

Rhadamanthe se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira. Décidément, ce type l'agaçait.

— Chaque « Rhadamanthe » possède la mémoire des précédents, précisa-t-il. Je compte pouvoir m'isoler afin d'être au calme pour remonter mes vies antérieures.

— Tu peux faire ça ?

— Oui.

— Et tu penses que ça va marcher ? le bleuté en avait oublié qu'il n'appréciait pas le Juge.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il songeur. Aucun des Dieux, ici présent ne semble se souvenir, je doute que cela soit différent pour moi.

— Si c'est pour aider, alors… tu peux prendre la chambre des apprentis.

Le Juge fit volte-face et sans un mot de plus quitta la salle des archives. Il s'assit sur l'un des lits de la petite chambre rudimentaire, s'installa et se laissa aller sur le matelas assez confortable. Il ferma les yeux et plaça ses bras dessus pour se protéger de la lumière. Il se sentait bien et rapidement il entra en phase de régression.

Il se perdit dans les méandres de ses souvenirs ou plutôt de ses vies antérieures, se rappelant de telle ou telle chose plus ou moins insignifiante comme par exemple la couleur de la chambre qu'il occupait plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant ou encore le goût de ce thé anglais qu'il n'avait pas eu en bouche depuis au moins presque autant de temps. Il continuait de revivre ses différentes vies mais rien pour le moment ne lui donnait d'indices sur cette fameuse armure d'or oubliée de tous, même des Dieux.

Parfois, Rhadamanthe se sentait presque heureux de revivre certains souvenirs. Parfois, à l'inverse, il aurait souhaité qu'on lui efface cette mémoire. Plus il remontait le temps, plus il se souvenait de ses vies avant qu'il ne devienne « Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern, premier Juge des Enfers ».

Dans le dédale de ces moments, il éprouvait quelque chose d'étrange, une angoisse grandissante à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du présent mais qui l'attirait irrémédiablement plus loin, toujours plus loin. Se pourrait-il que quelque part en lui, ses souvenirs voulaient lui parler, lui montrer une chose importante ?

C'était dangereux d'aller plus en avant dans la régression, surtout en se laissant porter par cette sensation, mais il n'avait encore rien trouvé. Il suivit donc ce fil d'Ariane qui lui montrait le chemin qu'il devait suivre pour arriver, du moins l'espérait-il, à son but. Etait-ce prudent ? Raisonnable ? Non ! D'ailleurs, il savait que cela pouvait lui coûter cher de suivre autre chose que le fil de ses propres vies. Soit ! Il prendrait le risque. La paix le valait bien, lui aussi en avait assez de se battre.

—

 _ **Ile d'Anydalos, dans la soirée.**_

Il faisait maintenant nuit sur la petite île d'Anydalos. Hadrien était rentré à l'auberge où il avait dîné puis s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il se remémora cette dernière année, ses rêves étranges qui l'avaient conduit ici. Il espérait que la journée du lendemain apporterait les réponses à toutes ses questions. Il avait emporté le registre qui mentionnait l'armure et son ancêtre, il se replongea dedans afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien omis. Dans la grotte, il ne semblait pas avoir de porte ou de mécanisme. Comment accéder à la pièce secrète ? Peut-être que quelque chose était inscrit à ce sujet dans le document.

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de l'île, les mercenaires d'Héra arrivèrent discrètement et décidèrent de monter un camp de fortune pour la nuit près des falaises qu'ils savaient être le lieu d'exil de l'armure. Il leur fallait être prudents et prêts. Prêts pour l'ouverture de la grotte et pour le réveil total de la Gémini. Allait-elle se rappeler de tout ? Allait-elle vouloir se venger ? Dans tous les cas, ils devaient être prudents et agir vite. Juste un seul faux pas et Héra sera furieuse. Elle-seule savait ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire subir.

Galien s'éloigna du camp suivi de très près par Konrad qui se demandait ce qui pouvait rendre son ami aussi étrange. Rarement, il quittait ses hommes sans prévenir. Galien était un Dieu possédant une bonne musculature et était plutôt grand. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme le charbon mais une mèche brune de ses cheveux courts lui en barrait.

— Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, demanda Konrad en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui regardait la mer.

Le général de la garde se retourna pour répondre à Konrad.

— Je ressens une drôle d'impression depuis un moment, mais ne t'en fais pas je vais bien.

— Pourquoi l'armure s'est-elle réveillée selon toi ?

— Les seaux ont dû se rompre lorsque Hadès a perdu la vie, et quand Poséidon est retourné dans l'urne d'Athéna. Mais j'ignore pourquoi il a fallu tant de temps à l'armure pour s'éveiller.

Konrad s'approcha et enlaça Galien. Pendant un long moment, les deux hommes restèrent sans bouger. Galien avait rejeté sa tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre l'épaule de son amant. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs siècles qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, Galien se retourna. Il accrocha le regard vert qui le fixait et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son aimé. Konrad, lui, était moins grand que son amant. Son corps était fin mais bien plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait. Sa toison blonde comme les blés était mi-longue et lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Un long baiser langoureux et sensuel s'ensuivit, laissant presque pantois les deux hommes. Ils savaient que l'un d'eux pourrait perdre la vie dans cette bataille, mais Héra passait avant tout autre chose, même devant leur amour….

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux.**_

Alors que le Gémeaux continuait de lire des milliers de lignes, Rhadamanthe n'avait pas refait surface de la journée. Inquiet, Shion se rendit au troisième temple. Il avait senti la régression du Juge et Kanon lui avait envoyé un message télépathique. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la pièce, il le vit endormi sur le lit. Le visage du Spectre était tiré et il avait vraiment l'air épuisé, aussi le Pope décida de le laisser se reposer et posa une couverture sur lui avant de tirer les rideaux et de quitter les lieux. Shion savait que le lendemain Rhadamanthe ferait un rapport sur ses recherches. En fermant la porte, une voix l'interpella.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir ? demanda le Juge qui s'était réveillé lorsqu'il avait senti quelque chose se poser sur lui.

— Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Veux-tu manger quelque chose, je pense que Kanon se fera une joie de faire quelque chose ? interrogea Shion en éludant la question du Spectre.

— Non, merci ! Tu n'as pas répondu ?

— Bien sûr que je souhaite savoir ce que tu as découvert, mais je peux aussi être patient et attendre demain. Tu devrais te reposer, tu nous raconteras ça demain à tous.

— Très bien, murmura Rhadamanthe en se laissant emporter par les bras de Morphée.

Shion regarda son ancien ennemi. Il sourit. Voir le Spectre le plus puissant des Enfers dormir ainsi, le fit sourire. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi mauvais qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Il quitta le temple et remonta au Palais après avoir été voir Kanon et lui dire que tout allait bien.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, les arènes, le soir.**_

Kanon se sentait de plus en plus mal sans savoir pourquoi. La drôle de sensation, qu'il avait dans le bas ventre depuis quelques temps, l'inquiétait grandement d'autant que cela empirait. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ce soir, son jumeau était au neuvième temple et lui tournait en rond dans le temple, le sommeil le fuyait. Sans doute aussi en partie à cause de la présence dérangeante d'un certain Juge des Enfers. Il s'était motivé à descendre aux arènes afin de se faire un petit entraînement intensif en solitaire. Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'il se fatiguait à la tâche. Torse-nu, son corps luisait de transpiration et deçà-delà des perles d'eau salées se faufilaient entre les arêtes de ses muscles saillants. Il se dépensait si intensément qu'il avait un mal fou à reprendre sa respiration.

Il frappait encore et encore des rochers sans jamais utiliser son cosmos. Puis, au moment où il allait frapper de nouveau, il sentit la présence d'un cosmos qui s'approchait.

— Qui va là ? cria-t-il en se positionnant en attaque.

— Du calme. Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus des ennemis.

— Ouais bah ça, j'en serais convaincu quand on se battra côte à côte ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? interrogea Kanon.

— Je me balade, répondit Rhadamanthe.

Le cadet des jumeaux resta sceptique devant la réponse de son ancien ennemi mais ne releva pas et entreprit de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

— Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, fit remarquer le Juge.

— C'est pas tes oignons.

— Ok ! Si tu veux je peux me joindre à toi.

— Non merci, je préfère m'entraîner seul, là. Et tu n'as pas l'air mieux que moi, reprit le Gold.

— C'est pas tes oignons ! fit le Juge en reprenant exprès les mêmes mots que son vis-à-vis.

— Ooook…

Le blond se recula un peu et s'assit sur un rocher. Il se mit à observer machinalement le Gold qui se défoulait sur les roches alentours. Il scrutait son corps. Il le détaillait sous toutes les coutures. Rhadamanthe reconnut que Kanon était un Guerrier accompli. Puissant. Enigmatique. Manipulateur. Il admirait ça chez ses ennemis. Mais le regard du Spectre s'égara sur les courbes du Chevalier sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était plus le guerrier qu'il dévisageait c'était l'homme.

Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de son combat contre Gemini. Il avait admiré sa force et son caractère certes mais aussi l'homme. Il se rappela de son odeur suave, mélange de transpiration, d'excitation et d'eau de toilette. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient élevés dans les cieux, alors que Kanon ne portait plus son armure, il revit sa détermination à protéger sa Déesse. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que Kanon des Gémeaux était l'un des rares adversaires, qu'il ait eu, à résister autant et à l'avoir anéanti.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il repense à cela maintenant ? Pourquoi regardait-il le bleuté ainsi ? Serait-il attiré par lui ? Non, cela ne se pouvait pas ! Pourtant, une force invisible l'avait poussé à rester et étrangement, il se sentait bien. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux épanchements amoureux. Il y avait plus grave. Une menace planait au dessus d'eux.

Kanon, lui, tentait de faire comme si le blond n'était pas là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la présence du Juge d'Hadès le perturbait. Il le sentait le dévisager. Que pouvait-il bien penser ? A force de se déconcentrer, Kanon rata un de ses coups et se fit atrocement mal au poignet. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Tout va bien ? lui demanda Rhadamanthe qui avait tout vu.

— Ca ira mieux dans un jour ou deux, tenta d'ironiser le Gold.

— Montre-moi, demanda le Juge en s'approchant.

— C'est bon, merci. Ca ira. Je ne suis pas en sucre !

Le Spectre stoppa net. Il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il se rabroua.

— Si tu ne mets pas de la glace dessus, tu vas morfler.

— Tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi ?

— Pff ! Fais comme tu veux. Après tout c'est pas mon problème, fit le blond en faisant volte-face.

Kanon le regarda partir. Une chose étrange se passa en lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir ainsi. Il se sentait finalement bien en la présence du Spectre et souhaitait en profiter encore un peu. Et puis, il était là pour les aider alors pourquoi ne pas faire preuve de courtoisie ?

— Attends !

— Quoi ?

— Je te paie un verre mais je garde la glace pour mon poignet, sourit le bleuté.

— A condition que tu me gardes un glaçon, répondit le blond.

Les deux hommes sourirent et prirent la direction du troisième temple. Kanon expliqua pendant le trajet que son frère n'était pas là. Arrivé dans la demeure des Gémeaux, Kanon alla directement dans la cuisine afin de se faire une poche de glace pilée et revint avec deux verres dans lesquels un glaçon cognait contre les parois.

— Je te mets quoi avec le glaçon ?

— Whisky.

— Alors ta régression, ça donne quoi ? demanda enfin le bleuté.

— Pas grand chose.

Kanon leur servit la boisson demandée et les deux hommes trinquèrent comme de vieux amis. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à boire et à discuter de la menace qui les guettait, mais le Juge évita de parler de sa régression. Ils passèrent un très bon moment, un peu trop bon selon les critères de Rhadamanthe.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la balance.**_

L'ambiance ne s'allégeait pas entre le Chinois et l'Asgardien. Les recherches n'avaient rien donné pourtant ils avaient lu maints registres. Parfois, les deux hommes parlaient de ce qu'ils lisaient mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Ils avaient dîné ensemble et Shiryu avait proposé à son amour de dormir au temple. Fenrir avait bien entendu accepté.

— Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Fenrir, réussit à dire après avoir pris une profonde inspiration le Dragon.

— _Déjà ?_ se dit l'argenté mentalement. Très bien, bonne nuit, répondit-il à contre-coeur.

— Fait comme chez toi, fit l'occupant des lieux tout en lui tournant le dos pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Fenrir soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé moelleux. La tête en arrière, il ne put s'empêcher de se traiter de larve. C'était le moment pour lui parler, et il n'avait pas osé. Et dire qu'ils étaient tous de preux combattants. Ging s'approcha de son vieil ami pour le soutenir tout en lui léchant la main. Puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la seconde chambre du temple. Fenrir espérait pouvoir dormir un peu, en face de sa chambre se trouvant l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Shiryu venait à peine de regagner sa chambre que tout son corps s'était mis à trembler. Même dans ses plus difficiles combats cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pourquoi lui avoir proposé de dormir ici, alors qu'il y avait appartements et chambres au Palais ? Comment supporter cette présence autant propice qu'incongrue ?

A suivre …

[1] : L'île n'existe pas.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _ **Vendredi 20 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Balance, matin.**_

Le Dragon avait peu dormi cette nuit. Fenrir était bien trop proche de lui. En fait, il dormait dans la chambre des novices, celle que lui-même aurait occupée s'il n'avait pas suivi tout son entraînement en Chine avec Dohko, et qui se trouvait juste en face de la sienne. Combien de temps l'Asgardien allait-il rester ici ? Comment allait-il tenir s'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil ? Comment allait-il supporter cette présence ?

Il se leva. Pas un bruit ne retentissait dans le temple. Il s'habilla puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il fut surpris par une bonne odeur de brioche qui, semble-t-il, provenait de la cuisine. Serait-ce Shunreï qui était venue lui faire le petit déjeuner ? Tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il entendit l'eau de la douche s'écouler. Il rougit, légèrement, imaginant son invité sous cette cascade chaude. Dans la cuisine, personne. Mais il trouva une demi douzaine de brioches qui sortaient du four. Son estomac se manifesta mais il décida d'attendre que son invité le rejoigne pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui. On ne laisse pas un invité manger seul.

Il prépara la table tout en se demandant pourquoi Shunreï avait fait de la viennoiserie pour lui sans être restée. Il se promit d'aller la remercier dans la journée. Perdu dans ces réflexions il n'avait pas entendu Fenrir sortir de la salle de bain. Shiryu était en train de surveiller le café pour son invité et l'eau pour son thé quand une voix le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

— Bonjour, dit presque timidement l'invité.

Shiryu avait sursauté et s'était crispé en même temps.

— Bonjour, bien dormi ? demanda-t-il, un peu de la même manière.

— Non. J'ai presque pas dormi.

— Désolé de l'apprendre. Tu sais pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

L'ambiance de ce début de matinée semblait plus légère que celle de la veille. Autant en profiter.

— Je pense que c'est le changement d'air, le lit et toute cette histoire, répondit Fenrir.

Mais en réalité, c'était pour une toute autre raison : Son Dragon. Il était bien trop proche de lui. Il avait tant de questions à lui poser. Il voulait tant lui dire à quel point il pensait à lui. Alors, non ! Il n'avait pas bien dormi.

— Tu te rattraperas sans doute ce soir.

— Possible. J'espère ne pas t'avoir réveillé en faisant les brioches ?

Hein ! Quoi ! Comment ! C'était le Guerrier d'Epsilon qui avait préparé les viennoiseries ?Shiryu n'en revenait pas. Ce gars savait cuisiner ? Finalement, passer du temps avec lui, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée pour faire connaissance.

— C'est toi qui as fait les brioches ? lui demanda surpris le Dragon.

— Bah oui ! Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

Fenrir fut heureux de l'effet que cela avait eu sur son amour. Il voulait le conquérir et il venait de commencer son plan. Se rapprocher par tous les moyens et profiter du fait qu'ils étaient sous le même toit pour y arriver.

— Non, bien sûr. J'ai juste pensé que c'était Shunreï qui était venue les préparer.

— Shunreï ?

Fenrir changea presque de couleur. Ca y était, Shiryu parlait enfin de cette fille.

— Oui, mon amie d'enfance. Dohko nous a élevés. Elle est ici au Sanctuaire, c'est pourquoi je pensais que cela pouvait être elle, répondit Shiryu tendrement.

— C'est ta petite amie ? l'interrogea Fenrir fébrilement.

Le Guerrier aux Loups ne put se retenir cette fois. Il voulait savoir quel lien unissait ces deux là et savoir enfin s'il avait une vraie chance de séduire le Chinois. Shiryu se demanda s'il devait répondre mais il voulait d'un autre côté que Fenrir sache que Shunreï n'était pas sa fiancée comme tout le monde le pensait.

— Non, elle ne l'est pas.

— Mais elle aimerait ?

— Non plus. Nous avons été élevés ensemble, nous avons plus des rapports de frère et soeur.

Voilà, c'était dit. Shiryu ne vit rien dans l'expression de son invité lui indiquant un quelconque soulagement ou autre sentiment. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas si l'argenté avait des sentiments pour lui, et pourquoi d'ailleurs en aurait-il ? Intérieurement, le Dragon soupira. Faire comprendre à son ancien ennemi qu'il était épris de lui ne sera pas chose aisée, bien au contraire.

Fenrir s'était forcé à ne pas réagir à la bonne nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de son amour. C'était trop tôt pour que Shiryu se doute de quelque chose, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre le peu de chances qu'il avait de le charmer.

— Et si on déjeunait ? fit l'invité du temple. Les brioches vont refroidir.

— Oui, bonne idée. Ca sent très bon, Fenrir. Alors comme ça tu es doué pour la cuisine ?

Shiryu se demanda pourquoi l'Asgardien n'avait pas relevé le fait que lui et Shunreï se voyaient comme frère et soeur mais il laissa cela de côté pour le moment. Là, il voulait juste profiter de l'ambiance sereine qui les entourait ce matin.

— Merci. De temps en temps ça me prend, oui. Et là vu que je tournais en rond dans le lit je me suis dit que je pouvais au moins faire le petit déjeuner pour te remercier de m'accueillir ici, fit l'argenté en souriant pour la première fois.

— C'est gentil. C'est très bon. Tu peux en faire tous les matins si tu veux, je prends. Mais tu es ici pour nous aider, normal que je t'héberge ou plutôt que Dohko le fasse.

Shiryu fut subjugué par le sourire de son aimé et malgré lui, il sourit également. L'ambiance était conviviale et les deux anciens ennemis semblaient se détendre. Le séjour de Fenrir était peut-être une bonne chose, finalement.

— Nous sommes conviés à une réunion ce matin. Apparemment Rhadamanthe aurait des choses à nous dire, fit le Dragon.

Le Loup acquiesça. Shiryu alla prendre sa douche à son tour et autant dire que Fenrir ne tenait plus. Imaginer Shiryu, nu, sous cette douche l'avait mis dans un état second. Il sortit du temple pour prendre l'air et pour essayer de penser à autre chose, mais en vain. Mais il était temps de penser à la menace qui rôdait, aussi les deux hommes prirent le chemin du Palais et en route le petit groupe s'étoffait.

—

 _ **Salle de réunion du Palais du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, matin.**_

Tous les Chevaliers, Marinas, Spectres et Guerriers Divins avaient été conviés auprès d'Athéna, de ses oncles, d'Hilda et de Shion. En effet, Rhadamanthe devait les informer sur le résultat de ses recherches. Il commença par leur expliquer que tous les « Rhadamanthe » gardaient la mémoire de ses prédécesseurs. Cet aveu eut le don de surprendre toute l'assemblée. Un brouhaha sans nom se fit entendre et Shion dut intervenir pour ramener le silence.

— J'ai réussi à remonter un certain nombre de vies. J'ai pu aller jusqu'à environ trois mille ans en arrière mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange…

— Que veux-tu dire ? interféra Seiya.

— Qu'à partir de là, je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin. Comme si quelque chose m'en empêchait. Il y a bien des choses mais étrangement cela ne concerne que le quotidien : juger des âmes, classer des dossiers, des moments de détente et cetera….

Toute l'assemblée semblait perplexe. En même temps, cela paraîtrait normal d'oublier des choses vieilles de plus de trois mille ans. Saga pensa à quelque chose et accrocha le regard de Kanon qui, visiblement, pensait à la même chose que lui.

— Rhadamanthe, m'autoriserais-tu, ici et maintenant, à utiliser mon « _Genrô Maô Ken_ » pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans ta mémoire ? demanda Saga en se levant.

— Saga ! Serais-tu redevenu fou ? s'écrièrent de nombreux Chevaliers.

— Ne soyez pas stupides ! Penseriez-vous qu'il aurait demandé la permission ? intervint Kanon.

— Désolé, Saga ! Ce que vient de dire ton frère est juste, intervint Aiolia tout en regardant son frère et Saga.

— A quoi penses-tu, Saga ? interrogea le Pope.

— Et bien ! Je pense que sa mémoire aurait pu être effacée pour camoufler une information importante, comme par exemple une armure.

— Je vois, mais qui aurait eu intérêt à faire cela et pourquoi ? De plus, si ce « Rhadamanthe » était au courant, d'autres personnes l'étaient également. On aurait tous « perdu » la mémoire ? reprit le Juge des Enfers.

— Oui, toutes les personnes au courant ainsi que les Dieux aussi ont subi la même chose que toi. Et pour en savoir plus, j'aimerais explorer ta tête.

Toute l'assemblée se tut. Rhadamanthe, qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait confiance, se demanda s'il devait accepter. L'atmosphère se fit lourde en une seconde.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais je suis là ainsi que notre Seigneur et je suis sûr que Saga n'a aucune mauvaise intention, intervint le Garuda.

— Tu as sûrement raison, Eaque. Je devrais peut-être lui faire confiance. Saga, je suis d'accord mais ne t'avise pas de me tromper, est-ce clair ? tenta de l'intimider le Juge.

— Très clair, je te promets de jeter un oeil et c'est tout.

L'ambiance s'était détendue. Saga s'était encore rapproché de Rhadamanthe. Aioros était crispé. Il savait que si son amant faisait un pas de travers, ce fichu Juge lui tomberait dessus et cela risquait de dégénérer fortement. Fort heureusement, son tendre ami avait décidé de faire ça devant tout le monde. Les risques étaient amoindris de par la présence des trois Déités, de Shion et d'Hilda.

La Wyvern et le Gémeaux s'étaient un peu reculés du groupe. Après une dernière menace à l'encontre de Saga, Rhadamanthe ferma les yeux et lui demanda de faire vite. Saga respira un bon coup, il ne devait pas se tromper sinon le juge lui tomberait dessus. Il lança alors son attaque. Quelques secondes plus tard, le juge était pétrifié sur place. Le coup du troisième gardien l'avait atteint dans le mille. Saga put s'introduire dans la mémoire du Juge pour savoir ce qui la bloquait.

Toute l'assemblée avait retenu sa respiration pendant l'intrusion de Saga dans l'esprit du Spectre. Le cadet regardait son aîné s'infiltrer dans la tête de Rhadamanthe. Il ressentit comme une peur. Et si cela se passait mal ? D'ailleurs, Aioros faisait quasiment la même tête que son beau-frère. Ceux qui l'avaient remarqué s'étaient dit que les deux Gold avaient peur pour le Gémeaux en titre. Mais était-ce vrai ? Kanon semblait pourtant davantage regarder le Juge que son jumeau.

La soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, la veille, les avait un peu rapprochés. Il commençait à apprécier cet homme de valeur. Car Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern était un homme de valeur, il en avait eu la preuve lors de leur combat. Le blond paraissait même plus sympathique qu'il ne le laissait paraître au premier abord. Kanon se sentait finalement bien avec lui et il avait passé une bonne soirée en sa compagnie. Il espérait même être ami avec lui dans un futur proche. Quand tout sera réglé, peut-être…

Après avoir fouillé dans la tête de Rhadamanthe, Saga comprit et se retira, annihilant par la même les conséquences de son attaque.

— Tout va bien, Rhadamanthe ? interrogea Saga.

— Oui, je crois. As-tu trouvé quelque chose, demanda le Juge en s'asseyant.

— Ta mémoire a été bloquée, voilà pourquoi tu ne peux aller plus loin dans tes vies antérieures.

— Bloquée ? Mais pourquoi et par qui ? reprit la Wyvern.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa dans la salle de réunion du Palais. C'est Athéna qui le rompit.

— Dois-je supposer que ma mémoire l'ait été également, Saga ? interrogea-t-elle songeuse.

— Pire que ça, Athéna ! dit le Gémeaux.

— Que veux-tu dire ? intervint Shion inquiet.

— Qu'Athéna, Poséidon, Hadès, et sûrement d'autres Dieux ont subi la même chose que notre ami Rhadamanthe peut-être même plus de personnes que cela, termina Saga laissant sans voix toute l'assemblée.

—

Après les révélations de Saga des Gémeaux, tout le monde quitta la salle de réunion. Ils étaient tous assez dubitatifs. Comment la mémoire d'un Dieu ou d'un Spectre du rang de Rhadamanthe avait-elle pu être manipulée ? Qui aurait pu le faire ? Et pourquoi ? Telles étaient les questions que chacun se posait. Les recherches reprirent à partir de trois mille ans en arrière.

En discutant avec ses invitées, Athéna eut une intuition. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre presque en courant, laissant sans voix Hilda, Poséidon et Hadès. Ils la suivirent inquiets car la jeune Déesse ne dit pas un mot. Elle se planta au centre de la pièce et intensifia son cosmos.

— Athéna, mais que fais-tu ? demanda perplexe Poséidon.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Son cosmos envahissait toute la chambre. Et puis d'un coup, tout cessa. Athéna alla vers le mur devant lequel son lit était adossé. Elle y passa sa main et au bout de quelques instants trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Un trappe secrète venait de s'ouvrir sur ce pan de mur. Elle se retourna vers ses invités.

— Je pense que nous aurons des réponses avec ce journal.

— Un journal ? Mais …, l'interrogea Hadès.

— J'ai eu comme une intuition, un souvenir. C'était furtif mais je me suis souvenue que ma deuxième réincarnation écrivait un journal et le cachait. Ne restons pas ici.

Tout le groupe regagna le salon de la demeure de la Déesse. Elle commença à lire le fameux journal. Les autres attendaient, impatients. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers eux. Ce qu'elle avait à leur dire allait déclencher de vives réactions… Après avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait à dire le Dieu des Océans et le Dieu des Enfers quittèrent précipitamment le Sanctuaire pour rejoindre leur royaume. Ils voulaient une confirmation de ce qu'Athéna venait de leur apprendre.

—

 _ **Domaine d'Asgard, matinée.**_

Les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard prenaient à coeur toute cette histoire, bien qu'ils doutaient trouver quoique ce soit dans leurs archives. Mais Athéna était si bonne envers eux malgré la guerre qui les avait opposés, qu'aucun Guerrier Divin n'avait refusé de lui venir en aide ainsi qu'à ses Chevaliers. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils cherchaient des informations dans les différents registres. Pour le moment aucun d'eux n'avait décelé le moindre indice. Mais ils poursuivaient les investigations, ils le devaient pour la paix.

La Princesse Fréyja aidait son fiancé. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. La jeune fille, de nature inquiète, avait l'impression de revivre le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu en perdant son amour. Elle venait de le retrouver et une autre guerre menaçait d'éclater.

— Hagen ? Tu vas devoir encore te battre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle tourmentée.

Le Guerrier leva les yeux sur sa fiancée, elle commençait à pleurer. Il se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de la rassurer.

— Nous n'en savons encore rien. Tu ne devrais pas y penser et puis Hyoga ne me laissera pas mourir une deuxième fois, sourit-il.

— Mais tu irais ? sanglota-t-elle.

— Oui, car c'est mon devoir de Guerrier Divin. C'est notre devoir à tous de protéger la paix, répondit-il en caressant la joue de sa bien aimée.

— Tu … tu as raison. Excuse-moi ! Mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre à nouveau.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mon amour. La situation n'est pas encore clarifiée, attendons encore un peu avant de nous inquiéter. Cette fois, tous les Sanctuaires seront soudés, Asgard ne sera pas seul.

Ces mots rassurèrent quelque peu la jeune Princesse, elle arbora un magnifique sourire pour son tendre fiancé qui captura ses douces lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

La peur que ressentait Fréyja était commune à tout le royaume. Les Guerriers Divins faisaient leur possible pour rassurer la population tout en avançant dans leurs recherches.

—

 _ **Les Enfers, au même moment.**_

Après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire Terrestre, Hadès s'était précipité sur les registres, ou plutôt le plus ancien des registres celui qui, on le supposait ne servirait à rien. Le Griffon et le Balrog, présents dans la salle des archives, observaient Hadès qui, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, blêmissait et jurait de tout son saoul.

— Mon Seigneur, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Minos nerveusement.

— Oui, et ce n'est rien de le dire ! Hadès semblait furieux et cela ne rassurait aucun des deux Spectres.

— Puis-je faire quelque chose ? intervint le Griffon.

— Oui, tu peux et tu vas le faire ! Tu vas convoquer tous les Spectres et leur dire que je me suis rendu au Sanctuaire de ma nièce en urgence. Tu leur expliqueras toute l'affaire, et demande-leur de se tenir prêt !

— Très bien, Majesté et pour Rhadamanthe et Eaque ?

— Ils sont bien plus utiles au Sanctuaire.

C'est sur ces paroles que le Dieu des Enfers quitta les lieux en se retéléportant directement en Grèce avec le registre. Minos, quant à lui, suivait les instructions de son Seigneur et Maître. La réunion fut houleuse mais le Griffon, qui connaissait toute l'importance de cette affaire, tint la séance avec fermeté et put répondre à toutes les questions, enfin presque. Car il n'avait pas su leur dire pourquoi Hadès avait l'air si troublé avant de partir.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire sous-marin, même moment.**_

De son côté, Poséidon avait agi à peu de chose près de la même manière que son frère et tout comme lui, trouva les mêmes informations ou presque. Il rassembla tous ses Généraux afin de leur expliquer ce qu'il venait de découvrir, ainsi qu'Athéna et sans doute Hadès. Il leur demanda de poursuivre les investigations mais en reprenant depuis les premiers registres. Il ordonna à Sorrente de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour le maintien de la paix entre tous les Sanctuaires.

— Si l'un de vous trouve quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, contactez-moi par mon cosmos. Je compte sur vous tous ! Je repars de ce pas chez ma nièce.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre ou même de poser des questions, le Dieu des Océans était déjà parti. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi reprendre les recherches dans des registres aussi lointains ? Qu'avait découvert leur Dieu ?

— Allons, mes amis ! Vous comptez désobéir aux ordres de votre Dieu ? intervint Sorrente. Retournons tous au travail, Poséidon compte sur nous !

Tous acquiescèrent et retournèrent dans leurs archives, espérant enfin trouver quelques indices.

—

 _ **Ile d'Anydalos, matin.**_

Hadrien s'était levé de très bonne humeur ce matin. Il descendit dans la salle à manger de la petite auberge pour engloutir un bon petit déjeuner. La pièce était vide, était-il le seul client ? Il sourit tout en s'asseyant. Sa collation matinale ingurgitée, l'Espagnol prit le sac qu'il avait posé près de lui et dans lequel il avait mis quelques outils dans le cas extrême où il faudrait creuser. Mais il en doutait. L'armure avait été bannie, certes, mais elle devait pouvoir rester accessible si quelqu'un lui rendait « sa liberté ».

D'un pas confiant, Hadrien se dirigea de nouveau vers les falaises et sans difficulté retrouva le lieu qu'il avait vu la veille. La lueur rouge-orangé émanait encore de l'endroit en question. Cette cavité se trouvait à l'abri des vents et des embruns marins. Cela ressemblait à un trou béant dans la roche. On ne venait pas ici par hasard. Une nouvelle fois, il scruta les alentours afin de voir s'il y avait un mécanisme quelconque pour sortir l'armure de là. Mais encore une fois, il ne vit rien.

Pendant près de deux heures, Hadrien chercha un moyen de pénétrer dans cette grotte. L'éclat rougeoyant s'intensifiait de plus en plus, un peu comme pour lui signifier de se dépêcher. Il s'énervait tout seul. Même avec des pioches, il ne pourrait pas venir à bout de cette porte rocheuse. Des explosifs….. peut-être !

— Bon-sang ! Ce Nayan l'a bien enfermée ! Il devrait y avoir un moyen de l'en sortir ! s'insurgea l'Espagnol en frappant la paroi.

— Et bien l'ami ! Tu devrais te calmer, intervint une voix derrière lui.

Hadrien sursauta et se retourna. Il faisait face à cinq hommes vêtus de tuniques en lin sur lesquelles se trouvaient des motifs colorés - comme dans la Grèce Antique - et qui semblaient forts. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa. Tous ces hommes paraissaient sûrs d'eux et quelques uns souriaient diaboliquement. Ce qui lui donna un frisson incontrôlable.

— Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? tenta de demander aussi durement que possible « l'archéologue ».

Galien s'approcha, tandis que les autres ne bougèrent pas. C'était un homme très grand et de musculature avantageuse. Ses cheveux courts et hirsutes étaient bruns et lui cachaient légèrement son oeil droit. Il paraissait calme mais son visage affichait des traits rudes, surement à cause de la couleur noire de ses yeux.

— La question n'est pas de savoir qui nous sommes, mais plutôt de savoir ce que nous pouvons pour toi !

— Ha, oui ! Et que pouvez-vous donc faire pour moi ? interrogea Hadrien, qui pour tout dire n'en menait pas large.

— Nous sommes en mesure de détruire cette roche afin que tu puisses prendre l'armure, sourit sadiquement le chef des Mercenaires.

— C'est impossible ! Aucun être humain ne saurait réaliser un tel exploit ! Une minute….. comment savez-vous pour l'armure ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

— Nous savons ! trancha Galien. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir !

Puis l'un des mercenaires s'approcha. Il était un peu plus petit que Galien, il semblait plutôt bien bâti et était élancé. Le bleu foncé de sa toison, courte et ondulée, tranchait avec le bleu clair de son regard.

— Je suis Trajan, Dieu relégué aux basses besognes, tout comme mes compagnons, par Zeus lui-même ! Nous avons juré fidélité à Héra et sommes devenus ses mercenaires, expliqua-t-il.

— Des ….. Dieux ! fit Hadrien tout en se mettant à rire nerveusement plus que de soulagement.

Une micro seconde plus tard, Trajan se tenait devant l'Espagnol qui n'avait évidemment rien vu bouger. Hadrien resta coi, sa bouche s'était légèrement ouverte mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir. Avait-il vraiment affaire à des Dieux ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Et que lui voulaient-ils ?

— Co … comment …. comment avez-vous fait ça ? interrogea-t-il totalement décontenancé.

— Nous sommes des Dieux, mon ami te l'a dit, intervint Galien.

Hadrien perdit ses couleurs, il devint si pâle qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un mort. Maintenant, il ne riait plus et cela fit rire les Mercenaires. Les yeux écarquillés, il voulut reculer mais le panneau rocheux derrière lui l'en empêcha.

Un autre Dieu s'approcha à son tour, il attrapa Hadrien par une épaule et le poussa comme un mal-propre afin d'avoir le champ libre. Il tenait en main une énorme massue. Il faisait plus de deux mètres de haut, sa musculature était proportionnée à sa taille : il était gigantesque. Ses yeux dorés donnaient un semblant de clarté à son visage terni par ses courts cheveux noirs.

— Galahad, ne démolis pas toute la falaise, ironisa Trajan.

— Tais-toi, minus ! répliqua le géant.

— Allez ! Tape dans le tas ! dit Galien.

Une aura orangée entoura le Dieu géant qui fit tournoyer sa massue dans sa main droite. Il se mit en position d'attaque et lança son arme en criant : _« Club of Heracles »._ La roche reçut de plein fouet la massue lancée à cinq fois la vitesse de la lumière. Hadrien ne vit absolument rien, juste les éclats de roche. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien… Rêvait-il ? La barrière rocheuse anéantie, l'armure vit la lumière du jour pour la première fois depuis plusieurs millénaires.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Bélier.**_

Mû et Eaque étaient ravis de passer du temps ensemble. Ils auraient juste préféré que ce soit pour un autre motif qu'un possible affrontement. Bien que le Spectre avait envie de faire des recherches sur le corps de son aimé, il se retenait. Du moins, il tentait de se retenir. Il profitait souvent d'un moment où le Bélier baissait sa garde pour lui voler un ou deux baisers tendres.

— Tu … tu me gênes, murmura Mû.

— Mais pourtant nous sommes seuls, répondit le juge.

— Oui mais nous sommes ici pour travailler.

— Mais nous travaillons. Ce ne sont que de minis poses, fit Eaque en volant un autre baiser à son amant. Et puis, qui sait ce qui arrivera. Je veux profiter de toi le plus possible maintenant, dit très sérieusement le Spectre.

Mû savait que son aimé avait raison. Ils pouvaient très bien perdre la vie dans cette guerre, et il n'y aurait sans doute pas de troisième chance. Ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois lors de la première réunion pour le traité de paix. Cette fois là, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et s'étaient à peine regardés. Mais au fil du temps, quelque chose se passa en eux et doucement ils se rapprochèrent. Et puis voilà quelques semaines, ils avaient franchi le pas. Ils étaient heureux pourtant cette histoire pouvait venir tout gâcher. Autant pour eux que pour les autres.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Balance.**_

Ging était allongé près de son ami. Fenrir se trouvait à l'opposé de son amour, cela lui donnait la possibilité de l'observer à loisir sans trop se faire remarquer. Les deux n'échangèrent aucun mot. L'atmosphère était lourde et froide tout comme la veille. Pourtant l'un et l'autre n'avaient qu'une envie : celle d'enlacer l'être aimé. Fenrir repensa à leur discussion de la matinée. Il était heureux que Shiryu et cette fille ne soient en fait que des amis.

— Je peux aller me chercher un café ? demanda l'homme aux loups au Dragon.

— Je vais aller te le faire, répondit timidement le Chinois.

— Je peux très bien …

— Tu es invité, j'y vais, fit-il en se levant.

— Très bien dans ce cas prenons une pose, et allons-y ensemble, suggéra l'Asgardien.

Shiryu tremblait. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Son coeur s'emportait. Il en était de même pour Fenrir. Chacun d'eux faisait bien attention à ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions et ses sentiments.

Dans la cuisine, Shiryu avait du mal à se maîtriser. Ses mains gigotaient en permanence, pas pratique pour préparer un café. Fenrir se rendit néanmoins compte de l'état de son hôte. Etait-ce lui qui le mettait dans cet état ? Cela serait vraiment trop beau… La pose fut comme le reste, silencieuse. L'Asgardien soupira intérieurement. Il fallait qu'il passe à l'attaque mais comment s'y prendre avec un être tel que Shiryu ? Ils redescendirent aux archives. Rien n'avait changé.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux.**_

Rhadamanthe était silencieux depuis la fin de la réunion. Il semblait réfléchir mais Kanon n'en était pas sûr. Et puis, l'attaque de Saga l'avait sans doute fatigué.

— Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? fit remarquer le bleuté.

— Ca ira, répondit le blond.

— Je sais que subir le « Genrô maô ken » fatigue, alors si tu veux aller te reposer, te gêne pas.

— Nous avons du travail. Et puis, ce n'est pas pire que ma régression d'hier, grogna presque le juge.

Le blond se mit au travail. Kanon l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Sa posture. La façon dont il avait de froncer le sourcil. Son visage. Son corps. Ses mains. Sa bouche. Tout. Se sachant dévisager par son vis-à-vis, Rhadamanthe releva le visage vers Kanon et riva ses soleils aux émeraudes inquisitrices. Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun d'eux ne baissait le regard. Une certaine gêne s'empara toutefois d'eux. Kanon lâcha prise le premier et se replongea dans la lecture, une part de son cerveau pensait toujours à l'être qui était devant lui.

—

 _ **Grotte de l'armure d'or, île d'Anydalos.**_

L'armure scintillait de mille feux, dans les tons orangés. Elle semblait chanter. Elle semblait l'appeler. Hadrien écarquilla ses grands yeux noisette : l'armure était en or, un or pur. Elle était constituée debout, comme celles du Moyen-Age, elle était majestueuse, elle était magnifique. Une chose le frappa néanmoins ; de chaque côté du casque, il y avait un visage de gravé : un visage de démon. Cela le surprit fortement car à aucun moment l'armure ne s'était montrée agressive ou démoniaque avec lui.

Hadrien s'approcha et posa une main tremblante sur l'armure qui cessa de briller instantanément.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle arrêté de luire ? demanda l'Espagnol en se tournant vers les Mercenaires d'Héra.

— Tu n'es pas Chevalier et ton cosmos ne s'est pas développé, répondit Galien.

— Chevalier, cosmos ? marmonna-t-il.

— L'armure qui est devant toi appartient à la chevalerie d'Athéna, Déesse de la guerre et de la Sagesse. Seul un Chevalier entraîné peut revêtir une armure, à la condition de la mériter.

Hadrien écoutait mais ne comprenait pas vraiment. Tout cela le dépassait totalement. Armures, Déesse, Chevalerie, Cosmos. Oui, il était dépassé. Galien poursuivit son explication.

— Chaque individu détient en lui un fragment du Big Bang, d'où est issu l'univers tel que nous le connaissons. C'est ce que nous appelons le cosmos. Peu de personnes sont capables de ressentir leur cosmos mais ceux qui y parviennent peuvent alors créer un mini univers en eux, leur permettant d'acquérir une force capable de briser les atomes. Le cosmos peut s'intensifier à l'infini, pour celui qui en a la volonté. [1]

L'Espagnol avait un mal fou à ingurgiter toutes ces informations, pourtant une question vint lui brûler les lèvres.

— Pourquoi m'a-t-elle appelé alors ?

— Tu es un descendant de son premier et unique porteur, tu as le même cosmos que lui. Le tien est beaucoup plus faible, mais cela suffit à l'armure pour penser que tu es son porteur. Mais il y a une chose que tu ignores, une chose très importante. C'est que Dracon s'était emparé du corps et de l'âme de Kyros et qui a de ce fait put manipuler l'armure. En fait, si cet idiot de Kyros et son armure ont été exilé, c'est par la volonté d'Héra ! expliqua Galien en riant…

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Ca ? Ca ne te regarde pas ! trancha le chef des Mercenaires, cessant de rire. Dracon, à toi de jouer, il est temps !

— Qu'allez-vous faire ? Qu'allez-vous me faire ? interrogea Hadrien qui commençait à paniquer.

Dracon lança son _« Manipulation of the spirits »_ sur l'Espagnol qui ne vit rien venir. Cela lui rappela ce qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. En une fraction de seconde, le Mercenaire prit possession du corps et de l'esprit d'Hadrien. Pouvant contrôler, à présent, l'armure d'or des Gémeaux grâce au cosmos de Kyros, il l'appela à lui. La seconde Gémini se hissa dans les airs, se sépara et vint recouvrir le corps de celui qu'elle pensait être son porteur…..

Les Mercenaires d'Héra venaient de réussir la première étape du plan de la Déesse…

—

 _ **Plus tard dans la journée, Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**_

Après avoir discuté durant plusieurs heures et après avoir consulté les premiers registres du Sanctuaire, Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès convoquèrent avant l'heure du dîner tous les Chevaliers, les Guerriers d'Asgard, les Marinas ainsi que les Spectres dans la grande salle de réunion du Palais. La Déesse expliqua alors qu'elle s'était souvenue qu'il y avait bien longtemps, lors de sa deuxième réincarnation, elle écrivait un journal et qu'elle le cachait dans ses appartements. Elle confirma l'avoir retrouvé et qu'elle y avait appris des choses très intéressantes.

— Nous avons découvert une chose importante et cela a été confirmé par les premiers registres qui ont été écrits ! déclara la Déesse sur un ton très solennel.

— Les premiers registres ? Vous pensez donc que l'ennemi, s'il y a ennemi, serait aussi ancien ? demanda Shion pensif.

— Pour tout dire nous l'ignorons mais lorsqu'Athéna nous a lu son vieux journal, Posi et moi sommes retournés dans nos royaumes afin de vérifier cela dans nos propres registres, déclara Hadès. Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que nous trois - dit le Dieu des Enfers en regardant sa nièce et son frère - nous nous détestons et ce au prix de guerres sanglantes et de la perte de nos compagnons d'armes. A votre avis, depuis quand cette haine nous lie-t-elle ?

— Depuis toujours, je suppose, intervint Saga sachant qu'il parlait pour tous.

— Tu te trompes, mon ami. Vous vous trompez tous, dit Poséidon sous le regard médusé de tous les présents.

Face à cette déclaration, un silence pesant se déversa dans la salle. Des dizaines de questions envahirent tous les esprits. Les trois Déités n'avaient pas toujours été en conflit ? Impensable !

— Mes amis, s'il vous plait reprenez-vous, intervint Athéna. Je sais que cela parait invraisemblable, mais c'est la vérité ! Nous nous entendions à merveille. C'est ce que révèle nos premiers écrits et mon journal.

— Si c'est le cas, pourquoi vous battre ? Pourquoi cette haine entre vous ? intervint Milo.

— Il semblerait qu'une Déesse soit jalouse d'Athéna et ait voulu se venger. Athéna est la fille préférée de Zeus et était notre nièce adorée. Héra, car il s'agit d'elle, est quelqu'un de gentil mais extrêmement jaloux surtout envers Athéna. Elle aurait agi il y a très longtemps contre sa belle-fille mais nous l'avons apparemment protégée d'une mort certaine et douloureuse. Elle ne nous l'a pas pardonné, expliqua le Dieu des Océans.

— Vous voulez dire que c'est Héra notre ennemie ? questionna Isaak.

— C'est possible…. De plus, il est certain qu'elle a à ses pieds des Dieux devenus Mercenaires mais qui lui ont juré fidélité. Ce sont des Dieux reniés et mis à l'écart par Zeus car il ne les estimait pas dignes d'être à nos côtés. Ils étaient relégués aux basses besognes de l'Olympe avant qu'Héra ne se serve d'eux. L'un d'eux est capable de jouer avec la mémoire des hommes et celle des Dieux puisque c'en est un, continua Hadès.

— Ok ! On sait pour la mémoire de Rhadamanthe et les vôtres, dit Seiya en observant les Dieux, mais quel est le rapport avec l'intuition d'Athéna et l'armure d'or oubliée ?

— Ca ! Nous l'ignorons, Seiya, répondit tendrement la Déesse.

— Saga, interpella Poséidon, y a-t-il un moyen pour recouvrer la mémoire ?

— Je suis désolé mais j'ai déjà essayé sur Rhadamanthe mais je n'ai pu rien faire.

— Très bien, allons à la recherche de ces Mercenaires ! lança héroïquement Seiya.

— Et comment veux-tu les trouver ? questionna Shiryu en toisant son ami.

— Shiryu a raison, Seiya. Arrête de foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir, intervint Ikki.

Pégase s'était levé et avait posé ses poings enragés sur la table et fixa le Phœnix qui soutint le regard brûlant de son ami. Seiya finit par rendre les armes, se rendant compte qu'Ikki avait raison. Les discussions continuèrent encore un bon moment, chacun essayant de soumettre une idée, un plan….

Malgré cette nouvelle qui chamboula les esprits et les cœurs, certains Chevaliers ne pouvaient rester insensibles au charme de certains autres. Aiolia se tenait à côté de Marine. Il l'observait à la dérobée tout comme Angelo épiait son vieil ami Shura. Nombreux étaient ceux qui taisaient leur amour, sans doute par crainte de se faire rejeter ou tout simplement de perdre l'autre dans cette bataille par exemple…

Shaka tentait toujours de comprendre pourquoi Ikki avait tant insisté pour l'aider à faire les recherches dans son temple. Mais le Phœnix ne laissait rien paraître de ses intentions, et parlait peu. Le fier Chevalier de la Vierge sondait en permanence le cosmos de son hôte sans jamais rien déceler. Il avait toujours les yeux clos du moins quand il se savait près de lui. Dès que la Vierge s'éloignait un peu et qu'il sentait qu'Ikki ne le suivait pas du regard, il ouvrait les paupières pour poser ses iris bleues sur lui. Dans ses moments, il sentait sa poitrine se serrer comme un étau, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Athéna savait ce qui se passait dans les cœurs et les esprits de ses Chevaliers, et même de ses invités. L'amour ! L'amour était entré au sein de son Sanctuaire et cela la rendit heureuse. Malheureusement, avec cette menace qu'allait-il advenir de ces couples, de cet amour. Elle espéra au fond d'elle que personne ne périra dans cet affrontement ….

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Cancer.**_

Angelo observait son tattoo, il était vraiment heureux de s'être enfin décidé à le faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire attention à ce que personne ne le remarque. Mais au moins, Shura serait dorénavant toujours un peu près de lui.

— Je suis vraiment trop con ! Je devrais lui parler, ça serait plus simple, se dit-il à voix haute tout en appliquant une crème hydratante sur la marque sur sa peau.

Il sursauta quand il entendit une voix l'appeler. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et la panique le gagna, lui le fier Chevalier du Cancer, l'ancien assassin de Saga ou plutôt de son double maléfique. Son pantalon était resté dans sa chambre et lui était au salon avec son tatouage visible, du moins un peu même s'il avait remis son caleçon correctement.

— Angelo ! Bordel, tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle ! s'écria le Capricorne en entrant dans la pièce.

Le Cancer se sentit vraiment con pour le coup car il essayait de dissimuler son secret mais ses mouvements désordonnés firent penser à Shura que son ami avait un truc pas net.

— Tu vois bien que je suis là, pas la peine de gueuler ! aboya Angelo en essayant de reprendre son calme.

— Qu'est-ce t'as à t'agiter ainsi ? T'as des vers ou quoi ? tenta de questionner l'Espagnol qui ne se doutait de rien.

— Y'a rien ! Je suis occupé, figure-toi ! Pourquoi t'es là ? trancha l'Italien.

Angelo était désordonné dans sa tête, seule sa mauvaise humeur apparente - apparente car en fait il était de très bonne humeur depuis l'apparition de Shura - lui donnait un semblant de contrôle. De son côté, quand le gardien du dixième temple était entré, il crut qu'il allait défaillir. Là, devant lui Angelo était torse nu et en caleçon. Sa libido fut mise à rude épreuve devant ce tableau magnifique. Ses muscles saillants et proportionnés par rapport à son corps, son teint mat et ses yeux si bleus qu'il y plongerait volontiers immédiatement pour s'y noyer pour l'éternité, le firent frissonner de désir.

— Je me disais que tu pourrais m'offrir une bière et une clope. J'suis en rade.

Ce n'était qu'un faux prétexte. Shura voulait juste passer une soirée avec son ami du quatrième temple, rien qu'eux deux, sans qu'il sache à quel point il l'aimait.

— Assieds-toi, je reviens ! dit le Cancer en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Cuisine dans laquelle il laissa un sourire radieux s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Il en avait oublié sa tenue très ... décontractée et son tattoo. Un instant plus tard, il revint avec deux bières, un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Il tendit la bouteille, les clopes et le feu à Shura, qui s'alluma une tige de tabac immédiatement. Un soupir sonore s'échappa de sa bouche, cette cigarette était bonne en cet instant. Angelo fit de même et plaça un cendrier entre eux.

— Tchin ! fit le Cancer, instantanément imité par son " invité ".

— Hmmm ! Bien fraîche comme je les aime, dit le Capricorne en parlant de la boisson qu'il tenait encore dans la main. Alors, tes recherches avancent bien ? Tu as trouvé des trucs intéressants, demanda-t-il pour lancer la conversation.

Angelo était resté debout près de la fenêtre, la fumée de sa clope s'évaporait dans la fraîcheur de ce début de soirée.

— J'ai rien trouvé, et toi ?

— Rien de rien ! Bud m'a bien aidé, nous avons ouvert je ne sais combien de registres. C'est bien plus rapide et plus sympa à deux. « Mais avec toi, ce serait encore mieux ! » pensa-t-il avec regret.

— Shaïna m'a filé un sacré coup de main depuis hier, je l'avoue. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de registres mais nous avançons bien. « Mais j'aurais tant aimé faire ça avec toi, au moins je t'aurais eu rien que pour moi des journées entières sans attirer l'attention. » songea-t-il à son tour.

Les deux Golds sirotaient tranquillement leurs boissons, puis une seconde, une troisième et encore une et encore…. La réserve de bière et de cigarettes de l'Italien s'évaporait comme neige au soleil. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas à proprement dit saouls mais plutôt ils avaient le vin gai [3] . Ils parlèrent longuement de cette treizième armure d'or puis peu à peu la conversation dévia sur pleins d'autres sujets. Shura connaissait pourtant le Cancer depuis longtemps mais jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler autant, même de lui. Lui aussi se livra un peu plus, espérant toucher son coeur.

Vingt heures et quinze minutes venaient de s'afficher sur la pendule du salon.

— T'as faim ? demanda Angelo, toujours en caleçon.

— Heu, ouais ! J'avoue….

— Pâtes à la carbo ?

— Impec, besoin d'un coup de main ? proposa Shura enjoué de rester dîner.

— Si tu veux, répondit le Cancer en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

C'est ainsi qu'ils préparèrent un repas improvisé ensemble. Ils étaient heureux et pour la première fois leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Une myriade de sensations les envahit mais ils ne laissèrent rien transparaitre de peur de gâcher ce moment, de faire fuir l'autre ou même de perdre un ami.

Ils s'affairaient à la tâche. Shura gérait la cuisson des pâtes. Les yeux du Capricorne redessinaient, en douce, le corps musculeux de l'Italien, il voulait se gaver de cette vision. Plus il le regardait, plus il était attiré par lui. Plus il était attiré par lui, plus il voulait le toucher. Plus il avait envie de le toucher, plus il voulait le faire sien. Quelque chose le tira cependant de ces réflexions, une petite chose sur le corps du Cancer venait d'attirer son regard. Alors, il fit attention à ce qu'Angelo soit bien occupé avant de se focaliser une nouvelle fois sur cet endroit de ce corps si désirable et tenta de voir ce que c'était.

De son côté, l'Italien préparait la sauce carbonara. Cette recette, il la tenait de sa défunte mère. C'était la seule chose dont il se souvenait de cette époque. C'était toujours pour lui difficile d'en parler et généralement il ne faisait jamais cette recette pour qui que ce soit. Mais pour lui, Shura était important et cela lui parut naturel de la lui faire découvrir. Il se sentit étrange, un peu comme si quelqu'un le dévisageait et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Discrètement, il leva les yeux vers son invité et vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Shura avait l'air de le scruter sous toutes les coutures, ses yeux brillaient et un sourire très léger semblait égayer son visage. Son coeur se mit à palpiter plus fort mais heureusement pour lui, il savait se contrôler.

Le Capricorne continuait d'observer son ami et distingua enfin ce qui avait attiré son regard. Il s'agissait d'un tatouage et visiblement il avait l'air récent car il semblait gras. Angelo devait surement encore l'hydrater. Discrètement, il s'avança pour l'observer de plus près et vit que le haut du symbole ressemblait à s'y méprendre au signe du Capricorne. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, son coeur rata un battement. Non ! En fait plusieurs ! Se pourrait-il qu'Angelo soit gay et qu'il ait jeté son dévolu sur lui ? A moins qu'il s'agissait du signe d'une femme qu'il aimait profondément ? Shura, qui fut heureux au début de cette découverte, changea d'expression presque immédiatement.

— « _Une seconde_ , pensa Shura, _cela fait des mois qu'il ne voit pas de femmes, il ne sort plus du Sanctuaire depuis un moment et pourtant ce tattoo est récent puisqu'il l'hydrate encore … Alors ! Il se peut que …._ »

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son hôte qui lui disait que le repas était prêt. Il se mirent à table cependant Angelo vit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Shura qui était un peu trop silencieux d'un coup. Le Capricorne, lui, faisait attention de ne pas se perdre sur ce magnifique tatouage, du moins pour ce qu'il en voyait. La soirée se déroula tranquillement et les deux amis passèrent un bon moment. Difficile mais heureux.

—

 _ **Plus tard dans la soirée, Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**_

Chacun regagna son petit coin, sauf Pandore. Lors du dîner au Palais, elle avait croisé son regard, si troublant, si envoutant. La soeur du Seigneur des Enfers se baladait, ou plutôt errait, dans le Sanctuaire, pleinement perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit une voix l'interpeller.

— Bonsoir, Pandore ! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je suis ….

— Shunreï ! Si bien sûr, je me souviens de toi. Tu es la petite amie de Shiryu du Dragon, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle pour lancer la conversation, un peu gênée tout de même de poser une question si …. personnelle.

— C'est ce que tout le monde pense, en effet, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Pandore resta coite devant cette déclaration, la Chinoise reprit.

— Nous nous aimons cela ne fait aucun doute mais comme frère et soeur.

Devant l'air interrogateur de l'Allemande, elle continua de parler. Cela lui faisait du bien.

— Tu sais, nous avons été élevés ensemble, c'est un amour fraternel qui en est ressorti.

— Depuis quand connaissez-vous la nature de vos sentiments ?

Après avoir prononcée ces mots, Pandore se mordit la lèvre.

— Je suis désolée, cela ne me regarde pas, s'excusa-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes, qui marchaient tranquillement, venaient de s'arrêter devant des ruines un peu à l'écart des bâtiments neufs du Sanctuaire. Shunreï n'en voulait pas à Pandore pour sa question et décida d'y répondre. Elle souhaitait vraiment devenir amie avec elle.

— Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne me gêne pas de te répondre, dit-elle en souriant. A vrai dire, il y a un certain temps déjà, depuis la fin de la guerre contre …, Shunreï hésita à continuer.

— Contre Hadès ? termina Pandore.

— Oui ! répondit presque honteusement la Chinoise.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout cela c'est du passé, enfin pour moi.

— Pour moi aussi, sourit-elle.

Le regard des deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent et un sentiment étrange les prit. Un sentiment qu'elles connaissaient pourtant bien. Elles l'avaient ressenti lors de la réunion qui avait eu lieu quelques mois après la résurrection. Elles ne savaient pas ce que ressentait l'autre. Leurs poitrines se comprimaient, leurs jambes et leurs mains tremblaient, leurs respirations s'affolaient. Cependant, elles faisaient tout leur possible pour cacher leurs sentiments.

Elles continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, se racontant un morceau de leur histoire en évitant scrupuleusement d'aborder leurs vies amoureuses respectives et les événements en cours. La Chinoise, qui vivait avec Marine et Shaïna, était au courant mais elle ne voulait pas faire de gaffe. Elle avait donné sa parole aux femmes Chevaliers de tenir sa langue.

Cela faisait un long moment que les jeunes femmes étaient près des ruines, lorsqu'elles décidèrent de prendre la chemin du retour. Shunreï insista pour raccompagner l'Allemande jusqu'au Palais, prétextant qu'elle pouvait se perdre aisément car elle ne connaissait pas les lieux. Elle accepta sans hésiter, ainsi elle profiterait encore de l'odeur enivrante du parfum de Shunreï, de son sourire et de son regard envoutant.

Quand elle vit que Pandore acceptait de se faire raccompagner, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sera encore à elle pour quelques minutes. Elle enregistra dans sa mémoire son teint pâle, son regard intense, sa silhouette gracieuse et délicate. Pandore était la soeur d'un Dieu et cela se voyait, se ressentait dans tout son être. Shunreï rougit sans s'en rendre compte, heureusement celle qui faisait battre son coeur ne s'aperçut de rien.

Les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent devant le temple de Mû qui sortit pour les accueillir. Il sourit intérieurement quand il perçut l'aura des demoiselles. Par galanterie, le Bélier se téléporta avec Pandore jusqu'au Palais, tandis que la Chinoise regagnait la maison qu'elle occupait avec les deux femmes Chevaliers. Toutes deux avaient emmagasiné des souvenirs qui, elles l'espéraient, les feraient patienter jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Et peut-être arriveront-elles à se déclarer…

Pour éviter de répondre aux nombreuses questions de ses amies, Shunreï décida de ne rien dire concernant sa balade nocturne. Non, elle voulait garder cela pour elle et pour ses rêves qui, elle en était sûr, seront beaux et plein d'amour cette nuit.

A suivre…

[1] source Saintseiyapedia.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

 _ **Samedi 21 mai.**_

 _ **Tous les Sanctuaires.**_

Dans tous les Sanctuaires, c'était le même rituel. Après le petit déjeuner, Guerriers, Marinas, Spectres et Chevaliers se rendaient dans les archives afin d'effectuer des recherches sur cette mystérieuse armure d'or. Cela devait faire bon nombre de millénaires qu'elle avait dû disparaître car personne ne trouvait quoique ce soit. Mais ils tenaient bon et sans relâche ils lisaient registres, lettres, rapports…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, appartements privé de la Déesse.**_

Hilda logeait avec Athéna dans ses appartements. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient bien et cela faisait un peu de compagnie à la Déesse. La Grande Prêtresse d'Odin ne savait pas pourquoi son Dieu l'avait envoyée ici et surtout pourquoi elle avait dû prendre la Robe Divine d'Odin. Elle et Athéna réfléchissaient souvent à la question mais elles ne trouvèrent aucune réponse. Tous les matins, Hilda de Polaris priait son Dieu, pour le remercier de prendre soin de son peuple alors qu'elle était en Grèce pour accomplir une mission mais aussi pour essayer d'obtenir quelques réponses mais toujours en vain.

Hadès et Poséidon logeaient dans deux appartements du Palais, tout confort, mais ils passaient leurs journées en compagnie de la Prêtresse et de leur nièce. Tous ensemble, ils essayaient de se souvenir de quelques indices mais à part le journal trouvé la veille et qui avait grandement parlé, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Saga avait très certainement raison lorsqu'il avait dit que leurs mémoires avaient été effacées.

— Pour effacer la mémoire d'un Dieu, un Dieu il faut, intervint brusquement Hadès.

— Que veux-tu dire, mon oncle ?

— Qu'aucun mortel ne peut nous infliger de mauvais traitements, alors il ne reste que les nôtres ! répondit le Dieu des Enfers.

— Mais qui aurait intérêt à nous effacer la mémoire ? reprit le Dieu des Océans.

— Aucune idée…, répondit Hadès. Et pourquoi nous faire cela juste pour cacher l'existence d'une armure d'or ?

— Oui c'est une bonne question, fit remarquer Athéna.

Ils se mirent donc à réfléchir à qui pourrait profiter cela ainsi que sur le Dieu capable d'agir sur les mémoires. Pas simple…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais, appartements de Pandore.**_

La soeur cadette d'Hadès avait très mal dormi. Sa rencontre fortuite de la veille avec Shunreï l'avait bien plus troublée qu'elle ne l'admettait. Se sentir si proche d'elle l'avait envoutée. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue ici avec son frère et les Juges, bien que la situation soit compliquée et tendue. Elle n'ignorait pas le danger qui menaçait la Terre, mais elle ne savait pas si Shunreï était au courant ou pas. Etait-ce le bon moment pour avouer ses sentiments ? Ou valait-il mieux attendre que cette histoire soit terminée ? Et si l'une ou l'autre disparaissait ? Pandore se torturait les méninges, ses sentiments lui broyaient le coeur car elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient réciproques. Que faire si la Chinoise ne les partageait pas ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par plusieurs coups donnés à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

Son coeur cessa de battre. Son corps frissonnait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Une pointe de rougeur teinta ses pommettes claires.

— Bonjour Pandore, nous te dérangeons peut-être. Préfères-tu que nous repassions plus tard ?

Ladite Pandore avala difficilement sa salive et aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche.

— Pandore ? Tout va bien ? demanda la jeune femme face à elle.

— Ou…oui. Je suis désolée. Non vous me dérangez pas. Entrez, sourit l'Allemande.

Shunreï n'avait pas voulu venir seule, elle avait demandé à son amie Seïka de venir avec elle sans toutefois lui dire pourquoi.

— Pandore, je te présente une de mes amies. Seïka. C'est la soeur de Seiya.

— Enchantée de te rencontrer.

— Moi de même.

L'invitée du Sanctuaire proposa une boisson à ses invitées et toutes trois entamèrent une discussion sur la menace. Shunreï voulait se rendre utile mais ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Seïka était dans le même cas, son frère lui avait expliqué rapidement ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'aider. Et puis, ne faisant pas partie du Sanctuaire, elles n'avaient pas l'autorisation de lire les registres des archives. Que faire ? Elles ne souhaitaient pas rester là sans rien faire.

Pandore vit une occasion de se rapprocher de sa douce. Elle accepta de se pencher sur la question avec les deux jeunes filles afin de trouver une petite chose à faire pour les Chevaliers et autres castes. Elles réfléchirent un long moment, puis elles trouvèrent. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais elles allaient faire un petit quelque chose. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour préparer des gâteaux qu'elles iraient distribuer dans les différents temples ainsi qu'au Palais. Elles se mirent à la tâche presque aussitôt car mine de rien, il y avait du monde à contenter.

Pandore était ravie de passer autant de temps avec la Chinoise, et c'était réciproque, bien qu'aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne montrèrent quoique ce soit. Toutes trois discutèrent de plein de choses et chacune d'elles se dévoilait de plus en plus. Aussi, Seïka leur apprit qu'elle était attirée par l'un des douze gardiens. Pandore se jeta à l'eau aussi, en dévoilant qu'elle était tombé amoureuse ici même lors de l'une des premières réunions inter-Sanctuaires. Mais elle ne dit rien de plus.

Shunreï se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Celle qui faisait battre son coeur depuis plusieurs mois était déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un. Son visage s'attrista, et blêmit.

— Tout va bien, Shunreï ? s'inquiéta Pandore.

— Shunreï, tu es pâle d'un coup ! fit remarquer Seïka.

— Ce n'est rien. Ca va passer, tenta-t-elle de rassurer ses amies.

Pandore ne comprit pas de suite mais elle fit rapidement un rapprochement entre l'état de sa douce aimée et ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Shunreï serait-elle jalouse ? La cadette du Dieu des Enfers se sentit presque revivre. La femme de ses fantasmes était très certainement amoureuse d'elle. Restait plus qu'à lui faire sa déclaration, mais comment s'y prendre maintenant que Shunreï pensait qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre ?

Seïka prit la décision de parler d'autre chose, car visiblement la Chinoise n'allait pas très bien. Elle relança la discussion sur les pâtisseries qu'elles allaient faire et qu'elles distribueraient pour les seize heures dans les différents temples puis elles se remirent à la tâche.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux.**_

Quand Kanon pénétra dans la salle de bain, il put se rendre compte que son co-locataire y était déjà passé. Pourtant, il n'avait entendu aucun bruit dans la partie habitable du temple. Il prit son temps pour prendre sa douche. Il dormait de plus en plus mal. La boule qu'il avait depuis plusieurs mois dans le ventre ne cessait d'augmenter. La mauvaise impression qu'il éprouvait s'accentuait elle aussi. Pourquoi ressentait-il tout cela alors qu'aucun de ses amis ne les ressentait ?

Et puis, ce Juge ! Pourquoi s'incrustait-il ? Il lui avait donné son accord pour qu'il dorme ici mais il aurait très bien refuser. Etait-ce pour lui empoisonner la vie ? L'eau s'écoulait sur ses épaules tendues, en temps normal cela lui faisait du bien de rester sous le jet de la douche. Ses muscles se dénouaient bien en général mais pas aujourd'hui. Il coupa l'eau, et sortit de la douche. Il se sécha rapidement et noua une serviette autour de ses reins avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il ne croisa pas le blond mais il sentit une bonne odeur de café frais.

Sentant la présence de Kanon, Rhadamanthe se retourna. Il dévisageait son hôte. Kanon venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas encore mis sa tunique et tenait une bande dans une main.

— Merci pour le café, dit le bleuté.

— De rien. Ton poignet ne va pas mieux ? demanda le Juge.

— Je te signale que ça fait deux jours et qu'hier t'as rien demandé. Alors pourquoi tu t'intéresses aujourd'hui ? grogna Kanon.

Là, Rhadamanthe dut reconnaitre que c'était juste. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi il demandait ? Cela ne l'intéressait pas.

— Hier, on a eu autre chose à faire et à penser. Je t'ai vu avec une bande dans la main.

— Ouais ! De toute façon c'est pas tes oignons.

— Je sais ! Tu radotes mon vieux, ça tu me l'as déjà dit ! fit le Juge en haussant lui aussi le ton.

Kanon posa la bande sur la table, prit une tasse et se servit un café noir. Il avait l'air bon et cela le dérangea presque. Ce type savait faire du bon café, et puis alors quoi ? Kanon soupira. Il s'installa à table et reprit le morceau de tissu qu'il essaya de mettre autour de son poignet. Mais seul c'est difficile de bien serrer la bande.

— Tu veux un coup de main ? lui demanda Rhadamanthe.

Le Juge se mit une claque mentale. D'abord il prend de ses nouvelles, puis lui propose un coup de main ! Et l'autre soir quand c'est arrivé, il s'était presque inquiété. Que lui arrivait-il ?

— Merci ! C'est pas la première fois. Je sais me débrouiller ! aboya le bleuté.

— Tu m'énerves, souffla le blond en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

— C'est réciproque, continua le Gémeaux.

Les deux hommes se fixaient. Des étincelles étaient presque visibles entre leurs regards. Mais étrangement cette fois ce fut le Juge qui jeta l'éponge. Il s'approcha de son hôte et lui prit violemment la bande des mains et la ré-enroula afin de la poser comme il le fallait sur le bras de Kanon, qui n'avait pas réagi tant il fut surpris par le comportement de son invité. Quand Rhadamanthe se saisit enfin du bras du bleuté celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire.

— Arrête d'être con cinq minutes et laisse moi t'aider, dit le blond en le toisant.

— Je t'ai dis que je pouvais me débrouiller seul !

Le Juge riva ses soleils dans les émeraudes de Kanon. Etrangement, Rhadamanthe ne le toisait plus, mais le regardait intensément un peu comme s'il voulait entrer en lui, lire dans son âme. Son regard n'avait plus la même expression et cela dérouta le Gémeaux.

— Ca ira plus vite, reprit doucement le Juge.

— Pis merde, fait comme tu veux !

Kanon lâcha prise. En plus le blondinet avait raison, ce sera plus rapide et mieux fait si c'était lui qui lui bandait l'avant bras. Il se laissa donc faire. Rhadamanthe se demandait pourquoi il faisait autant de choses pour son ancien ennemi. Il ne le supportait pas alors pourquoi ? Il se surprit à effleurer du bout des doigts la peau mate de son vis-à-vis. Il avait même envie de plus, bien plus. Alors qu'il enroulait la bande sur la blessure de Kanon, son esprit divagua. Il se souvint du moment où le bleuté s'était blessé. Lui, le scrutait sous toutes les coutures. Kanon bougea, Rhadamanthe refit surface. Le Gémeaux était toujours torse-nu. La Wyvern ne se gêna pas pour l'observer sans honte. Une pulsion l'envahit, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Le bleuté ravala sa salive, il n'avait jamais vu ce regard chez la Wyvern. Alors que le Gémeaux commençait à se noyer dans son regard, le Juge finissait de bander son poignet et il était temps de regagner les archives.

—

 _ **Ile d'Anydalos, camp des Mercenaires.**_

S'approprier le corps et l'âme d'Hadrien n'avait pas été difficile. Il n'était ni un Dieu ni un Chevalier. Dracon avait pu intervenir rapidement et l'armure n'avait montré aucune résistance. La veille, Galien avait fait son premier rapport à sa Déesse qui semblait satisfaite. Pourtant le chef de la garde d'Héra avait encore ce pressentiment.

Dracon avait ôté l'armure. Elle se dressait au fond du campement sous sa forme de totem. Elle semblait calme. Hadrien ne cherchait pas à se battre contre celui qui le possédait. Il avait dû comprendre très vite qu'il en était incapable. Dracon n'avait donc pas à lutter pour rester là où il se trouvait. Le descendant de Kyros était faible et cela en était risible. Le Mercenaire était un Dieu bien sculpté. Très musclé. Sa longue chevelure blanche et légèrement ondulée lui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il était de taille moyenne et ses yeux bleus tranchaient sur son visage.

Pour le moment le plan d'Héra se déroulait comme elle le souhaitait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Les Mercenaires attendaient les ordres avant de passer à l'attaque car pour cela, il fallait que l'armure soit obéissante et pour le moment rien n'était sûr. Dracon devait s'entraîner avec elle dans la journée afin qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Verseau.**_

Camus se revoyait plusieurs années en arrière. La présence de ses deux anciens disciples ravivaient des souvenirs, pas toujours joyeux mais ils faisaient partie de lui et cela lui convenait. Hyoga et Isaak renouaient doucement les liens qu'ils avaient tissés lors de leur entraînement et qu'ils avaient brisés. Cela faisait mal au coeur du Verseau de voir que chacun d'eux avait perdu l'usage d'un oeil pour des futilités. Cependant, il reconnut également que les motivations du blond à devenir Chevalier n'étaient pas celles qu'il avait espérées, du moins au début. C'est pourquoi il avait été dur avec lui lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, celle-là même où il avait perdu la vie. Hyoga s'avérait toutefois être un preux Chevalier et un bon combattant.

Les recherches se déroulaient dans une bonne ambiance néanmoins le sérieux était présent. Parfois l'un des jeunes pensait avoir trouvé un indice, un brouhaha sans nom se déversait alors dans la salle des archives du onzième temple, cassant les oreilles du Français. Mais ces indices n'étaient que de fausses pistes.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux, après midi.**_

Une drôle d'ambiance planait dans le troisième temple depuis le matin. Kanon n'avait rien dit mais il avait très bien senti les doigts de Rhadamanthe lui caresser l'avant bras. Bien qu'ils ne se supportaient pas, une gêne étrange s'était installée entre eux. Le Juge ne relevait plus le nez des registres et Kanon sentait sa drôle d'impression s'accroître lorsqu'il posait son regard sur le blond. Plus que d'habitude, il s'attarda sur lui. Son corps. Son odeur, qui lui chatouillait les narines. Ses yeux. Son organe de vie s'emballa. Il commença à comprendre, il était attiré par le Juge. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'eut pas la possibilité d'analyser ses sentiments car il entendit comme une plainte qui lui brisa les tympans. Il se tint les oreilles tout comme le blond.

— C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda le Juge.

— J'en sais rien, répondit difficilement le Gémeaux. On dirait une plainte, comme si quelqu'un pleurait.

Une minute après l'armure des Gémeaux se tenait devant le Juge et le cadet de son porteur. Le bruit s'estompa mais était toujours présent. Les deux visages du masque pleuraient. Kanon écarquilla ses orbes. Il n'avait jamais vu l'armure de son frère se comporter ainsi. Il décida d'appeler son frère mais avant même qu'il fasse quoique ce soit, Saga arriva en courant avec Aioros. Shion, Athéna, Hadès, Poséidon et Hilda arrivèrent ensemble plusieurs minutes plus tard. Tout le Sanctuaire avait ressenti cette plainte et tous arrivèrent au fur et à mesure.

— Saga fais-la taire, implora presque Kanon.

— Mais je ne sais pas comment. C'est la première fois que je l'entends ainsi.

— Shion, sais-tu ce qu'elle a ? demanda Athéna.

— Non, désolé.

Toute l'assemblée resta coite. Personne ne savait quoi faire. Saga s'approcha et posa sa main sur son armure et intensifia légèrement son cosmos pour tenter de la rassurer. L'armure cessa sa plainte mais elle pleurait toujours.

— C'est étrange, fit Mû. Aucune de nos armures ne se manifeste comme celle de Saga.

— Oui, c'est vrai, reprit Shion. Je vais essayer de rentrer en communication avec elle.

— Mais je pensais que cela n'était possible que si le porteur de l'armure était mort ? intervint Mû [1].

— Oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne risque rien à essayer, sourit le Pope.

— Mais cela pourrait être dangereux ! reprit Athéna.

— Certes, mais si je n'essaye pas on ne le saura jamais et surtout on ne saura pas pourquoi la Gemini se comporte ainsi.

Shion avait raison. Toute l'assemblée le laissa donc faire. Il intensifia son cosmos pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas un ennemi, qu'il voulait juste l'aider. Mais l'armure d'or des Gémeaux refusa d'interagir avec le Pope. Et puis, tout cessa pour le plus grand étonnement de tous.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Kanon.

— Aucune idée ! répondit Shion désabusé.

Après avoir compris que plus rien ne se passerait, tout le monde regagna ses quartiers pour poursuivre les recherches. L'armure resta plantée là dans la salle des archives. Elle ne pleurait plus. Kanon et Saga, encore présents, l'observaient se demandant pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte.

— A-t-elle déjà agi ainsi ? interrogea le cadet.

— Non et cela me fait mal de la voir comme ça.

— Je te comprends. 'Ros et toi devriez retourner chez lui pour reprendre les recherches. Je continue ici.

Saga et Aioros quittèrent à leur tour le troisième temple pour retourner au neuvième. Les jumeaux semblaient vraiment désemparés. Mais ils poursuivirent la lecture des registres afin de peut-être comprendre.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**_

La réaction de la Gemini créa une vive réaction au sein du Domaine Sacré. Tous se demandèrent ce qui lui arrivait. D'ailleurs pourquoi uniquement l'armure d'or des Gémeaux ? Même les Dieux présents ne comprirent pas. Les recherches reprirent rapidement, peut-être y avait-il un lien avec l'armure des Gémeaux…

—

 _ **Ile d'Anydalos, camp des Mercenaires, même moment.**_

Il était temps pour Dracon de revêtir la Gemini. Avec le peu de cosmos qu'Hadrien possédait il fallait qu'il le complète avec le sien. Mais l'armure pouvait sentir les différences entre les cosmos et pouvait très bien refuser de lui obéir. Cette séance d'entrainement, lui servirait à savoir la quantité de cosmos que possédait exactement le descendant de Kyros et à quelle dose il devait déverser le sien.

Au début, l'armure résista mais elle ne put lui tenir tête bien longtemps. En effet, il put la maîtriser rapidement. Après tout, il l'avait déjà manipulée et la connaissait donc un peu. Le peu qu'elle lui résista elle sentit non loin de là, un cosmos. Celui de sa jumelle. Elle tenta alors de l'appeler mais elle capitula sous le cosmos qu'elle pensait être celui de son vrai porteur.

Dracon était plutôt satisfait. Il avait pu s'approprier très rapidement l'armure et en plus Hadrien ne résistait pas non plus. Le plan d'Héra était en route, et pour le moment tout se passait au mieux.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dans le milieu de l'après-midi.**_

Les trois nouvelles amies avaient enfin terminé toutes les gourmandises pour les Chevaliers et les invités du Domaine Sacré. Elles avaient déniché dans les cuisines du Palais des paniers dans lesquels elles avaient déposé les pâtisseries. Dans tous les paniers il y avait la même chose : cookies, madeleines, fondants au chocolat, macarons…

Elles se mirent en route. Dans chaque temple, elles furent très bien accueillies. Les Chevaliers et leurs invités semblaient gourmands et le geste des demoiselles fut salué. A leur manière elles participaient. Dans le temple de la Balance, Shunreï sentit que son ami n'allait pas très bien, et pour cause celui qui hantait ses pensées se tenait près de lui. La Chinoise réussi à lui parler en sortant du temple. Seïka et Pandore les avaient laissés en s'avançant un peu. L'Allemande ne put refréner un sentiment de jalousie, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis.

— J'ignorais que Fenrir était ici avec toi, dit Shunreï.

— Cela fait trois jours. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir plus longtemps. Mon corps et mes sens me trahissent de plus en plus, avoua le Dragon.

— Je me doute. As-tu essayé de lui parler ?

— Il est autant fermé que moi. J'ignore à quoi m'en tenir.

— Mais si tu n'agis pas, tu ne le sauras jamais, sourit la jeune femme.

— Tu es, toi aussi, en charmante compagnie, lui retourna-t-il.

— Oui, nous faisons connaissance et nous nous rapprochons. J'attends le bon moment pour lui parler, mais là c'est trop tôt.

— Je te souhaite de réussir à lui dire, dit-il songeur.

— Allons Shiryu, ne soit pas défaitiste. Tu n'as rien à perdre à lui dire que tu l'aimes.

— Sans doute oui.

— Je dois y aller.

— Merci pour le panier.

La jeune femme rejoignit ses deux amies et elles continuèrent leur distribution de collations. Fenrir avait fait un thé pour son amour et un café pour lui, pour accompagner les gourmandises.

— Tiens, fit l'Asgardien en tendant une tasse à son hôte.

Shiryu fut surpris de l'attention du Guerrier d'Epsilon mais le remercia avec un sourire qui fit fondre l'homme aux loups.

— Une pose nous fera du bien, reprit le Dragon. Les filles se sont données du mal pour faire tout cela. Nous devons leur faire honneur.

— Tu as raison.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon du temple. Et presque naturellement se mirent à discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le temple des Gémeaux. L'ambiance s'allégeait entre eux et ils en étaient heureux. Trente minutes plus tard, ils redescendirent vers les registres qui semblaient les appeler.

Les demoiselles avaient pratiquement terminé leur distribution. Elles arrivaient au temple du Taureau. Seïka se tendit avant d'entrer. Les deux autres comprirent que celui qui l'attirait n'était autre qu'Aldébaran. Une montagne de muscle mais un coeur d'or, pas étonnant que la soeur aînée de Pégase soit tombée sous son charme. Shunreï et Pandore sourirent mais la forcèrent à pénétrer dans le temple. Tout son corps tremblait mais elle suivit ses amies.

Aldébaran fut heureux de recevoir de la visite mais il ne vit pas de suite que la rouquine était là.

— Seïka ! Je suis content de te voir, s'écria Seiya.

— Seiya, j'ignorais que tu étais là, répondit-elle.

Aldébaran, lui, se figea. Pégase, Shunreï et Pandore rirent de bon coeur. Ils ne se moquaient pas, loin de là mais voir un homme du gabarit du Chevalier d'or du Taureau se figer devant une femme était drôle. Il était gêné et une pointe de rougeur colorait son visage. Seïka se trouvait quelque peut dans le même état.

— Vous ne seriez pas amoureux tous les deux, dit cash Seiya.

— Hein ! Mais de quoi tu parles ! Mêle toi de tes affaires, s'énerva la rouquine.

— Ma soeur est amoureuse, ma soeur est amour…

— Seiya ! cria-t-elle rougissante.

— Laisse donc ta soeur tranquille, intervint le géant.

— Et tu me donnes quoi en échange de ma soeur, ironisa Pégase.

— Seiya, n'as-tu pas honte ? s'insurgea l'aînée.

— Non, sourit-il.

Après plusieurs minutes de railleries, Seiya abandonna. Il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du Taureau qui rougit fortement puis laissa son ami et sa soeur seuls. Il accompagna les deux autres demoiselles dehors et attendit avec elles que sa soeur revienne. Il était heureux que Seïka ait trouvé sa place ici au Sanctuaire. Tout le monde s'occupait bien d'elle. Et de savoir que son ami Aldé n'était pas insensible au charme de son aînée lui faisait plaisir. Aldé était quelqu'un de gentil.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Balance, soir.**_

Fenrir et Shiryu semblaient plus à l'aise ensemble, même s'il y avait encore des moments de silence entre eux. Ils dînèrent sans parler de l'affaire qui les accaparait. Ils avaient juste besoin de penser à autre chose. Mais ne sachant pas quoi se dire, rien ne sortait de leurs bouches. A la fin du repas, Shiryu apporta deux tasses. L'une avec du café car il savait que son invité aimait en boire après avoir mangé, l'autre avec du thé pour lui. Fenrir avait débarrassé la table. Le Dragon avait posé la tasse pour l'Asgardien sur la table, il tenait la sienne. Il était debout face à la fenêtre, songeur.

— Je suis désolé… pour tes loups, s'excusa d'un coup Shiryu dans un murmure.

L'Asgardien posa ses iris sur lui, et manqua de s'étouffer avec la dernière gorgée de café qu'il lui restait. Pourquoi le Dragon s'excusait-il maintenant ?

— Nous étions en guerre et j'ai envoyé mes amis contre toi. Tu t'es défendu, et puis Zeus a été généreux, il me les a tous rendus.

Fenrir rejoignit son hôte. Il se tenait, maintenant, juste derrière lui.

— Et puis, je t'ai pardonné, souffla le Loup tout en osant enlacer son Dragon par la taille qui sursauta et se crispa.

Fenrir se sentait le courage d'aller plus loin. Il savait maintenant que celui qu'il aimait n'était pas fiancé comme il le pensait. Il avait donc toutes ses chances. De plus, il tenait fermement Shiryu dans ses bras et celui-ci ne cherchait pas à se dégager de cette étreinte. Le Dragon tremblait et si Fenrir ne le tenait pas comme il le faisait, il savait que ses jambes ne le supporteraient pas. Son coeur s'emballait comme jamais. Son aimé le serrait dans ses bras, comment cela pouvait être possible ? L'Asgardien sentait son corps s'échauffer. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son Dragon. Il sentait sa respiration accélérer.

— Un ami m'a dit, il y a quelques jours, qu'il fallait se battre pour gagner l'amour de quelqu'un.

Shiryu sentait le souffle chaud de Fenrir dans son cou, un doux frisson lui parcourut le corps, il se crispa un peu plus, sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

— Et ? murmura le Dragon rougissant.

— Je vais me battre. Je veux le séduire et l'aimer, dit le Loup d'un coup d'une voix plus suave, plus sensuelle.

— Le ?

Shiryu se sentait fondre dans les bras puissants qui l'entravaient, il déglutit difficilement. Il était complètement à la merci du Guerrier d'Epsilon. Il savait maintenant que ses sentiments étaient partagés, il était heureux.

— Oui, « Le ». Celui qui a volé mon coeur est un puissant guerrier. Il m'a ouvert les yeux lors de notre combat, même si je ne lui ai pas avoué. Il a de longs, très longs cheveux noirs. Un regard envoûtant et troublant. Un corps qui me fait rêver, ou plutôt … fantasmer.

Pendant que Fenrir se dévoilait, l'une de ses mains parcourait le corps tremblant qu'il serrait depuis plusieurs minutes. Le Dragon se laissa aller doucement vers le torse qui se tenait derrière lui, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour la poser contre l'épaule du Loup. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer davantage ce doux contact.

— Fen… rir, tu n'as pas… Tu n'as pas besoin de te battre, murmura Shiryu.

— Shiryu ?

— Je t'appartiens déjà, souffla le Dragon.

Fenrir ne savait plus où il en était. Son Dragon venait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Shiryu était dans le même état d'excitation et d'appréhension. Le Loup écarta du bout des doigts la longue toison ébène, prenant le soin d'effleurer la nuque de son amour et y déposa ses lèvres hésitantes. Le Chevalier sursauta mais très vite se détendit et posa ses mains sur celles qui l'étreignaient, en leur prodiguant une caresse légère. Le Guerrier d'Epsilon ressentit un doux frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il se sentait bien, si bien…

Shiryu tourna sa tête pour voir son beau Loup, et timidement lui vola un baiser aérien. Ses joues rougirent. Fenrir le fit totalement pivoter afin d'être face à lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin, leurs langues se touchèrent, timidement au début. Puis, une danse sensuelle débuta. Des gémissements se firent entendre et l'atmosphère froide et tendue disparut pour laisser place à un climat plus serein. Une myriade de sensations les assaillit, les laissant presque pantelants. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent ce baiser sans pour autant s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

— Viens, murmura le Loup.

Shiryu rougit un peu plus, mais prit la main que lui tendait Fenrir qui le traîna jusqu'au canapé. L'Asgardien s'installa le dos contre l'accoudoir et tendit ses jambes, légèrement écartées, sur l'assise et invita son Dragon à le rejoindre. Le Chevalier se plaça entre les jambes de son amour, son dos contre son torse musculeux, la tête rejetée en arrière. Enlacés, ils laissaient leurs doigts effleurer leurs bras, sans mot dire.

Le bien-être aidant, Shiryu s'endormit. Fenrir craint qu'ils aient froid et demanda à Ging, qui était revenu dans le salon, d'aller chercher une couverture. Le loup s'exécuta et aida son ami à les recouvrir. L'animal se coucha près de Fenrir qui lui caressa la tête et finit par s'endormir à son tour, en serrant toujours l'homme de sa vie dans ses bras.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux, soir.**_

Kanon avait été silencieux depuis les faits de l'après-midi. Rhadamanthe comprenait, aussi il ne parlait pas non plus. Seulement, il savait également que ce n'était pas bon de garder tout cela pour soi. Et puis, en quoi cela le regardait-il ? Depuis qu'il était au Sanctuaire Terrestre et surtout ici, le Juge se souciait beaucoup de Kanon. Beaucoup trop à son goût. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Le Gémeaux se trouvait dans le canapé du salon. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il soufflait à rythme régulier.

— Tu devrais manger, lança le Juge.

— J'ai pas faim.

— Tu vas faire cette tête encore longtemps ?

Kanon releva la tête vers son invité. Il n'y avait aucune expression dans ses émeraudes cela choqua Rhadamanthe.

— Comme tu veux, moi je vais manger.

Le blond se mit aux fourneaux. Une bonne odeur émanait de la cuisine. Kanon sortit de ses réflexions. Son estomac semblait s'éveiller aussi. Il se leva et rejoignit le Juge.

— T'es vivant ! fit remarquer la Wyvern.

— Lâche moi ! J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner, dit le bleuté.

— Tu me l'as jamais demandé, répondit l'autre.

— Ca sent bon.

— Merci, c'est prêt.

Les deux hommes mirent la table et s'installèrent pour manger. Kanon fut agréablement surpris par les compétences de son invité. Les anciens ennemis s'apprivoisaient petit à petit. Ils se sentaient de mieux en mieux ensemble même si parfois ils s'agaçaient, même si parfois ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait entre eux.

Après le repas, Rhadamanthe alla se délasser sous une douche bienfaitrice. Cela le détendait et la journée d'aujourd'hui avait été difficile. Kanon s'allongea dans le canapé. Il s'endormit rapidement. Lorsque le Juge revint, il le trouva assoupi. Il semblait paisible. Le blond sourit malgré lui lorsqu'il vit le bleuté baver sur le coussin qui lui servait d'oreiller. Le Juge alla chercher une couverture dans la chambre de son hôte. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans ce lieu. C'était mieux rangé qu'il le pensait. Il trouva une couette sur le lit qu'il emporta pour recouvrir le bel endormi. Le bel endormi ? Rhadamanthe se demandait s'il ne devenait pas idiot. Il recouvrit toutefois Kanon qui bougea un peu trop lascivement à son goût. Il déglutit difficilement avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

A suivre…

[1] source Wikipedia.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _ **Dimanche 22 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Balance, matin.**_

Shiryu s'éveillait doucement, ses yeux avaient un peu de difficulté à s'ouvrir et il se sentait courbaturé. Il bougea ou plutôt essaya de bouger. Il sentait comme un étau le serrer au niveau de la taille. Il remua encore. Pourquoi se sentait-il si coincé dans son lit ? Pourquoi ses muscles lui faisaient-ils si mal ? Puis, il se raidit brusquement. Quelque chose venait de bouger sous lui. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était dans le salon, sur le canapé. Ce qui expliquait les courbatures. Cela ne lui disait pas pour autant ce qu'il y avait sous lui. Il sursauta et se redressa lorsqu'il entendit une voix encore endormie.

— Bien dormi, mon amour ? murmura Fenrir faisant rougir son beau Dragon qui se rappela ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

— Heu ! ! Oui, et … toi ? demanda timidement Shiryu.

— Très bien ! Tu as l'air d'être un peu coincé.

Fenrir se redressa à son tour et massa les épaules de son bel adonis. Shiryu se laissa aller à la détente, le Loup était doué. Un soupire de bien être s'échappa de la bouche du Dragon.

— Tu as l'air plus relaxé, mon beau Dragon. Ca va mieux ? s'inquiéta Fenrir.

— Oui merci, tu as des mains de fée. En même temps, ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour passer la nuit. Mais toi ça va ? J'ai dormi sur toi, tu dois avoir mal partout aussi, se soucia Shiryu.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je dors souvent par terre avec mes loups. Je vais bien, le rassura-t-il.

Le Chevalier se tourna vers son amour, passa une main sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux et l'arrêta sur sa nuque. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ils fermèrent les yeux, leurs bouches se trouvèrent naturellement. Un long baiser sensuel, langoureux et passionné les emporta loin du Sanctuaire. Tout se bousculait en eux. Ils respiraient difficilement, leurs poitrines étaient comprimées, leurs désirs s'éveillaient….

A bout de souffle, les lèvres se décollèrent. Ils souriaient.

— Nous devrions nous lever, et prendre le petit dej. Il y a entraînement ce matin, je ne peux pas être en retard, dit le Dragon déçu de devoir laisser les bras protecteurs de Fenrir.

La veille Shion avait fait un appel télépathique à tout le Sanctuaire, aux invités compris, afin de les informer qu'il y aurait un entraînement le lendemain matin. C'était davantage pour faire sortir les troupes des salles poussiéreuses, dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient depuis des jours, qu'un véritable entraînement.

— Très bien, mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose, fit Fenrir en faisant un clin d'oeil à Shiryu qui rougit.

— Quoi ? interrogea-t-il presque mielleusement.

— Je veux dormir avec toi ce soir, comme cette nuit, demanda le Loup taquin.

— Oh ! Non ! Pas question de dormir comme ça ! lança le Dragon, attendant la réaction de son bellâtre.

— Tu…tu ne veux plus dormir avec moi ? Pourquoi ? questionna Fenrir déconcerté.

Shiryu rit de bon cœur devant la mine déconfite de son compagnon.

— Mon amour, il n'est pas question de redormir dans ce fichu canapé. On ira dans ma chambre ça sera bien plus confortable.

En cet instant, Fenrir était le plus heureux des hommes. Non seulement il avait eu le droit à un « mon amour » ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur, mais il savait que le soir même il dormirait encore dans les bras de celui qui serait bientôt son amant. Ils quittèrent, à contre coeur, l'endroit inconfortable où ils se trouvaient. Shiryu proposa à son invité de prendre la salle de bain, pendant qu'il se chargerait de préparer le petit déjeuner. Le Loup acquiesça.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Fenrir apparaissait dans la cuisine du temple où Shiryu finissait de mettre la table. Ils prirent place et entamèrent le repas tout en discutant de chose et d'autre, tentant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre. Puis il fut temps de se rendre aux arènes.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux, matin.**_

Kanon ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière qui inondait déjà le temple était forte et brûlait ses iris. Il était courbaturé. En y regardant de plus près il avait passé sa nuit dans le canapé, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris de couverture. Ses papilles se mirent en action peu après. Ca sentait bon. Le Gémeaux se redressa, se leva et s'étira avant de se rendre à la cuisine.

— Je te signale que je suis invité ici, ce n'est pas moi qui devrait être derrière les fourneaux, grogna le Juge.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, merci j'ai assez bien dormi et toi ? ironisa le bleuté.

— Ouais !

L'ambiance était froide alors que la veille les deux hommes se sentaient de mieux en mieux en présence de l'autre.

Rhadamanthe avait fini de préparer le petit déjeuner et Kanon était en train de mettre la table. Le blond le dévisageait. Son organe de vie se mit à battre plus fort. Pourquoi ? Kanon était encore légèrement endormi. Sa longue chevelure était emmêlée et en bataille. Il avait la marque des plis du coussin sur une joue. Il était habillé mais il voyait clairement que les boutons de son jeans étaient défaits. Sans savoir pourquoi, une fois de plus Rhadamanthe déglutit péniblement. Ses soleils ne lâchaient pas Kanon.

Le Gémeaux savait qu'il était épié. Il se retourna vers son invité. Une lueur inhabituelle faisait briller les yeux du Juge. Lui-même ressentit une étrange émotion. Ils ne bougèrent plus. Yeux dans les yeux, leurs respirations se saccadèrent. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Rhadamanthe s'approcha de Kanon. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Aucun d'eux ne détourna le regard, cette fois. Le Juge avançait encore, dangereusement. Ils ne sentirent pas le cosmos de Saga qui entrait dans le temple. Lorsque le Gémeaux en titre pénétra dans la cuisine, il sentit une atmosphère étrange. S'il ne connaissait pas son frangin, il pourrait même penser qu'il se passait un truc entre lui et le Juge.

— Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Saga.

Les deux autres avaient à peine sourcillé, mais le Juge n'avançait plus. L'aîné se demanda ce qui se passait dans son temple et surtout entre ces deux là.

— Je vous rappelle que nous devons tous nous rendre à un entraînement ce matin, ajouta l'intrus.

Le Juge et le cadet sortirent enfin de leur torpeur et rivèrent leurs regards sur celui qui les avait dérangés.

— C'est bon Saga, on a compris. T'inquiète je suis debout, tu vois pas ? grogna le cadet.

— Toujours aussi aimable le matin !

— C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Je plains 'Ros le matin, moi ! Au moins, moi, j'emmerde personne…

Saga se retint de relever l'attaque de son cadet car il savait que cela dégénérerait et ils n'avaient pas le temps ce matin. Shion avait ordonné un entraînement et il n'était pas question d'être en retard, et surtout pas à cause de son frère.

— Tu veux un café, Saga ? demanda le Juge.

— Hein ! Heu… oui, merci.

Le Gémeaux en titre ne savait plus quoi penser de ce Juge. Il était serviable, et il lui sembla qu'il avait préparé le petit déjeuner.

— C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? demanda l'aîné au Juge.

— Oui ! Ton imbécile de frère dormait à poing fermé.

— Il ignore ce qu'est la politesse. Trop de temps passé seul, je suppose.

— La faute à qui ? s'énerva le plus jeune.

— J'en suis désolé, crois-moi, murmura Saga.

— Je sais, je sais.

Kanon n'avait pas voulu raviver le passé. Il fit une bise sur le front de Saga avant de se rendre sous la douche. Il avait besoin de quitter la cuisine. Ce qui s'était passé avec le Juge l'avait fortement secoué.

Quand Kanon sortit de la salle de bain, Saga était parti. Rhadamanthe alla à son tour se préparer puis tout deux prirent le chemin du coin des entraînements sans un mot.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, lieu des entraînements, matin.**_

Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni, Shion leur laissa le champ libre. Certains optèrent pour un défoulement individuel alors que d'autres envahirent les arènes pour un entraînement à plusieurs.

Toutes les castes étaient mélangées. Les trois Déités et Hilda s'étaient installées dans les gradins afin de regarder les troupes. Cet entraînement avait deux raisons d'être. La première était d'aérer les combattants, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient tous enfermés dans des salles plus ou moins sombres. La seconde était pour voir l'esprit de cohésion. En cas de guerre contre un ennemi commun, il vaudrait mieux être tous solidaires que se battre chacun de son côté. Chevaliers, Marinas, Spectres et Guerriers Divins l'avaient néanmoins très bien compris, même s'il y avait des ratés dans leur organisation. C'était là le premier entraînement collectif inter-Sanctuaire et cela se déroulait plutôt bien.

—

 _ **Royaume des Morts, même moment.**_

Minos était stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Les Enfers subissaient une attaque alors que son Seigneur était absent. Des Spectres gisaient au sol, blessés plus ou moins gravement.

— Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à l'un des gardes près de lui.

Mais ledit garde ne répondit pas, il était trop tard. Il tomba au sol, mort ! Minos leva la tête vers l'assaillant et sa surprise n'en fut que plus grande.

— Sa …Saga des Gémeaux ? ! Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

L'homme à l'armure d'or des Gémeaux laissa ses lèvres closes mais arbora un magnifique sourire sadique. Il se contenta de lever la main droite et lança une attaque sur le Griffon qui esquiva de justesse. Le Juge décida alors de prévenir immédiatement télépathiquement Hadès, si tant est qu'il puisse répondre.

— _Seigneur Hadès ! Saga des Gémeaux nous attaque. Plusieurs gardes sont morts, il y a beaucoup de blessés et de nombreux dégâts !_ informa le Spectre tout en lançant à son tour une attaque que l'ennemi évita un peu trop facilement.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, lieu des entraînements, même moment.**_

Le Seigneur des Enfers se leva brusquement des gradins, alors que les discussions s'enchevêtraient les unes dans les autres avec son frère, sa nièce et Hilda. Lorsque Hadès bougea et se mit à intensifier son cosmos, tous se turent, et tous les combattants à l'entraînement cessèrent tout mouvement et rivèrent les yeux sur le Dieu des Enfers. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange.

— QUOI ? Minos, tu délires ! Saga est là devant moi ! s'écria le Dieu.

Dans les arènes des yeux s'écarquillèrent, l'incompréhension se lisait sur tous les visages. De quoi parlaient Hadès et Minos ?

— _Impossible ! Devant moi se dresse l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Si ce n'est pas Saga alors ce ne peut-être que son frère !_

— Mais Kanon est là, lui aussi ! cria une fois encore le Dieu.

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent, s'approchèrent puis posèrent leurs regards sur l'oncle de leur Déesse, l'interrogeant du regard.

— Saga, peux-tu appeler ton armure ? ordonna presque le Seigneur des Enfers.

Le Chevalier ne répondit pas mais intensifia son cosmos sans même quémander la raison de cette demande. La brève conversation qu'ils avaient tous entendu avait décidé Saga à agir vite, après viendraient les questions. L'armure des Gémeaux arriva tel un éclair et vint recouvrir le corps de Saga. Hadès écarquilla les yeux. Si l'armure était ici, alors elle ne pouvait se trouver aux Enfers, Minos devait avoir des hallucinations.

— Minos, l'armure d'or des Gémeaux vient de recouvrir Saga ! informa le Dieu.

— _Elle est ici également, mon Seigneur. Elle attaque toujours !_ dit le Juge en évitant une salve de coups.

— Très bien ! J'arrive !

— Mon oncle, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Saga de revêtir son armure ? s'inquiéta Athéna.

— Je crois, …..je crois que nous venons de retrouver l'armure d'or oubliée, indiqua songeur Hadès.

— Et le rapport avec les jumeaux et l'armure d'or des Gémeaux ? questionna Camus.

Après un long moment de silence, Hadès se décida à expliquer la situation.

— L'armure d'or des Gémeaux ainsi qu'un porteur attaque mon royaume en ce moment même ….

Un brouhaha sans nom envahit les arènes, alors que Saga et Kanon restèrent perplexes.

— Ce serait une deuxième armure des Gémeaux ? intervint Shion. Mais personne n'en a entendu parler ! Comment ?

— Je dois y aller ! annonça Hadès.

— Nous rentrons avec vous, Seigneur, dit Rhadamanthe en désignant aussi Eaque.

— Très bien, allons-y !

— Une minute ! intervint Kanon. Je viens aussi !

— Moi aussi, après tout cela nous concerne, ajouta Saga.

— Dans ce cas, Seiya et Shiryu vont vous accompagner, reprit la Déesse.

Cela ne sembla pas gêner Hadès qui accepta ce renfort. Fenrir, Aioros et Mû sentirent leur cœur défaillir. Si jamais, leurs tendres amours ne revenaient pas, qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

—

 _ **Royaume d'Hadès, même moment.**_

Les quatre Chevaliers, les deux Spectres et Hadès prirent congé et se téléportèrent aux Enfers. Ce qu'ils virent en arrivant les laissèrent cois. Face à eux se dressait la copie conforme de l'armure de Saga. Copie conforme, en fait pas tout à fait. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes aux Gémeaux pour voir la différence : sur le casque de la copie il y avait deux visages maléfiques. Kanon, lui, ressentit une étrange émotion, un peu comme un appel au secours mais il n'en connaissait pas la source.

Autour d'eux, il y avait ruines, blessés et morts. Encore des morts…. L'homme mystérieux à l'armure d'or se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. L'armure de Saga émit une vibration et un son inconnu, Saga s'interrogea sur ce phénomène mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il y avait plus urgent. L'autre scintillait dans des tons rouge-orangé et ne semblait pas répondre à l'appel de sa jumelle. Quant à Kanon, il ressentit une étrange émotion au plus profond de son cosmos.

— Qui es-tu ? interrogea Saga.

Aucune réponse ne franchit les lèvres de l'interpellé.

— Mon frère t'a posé une question ! Et pourquoi portes-tu une copie de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux ? s'énerva le cadet.

— Ce n'est pas une copie, elles sont jumelles ! dit un homme à la voix rauque.

— Jumelles ? s'esclaffèrent ensemble Kanon et Saga.

— Et toi qui es-tu ? reprit Saga.

— Je suis Dracon, l'un des fidèles mercenaire d'Héra.

— Impossible ! s'écria Hadès. Une armure d'Athéna ne suivrait personne d'autre. Tout comme les surplis de mes Spectres !

— Ah ! Mais j'ai pris un réceptacle, le corps que vous voyez est celui du descendant de Kyros des Gémeaux frère cadet de Demetrios des Gémeaux.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, que Dracon lança une attaque sur le groupe. Une attaque digne d'un dieu puisque les Chevaliers et les Spectres se trouvèrent projetés plusieurs mètres en arrière. Seul Hadès resta sur ses jambes, et bien que le mercenaire soit un paria auprès des Dieux, il avait encore la force suffisante pour anéantir des Chevaliers.

— Le monde n'a pas besoin de deux armures gémellaires. Je vais donc détruire la tienne, Saga !

Dracon se mit en position d'attaque, une nouvelle fois, et lança son « _Energy Balls_ ». Attaque capable de détruire une armure, quel que soit son rang, en quelques secondes …

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, même moment.**_

Athéna demanda à tous de se rendre dans la salle de réunion du Palais. C'est là qu'ils attendront le retour de leurs amis. De toute façon, ils y seraient mieux pour parler de tout cela.

Visiblement quelqu'un en voulait à la paix, en s'attaquant ainsi au Royaume des Morts avec une armure d'or qui devrait obéir à Athéna. Poséidon et Hilda s'empressèrent de communiquer cette information à Sorrente et à Siegfried afin qu'ils prennent toutes les dispositions en cas d'attaque. Evidemment, cette nouvelle les laissa sans voix.

—

 _ **Royaume d'Hadès, même moment.**_

L'attaque du mercenaire fut évitée de peu par Saga. Les Bronze se mirent en position de combat devant les jumeaux, tandis que Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Minos protégeaient leur Dieu. Bien que le blond s'inquiétait pour Kanon également.

— Poussez-vous les mômes ! s'insurgea Kanon. On est capable de se défendre !

— Ecoute, Kanon, tu n'as pas d'armure et celle de Saga est menacée par ce type. Alors laisse-nous faire, répondit calmement Shiryu.

— Pffff, vous nous prenez pour qui ? questionna Saga, sur le ton de la colère.

— On vous a déjà battus, il me semble, nous sommes donc capable de vous défendre, répliqua ironiquement Seiya énervant par la même occasion davantage les jumeaux.

Hadès leur demanda de se calmer, et expliqua que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. Dracon observait la scène, il souriait. Le camp adverse se chamaillait, cela arrangeait ses affaires…. Pégase envoya son « _Pegasus Ryu Seï Ken_ » sur le porteur de la seconde Gémini qui renvoya l'attaque vers son origine. Seiya fut projeté plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin où il s'écroula sur le ventre. Kanon ricana alors que Saga se sentait frustré. Il savait que Dracon en voulait à son armure et préféra donc rester en retrait, pour le moment.

Dracon allait lancer une nouvelle fois sa terrible attaque sur Saga mais malgré qu'il ne possède aucune protection, Kanon se positionna devant son jumeau à la vitesse de la lumière. Le Mercenaire sourit.

— Deux pour le prix d'un ! Quel cadeau ! ironisa-t-il.

Avant même que Saga ne pousse Kanon, Dracon se mit en position d'attaque mais il sembla hésiter. Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? Tous les présents se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblerait que l'armure ne lui obéisse pas tant que cela. Dracon était cependant très fort et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour reprendre de l'emprise sur elle. Le Mercenaire put enfin lancer son attaque sur les jumeaux. Voyant que Kanon était en première ligne, Rhadamanthe se précipita vers eux pour les projeter au sol. Il essuya le coup à leur place, et il se réjouit que Kanon n'ait rien. Le surplis du Juge avait résisté à l'impact, à sa grande surprise autant que celle des autres. Se pourrait-il que la Gemini ait retenu le coup ?

Après cette attaque Dracon les toisa. Il devait partir. L'armure résistait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurai cru. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de faire capoter le plan de sa Déesse, alors il tira sa révérence.

— Je dois vous laisser, mais soyez sûr qu'à notre prochaine rencontre votre Gémini sera détruite, entre autres ! ricana Dracon en disparaissant.

Tous restèrent sans voix. Ils observèrent un moment l'endroit où Dracon avait disparu. Hadès reprit la parole en premier.

— Minos ! Je te laisse gérer la suite ici. Fais soigner les blessés. Je retourne en Grèce avec Rhadamanthe et Eaque, dit-il.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, salle de réunion.**_

Tous les invités des Enfers ainsi que le Dieu et ses deux Spectres se téléportèrent au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. A leur arrivée dans la salle de réunion, un brouhaha sans nom se fit entendre. Tous les présents voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé aux Enfers, aussi ils posaient tous des questions en même temps d'autant que Seiya était un peu amoché.

Shion dut intervenir en intensifiant son cosmos. Le calme revenu, Hadès expliqua le combat qu'ils avaient essuyé. Saga et Kanon parlèrent de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux - nouvelle version - avec les deux visages maléfiques. Les questions fusèrent, l'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages.

— Il y a donc vraiment deux Geminis ? interrogea Mû.

— Oui, Mû. Elles sont deux, répondit Saga étrangement calme. Lorsque les deux armures se sont « vues », la mienne a émis une vibration et un son que je n'avais jamais entendu. Tu sais ce que cela voudrait dire ? continua-t-il.

— Et bien ! Il est possible, comme ton frère et toi, qu'un lien particulier les unissent et que ton armure ait essayé de communiquer avec sa jumelle.

— On le sait déjà, qu'elles sont toutes liées ! intervint Milo.

— Oui, Milo tu as raison. Mais là on parle d'armures jumelles, il est donc possible qu'elles réagissent comme des jumeaux. Comme peuvent le faire Saga et Kanon, répondit Shion à la place de son ancien disciple.

— Est-ce que l'autre armure a répondu à la tienne, Saga ? demanda le Bélier.

— Non, il ne me semble pas. Elle scintillait simplement dans les tons rouge-orangé.

— Moi, j'ai ressenti une émotion, comme un appel au secours, dès que je l'ai vu, ajouta Kanon. Tu penses que cela pourrait avoir un rapport ?

— Vous nous avez dit que ce Dracon avait pris possession du corps du descendant de Kyros des Gémeaux, c'est bien ça ? questionna le premier gardien.

— Oui ! répondit Rhadamanthe. J'ai remarqué une sorte d'hésitation en elle. Je pense qu'elle essaye de résister, d'ailleurs mon surplis n'a subi quasiment aucun dommage.

— Alors, il est possible que Dracon n'en soit encore qu'au début. Il doit l'apprivoiser pour pouvoir bénéficier de toute sa puissance et il s'est sans doute emparé de ce pauvre homme car lui et ce Kyros ont le même cosmos…

Mû se vit couper la parole par Angelo qui s'impatientait.

— Oui et donc ? Tu pourrais en arriver au but !

— Du calme, Angelo ! Laisse-le terminer, intervint Kanon.

— L'armure se sent sûrement piégée par le porteur et en sentant sa jumelle ainsi que vos cosmos, celui de Saga et le tien, elle a compris que tu étais aujourd'hui le porteur légitime et t'a demandé de l'aide. Elle sait qui tu es.

— Et comment je suis supposé faire ça ?

— Là est la question. Maître auriez-vous une idée ? demanda Mû à Shion.

— Pas la moindre ! J'en suis désolé.

— Vous oubliez, le pauvre homme que Dracon possède ! intervint Shaka.

— Tu as raison Shaka ! reprit Athéna. Pensez-vous qu'il nous sera possible de sauver le descendant de Kyros ?

— Ca, c'est difficile à dire, affirma Shion.

Les discussions allaient bon train et les recherches reprirent de plus belle. Il fallait découvrir ce qui s'était passé avec cette armure et qui était ce Kyros ainsi que Dracon.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux.**_

Les jumeaux étaient restés silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Palais. Saga était non seulement abasourdi par cette histoire mais il était également furieux contre Kanon qui l'avait protégé sans armure. Il ne voulait pas le perdre une seconde fois et encore moins de cette façon.

— Pourquoi tu fais la gueule, Saga ? demanda le cadet.

— Tu oses demander pourquoi ? répondit l'aîné en haussant le ton.

— Oui !

— Tu es inconscient, voilà pourquoi ! Tu t'es mis devant moi sauf que tu n'avais pas d'armure alors que j'avais la mienne ! Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie ! s'énerva Saga.

— Tu préférais peut-être mourir à ma place ? As-tu pensé à 'Ros ?

— Laisse Aioros en dehors de cela !

— Vous avez mis tant de temps à vous parler, ce serait con que tu meurs. Alors que moi je n'ai personne…

— Parce que tu penses que si tu mourais, je ne serais pas affecté ?

— J'ai pas dit cela… Et puis tout va bien puisque Rhadamanthe était là et qu'il nous a aidés. D'ailleurs, je t'en remercie, dit Kanon espérant calmer son frère.

Le Juge assistait à la dispute des deux frangins sans rien dire et il fit un signe de tête à Kanon.

— De rien, mais tu as été inconscient, Saga a raison.

— Ha ! Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à le dire. Merci Rhadamanthe pour ton soutien.

— Perdre un guerrier de sa carrure aujourd'hui ne serait pas pardonnable, ajouta le Juge. De la tienne non plus, Saga. Nous avons avons besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Le premier Juge des Enfers avait réussi à reprendre de la contenance. Il n'avait pas sauvé les jumeaux, il voulait juste protéger Kanon. Une pulsion l'avait guidé. De son côté le cadet des Gémeaux était remonté contre son frère et le Juge. Il les laissa puisqu'ils semblaient si bien s'entendre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle des archives. Saga soupira, prit congé du blond en lui souhaitant bon courage pour supporter son frère, et remonta au neuvième temple pour retrouver son amant.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Sagittaire.**_

Saga était remonté contre son impulsif de frère. Aioros le laissa se calmer avant de lui parler.

— Saga, si j'avais été là avec ou sans armure j'aurais fait la même chose que Kanon, fit remarquer le brun tout en enlaçant son amant.

— Tu crois que cela me rassure ?

— C'est juste parce que nous t'aimons, c'est tout. Il est normal de vouloir protéger ceux qu'on aime, non ?

— Sans doute, soupira le bleuté. Mais il aurait pu mourir…

— Et toi aussi, si Rhadamanthe ne s'était pas précipité sur vous. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, murmura Aioros.

— Tu aurais fait ton devoir de Chevalier.

— Oui, mais après…

— 'Ros… susurra Saga. Tu sais bien que notre vie appartient à Athéna.

— Oui, je le sais. Mais juste après il y a toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre alors qu'enfin tu me laisses t'aimer.

Les amants ne bougèrent pas. Ils avaient raison l'un et l'autre. Ils aimaient leur Déesse, mais l'amour qu'ils se portaient leur semblait parfois bien plus fort que tout.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux.**_

Rhadamanthe se sentait étrange. Déjà le matin, si Saga n'était pas arrivé que se serait-il vraiment passé entre lui et ce Chevalier de pacotille ? Il soupira tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

— Pfff…, fit-il avant de rejoindre son hôte.

Kanon tentait de se calmer. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il en colère ? Il comprenait que son frère ait réagi ainsi, mais quand même… Il reconnaissait aussi que se jeter devant lui sans aucune protection était suicidaire mais c'était son frère… Alors pourquoi était-il énervé ? Il était assis sur une chaise, les bras ballants, les pieds croisés sur la table il se balançait sur les pieds de la chaise. Il réfléchissait. A l'armure, à son frère, à la bataille qui se profilait, à Rhadamanthe… Lui ?

— T'as vraiment envie de mourir ? fit la voix du Juge derrière lui.

— C'est bon, lâches-moi !

— Tu sais qu'il y a quatre pieds sur une chaise ? Si tu tombes tu vas te faire mal, fit l'Anglais en pensant faire de l'humour.

— Tu te prends pour ma mère ? grinça le bleuté en se repositionnant normalement sur les quatre pieds de la chaise.

Le blond s'approcha de son hôte. Ce type l'agaçait mais l'attirait comme un aimant, il ne pouvait le nier. Peut-être… peut-être qu'en assouvissant sa pulsion tout cela cesserait… Il s'approcha encore un peu plus. Il pouvait, s'il le désirait, le toucher mais il ne fit rien.

— Bon si on se remettait au travail ? continua Kanon tout en se levant pour aller chercher un énième registre.

Rhadamanthe le fixa. Non ! Il n'avait pas envie de lire quoique ce soit. Il tendit la main vers le Gémeaux, qui lui tournait le dos, et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux. Kanon stoppa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'insurgea-t-il en se retourna brusquement.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Il avait le même regard que le matin. Kanon sentit son coeur le broyer de l'intérieur et sa respiration se saccader. Que lui voulait le Juge ?

— Lâche-moi, ordonna le bleuté.

La Wyvern approcha encore jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son hôte. Le Gémeaux déglutit péniblement, mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge. Le Juge sentait son corps le trahir. Leurs visages étaient très proches. Chacun d'eux pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Puis, Rhadamanthe effleura de ses lèvres celles de Kanon qui se raidit à ce contact. Avant même qu'ils n'approfondissent ce baiser, un bruit aigu vint leur brûler les tympans. Ils placèrent de concerts leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Cet étrange moment prit fin…

Une fois de plus l'armure de Saga vint les rejoindre dans la salle des archives. Le son qu'elle émettait était moins bruyant, à présent les deux hommes pouvaient parler et s'entendre parler.

— Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? demanda Rhadamanthe.

— J'en sais rien. Shion va arriver. Il a dû la sentir, tout comme mon frère.

Le ton de la voix de Kanon était légèrement différent qu'à l'accoutumée. Le Juge commençait à le connaître. La Gemini était exactement dans la même position et au même endroit que la veille. Shion arriva quelques minutes plus tard à peine avec Dohko, puis Saga et Aioros les suivirent. Evidement, quasiment tous les Chevaliers et les invités du Sanctuaire se retrouvèrent au troisième temple. Athéna, ses oncles et Hilda compris.

Shion tenta une nouvelle fois d'entrer en contact avec la Gemini. Il intensifia son cosmos, tout comme la veille. Il devait réussir. Si l'armure se comportait ainsi, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire. Il prit le temps de la laisser s'ouvrir à lui. L'armure fut réticente au début mais elle sentit le cosmos de Saga se joindre à celui de Shion. Elle fut plus docile et le Pope put enfin interagir avec elle.

— Elle est triste et inquiète, dit Shion à haute voix. Apparemment sa rencontre avec sa jumelle a réveillé quelque chose en elle. Hier elle a dû la sentir c'est pour cela qu'elle a agi comme elle l'a fait. Elle souhaite nous montrer quelque chose.

L'armure se mit alors à scintiller de mille feux appelant Saga et Kanon à faire brûler leurs cosmos. Une cache secrète s'ouvrit sur la tranche d'une des étagères où se trouvaient les registres. L'armure cessa alors de scintiller et les jumeaux cessèrent d'intensifier leurs cosmos.

Kanon se dirigea vers le tiroir secret et en sortit une page qui fut écrite il y a fort longtemps dans un grec ancien. Il manipula le document avec soin et le posa sur la table. Shion et Dohko, qui avaient une bonne connaissance de cette langue morte, se mirent à le lire. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils s'observèrent, décontenancés. Tous voulaient savoir ce que mentionnait ce morceau de papier. Alors Shion reprit sa lecture à voix haute.

« _Moi Demetrios, Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux au service de la Déesse Athéna, ai écrit ce message pour les générations futures. A vous qui avez réussi à trouver la cache et ce mot, pardonnez-moi et qu'Athéna me pardonne. J'ai recopié ce qui va suivre avant de voler le registre dans lequel il se trouvait afin de protéger ma famille et notre descendance. Ce que j'ai fait est mal, mais avais-je le choix ? De toute façon le mal est fait. Ce que j'espère c'est que mon acte ne pénalisera pas mon ou mes successeurs._

 _Voici ce que mentionnait le registre de Nayan, le Grand Pope :_

 _« Un traître fut banni du Sanctuaire en ce jour du 7 mai, l'année de la deuxième réincarnation de notre Déesse, Athéna. Moi, Nayan grand Pope ai pris cette décision. Kyros des Gémeaux, frère cadet et jumeau de Demetrios des Gémeaux et porteur de la deuxième Gemini, a trahi notre Déesse en portant une attaque sur elle, heureusement arrêtée par Abiel du Lion et par Demetrios. Son armure d'or, ayant accepté ce geste impardonnable, sera exilée dans un endroit que seuls les Dieux et moi-même connaîtrons, loin du Sanctuaire afin qu'elle ne puisse plus entrer en résonance avec sa jumelle et les autres armures d'or. Les sceaux d'Athéna, d'Hadès et de Poséidon garantiront cet exil. A partir de ce jour, un seul Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux sera reconnu : l'aîné des jumeaux. »_

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Kyros est mon jumeau ou pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je pense qu'il n'est pas coupable de ces actes et qu'une force l'y a obligé, tout comme pour son armure. C'est pourquoi, j'ai volé le registre du Palais. Peut-être aurez-vous la possibilité de disculper Kyros et son armure._

 _Qu'Athéna me pardonne…_ »

Plus un son ne résonnait dans le temple des Gémeaux. Pourtant de nombreuses questions affluaient dans les esprits. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre la bouche.

— Vous avez vraiment la poisse, les Gémeaux ! dit Angelo.

— C'est pas gentil de dire ça, intervint Shaïna qui commençait à le cerner.

— Certes mais c'est la vérité. Les Gémeaux sont vraiment maudits, reprit le Cancer.

— Là j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit Athéna. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cela.

— Tout comme Rhadamanthe, votre mémoire a été effacée et je pense que celle de Demetrios aussi. Il a dû avoir juste le temps d'écrire cette lettre, dit Saga.

— Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? demanda Hadès.

— Simplement parce qu'aucun de vous ne semble se souvenir. Je pense donc que toutes les personnes qui connaissaient l'existence de cette armure et de cette histoire ont vu leurs mémoires effacées, expliqua le Gémeaux en titre.

— Ok, mais pourquoi ta Gemini se manifeste-t-elle maintenant ? demanda Shiryu.

— Je ne sais pas. Shion, a-t-elle répondu à cette question ?

— Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne se souvenait plus mais qu'elle avait ressenti une sorte de tristesse lorsqu'elles se sont vues ce matin.

— Sait-elle où se trouve sa jumelle ? questionna Poséidon.

— Malheureusement non.

Kanon ne savait plus quoi penser. La deuxième Gemini avait été bannie depuis des millénaires. Les Gémeaux étaient maudits, Angelo avait raison. Voir son hôte dans cet état fit un drôle d'effet au Juge. Kanon semblait absent. Qu'avait-il ? Rhadamanthe pensait encore à lui. Il s'inquiétait même, et cela était pire depuis le presque baiser qu'ils avaient pu échanger.

Les recherches se précisaient. Ils avaient des noms et une date et ils savaient également que la femme de Zeus était impliquée. Ils se remirent tous au travail, tandis que Poséidon, Hilda et Hadès précisèrent ces nouveaux éléments à leurs troupes. Mais comment retrouver la seconde Gemini et les Mercenaires d'Héra ?

A suivre…


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _ **Lundi 23 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux, dans la nuit.**_

Vers une heure du matin, Rhadamanthe avait délaissé la salle poussiéreuse pour aller se coucher. Kanon n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche depuis le document qu'ils avaient découvert grâce à l'armure de son frère. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, y compris le baiser aérien que lui avait presque volé le Juge. Le Gémeaux était resté aux archives afin de poursuivre les lectures. Héra était une Déesse bien entourée et ses Mercenaires avaient fait du bon travail pour ne laisser aucune trace derrière eux.

Près de deux heures après le départ du blond, Kanon remonta. Il se servit un verre d'eau fraîche et se posta devant la baie vitrée. Aucun bruit ne vint le déranger. Il but d'une traite son verre et le posa sur un petit guéridon près de là. Il croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine, et soupira.

— Et si tout ce qui nous était arrivé à Saga et à moi était son oeuvre ? se demanda-t-il à voix basse.

A peine eut-il fini d'énoncer sa phrase qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Visiblement Rhadamanthe ne dormait pas non plus.

— L'oeuvre de qui ? le questionna le blond.

— Héra. Si Dracon peut manipuler les esprits au point que nos armures lui obéissent, il est possible que ce soit lui qui soit à l'origine de la double personnalité de Saga et de mon côté sombre. Angelo a raison, nous sommes maudits des Dieux mais pourquoi ? soupira-t-il.

La Wyvern ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être avait-il tort. En fait peu importait, pour lui. Si Saga et lui étaient aussi faibles que cela, au point de laisser pénétrer quelqu'un dans leur tête, cela les regardait. Lui, ne voyait que le corps de Kanon. Il s'était tant rapproché qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de poussière qui collait à la peau de son hôte. Il sentait aussi parfois un reste d'un parfum quelconque : eau de toilette, après rasage… Il ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur mais cela l'enivrait.

La lune était pleine cette nuit. Le Gold voyait parfaitement le Spectre s'approcher de lui dans le reflet de la vitre. Il ne bougea pas. Son corps ne tremblait pas comme le matin. Ce qui allait se passer, il le voulait lui aussi. Il avait grand besoin de se vider la tête et rien de tel qu'un peu d'exercice. Il attendit que le blond face le premier pas. Pas longtemps, puisque Rhadamanthe venait de l'enlacer par la taille.

— Juste une fois. Pour assouvir la pulsion qui m'envahit quand je te vois, susurra le Juge au creux de l'oreille du Gémeaux.

— Juste une fois, murmura Kanon pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris ce que voulait son invité.

Ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Rhadamanthe déplaça sur le côté la longue chevelure de son otage pour parsemer sur sa nuque de petits baisers sensuels. Parfois ses lèvres furent remplacées par sa langue gourmande. Kanon soupira de bien-être. Des frissons recouvraient son corps. Le Juge ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, un peu démoder selon les critères de Kanon, alors que le bleuté portait sa tenue d'entraînement. Au travers du léger vêtement de nuit du blond, le Gold pouvait sentir son désir monter, d'ailleurs lui-même n'était pas loin de l'état d'excitation de son amant d'une nuit. Les mains du Spectre se mirent en mouvement et caressaient à présent le torse de Kanon. Quelques soupirs sonores résonnaient dans le salon du temple. Les respirations se firent plus rauques et haletantes.

Le Juge réussit rapidement à retirer la ceinture de Kanon. Les mouvements plus libres, le blond fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau presque brûlante de son amant éphémère. Il trouva aisément une petite pointe sensible avec laquelle il joua. Le bleuté se mordait la lèvre. Au travers du reflets de la baie vitrée, Rhadamanthe le vit. Il déglutit. Le gémeaux était bien plus sensuel qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Kanon retenait parfois un souffle, un gémissement. Il ne voulait pas trop en donner à son bourreau. La main libre de Rhadamanthe oublia sa taille pour descendre vers sa virilité. Sans précaution, le blond faufila ses doigts sous le tissus du pantalon de Kanon qui laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Le Gémeaux posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Spectre qui venait de délaisser sa poitrine pour faire remonter sa main vers son cou. La tunique de Kanon était visiblement de trop car le Juge émit un grognement avant de cesser toutes ses caresses afin d'ôter le vêtement encombrant qu'il laissa tomber au sol sans précautions.

Rhadamanthe fit pivoter le bleuté. Il agrippa sa crinière pour tirer sa tête en arrière. Il parsema la nuque offerte de baisers, mais parfois il préférait mordiller la peau frissonnante. Etrangement cette situation ne les dérangeait pas plus que cela. Au contraire même, ils avaient souvent l'impression que leur place était là avec l'autre. Ils se laissaient tous deux aller vers cette pulsion. Pas un bruit ne résonnait. Aucune effluve ne venait déranger leurs odorats. A présent face à face, Kanon pouvait profiter du corps musculeux de la Wyvern. Il ne se retint pas de cajoler la virilité du Juge qui se crispa une seconde avant de se laisser aller à la luxure. Leurs yeux brillaient d'excitation. C'est là que Rhadamanthe décida à enfin poser ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Un baiser passionné, presque tumultueux les réunit. Kanon s'approcha un peu plus du blond afin de mettre leurs bassins en contact. Cette proximité les électrisa.

Le Gémeaux enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du Juge qui plaça ses mains sous ses fesses pour le porter. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la première chambre qu'ils croisèrent : celle où Rhadamanthe logeait. Kanon atterrit sur le lit. Il s'assit alors que le Juge le fixait. Le bleuté l'attira à lui, il voulait choyer la masculinité de son amant d'une nuit. Il la caressa d'abord du bout des doigts, puis presque timidement avec sa langue. Le blond gémissait pour la première fois s'agrippant même aux épaules de son ancien ennemi. La cajolerie mit à rude épreuve les sens de la Wyvern. Kanon savait y faire et se délectait de cette friandise.

Rhadamanthe arrêta son bourreau. Il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Kanon fut ravi de l'effet que cela avait produit sur le Juge. Il riva ses émeraudes à ses soleils tout en passant sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Le Spectre renversa son amant sur la couche, puis le retourna presque brutalement. Il ne tenait plus. Il le voulait, et tout de suite. Kanon sourit. Son état d'excitation était à son comble et s'il se référait au regard de son amant éphémère, il en était de même pour lui.

Le Juge choya d'une main la virilité de Kanon et de l'autre caressa son intimité. Le Chevalier se cambra. Gémit. Frémit. Le Spectre sentit sa respiration accélérer. Il s'occupa de l'antre serré de Kanon durant un moment pour facilité sa venue mais il ne tenait plus. Il prit possession du corps offert sans grande précaution. Il s'engouffra au plus profond d'un seul coup. Le visage de Kanon grimaça et son corps se crispa. Une douleur cuisante s'empara de lui mais il aimait cela. Une minute plus tard, Rhadamanthe entreprit un va-et-vient lent, sensuel puis doucement il accéléra ses coups de reins. Le Juge maintenait les hanches de Kanon alors que lui avait ses avant-bras posés sur le matelas et mordait l'oreiller. Le bleuté cala ses mouvements sur ceux de son amant d'une nuit. Leurs corps s'emboitaient parfaitement. Le blond s'empara de la masculinité de Kanon et lui octroya une cajolerie calquée sur le rythme de leurs corps. Ce moment les transperça d'émotions. Emotions qui amplifièrent lors de leurs délivrances, à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Kanon se plaqua entièrement sur le lit. Rhadamanthe n'avait pas bougé. Il se passait quelque chose en lui mais il n'arrivait pas à l'analyser. Puis, épuisé il se laissa tomber sur le dos de son amant éphémère et se retira de son antre étroit. Il s'allongea près de lui. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Ils s'entre-regardèrent un moment. Aucune expression sur leur visage, à part peut-être du bien-être. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment pensé à analyser ce qu'ils ressentaient, ou avaient ressenti. Pas la peine. Ce n'était que pour une nuit. Pour assouvir une pulsion qui les avait pris presque par surprise.

Rhadamanthe s'endormit paisiblement. Kanon sourit, replaça une mèche blonde qui barrait le visage du Juge, lui vola un baiser avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre pour, l'espérait-il, essayer de dormir un peu.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Balance, matin.**_

Pour Fenrir et Shiryu la nuit avait été bien calme. Les jeunes hommes ne voulaient pas se précipiter. Ils prenaient le temps de se connaitre, de s'apprivoiser. La veille, ils avaient longuement discuté après avoir fouillé les registres. Et comme promis, ils dormirent ensemble, sagement même si leurs corps réclamaient bien plus. Le réveil se fit en douceur. Fenrir parsemait la nuque de son petit ami de baisers et Shiryu ne résistait pas. Il fallait pourtant sortir de ce cocon douillet. La journée s'annonçait une fois encore très longue et ils devaient encore en apprendre un peu plus sur la seconde Gémini.

— J'espère que tu as aussi bien dormi que moi, demanda le Loup.

— Comme jamais, lui sourit le Dragon.

Fenrir embrassa celui qui le faisait fantasmer depuis des mois. Un long baiser langoureux et sensuel qui fit rougir Shiryu. L'Asgardien aimait voir cette gêne sur son petit ami, cela lui rappelait qu'il était à lui.

— Il faut se lever, fit Shiryu en cassant l'ambiance.

— Je sais, mon amour. Je sais, répondit Fenrir dépité.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Lion, matin.**_

Marine ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle voulut les frotter mais son masque l'en empêcha. Pourquoi le portait-elle encore ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ôta son masque pour faire respirer un peu son visage et voir l'endroit où elle était de ses propres yeux. Elle était encore habillée. Elle écarquilla ses iris, elle venait de comprendre. Elle avait dû s'endormir en lisant un énième registre dans la salle des archives du Temple d'Aiolia. Il avait dû la porter jusqu'à cette chambre. Elle rougit. Puis se posa une étrange question : en aurait-il profité pour lui retirer son masque ? Mais elle se reprit, cela n'était pas dans le caractère du Lion d'agir ainsi. Elle repositionna son masque sur son visage et sortit de la chambre. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva son ami en train de faire le petit déjeuner.

— Bonjour Aiolia, dit gênée la femme Chevalier.

— Bonjour Marine. Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

Lui n'avait pas vraiment réussi à fermer l'oeil. Il avait porté la jeune femme dans l'une des chambres vides de son temple car elle s'était laissée surprendre par Morphée. L'avoir contre son torse avait chamboulé ses sens. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle bien des années auparavant mais n'avait jamais trouvé le courage ni le moment de se déclarer. De plus, le Domaine Sacré n'était pas favorable à laisser entrer l'amour en son sein. Toutefois depuis leur retour et la paix, cela avait changé. Et puis, avec cette nouvelle menace…

— Oui merci. Et toi ?

— Bien merci, mentit-il. Tu as faim ?

— Oui,… mais…

— Je sais, je vais me faire un plateau et j'irai prendre mon petit déjeuner dans ma chambre. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher quand tu auras terminé, lui sourit-il.

— Tu n'as pas à faire cela, j'irai dans la chambre.

— Tu es mon invitée, alors c'est moi qui vais m'enfermer.

— Très bien, la femme Chevalier n'insista pas plus devant l'air déterminé de son ami.

Ils prirent donc leurs petits-déj dans des pièces séparées. Marine était gênée de profiter de la cuisine alors que son hôte s'était retranché dans sa chambre. Elle soupira. Si elle avait un peu plus de courage, elle ôterait son masque devant lui. Mais si lui ne l'aimait pas ? Un peu plus tard, elle alla chercher Aiolia et ils descendirent aux archives.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux, matin.**_

Kanon avait peu dormi. Son esprit s'égarait entre la seconde Gémini et sa nuit passée avec le Juge des Enfers, son pire ennemi. Il était encore allongé sur son lit. Les bras sous sa nuque, il fixait le plafond tout en soupirant bruyamment. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais cette nuit fut récupératrice. Rhadamanthe était un bon amant et il avait passé un très bon moment.

— Une seule nuit… souffla-t-il avec regret.

Oui, avec regret. Il s'était senti si bien avec le Juge qu'il regrettait d'avoir accepté cette nuit unique en tout point.

De son côté, Rhadamanthe avait dormi du sommeil du juste. Il était sur le ventre et s'étirait sans avoir ouvert les yeux. Il sentit que Kanon n'était pas là et que l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver était presque glacial. Preuve qu'il n'avait pas dormi là. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'y aurait qu'une nuit ? Le blond avait laissé son bras à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son amant éphémère, il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il empoigna le drap et serra fortement son poing. Pourquoi ressentait-il un vide ? Il tourna la tête vers son poing et ouvrit enfin ses soleils.

— Tu aurais pu rester, murmura le Juge.

Ils se levèrent quasiment en même temps. Kanon se trouvait déjà dans la salle de bain quand Rhadamanthe quitta sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Il prépara le café et attendit de pouvoir à son tour utiliser la douche. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, ils ne firent pas allusion à leur nuit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils retournèrent également dans la salle poussiéreuse des archives.

—

 _ **Domaine d'Asgard, matin.**_

Le jour était à peine levé. Le blizzard soufflait et le froid était glacial. Siegfried avait ordonné que les rondes s'effectuent avec deux Guerriers Divins et quatre gardes. Ce matin Albérick de Megrez et Hagen de Merak patrouillaient ensemble. Les deux hommes ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement. Le Guerrier de Delta était fourbe bien que cultivé et Hagen n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Les ordres étant les ordres, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

Ils ne portaient pas leurs Robes d'Odin mais de grandes capes épaisses et lourdes pour les protéger du froid. Derrière eux, les gardes avançaient plus lentement. Les Guerriers Divins ne s'en souciaient pas trop. Et puis, un bruit les fit se retourner. Les quatre gardes étaient à terre, ondulant de douleur pour l'un et raides morts pour les autres. Les deux Asgardiens se mirent en position d'attaque mais sans leurs Robes le combat serait vite terminé.

Devant eux se dressait l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Hilda avait donc raison. Il y avait bien une armure oubliée. Hagen contacta Siegfried par télépathie pour l'avertir qu'ils étaient attaqués. Le Guerrier de Dubhe prévint immédiatement sa compagne et rejoignit ses amis avec Thor.

Sur place, Albérick avait tenté son « _Amethyst shield_ » mais l'armure avait esquivé le coup.

— Tu ne pourras rien contre moi, dit celui qui portait l'armure.

— Que veux-tu ? s'empressa de demander le Guerrier de Delta.

— Vous tuer ! ricana le visiteur.

— Et tu crois que nous allons nous laisser faire ? fit remarquer Hagen.

Etrangement, il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autre avec cet ennemi. Le porteur de la Gémini se mit en position d'attaque et envoya son « Energy Balls » sur ses deux adversaires. Heureusement, ils ne portaient pas leurs Robes d'Odin sinon elles auraient volé en mille morceaux. L'attaque était très puissante et les deux Guerriers se retrouvèrent à terre et salement amochés. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit. Ce gars était fort, c'est tout ce qu'ils purent admettre avant de tomber dans le coma.

Siegfried et Thor arrivèrent juste après. Lorsqu'ils virent gésir leurs amis, ils se précipitèrent directement vers eux. Fort heureusement ils s'aperçurent bien vite qu'ils étaient encore vivants bien que très amochés.

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda le Guerrier de Dubhe.

— Pour vous anéantir, quoi d'autre ! L'armure d'or des Gémeaux que je porte a envie de se défouler. Je lui fait donc ce plaisir.

— Je ne te laisserais pas faire, reprit le Guerrier de Phecda.

— Vous allez tous subir le même sort que ces deux là, fit avec un hochement de tête le Mercenaire d'Héra.

Siegfried et Thor sentaient la colère les envahirent. Leurs Robes d'Odin se mirent à briller et ensemble lancèrent une attaque. Le « Dragon Bravest Blizzard » et le « Titanic Hercules » étaient puissants seuls mais réunis c'était explosif pourtant l'ennemi ne sembla pas avoir été atteint par l'attaque. Il était debout, et ricanait.

— Vous n'êtes que des moucherons face au Dieu que je suis.

— Un Dieu ? s'esclaffa Thor.

— Vous allez mourir…

Au même moment, apparurent Athéna, Hilda et Poséidon accompagnés par Kanon, Rhadamanthe, Bud, Fenrir, Christer, Isaak et Milo. La prêtresse d'Odin se précipita vers ses amis au sol avec Athéna et ensemble déversèrent leur cosmos sur les deux hommes afin de les stabiliser. Le second Gémeaux voyait pour la seconde fois l'armure pourtant, il avait encore du mal à y croire. Fenrir et Bud protégeaient la Déesse et leur Prêtresse. Ils étaient inquiets pour leurs amis. Kanon semblait figé devant l'ennemi. Milo et Rhadamanthe se mirent en position de défense devant le Gémeaux alors que les Marinas se postèrent devant leur Dieu.

— Du renfort ? Cela ne servira à rien ! Même une centaine vous ne m'arrêterez pas ! persifla Dracon.

Milo se prépara à lancer son « Scarlet Needle » mais Kanon passa devant lui pour l'en empêcher.

— Kanon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demanda le Scorpion.

— N'oublie pas qu'il y a un innocent dans cette armure, lui rappela le Gémeaux.

— C'est vrai, mais on ne peut pas rester à ne rien faire !

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Milo et Kanon n'avaient cessé de fixer leur adversaire qui souriait diaboliquement. Sans crier gare, Dracon envoya une autre salve de son attaque. Une fois encore c'est le premier Juge des Enfers qui se précipita sur les Gold afin de les mettre à l'abri. Kanon le fixa. Pourquoi le sauvait-il encore une fois ? Mais ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour penser à cela. Il se ressaisit, se releva comme Milo et poussa le blond pour faire face à l'armure.

— Si tu es vraiment une Gemini, tu te dois de défendre la Terre et Athéna ! cria le bleuté.

— Elle ne t'écoutera pas, elle est sous mon emprise, ria le Mercenaire.

Dracon se remit en position d'attaque et envoya un coup sur Kanon qui réussit à esquiver. L'attaque lui avait semblé moins puissante. Puis, l'armure scintilla intensément et émit un son similaire à sa jumelle, la veille. Tous mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles et grimacèrent. Le Mercenaire voulut néanmoins envoyer une autre salve de coups mais l'armure refusa de lui obéir. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Tous regardaient Dracon s'énerver sur la Gemini, tentant par tous les moyens de reprendre le contrôle mais il peinait. Puis, d'un coup l'armure ne brilla plus, ne « cria » plus. Dracon décida de cesser là le combat. Il devait renforcer son emprise sur l'armure qui résistait bien plus que la première fois.

— Il semblerait que je doive vous quitter, mais je reviendrais. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous ! persifla le Mercenaire tout en fixant particulièrement le Gémeaux.

Dracon disparut. Kanon resta figé, son regard ne se détournait pas de l'endroit où se trouvait le Mercenaire d'Héra, il y avait encore quelques minutes seulement. Athéna et Hilda avaient réussir à maintenir en vie les deux Asgardiens tombés au combat ainsi que le garde mais il fallait maintenant les ramener au Palais pour compléter les soins. Thor, Bud et Fenrir étaient très inquiets pour leurs amis aussi, ce furent eux qui se chargèrent de les transporter. Les Marinas les accompagnèrent. Milo et Rhadamanthe restèrent près de Kanon qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

— Oï, Kanon ! l'interpella le Scorpion.

Le Gémeaux se retourna vers son ami et vers son ancien ennemi.

— Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu te jettes devant l'ennemi sans protection et là tu ne bouges plus ?

— Tu allais envoyer ton attaque sur un pauvre type qui n'a surement rien demandé !

— On ne sait même pas si on pourra le dissocier de Dracon, alors il vaut mieux prendre les choses à bras le corps ! s'énerva Milo.

Le Juge, lui, ne disait absolument rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il était plutôt d'accord avec le Scorpion et voir une fois encore le bleuté se mettre en première ligne ainsi l'avait fortement agacé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi – car il n'avait rien à voir avec lui, quoique … – il s'avança vers le Gémeaux et sans crier gare, lui colla son poing sur la figure.

— Non mais t'es malade ! s'insurgea le bleuté tout en posant sa main droite à l'endroit de l'impact.

— On a pas idée de faire le fier à un moment pareil ! Tu es totalement irresponsable ! grogna le Juge.

— Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ? T'es pas mon frère ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

Oui d'ailleurs, pourquoi cela le touchait-il autant ? Il se souvint de cette nuit, un peu, beaucoup. Ils avaient été clairs, pourtant là maintenant Rhadamanthe ne voulait que le protéger, le tenir dans ses bras… Il se rabroua, ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour repenser à sa nuit.

— Nous avons besoin de tous les hommes disponibles, il serait dommage d'en perdre bêtement ! rebondit le Juge.

Kanon se surprit à être déçu de la réponse de son amant d'une nuit. Que souhaitait-il au fond, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à espérer ?

— Si tu le dis, marmonna le Gémeaux.

— As-tu pensé à ton frère ? reprit Milo.

Le cadet des jumeaux du Sanctuaire pesta. Cependant, il s'admit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin. Il regarda ses amis et reparla de ce qu'avait fait l'armure de Dracon.

— J'ai eu… l'impression qu'elle m'appelait, dit-il.

— Comment ça ? lui demanda Milo.

— Je ne sais pas. Comme un appel au secours mais je ne suis pas sûr, répondit le Gémeaux en amenuisant sa voix.

— Tu devrais en parler avec Shion et Mû, ils auront peut-être une idée, intervint le Juge.

— Sans doute, pensa Kanon tout haut.

Les trois hommes rejoignirent les autres au Palais Valhalla. Durant le trajet, aucun d'eux n'émit un son. Ils étaient songeurs, mais ne pensaient pas tous à la même chose. Après avoir prit des nouvelles d'Albérick et de Hagen les invités d'Asgard quittèrent le pays du froid afin de rejoindre le Domaine sacré de Grèce. Hilda, Fenrir et Bud restèrent près de leurs amis mais promirent à Athéna de revenir dès le lendemain au Sanctuaire Terrestre.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, salle de réunion, après le combat à Asgard.**_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous après le combat contre Dracon, ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par les autres. Saga fut soulagé de voir son frère rentrer, mais il remarqua un étrange coquard à l'oeil. Milo se précipita vers son glaçon pour le rassurer car même si Camus ne montrait pas ses émotions, il savait qu'il s'inquiétait. Tout le monde était sauf et cela réjouit les troupes. Seulement Shiryu ne voyait pas les Asgardiens, et encore moins Fenrir. Il blêmit. Hyôga le vit et s'approcha de lui.

— Shiryu, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien d'un coup. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Pour … pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? demanda évasivement le Dragon.

— De qui tu parles ? lui demanda le Cygne.

Shiryu se rendit alors compte qu'il ne parlait pas seul, mais avec son ami. Il rosit légèrement.

— Allons, tu peux me parler, tu sais.

— Fenrir, avoua timidement le Chinois.

— Fenrir ? Tu es inquiet pour lui ?

— Je … je suis … amoureux de lui, murmura-t-il.

Hyôga ne se serait jamais douté de cela mais il était heureux pour son ami bien qu'il ignorât que l'amour de son ami était partagé.

— Et lui ? le questionna le blond.

Shiryu répondit par un signe de tête positif.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Hilda et Bud ne sont pas là non plus.

Au même moment, Athéna prit la parole afin d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à Asgard avec l'aide de Milo et de Rhadamanthe.

— Nos amis Asgardiens vont bien. Albérick et Hagen iront mieux dans quelques jours tout comme le garde qui a survécu. Malheureusement, Hilda a essuyé des pertes, ajouta-t-elle triste. Elle reviendra demain avec Bud et Fenrir. Ils souhaitaient rester auprès de leurs amis.

A ces mots, Shiryu se détendit. Fenrir n'avait pas été blessé.

— Tu vois. Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à t'inquiéter sans avoir toutes les informations, fit remarquer le Russe.

— Je sais mais là c'était plus fort que moi.

— Allez, tu retrouveras ton Guerrier d'Asgard demain, lui sourit Hyôga. Je t'avouerais que je me suis fait du souci pour Isaak.

Shiryu observa son ami, mais ne dit rien. Si Hyôga voulait approfondir cette discussion, il savait qu'il le fera. Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du blond et restèrent ainsi le temps qu'Athéna et le Juge terminent d'expliquer les faits. Saga, lui, fixait son frère avec colère.

Après avoir attaqué les Enfers puis Asgard, tous savait que la prochaine attaque serait soit chez Poséidon soit ici, sur Terre. Le Dieu des Océans décida alors de quitter le Sanctuaire de sa nièce avec ses Marinas, afin d'être dans son royaume en cas d'attaque.

La question que tout le monde se posait à présent était pourquoi Héra faisait-elle tout cela au bout de tant de temps ? Possible que le traité de paix imposé par Zeus en soit le déclencheur. Sur les visages se lisait de la colère mais aussi de l'incompréhension. Ils étaient revenus du Royaume des Morts pour vivre une nouvelle vie loin des conflits et en fait tout cela n'était qu'illusion…

— Kanon, passe me voir cet après midi. J'aimerai que tu me détailles tout ce que tu as ressentit quand l'armure a scintillé et émis le son. Mû j'aimerais que tu sois présent également, demanda Shion.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Sagittaire.**_

Alors que tous les résidents actuels du Domaine Sacré regagnaient les temples, Kanon se fit alpaguer dans celui de son beau-frère par Saga. Rhadamanthe ne l'attendit pas.

— Non mais tu le fais exprès ! Tu veux donc mourir ? cria Saga.

— Arrête de me faire la morale, tu veux ! Non je ne veux pas mourir ! J'ai juste pensé que si je tentais de raisonner l'armure elle reviendrait vers nous et sa jumelle. Et puis, Dracon a pris possession du corps d'un homme, je te rappelle ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoique ce soit ! s'énerva Kanon.

— Tu aurais pu tenter cela à l'abri.

— Je ne suis pas un lâche. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger !

— Oui bah remercie encore Rhadamanthe te t'avoir sauvé ! grogna l'aîné.

— Rhad fait ce qu'il veut, je ne lui ai rien demandé ! fit remarquer le cadet.

— Rhad ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si intime, reprit Saga.

Kanon écarquilla ses émeraudes. Un diminutif se donne à une personne que l'on apprécie, que l'on aime, pas à un ancien ennemi ! Pourquoi l'avoir appelé ainsi ? Même cette nuit, il n'avait pas prononcé son prénom.

— Son prénom est trop long, c'est tout !

— Bref, tu es irrécupérable ! Quand vas-tu grandir ?

Le cadet soupira en même temps que son jumeau. Une partie de lui savait que Saga et les autres avaient raison mais une part de lui n'avait pas encore l'habitude de se reposer sur les autres même s'il s'agissait de ses amis.

— C'est quoi ce coquard sous ton oeil ? demanda alors Saga.

— Rien ! C'est Rhad qui m'a mis son poing dans la tronche.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

— Parce que je me suis mis en première ligne, pardi !

— Je commence à l'apprécier, ce Juge, sourit l'aîné. Mais je suis assez surpris par son geste, ajouta-t-il songeur.

Aioros les avait laisser discuter, il arriva quand Kanon quittait son temple visiblement une fois encore en colère contre son aîné.

— Alors ? demanda le Sagittaire.

— C'est un gamin.

— N'oublie pas qu'il a vécu seul durant des années et qu'il fait ce qu'il peut pour se racheter. Il pense même à ce pauvre type dont Dracon se sert, alors que nous ne voyons que la menace et que nous ne savons même pas comment nous y prendre pour faire quitter ce maudit Dieu de son corps.

— C'est vrai tu as raison, mais il pourrait être un peu plus mature et arrêter de se mettre en danger.

— Tu aurais fait pareil, lui sourit Aioros.

— Sans doute, oui …

Le Sagittaire vint enlacer son amant et l'embrassa langoureusement. Saga n'avait pas encore l'habitude de tout cela, et rougissait presque à chaque fois. Cela plaisait fortement à son amant qui ne se retint pas plus pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, aux arènes.**_

Le second Gémeaux ne voulait plus voir personne. Il avait l'impression de se faire réprimander comme un gosse et en partie il savait qu'il l'était malgré son âge mais ce n'était quand même plus un gamin à part entière. Il était assis à l'ombre dans les gradins et repensait à l'affrontement. Ce qu'il avait ressenti quand l'armure avait geint. Oui ! Geint, c'est le mot qui convenait. Et puis aussi au moment où Rhadamanthe s'était encore interposé entre lui et l'attaque du Mercenaire, et le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu de sa part. Tout en y repensant, il se frottait l'endroit où le Juge l'avait frappé. Il se promit de lui en rendre une.

Il profita d'être dans les arènes et seul pour se défouler un peu. Il cogna encore et encore contre les roches qui s'effritaient toujours un peu plus après chaque coup. Son poignet blessé quelques jours plus tôt ne lui faisait plus autant mal et ce n'était pas cela qui l'aurait arrêté. Alors qu'il pensait se vider la tête avec cet entraînement, il se passa le contraire. Il ne cessait de revoir des images de la nuit dernière ; il sentait encore les mains du Juge sur lui ; il ressentait encore les émotions qui l'avaient envahi. Son pouls s'accéléra. Son corps commençait à réagir. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout ! Il n'y avait rien à espérer de cette nuit. Rhadamanthe avait été clair et il avait accepté. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer que le Juge l'attirait et que cette nuit n'avait fait que lui ouvrir les yeux sur une chose qu'il ne voulait admettre.

Après s'être presque épuisé, il remonta dans son temple. Le blond avait préparé le déjeuner. Ils se mirent à table sans échanger un seul mot.

—

 _ **Domaine d'Asgard, Palais.**_

Les blessés avaient été transportés à l'infirmerie du Palais. Le garde avait repris connaissance, il avait été peu touché car les autres se trouvaient devant lors de l'attaque et l'avaient en quelque sorte protégé. Albérick et Hagen étaient plus mal en point mais leurs vies n'étaient plus en danger. Les soins donnés par Athéna et Hilda les avaient sauvés. Ils se trouvaient dans un coma léger, selon les docteurs du Palais. Fréyja se trouvait évidemment au chevet de son amant. Elle lui tenait la main et pleurait d'inquiétude. Pourquoi lui avoir rendu celui qu'elle aimait pour le lui reprendre ensuite ? Elle en voulait au destin, aux Dieux. Hilda la rassurait comme elle le pouvait.

Les deux femmes s'occupaient de leurs amis alors que Siegfried faisait de son mieux pour sécuriser le Palais et le peuple d'Asgard. Cette attaque avait profondément attristé le pays. Fenrir et Bud étaient restés avec les jeunes femmes afin de pouvoir les protéger en cas de nouvelle attaque, bien qu'ils en doutaient. Le Loup pensait à son Dragon. Il supposait que Shiryu devait être préoccupé de le savoir ici mais il savait que son amour comprendrait. Il avait néanmoins hâte d'être au lendemain pour le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras.

— Alors ça se passe comment avec le Dragon du Sanctuaire ? chuchota Bud à Fenrir.

— Je me suis déclaré, sourit-il.

— Et ?

— Lui aussi.

— Tu veux dire que tes sentiments sont partagés ?

— Oui. Merci de m'avoir poussé à lui avouer mes sentiments.

— Je suis content pour toi. Et de rien, répondit Bud en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Syd semblait préoccupé. Il riva ses orbes sur l'un des lits. Celui d'Albérick. Il se précipita à son chevet. Hilda se leva pour lui laisser la place.

— Qu'arrive-t-il à ton frère, demanda le Loup.

— Il est amoureux.

— D'Albérick ? s'étonna Fenrir.

— Oui, cela fait un moment mais je ne sais pas s'il s'est déclaré.

— Peut-être est-ce pour lui le bon moment pour le faire, fit une voix derrière eux.

— Majesté ! dirent en coeur les deux amis.

Hilda sourit.

— Nous devrions les laisser seuls. Hagen et Albérick sont entre de bonnes mains, fit remarquer la Prêtresse.

— Très bien, fit Fenrir en poussant son ami hors de la chambre.

Ils restèrent cependant en faction devant la chambre juste au cas où…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau de Shion, après midi.**_

Mû et Kanon arrivèrent ensemble au Palais. Shion les accueillit avec du thé et du café. Tous s'installèrent dans le petit salon attenant au bureau. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. L'ambiance était un peu trop solennelle pour le second Gémeaux qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

— Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin et ce que tu as vraiment ressenti ? l'interrogea le Pope.

— Dracon nous a attaqués à plusieurs reprises. J'ai tenté de convaincre l'armure de rejoindre Athéna et c'est là qu'elle s'est mise à briller et à « crier ». Mais j'ai ressenti comme un appel au secours comme hier.

— Elle a peut-être essayé de lutter contre Dracon et t'a demandé de l'aide, pensa Shion tout haut.

— Vous pensez que l'armure peut lui résister ? intervint Mû.

— C'est possible oui. Surtout si le Cosmos de Kanon l'appelle.

— Mais je ne fais rien ! fit remarquer le Gémeaux.

— Peut-être devrais-tu intensifier ton cosmos si elle recommence, lui dit Shion.

— C'est une bonne idée. Elle se sentira soutenue, cela lui donnera sans doute plus de force pour résister.

— Sans doute, oui. Mais je suis aussi inquiet pour le pauvre homme que Dracon manipule, fit Kanon.

— Je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution en temps voulu, tenta de le rassurer Shion.

— Il le faudra bien, intervint le Bélier. Maître, je suis allé chercher un morceau de l'armure de Saga comme vous me l'avez demandé.

— Merci. Kanon garde avec toi cet échantillon de l'armure de ton frère. Peut-être que la seconde Gémini sentira sa jumelle et aura plus encore envie de revenir vers elle.

— J'espère que tu as raison, murmura Kanon.

Quelques détails furent encore abordés et les deux Gold quittèrent le Palais pour retourner dans leurs archives respectives.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux.**_

A peine rentré dans le salon, Kanon se jeta dans le canapé et se mit à réfléchir ; la seconde Gémini l'appelait mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour l'aider. La prochaine fois, il devra enflammer son cosmos pour tenter de la faire revenir auprès d'Athéna. Cela fonctionnera-t-il ? Il s'allongea et croisa ses bras sous sa nuque. Ses émeraudes fixaient le plafond. Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

— Où est-il ? se demanda à haute voix le bleuté en pensant à son invité.

— Qui ? fit une voix qu'il connaissait maintenant très bien.

Le bleuté se redressa d'un coup et accrocha les soleils de Rhadamanthe.

— Je parlais de …, Kanon hésita à répondre mais opta pour la franchise. Je parlais de toi.

— J'étais aux archives, mais je pense qu'on ne trouvera rien de plus.

— Mais dans le doute, nous devons poursuivre, ajouta Kanon tout en se levant.

Le Juge l'observa. Le déhanchement de Kanon attira son regard. Cela l'hypnotisa presque. Il repensa à leur nuit. Unique. Intense. Kanon se retourna et vit qu'il ne bougeait plus. D'ailleurs Rhadamanthe semblait même absent.

— Oï ! l'interpella le bleuté.

Mais la Wyvern resta muet et figé. Kanon l'appela plusieurs fois sans résultat. Il se rapprocha alors du Juge et fit un mouvement du haut vers le bas avec sa main, juste devant ses yeux, pour le ramener à la réalité, mais le blond n'eut aucune réaction de plus. Kanon soupira et sourit. Il lui lança son poing dans la figure, afin de le réveiller. Le Juge trébucha et tomba. Assis sur le sol, il toisa son hôte tout en se massant l'endroit où le bleuté avait frappé.

— Non mais ça va pas ! cria Rhadamanthe en se relevant.

— Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu répondais pas. Fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, répondit Kanon en souriant.

Une fois debout, et en colère, le Juge allait ouvrir la bouche quand un deuxième coup l'atteignit au visage. Cette fois il fit deux pas en arrière mais ne chuta pas. Dans ses soleils, Kanon pouvait y lire la même chose que lors de leur combat aux Enfers mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé à nouveau et pourquoi cela te fait rire ? grogna le blond.

— Déjà c'est la tête que tu fais. On dirait que tu es prêt à mourir pour laver ton honneur. Pour le deuxième coup, c'est simple. Je te rappelle que je t'en devais un de ce matin. Tu m'as cogné sans raison ! Maintenant, on est quitte, termina Kanon en faisant volte-face pour retourner aux archives.

— Je t'ai frappé parce que tu avais été inconscient ! Quand arrêteras-tu d'être égoïste et d'agir seul ? s'énerva Rhadamanthe.

— Tu n'es ni mon frère, ni mon amant. Je ne te dois donc rien, reprit le Gémeaux avec amertume.

L'ambiance était plombée. Rhadamanthe dut admettre qu'en effet il n'était rien pour Kanon. Pire ! C'était lui, et lui seul qui avait décidé que cette nuit serait la seule. Mais là, il se rendit compte qu'il en voulait bien plus. De toute la journée, il n'avait cessé de penser à Kanon. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il s'était jeté sur lui pour le protéger de Dracon. Il convoitait à présent son coeur, le sien semblait déjà lui appartenir sans qu'il n'ait eu son mot à dire.

—

 _ **Camp de Mercenaires, Grèce.**_

Les Mercenaires avaient monté un camp de fortune, une fois de plus. Ils agissaient toujours dans l'ombre, alors ils ne pouvaient espérer mieux. Il n'y avait pas tout le confort de leurs quartiers sur l'Olympe, mais tant qu'ils avaient de quoi se reposer, c'est tout ce qu'ils leur importaient. Cinq tentes avaient été dressées en cercle autour d'un feu de camp. Le Cosmos d'Héra leur garantissait la discrétion dont ils avaient besoin pour leur mission. Moins ils étaient visibles des humains et mieux ils se portaient.

Les tentes se ressemblaient. De taille moyenne. De même couleur. L'endroit était suffisamment spacieux pour y dormir et s'isoler. Pour des raisons de sécurité, celle de Galien était identique aux autres et jamais placée au même endroit lorsqu'ils changeaient de lieu de campement. Souvent, la nuit et furtivement, Konrad y rejoignait son amant. Bien que leur relation soit connue de tous, ils préféraient rester discrets.

Le bivouac se trouvait dans une forêt à une centaine de kilomètres du Sanctuaire de la fille de Zeus, afin qu'elle et ses protecteurs ne ressentent pas le cosmos d'Héra, ni les leurs.

Dracon ne comprenait pas comment l'armure pouvait résister à son emprise. En revanche, Hadrien était complètement effacé et Dracon le manipulait facilement. Tous les cinq étaient assis autour du feu. Galien semblait inquiet et Konrad le ressentait. Quant aux autres, ils avaient été repérer le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et le Domaine Sacré, secrètement.

— Pourras-tu contrôler l'armure, Dracon ? demanda Trajan.

Le Dieu Trajan était plutôt grand et finement musclé. Ses cheveux bleus foncés étaient courts et bouclés, alors que son regard se teintait d'un bleu plus clair. Galahad, lui, était hors norme. Son gabarit imposant et puissant faisait plus penser à un grizzli qu'à un Dieu. C'était un géant et très bien bâti. Ses orbes jaunes ressortaient par rapport à sa coiffe très courte et noire comme l'ébène.

— Il le faudra bien. Pour le moment dès que j'attaque le jumeau du Gémeaux, elle refuse de bouger ou elle retient les coups, précisa Dracon sous les traits d'Hadrien.

— Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle agisse ainsi ? intervint Galahad.

— Je ne sais pas. En tout cas je ne pense pas qu'elle ait reconnu ce minable comme étant son porteur. Elle se souvient du cosmos de Kyros et ce type n'a pas le même.

— Il faut donc que ton emprise sur elle soit plus forte. Tu t'entraîneras jusqu'au moment où ce sera le cas. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de tels actes de sa part, ordonna Galien.

Dracon hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

— Je recommencerais demain dès l'aube, ajouta-t-il avant de rejoindre sa tente.

A droite de l'entrée, se trouvait la Gemini. Elle reposait en totem. Dracon l'observait en tentant de comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à la dominer comme ce fut le cas la première fois. Ce souvenait-elle de cela ? Regrettait-elle de s'être laissé faire ? Les armures d'or auraient-elles une conscience ? Il en douta. Il s'allongea sur son lit de camp, les bras croisés sous la nuque, il fixait la toile tendue au dessus de lui. Il essaya de ressentir Hadrien mais il semblait qu'il soit bien plus profondément enfoui qu'il ne le supposait. De ce côté, tout allait bien. Demain, il devra se faire obéir de cette satanée armure.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, lotissement des femmes Chevaliers.**_

Le lotissement des femmes se trouvaient loin du Palais et des Temples du Zodiaque afin que les hommes et les femmes ne puissent se voir. Cela permettait également aux femmes Chevaliers d'ôter leurs masques entre elles. Elles logeaient à plusieurs. Aussi, Marine et Shaïna vivaient ensemble depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte. Le Chevalier du Serpentaire ayant changé d'état d'esprit, elle s'était rapprochée d'Athéna et des autres femmes du Sanctuaire. Elles avaient accepté d'accueillir Shunreï après que celle-ci leur avait annoncé qu'elle ne souhaitait plus vivre au septième temple. Shunreï avait dû expliquer son choix ; tout le monde étant persuadé qu'elle et le Dragon étaient amoureux. Seïka s'était jointe à eux peu de temps après Shunreï.

Ce soir là, Seïka annonça à ses amies qu'Aldébaran du Taureau l'avait invitée à déjeuner le lendemain midi, enfin si leurs ennemis ne se manifestaient pas. Seïka était de nature timide et réservée. Elle recouvrait la mémoire peu à peu grâce à l'aide de son jeune frère qui passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Sauf depuis quelques jours, mais elle comprenait. Elle s'était éprise du Taureau depuis le retour des Chevaliers à la vie. Son coeur avait bondit dans sa poitrine dès que son regard avait croisé le sien. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette invitation et elle en était assez troublée. Ses amies passèrent du temps à la rassurer et elles réussirent, du moins un peu.

Shunreï parut absente d'un coup. Elle était heureuse pour son amie bien sûr mais elle ne put penser à sa propre situation. Elle avait revu Pandore à plusieurs reprises mais chaque fois elle renonçait à se déclarer. Comment le faire d'ailleurs ? Ses amies la virent dans le tourment et essayèrent d'en détecter l'origine.

— Shunreï ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien d'un coup ? s'inquiéta Marine.

— Si tout va bien, répondit la jeune femme sans convaincre.

— Allons, nous sommes tes amies, tu peux nous parler, ajouta Seïka.

La Chinoise soupira, et puis après tout que risquait-elle ?

— Je suis amoureuse mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de me déclarer, avoua-t-elle gênée.

— Quand le moment sera venu, cela se fera naturellement, fit l'Aigle.

— Sans doute, mais… si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés ? s'angoissa Shunreï.

— Tu t'en remettras et nous serons là pour t'aider, reprit Shaïna.

— Shaïna ! Elle a besoin de soutien !

— Oui bah ainsi va la vie. Je sais que c'est dur de voir que nos sentiments ne sont pas partagés, et que c'est encore plus difficile de l'oublier mais c'est ainsi…

— Shaïna…

Le Serpentaire était toujours éprise de Seiya mais lui semblait toujours plus intéressé par l'enveloppe de la Déesse Athéna. Elle soupira.

— Tu ne devrais pas m'écouter, Shunreï. Je suis sûre que cela ne sera pas ainsi pour toi, se reprit Shaïna.

— Alors qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda Seïka pour adoucir l'ambiance.

— J'ai honte…, rougit la jeune femme.

— Honte ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir des sentiments, s'empressa de la rassurer Marine.

— Même s'il s'agit… d'une femme… murmura la Chinoise.

— Oui ! Même s'il s'agit d'une femme, sourit l'Aigle.

Même si toutes furent surprises par cette nouvelle, elles ne firent aucune remarque. L'important étant d'avoir quelqu'un qu'on aime près de soi. Homme ou femme ce n'était pas le plus important.

— Mais…

— Non, Shunreï pas de « mais ». Tu t'entends bien avec elle n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu devrais lui ouvrir ton coeur. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'écoutera.

—Et si elle me rejette ?

— C'est un risque, en effet. Mais tu peux aussi passer à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux, lui fit comprendre Marine.

Seïka et Shaïna étaient restées en retrait. Marine semblait être capable de rassurer leur amie.

— Dis Marine ! Tu pourrais peut-être suivre tes propres conseils, sourit le Serpentaire.

— Oui, je l'admets. Je n'ai pas encore osé affronter Aiolia, soupira-t-elle.

— Et toi ? As-tu définitivement laisser tomber mon frère ? demanda Seïka.

— Il a bien longtemps que j'ai compris qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il change d'avis.

Les quatre amies se sentaient seules et désemparées devant leurs sentiments. Il ne leur sera pas aisé de se déclarer.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux.**_

Rhadamanthe ne se reconnaissait plus. Kanon lui avait retourné ses sens et ses sentiments. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, même si ses pensées devaient être tournées vers la menace commune. Des images de leur nuit ne cessaient de venir le hanter sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. L'objet de ses pensées se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Le Juge se posta devant la porte de sa chambre et s'appuya contre. Les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, il attendit là que Kanon sorte de la salle d'eau.

Pendant ce temps, l'eau s'écoulait sur le corps tendu du bleuté. Il se délassait sous cette cascade bienfaitrice. Il revit Rhadamanthe lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucun lien entre eux. Quoique cette nuit… Il se rabroua. Il n'avait jamais refusé un peu de détente nocturne comme ce fut le cas avec le Juge mais il ne se souvint pas y avoir repensé autant par la suite. Pourtant cette fois, c'était différent. Il se surprit à vouloir bien plus. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et enroula sa serviette autour de ses reins avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

— La place est libre, si c'est ce que tu attends, fit Kanon un peu froidement.

— Pas spécialement, répondit le Juge en ouvrant ses yeux sur le Gémeaux.

Le blond resta coi. Kanon dévoilait en cet instant tant de sensualité. Il persistait sur son corps d'athlète quelques gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient lentement vers son bassin. Rhadamanthe voulut se jeter sur lui mais il se retint. Il le voulait encore mais il se retint. Il referma ses soleils pour ne plus voir cette vision si tentante.

— Pourquoi … pourquoi es-tu parti cette nuit ? demanda enfin le Spectre.

Cette question l'avait taraudé de toute la journée.

— Pourquoi je serais resté ? Ce n'était que physique, non ? fit remarquer le bleuté déçu.

— Possible, murmura le blond en se redressant pour entrer dans sa chambre.

Kanon l'observa. Rhadamanthe agissait étrangement depuis le matin. Il reconnut qu'il aurait souhaité se réveiller près de lui. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il succombait à son charme et finalement ce n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire tant que cela. A son tour, il pénétra dans sa chambre et ôta le bout de tissus qui couvrait ses hanches et se coucha. Seulement, une fois dans le noir, il ressentit les mains du Juge sur lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son odeur. Son corps réagissait, pourtant, il savait que son amant d'une nuit n'était pas dans la pièce…

A suivre …


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

 _ **Mardi 24 mai.**_

 _ **Campement des Mercenaires, Grèce, matin.**_

Il était tôt lorsque Dracon revêtit la Gemini. Il intensifia son cosmos afin de rappeler à l'armure que c'était à lui qu'elle devait obéir. A ce moment là, l'armure se mit à scintiller bien plus intensément que le jour où elle avait été découverte par Hadrien et émit un son strident qui réveilla tout le camp.

— Bordel, c'est quoi ce boucan, cria Trajan.

— Dracon, fais quelque chose, c'est insupportable ! ordonna Galien.

— J'aimerais bien mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Je la contrôle pas, fit Dracon.

— Retire là, tu n'as pas le choix, intervint Konrad.

Le Mercenaire ôta l'armure. Elle redevint silencieuse et ne scintillait plus. Tous les hommes d'Héra se demandèrent pourquoi leur acolyte n'arrivait pas à la contrôler.

— Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea leur chef.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé dès que j'ai intensifié mon cosmos.

— Etrange ! Penses-tu qu'elle puisse avoir compris que son porteur d'aujourd'hui c'est le jumeau du Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux ? lui demanda Konrad.

— Je ne sais pas, il ne me semble pas qu'il ait fait quoique ce soit en ce sens.

— A moins que tu n'aies trop écarté ton réceptacle. Son cosmos étant très faible, il est possible que tu l'écrases trop avec le tien ; l'armure ne le ressent plus et se défend, fit remarquer Galahad.

— Possible, oui…, reprit Galien en se caressant le menton tout en réfléchissant.

— Il faut que l'armure ressente le cosmos de ce type, ok ! dit Dracon.

Dracon se concentra sur son « hôte ». Il devait absolument le faire remonter un peu à la surface de son propre corps pour que l'armure sente de nouveau le cosmos du descendant de Kyros des Gémeaux. Cela lui prit un long moment pour aller rechercher l'âme d'Hadrien mais il réussit à la retrouver. Il fit en sorte de « l'emprisonner » pas trop profondément et surtout qu'elle ne puisse plus s'effacer autant.

Il rappela l'armure à lui grâce au cosmos d'Hadrien et l'armure vint le protéger. Cette fois, elle resta docile. Dracon put recommencer l'entraînement, qui consistait surtout à prendre le total pouvoir sur l'armure. La Gemini devait lui obéir et ce, en tout point. Elle ne devait plus hésiter à frapper Kanon des Gémeaux. Cette prise de pouvoir dura la matinée. L'armure n'était pas aussi malléable que cela et cela le dérouta souvent. Cet exercice était fatiguant pour le Mercenaire. Il recommencera dès le lendemain. Il devait la manipuler à cent pour cent pour leur prochaine attaque…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux, matin.**_

Kanon était assis au bord de son lit. Il se frottait le visage avec ses mains. Sa nuit avait été courte et mouvementée. Il n'avait cessé de penser à l'armure. Se disant pour la première fois, qu'elle lui revenait de droit. Que dès lors, il sera le second Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux et non plus le remplaçant de son jumeau. Cette idée l'avait turlupiné une bonne partie de la nuit car il se demandait toujours comment la faire revenir vers ses soeurs et lui. Son cosmos suffirait-il ? Le Juge s'était également invité dans ses songes. Il ne repensa pas à leur nuit, mais plutôt à une nuit qu'il s'imagina. Il pouvait cependant sentir les mains de Rhadamanthe sur lui, ses baisers, son odeur suave… Plusieurs fois, il crut qu'il allait se lever pour prendre une douche froide mais il réussit à se contenir, ou presque.

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il croisa le blond qui semblait avoir tout autant mal dormi que lui. En fait, Rhadamanthe s'était, non pas perdu dans ses pensées mais complètement noyé. Kanon avait hanté sa nuit comme jamais cela lui était arrivé auparavant. Depuis la veille, il savait que cet homme représentait bien plus pour lui qu'il ne voulait l'admettre au début mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela atteindrait de telles proportions. Lorsqu'il croisa Kanon, qui sortait de sa chambre, il eut une pulsion. Celle de se jeter sur lui, de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser mais il ne fit rien. Depuis quand, lui le premier Juge des Enfers, avait-il ces sentiments pour celui qu'il avait affronté durant la dernière Guerre Sainte ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il devait se ressaisir et vite sa position ne lui permettait pas d'être si fleur-bleue. De quoi aurait-il l'air devant ses hommes aux Enfers ?

Ce matin ils se parlèrent à peine. Le Gémeaux alla courir pour soulager sa frustration alors que le Juge alla rejoindre Eaque au premier temple pour le petit déjeuner. Le rendez-vous avait été pris la veille et même s'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, il reconnut que cela lui changerait les idées.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Vierge, matin.**_

Comme à son habitude, Ikki franchit les portes du sixième temple alors que son occupant était en train de méditer. Au début, Shaka cessait son activité pour accueillir son visiteur mais le Phœnix avait tant insisté pour qu'il n'arrête pas, que le Gold finissait maintenant sa méditation. Cependant chaque fois, Shaka se demandait pourquoi Ikki arrivait toujours aussi tôt. Ceci dit, il appréciait cette présence, bien que le tempérament de feu du Bronze soit quelque peu éteint.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la Vierge avait décelé un changement chez Ikki. Il avait mis ça sur le fait qu'il vivait maintenant au Sanctuaire et qu'il n'était plus seul. Mais Shaka ressentait à présent autre chose. De son côté, le blond se sentait bien avec le Phœnix et le soir après son départ, il se sentait vide et seul. Voir Ikki arriver allégeait son âme. Parfois son coeur s'emballait, parfois son corps tremblait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Le Bronze observait Shaka à la dérobée. Il aimait le voir méditer. Dans ces moments, le blond semblait si loin et si proche du monde. Mais ce matin, plus qu'un autre, il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses orbes du Gold. Avec la menace qui planait au dessus de tous, les coeurs et les âmes semblaient vouloir s'ouvrir. Ce matin Ikki désirait plus qu'observer le blond. Il souhaitait sentir sa peau, sentir son parfum, goûter à ses lèvres fines… Et alors que Shaka venait de terminer sa méditation, le Bronze ne le quittait pas des yeux. Cela le surprit.

— Il y a un problème, Ikki ? demanda presque inquiet le Gold.

L'oiseau de feu se raidit. Il venait de se faire prendre à dévisager son hôte. Que répondre ? Il blêmit et détourna son regard. Rapidement ses pas le conduisirent dans la salle des archives du temple mais Shaka était derrière ses talons et le rattrapa avant même qu'Ikki ne franchisse la porte de la pièce.

— Tu es étrange depuis des jours. Tu peux me parler, tu sais ! fit le Gold en l'attrapant par le bras.

— Je sais, répondit Ikki en s'arrêtant sans se retourner.

— Alors pourquoi agis-tu comme si tu étais encore seul ?

— Désolé mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! grogna le Bronze.

Shaka soupira silencieusement. Il relâcha également sa prise. Jusqu'alors, il avait gardé ses yeux fermés mais il voulait voir le Phœnix avec ses saphirs.

— Es-tu obligé d'être désagréable quand un ami te propose de l'aide ? demanda le blond doucement ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, railla le Bronze.

La Vierge soupira, passa devant son invité et prit le couloir qui menait aux archives sans un mot de plus. Ikki était désespérant. Le Bronze suivit toutefois le Gold. Ensemble et sans un mot de plus, ils reprirent les recherches. Shaka tentait d'observer son invité mais Ikki ne laissait rien paraître de son mal-être.

—

 _ **Domaine Sacré, appartements d'Athéna, matin.**_

Une fois de plus, les deux Déités et la prêtresse d'Odin prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, Poséidon et ses Marinas étant retournés dans le Royaume sous-marin. Les conversations tournaient toujours autour d'Héra, ses Mercenaires et bien entendu de la seconde armure d'or des Gémeaux. Souvent, Athéna et son oncle tentaient de se remémorer leur passé. Celui qu'ils avaient oublié. Celui où ils étaient proches et où les Guerres Saintes n'existaient pas encore. Malheureusement aucun souvenir ne leur parvenait. Héra avait bien fait les choses, du moins… son Mercenaire !

Les jours passaient. Athéna, Hilda et Hadès ne savaient pas vraiment comment prendre le problème. Ils ignoraient où se trouvaient les combattants d'Héra et l'armure d'or. Ils ne savaient même pas où elle avait été enfermée par Nayan. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre la prochaine attaque. Poséidon veillait en ce moment même sur son Royaume, mais serait-ce là-bas que les Mercenaires à la solde de l'épouse de Zeus porteraient leur prochaine offensive ?

De toute évidence, Héra cherchait à mettre la pagaille dans le traité de paix. Leur en voulait-elle encore d'avoir pris la défense de la fille de Zeus ? Pourquoi était-elle encore jalouse d'Athéna ?

— Dans la mesure où nous avons perdu la mémoire, il est difficile de savoir vraiment pourquoi Héra agit ainsi. As-tu tenté de communiquer avec ton père ? demanda Hadès à sa nièce.

— Oui, sans résultat. Dès que je suis sur Terre, hormis le jour de la signature du traité entre nous, il ne répond jamais. Il ne veux rien savoir de ce qu'il se passe ici.

— Bah voyons ! s'insurgea le Dieu des Morts.

— Mon oncle ! Ne soyez pas en colère. Il n'est jamais intervenu lors de nos Guerres Saintes, non plus, sourit la Déesse.

— Tu as raison. Mais comment l'avertir ?

— Ca, je l'ignore…

Zeus aimait sa fille, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait dès qu'elle se réincarnait, il ne lui donnait jamais signe de vie.

—

 _ **Domaine Sacré, temple du Taureau, midi.**_

Il avait fallu un sacré courage à Aldébaran pour inviter la soeur aînée de son ami Seiya à déjeuner avec lui dans son temple. Il était troublé par la fragilité que montrait Seïka, et chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait, son organe de vie battait à tout rompre dans sa prison de chair. Il perdait souvent l'usage de la parole en sa présence et ses jambes semblaient vouloir courir aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Cette invitation était l'idée de son ami, Mû qui l'avait poussé à parler à la jeune femme.

Depuis une bonne heure, il tournait en rond dans son temple. Tout était prêt pour la recevoir, Mû était passé avec Eaque pour s'en assurer et heureusement car le Taureau avait oublié de dresser la table. Le Bélier et son amant avaient souri devant la mine déconfite du Géant du Sanctuaire. Tous trois avaient donc préparé une jolie table puis Mû et Eaque s'en étaient allés afin de ne pas être là lorsque la demoiselle arriverait.

Plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus Aldébaran angoissait. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée que de l'avoir invitée. De quoi allaient-ils discuter ? Il soupira lourdement en se retournant. Il se figea comme une statue. Son invitée se trouvait juste devant lui, rougissante et le regard sur ses chaussures.

— Bon… jour, fit la rouquine.

— Bon… jour, répondit le géant tout autant gêné que la jeune femme.

— Suis-je en avance ? demanda timidement Seïka.

Le Taureau sourit presque bêtement tout en se grattant la tête. Il cherchait les mots pour répondre à la demoiselle.

— En avance… non, non, fit-il en agitant ses mains devant lui. Tu es pile à l'heure, réussit-il à dire d'une traite.

— Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, murmura-t-elle.

Le silence s'invita entre eux. Lourd. Pesant. Gênant. Aucun d'eux ne semblait pouvoir prendre la parole pour briser ce climat glacial. Aldébaran avait oublié la politesse. Il n'avait même pas invité la rouquine à entrer et à s'asseoir. Une voix dans la tête du géant retentit lui rappelant les bonnes manières. Mû se doutait qu'Aldé perdrait ses moyens devant Seïka, alors il avait décidé de l'aider. D'ailleurs le Taureau le remercia pour cela.

— Je suis désolé, Seïka. Je t'en prie entre et installe-toi dans le canapé. Je vais chercher les rafraîchissements.

En fait, c'étaient les mots que lui soufflait son ami et à vrai dire cela le soulageait de savoir Mû près de lui. La jeune femme s'installa dans le canapé, toujours gênée de se trouver là en présence de celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Quelques instants plus tard, le Gold revint avec deux verres remplis d'un liquide qui ressemblait à du jus d'orange.

— Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer. C'est un cocktail sans alcool à base de jus d'orange, dit timidement Aldé.

— C'est très bien merci, répondit sur le même ton la rouquine en prenant le verre tendu par son hôte.

Mû souffla encore quelques phrases à son ami, pour que l'atmosphère soit plus légère entre entre lui et son invitée. Mais au fur et à mesure Aldébaran reprenait le contrôle de la situation et de son corps. Peu à peu, Seïka semblait se détendre aussi. Le déjeuner s'annonçait finalement bien.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Lion, midi.**_

Alors que Marine s'apprêtait à quitter le temple pour rejoindre le quartier des femmes, Aiolia l'interpella.

— Marine, ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a gênée ? demanda presque penaud le Lion.

La femme Chevalier se retourna et vit de l'inquiétude dans le regard de son ami. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait peu parlé avec lui durant cette matinée. Elle avait cherché les mots pour se déclarer mais cela n'était pas facile, même cachée derrière un masque.

— Je … Non. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je suis désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Aiolia souffla intérieurement. Il n'avait rien fait de déplaisant à celle qui faisait battre son coeur.

— Je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas de ma faute. Mais si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

— Je sais oui, répondit timidement l'Aigle. Je reviens dans une heure, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour et prit la direction de la sortie du temple. Aiolia la regarda partir comme tous les midis depuis quelques jours. Il aimait cette femme depuis des années, mais il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps auprès d'elle. Il en était heureux mais frustré également. Il avait tant envie de la retenir, la serrer contre lui. Sans réfléchir plus, il la rattrapa en à peine une seconde et passa ses bras fermes et tendres à la fois autour de la taille fine de la rousse. Marine stoppa et se raidit.

— Aio…lia ?

La femme Chevalier ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle sentait le corps presque tremblant du Gold dans son dos. Le souffle de la respiration du Lion venait lui chatouiller la nuque. Son coeur s'emballait dans sa poitrine.

— Reste, susurra Aiolia.

— Je ne peux pas. Pour manger je dois ôter…

— Ôter ton masque. Je le sais oui.

Aiolia ne semblait pourtant pas enclin à lâcher sa douce proie. Il voulait la garder près de lui. Il avait mis tant de temps avant d'oser faire ce premier pas.

— Reste, redemanda en murmurant le Gold. Reste et retire ton masque, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

— Je… je …

Alors que la jeune femme tentait de trouver ses mots le Lion s'enhardit et déposa de tendres baisers sur sa nuque. Elle soupira d'aise tout en rejetant lentement sa tête vers l'épaule de son bourreau.

— Aiolia…, murmura la rousse. On ne devrait pas…

— J'ai jamais osé franchir le pas de t'avouer mes sentiments. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir à nouveau sans t'avoir dit et montrer combien tu m'es précieuse.

Marine sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous son masque. Aiolia se dévoilait enfin.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te pleurer à nouveau, murmura-t-elle.

— Marine…

Ils restèrent sans bouger encore un long moment. Tous deux savaient à présent ce que ressentait l'autre. Mais était-ce le bon moment pour passer le cap de l'amitié ? Elle hésitait à rester mais elle ne voulait plus partir non plus.

— Reste pour le déjeuner. S'il te plait… supplia presque le Lion.

Aiolia fit pivoter l'Aigle. Il ne voyait ni son visage, ni ses yeux. Il posa néanmoins ses lèvres, sur le masque encombrant, à l'endroit où devraient se trouver celles de Marine. Elle se crispa encore un peu. Le coeur de la jeune femme s'emballa tout comme celui du Gold. Aiolia glissa l'une de ses mains dans la longue toison de sa bien-aimée. Le faux baiser prit fin. Chacun d'eux se sentait frustré. L'Aigle posa sa main délicate mais pourtant forte sur celle de son amour et enlaça ses doigts. Le souffle court, ils s'accrochèrent du regard. Et bien qu'Aiolia ne voyait pas le visage de la femme qui se tenait devant lui, il devina qu'elle rougissait. Marine fit lentement bouger sa main, en tenant toujours celle du Lion, pour les approcher du bord de son masque. Aiolia comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et se laissa guider. C'est avec les deux mains, la sienne et celle de son aimé, que Marine fit bouger l'accessoire dérangeant. Hormis le son de leurs respirations, il n'y avait aucun bruit autour d'eux.

Puis, le visage fin de la rousse apparut enfin aux yeux d'Aiolia qui se perdit dans le bleu intense du regard de Marine[1]. Un bruit le sorti de sa torpeur, Marine venait de lâcher son masque. Sans attendre plus, Aiolia s'empara cette fois des lèvres de son aimée. Un long baiser sensuel et langoureux s'ensuivit. Aiolia avait toujours l'une de ses mains sur la taille de la femme Chevalier, et l'autre se perdait de nouveau dans la toison de feu de l'Aigle. Marine avait les bras ballants, trop gênée pour les poser sur le corps tentant de celui qu'elle aimait. A bout de souffle, ce premier contact prit fin laissant pantois le jeune couple.

— Je suis si heureux de te voir enfin, murmura le Lion.

— Je… je suis gênée, dit la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta le Gold.

— C'est la première fois qu'un homme voit mon visage. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié de m'habiller…

— Je comprends. Ce masque fait partie de toi.

Le Lion réfléchit rapidement et se baissa pour ramasser l'accessoire.

— Tiens, fit-il en tendant l'objet à son amour. Si tu veux, remets-le, lui sourit-il.

— Merci, mais…

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends, je t'assure. Mais promets moi deux choses.

— Deux ? fit la rousse en remettant son masque.

— La première c'est de manger avec moi aujourd'hui et chaque fois que tu en auras envie, ou moi, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil. La deuxième… autorises-moi à retirer ce truc pour pouvoir t'embrasser quand je veux, susurra-t-il. Je préfère le goût de tes lèvres à celui du métal.

La femme Chevalier rougit fortement et son coeur se remit à battre la chamade. Pendant de longues secondes elle ne dit rien.

— J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? lui demanda le Lion.

— Je suis d'accord.

Aiolia était si heureux qu'il la souleva par la taille et tourna sur lui-même avant de la reposer au sol. Il souriait. Sachant que cela était difficile pour son amour, il décida de ne pas l'embrasser afin de ne pas lui retirer de suite son masque, mais il en avait vraiment très envie.

— Viens, je vais préparer le repas, dit Aiolia joyeux.

L'Aigle acquiesça et suivit son Lion jusque dans la cuisine. Leurs rapports étaient encore tendus mais le temps fera son oeuvre.

—

 _ **Domaine d'Asgard, après-midi.**_

Albérick, Hagen et le garde blessé la veille se remettaient lentement de leurs blessures. Fréyja se trouvait au chevet de son fiancé. Elle était d'un naturel inquiet et cette histoire ne la rassurait pas d'autant qu'Hagen avait été blessé. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre une fois encore. Elle était restée près de lui durant toute la nuit, pour être certaine d'être là en cas de soucis. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter pour l'être aimé.

Syd, non plus, n'avait pas quitté la chambre des blessés. Depuis le moment où il avait appris qu'Albérick avait été touché durant l'affrontement avec Dracon, il était resté auprès de lui. Le Guerrier de Delta fut surpris de voir son compagnon d'armes à son chevet en ouvrant les yeux. Il mit d'ailleurs un certain temps pour voir qui se tenait près de lui. Dans le regard de Syd, Albérick vit de la peur et de la peine. Son coeur se serra. Un long moment s'écoula avant que le Guerrier de Delta n'interroge son ami sur sa présence dans la chambre et surtout pourquoi il lui tenait la main. Syd s'en trouva fortement gêné et mit un certain temps pour répondre. Prenant son courage à deux mains le Guerrier de Zeta avoua son trouble pour Albérick qui ne s'était jamais douté de cela… quoique…

Le blessé, maintenant convalescent, avait repris vivement sa main qui se trouvait encore dans celle de Syd. Ce genre de sentiment n'était pas pour lui. Le Guerrier de Megrez n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'un autre homme et doutait que cela lui arrive un jour. Confus par cette situation, qui était probable à ses yeux, Syd de Mizar quitta la chambre précipitamment. Hagen regarda alors froidement son compagnon de chambrée, ou plutôt le toisa. Albérick le défia mais se retourna dans son lit afin de plus voir le regard désapprobateur du Guerrier de Mérak.

Ayant appris que ses Guerriers s'étaient enfin réveillés, Hilda – accompagnée de Siegfried et de Bud – se rendit à leurs chevets. Le garde était encore dans un état critique mais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Les deux Guerriers Divins semblaient, eux, en meilleure forme. Leur puissant cosmos les y aidait. Bud pensait trouver son frère auprès d'Albérick mais lorsqu'il évoqua Syd, le blessé se ferma comme une huître. C'est Hagen qui lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Mon frère trouve enfin le courage de t'avouer ses sentiments et toi tu le jettes comme un malpropre ? s'emporta Bud.

— Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs, tu voulais que je lui mente ?

— Tel que je te connais, tu n'as pas dû prendre de gants !

— C'est un grand garçon il s'en remettra, ironisa le Guerrier alité.

Bud riva ses iris à ceux de son compagnon d'armes. Il serra les poings. Il ne souhaitait que deux choses en cet instant. La première : coller son poing sur le nez du Guerrier de Megrez. La seconde : trouver son jumeau rapidement et lui parler. Après réflexion, il décida d'aller à la recherche de son frère.

Hilda et son amant restèrent à discuter avec les convalescents. Elle en profita également pour sonder le cosmos d'Albérick. Elle fut surprise d'y déceler de la confusion, de plus le Guerrier de Megrez parlait peu, préférant tourner le dos à la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin et à ses amis. Elle sourit.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda le Guerrier d'Alpha à sa fiancée.

Elle posa amoureusement sa main l'un des bras de Siegfried et regarda presque tendrement Albérick. C'était un Guerrier réputé pour sa sournoiserie, pourtant là il montrait une toute autre facette de sa personnalité.

— C'est beau de voir deux personnes s'aimer. Tu ne trouves pas mon chéri ?

— Oui, tu as entièrement raison.

— Hagen et ma soeur ont l'air si heureux. Et c'est tellement plus facile de traverser les épreuves de la vie à deux.

Tout le temps qu'elle parlait, Hilda ne regardait qu'Albérick. Les trois autres personnes présentes comprirent où voulait en arriver la Prêtresse et même s'il ne disait rien, pour le Guerrier de Megrez, il en était de même.

Voyant ses amis se rétablirent, Hilda décida de repartir pour la Grèce dès la fin d'après midi. Elle demanda à Bud et Fenrir de l'accompagner pour le plus grand bonheur du Guerrier d'Epsilon qui pouvait revoir son beau Dragon. Siegfried, quant à lui, se désolait de voir partir une fois de plus sa femme.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**_

Malgré l'investissement de tous, y compris dans les différents Sanctuaires, personne ne trouvait quoique ce soit sur l'endroit où avait été bannie l'armure. Beaucoup pensaient que les Mercenaires d'Héra se trouvaient près de cet endroit. Qu'ils y étaient restés après avoir délivré la Gemini. Mais rien n'était sûr. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où. Les Chevaliers et leurs alliés en savaient déjà beaucoup sur cette affaire. Peut-être devraient-ils juste attendre que leurs adversaires ne se montrent une fois encore ?

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Capricorne, soir.**_

Shura venait de quitter la salle des archives du temple. Comme tous les autres : bredouilles. Depuis la veille, il était seul dans cette salle morne et sans vie. Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Etre deux dans cette pièce était plus sympathique. Mais Bud était à Asgard suite à l'attaque qu'avait subie le pays du froid.

Il se motiva pour se préparer à dîner, sans grande conviction toutefois. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, les placards, regarda l'étagère où il rangeait certaines denrées. Puis recommença à plusieurs reprises. Rien ne l'intéressait. Il recommença encore une ou deux fois avant de se résigner à se jeter dans son canapé. En fait, si. Il savait de quoi il avait envie : voir Angelo. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Avec toute cette histoire, il trouva cela normal mais son ami, son amour, lui manquait. La dernière fois, c'était lui qui s'était invité. Il n'attendait que le jour où le Cancer en fasse de même. Cela arrivait trop rarement, pour son plus grand désespoir. Il soupira tout en se relevant et retourna dans la cuisine où il refit le même rituel. C'est que son estomac lui réclamait son dû.

Décidément rien ne lui faisait envie. Absolument rien. Puis, il se figea. Un Chevalier s'annonçait via son cosmos.

— Angelo, murmura pour lui-même le Capricorne.

L'Espagnol alla à la rencontre de celui qu'il attendait presque. Comme trop souvent son coeur se mit à battre la chamade sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Il devait se reprendre et vite, avant de ne laisser échapper un mot, un geste qui trahirait ses sentiments. Ce fut sans compter son cerveau qui lui rappela qu'il avait aperçu un tatouage sur la peau d'Angelo. Tatouage qui ressemblait, du moins ce qu'il en avait vu, à son signe.

— Oï, Shura ? Arrête de te planquer, beugla le Cancer.

— C'est bon, je suis là ! T'es perdu ? ironisa Shura pour cacher son trouble.

— J'ai plus de clopes.

— Je suis pas un distributeur, grogna l'Espagnol.

Shura était un peu déçu. Angelo n'était venu que pour le dépouiller de quelques tiges de tabac, et non pas pour le voir.

— Arrête de râler. Bon tu files une clope ou je vais voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

— C'est bon. Mon paquet est sur la table.

Contre toute attente, le Cancer s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Il se servit dans le paquet de tabac de son ami, alluma la cigarette et se cala au fond du fauteuil. Du coin de l'oeil, il observait son hôte. Shura ne disait rien. Il était resté debout et lui faisait face.

— Je dérange ? s'enflamma Angelo.

— Non. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il enfin.

— Tu pourrais peut-être m'inviter à manger ! J'ai la flemme de me faire un truc.

— Bah tiens ! C'est pratique ! grogna le Capricorne.

En fait, Shura bougonnait pour la forme. Il était heureux de passer un peu de temps avec celui qui hantait ses pensées. Cette fois, il devait trouver quelque chose à faire pour le dîner. Mais l'envie semblait être arrivée en même temps que le Cancer.

Rapidement, cette fois, Shura s'affaira dans la cuisine. Il fut rejoint par Angelo, qui était là pour le voir et non l'entendre jurer dans sa langue natale.

— Tu jures comme un charretier !

— Je sais. Depuis quand tu parles espagnol ? l'interrogea surpris Shura.

— Depuis que je traîne souvent avec toi, répondit l'Italien. Un coup de main ? lui proposa le Cancer.

— Pourquoi pas…

Les deux hommes préparèrent donc le repas ensemble. Ils discutèrent des Mercenaires, d'Héra et bien sûr de l'armure. Ils avaient tous deux un tempérament de feu, pourtant lorsqu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre ils se sentaient différents. Ils se parlaient peu, néanmoins ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Ensemble, ils se sentaient bien cependant jamais ils ne s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux n'avait montré quoique ce soit à l'autre.

Le dîner improvisé fut dévoré par les deux Chevaliers. Alors qu'Angelo était dans le salon, Shura préparait deux expressos. Quand l'Espagnol vint rejoindre son acolyte, il le trouva debout devant la baie vitrée du salon. Angelo ne semblait pourtant pas regarder l'extérieur. Son regard, au contraire, se servait du reflet de la vitre pour regarder sa main posée sur son aine. L'endroit exact où se trouvait le tatouage qu'il avait aperçu quelques jours plus tôt. Angelo paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, c'était si rare de le surprendre dans cet état de faiblesse. Car Shura le savait, pour le Cancer se morfondre dans ses songes n'était rien d'autre que de la faiblesse.

— Tiens, ton café, fit le Capricorne.

L'Italien tourna sa tête vers son hôte qui était bien plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord.

— Merci.

— Depuis quand tu dis « merci », lui demanda Shura surpris.

— La ferme. J'essayais juste d'être poli, ça te dérange ? grogna le Cancer.

— J'suis juste pas habitué. Laisse moi du temps, chuchota presque l'Espagnol.

Puis, plus un mot. Juste deux regards qui s'entrecroisèrent. Leurs organes de vie battaient si fort dans leurs poitrines que cela en devenait douloureux. Leurs mains tremblaient. Leurs jambes ne les portaient plus, ils devaient lutter pour rester debout et immobiles. Il se passait une chose étrange en eux. S'il y avait un moment pour se déclarer, c'était bien celui là. Pourtant, aucun des deux Chevaliers ne dit ou fit quoique ce soit.

C'est Shura qui brisa cette ambiance ambiguë. S'il ne le faisait pas, il était sûr de se jeter sur son amour pour lui voler un baiser et, s'il ne prenait pas son poing dans la figure, se délecter de son corps.

— Le… café va … refroidir, bafouilla-t-il avant de détourner ses orbes.

Angelo n'eut le temps de rien dire. Shura était déjà assis dans un fauteuil et lui tournait le dos. Ils ne dirent rien, mais ce moment avait mis à l'épreuve leurs sentiments. Ils avaient néanmoins l'espoir que ceux-ci soient partagés. Peu de temps après, Angelo quitta le temple du Capricorne pour rejoindre le sien avec amertume. Pourquoi ne pas avoir profité de ce moment rare entre eux pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, _dans_ le coeur ? L'italien se sentait idiot, mais à vrai dire il n'était pas le seul…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Balance, soir.**_

Shion avait demandé à Kanon s'il pouvait ouvrir une dimension afin de permettre à Hilda et sa délégation de revenir au Palais de la Déesse de la Sagesse. Après les salutations d'usage, Fenrir et lui prirent la direction des temples. Le Guerrier aux Loups avait hâte de revoir son beau Dragon, alors que Kanon n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer de suite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Rhadamanthe passait toutes ces soirées avec lui alors que son frère se trouvait au premier temple et son Dieu au Palais, ni pourquoi il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il soupirait à rythme régulier. Fenrir étant peu bavard, les deux hommes n'échangèrent quasiment aucun mot.

Arrivé au temple de la Balance, Kanon salua rapidement Shiryu et continua son chemin. Le Chinois n'osait bouger. Comment agir après une journée de séparation ? Ils étaient des hommes et de preux Guerriers, devait-il lui sauter au cou ? Ou avoir plus de retenue au risque de paraître froid ? Shiryu ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il resta debout, figé.

L'Asgardien observa son petit-ami et fut surpris de ne voir aucune réaction venant de lui. Etait-il fâché ? L'aimait-il encore ? Son sang se glaça et il blêmit. Ging sentit le malaise entre les deux hommes, alors c'est lui qui fit le premier pas vers celui dont était amoureux son maître. Il alla se caler contre Shiryu qui se baissa pour le caresser. Le loup n'acceptait ce geste que de Fenrir, autant dire que le Guerrier d'Epsilon fut grandement surpris.

— Tout va bien, mon amour ? demanda Fenrir.

— Oui, j'étais très inquiet et tu … tu m'as manqué, avoua le Dragon.

— Tu es distant, j'ai fait quelque chose ?

— Non rien. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je peux me jeter à ton cou ou si cela est déplacé par rapport à notre position de combattant. Et puis… nous sommes des hommes, fit le Dragon gêné.

Le Guerrier d'Asgard sourit de soulagement. Son beau Chevalier l'aimait, pas qu'il en doutait mais là avec toutes les questions qu'il se posait, il en était plus que convaincu. Il s'approcha de Shiryu.

— Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que te dit ton coeur, murmura l'Asgardien.

Shiryu avançait en même temps que son petit ami, une pointe de rougeur sur le visage. Timidement, ils se rapprochèrent et s'enlacèrent amoureusement. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Ils s'abreuvaient de leur odeur et de leur chaleur. Ils se sentaient en sécurité dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Fenrir prit en coupe le visage de son amour et doucement posa ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Shiryu ne résista pas longtemps à ce baiser langoureux. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par ce moment alors que Fenrir se sentait audacieux. Il faisait glisser ses mains sur le dos musculeux du Dragon qui se crispa.

— Désolé, murmura le Loup.

— Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

— Tu t'es crispé. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais ainsi.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai été surpris. C'est la première fois … que … tu fais ça, fit remarquer Shiryu.

— C'est vrai ! Et je vais remédier à cela de suite, susurra Fenrir avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres, légèrement gonflées, de son aimé.

Les mains du Guerrier d'Epsilon se remirent en mouvement, cette fois le Dragon semblait plus détendu. Fenrir voulait découvrir le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il accentua ses caresses et se rapprocha un peu plus de Shiryu. Le Chinois savait où voulait en venir son aimé et le voulait sûrement autant que lui, cependant cela lui faisait également un peu peur.

Fenrir s'enhardit un peu plus et réussit à passer l'une de ses mains sous la tunique du Chinois qui frissonna. Le baiser sensuel s'éternisa. Dans le temple pas un bruit ne vint les perturber. Pourtant, Shiryu repoussa tendrement son petit ami.

— Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ? Je vais trop vite ?

— Je … peut-être, avoua-t-il gêné.

— Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. Me pardonneras-tu ?

Shiryu riva ses prunelles dans celle de Fenrir, acquiesça d'un hochement positif de la tête et sourit. Bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnait.

— Je suis soulagé, fit l'Asgardien en volant un baiser aérien à son amour.

— Comment vont tes amis ? demanda enfin le Chevalier.

— Ils vont bien, merci. Mais quelques gardes n'ont malheureusement pas survécu.

— Désolé de l'apprendre, fit le Chinois attristé.

Ils discutèrent un moment de cet affrontement. Ils étaient assis dans le salon, une tasse de café dans les mains. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Shiryu se sentit fatigué.

— Je crois que je vais aller au lit.

— Je t'accompagne, fit Fenrir.

Shiryu rougit mais accepta. Tous deux, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du Dragon. Ging, lui, était resté dans le salon. Il savait son ami et maître en sécurité. Le Chevalier se demanda tout de même s'il pouvait faire confiance à son amour pour rester sage au moins une nuit de plus …

A suivre …

[1] Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu le visage de Marine surtout ses yeux, son frère Tôma ayant les yeux bleus cela me semble un poil logique qu'elle ait les mêmes.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _ **Mercredi 25 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'athéna, temple des Gémeaux, nuit.**_

Lorsque Kanon était rentré au temple la veille au soir, après avoir ouvert une dimension pour faire revenir les Asgardiens au Sanctuaire, il n'avait pas senti la présence de son invité. Il s'était demandé où il pouvait être et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cette heure tardive. Etre seul avait du bon aussi. Il se fit un café, qu'il buvait noir et sans sucre, et prit un livre dans la bibliothèque du temple. Il ne le choisit pas, il prit simplement le premier qui lui tomba devant les yeux. Il voulait juste quelque chose pour faire venir le sommeil qui le boudait depuis quelques jours.

Peu à peu, le Gémeaux sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et puis plus rien. Kanon, allongé dans le canapé du salon, s'endormit. Le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains glissa sur le sol, seul un léger bruit sourd se fit entendre. Pas assez fort pour réveiller le bel endormi.

Quelques heures plus tard, le juge pénétra dans le temple. Il vit, en passant pour rejoindre sa chambre, Kanon totalement endormi dans le canapé. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer tout en se disant qu'il faisait un piètre protecteur d'une Déesse car il ne l'avait pas senti arriver. Alors qu'il le scrutait sous toutes les coutures, des images de leur unique nuit vinrent le hanter. Il déglutit difficilement, ses soleils toujours rivés sur le bleuté. Il ne put résister à l'envie qui le poussait à poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'endormi. Rhadamanthe se pencha donc vers Kanon. Plus que quelques centimètres et il pourrait de nouveau y goûter. Mais alors que le blond allait atteindre son but, Kanon ouvrit ses paupières. Lentement. Les soleils du juge les accrochèrent de suite et il cessa tout mouvement.

Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Ils se fixaient. Rhadamanthe éprouvait une certaine gêne de s'être fait surprendre ainsi. Lui, qui avait insisté pour que cela ne se produise qu'une seule fois, pour assouvir une pulsion. Cependant, cette pulsion l'envahissait toujours, lui broyant les entrailles chaque fois qu'il croisait Kanon. D'habitude, une nuit seulement était nécessaire pour le Juge pour qu'il passe à autre chose. Mais pas cette fois.

Kanon sentait son organe de vie battre si fort qu'il crut un moment qu'il s'arrachait de sa prison de chair. Il ne bougeait pas. Il voulait voir ce que son invité allait faire. S'il s'écoutait, il lui attraperait sa chemise pour l'attirer à lui pour savourer une fois encore ses baisers. Mais non. Kanon ne voulait pas inciter le Juge. Après tout Rhadamanthe lui avait dit clairement qu'ils ne passeraient qu'un moment agréable ensemble. Rien de plus. Pourtant Kanon avait envie de bien plus. Le Juge parasitait son esprit à chaque moment de la journée et c'était pire quand ils se voyaient, surtout maintenant.

Le blond se redressa et s'éloigna de l'objet de ses fantasmes afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Il fit une halte au seuil de la pièce et sans se retourner il dit à Kanon qu'il serait mieux dans son lit pour dormir et quitta définitivement le salon pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le bleuté ne répondit rien mais il se leva, ramassa le livre qui était tombé et alla rejoindre son lit. Le Gémeaux s'allongea sur sa couche, les bras croisés sous la nuque. Son esprit s'égara. Plus qu'à l'accoutumée, il sentait les mains de Rhadamanthe sur son corps. Ce court instant passé dans le salon, il n'y avait que quelques minutes, semblait l'avoir aidé à comprendre ses sentiments. Sentiments qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Dans la chambre d'en face, Rhadamanthe regardait par la fenêtre. Son corps le trahissait. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Et puis, peu importe. Depuis cette nuit là, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Kanon. Un ancien ennemi. Ce soir, il faillit rompre sa parole. Il lui avait pourtant clairement dit qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule nuit et pourtant, il y avait quelques minutes, son corps et sa raison s'étaient affrontés. Sa raison avait remporté le combat mais pour combien de temps ? Il était rare qu'il déroge à sa parole et là il sentait que la pulsion, qui l'avait poussé vers le bleuté, était loin d'être repue. Il soupira puis finit par aller se coucher son esprit orienté vers l'être qui se trouvait dans la pièce face à celle où il était.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Bélier, matin.**_

Après un réveil tout en douceur, Eaque et Mû se levèrent et prirent ensemble une douche assez coquine. Maintenant habillés, ils préparaient le petit déjeuner.

— Je trouve que Rhadamanthe change, fit remarquer Mû.

— Tu t'es rendu compte de cela ? Bravo. Ce n'est pas facile.

— Ha bon ?

— Mais oui tu as raison. Il sourit et c'est très rare.

— Il sourit ? Je n'ai pas remarqué ça. Son cosmos et son surplis semblent plus sereins.

— Ha oui ! J'avais oublié tes aptitudes à lire les cosmos. Mais oui, il sourit. Je suis d'accord, c'est très léger mais pour qui le connait bien cela se remarque bien. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû.

— Là, j'ai ma petite idée, sourit le Bélier.

Eaque le regarda intensément et lui demanda d'approfondir.

— Je pense que Kanon y est pour quelque chose.

— Kanon ?

— Oui, sourit l'Atlante. Lui aussi change. Son cosmos l'a trahi.

— Tu penses qu'ils seraient …

— Amoureux, oui.

Pour Eaque cette nouvelle fut une grande surprise. En effet, il connaissait bien son frère et savait qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux car il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec cela. Parfois, il gardait près de lui le même homme pendant quelques semaines mais il ne montrait jamais de sentiments. Si son amant avait raison, c'était une première.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais, matin.**_

La Déesse se rendit tôt dans le bureau de Shion. Elle souhaitait qu'il organise une réunion pour le début de l'après midi ainsi qu'un repas pour tous le soir afin de détendre les troupes. Depuis quelques jours, et à cause de toute cette affaire, les Chevaliers restaient enfermés dans leur temple et la bonne ambiance qui régnait au Sanctuaire semblait avoir été mise de côté. Elle souhaitait pouvoir rapprocher encore un peu plus ses Chevaliers et leurs invités. Une bonne cohésion ferait très certainement la différence lors de cette bataille. Aussi, elle voulut que Poséidon vienne passer la soirée au Sanctuaire avec ses Marinas. Elle donna ses ordres à son Pope en ce sens.

—

 _ **Ile d'Anydalos, campement des Mercenaires, matin.**_

Galien profita du petit déjeuner pour parler avec ses hommes, notamment avec Dracon. Il voulait s'assurer que l'armure lui obéirait pour leur prochaine attaque. Le reste de la troupe se sentait totalement inutile et Konrad dut intervenir à plusieurs reprises afin de calmer les esprits.

Après la collation matinale, Dracon s'isola avec la Gemini. Avant de la porter, il déversa sur elle le cosmos qu'il tira d'Hadrien. En agissant ainsi, il espérait que la Gemini pense vraiment être portée par le descendant de Kyros et de ce fait qu'elle ne lui résisterait plus. Son erreur avait été d'enfouir au plus profond de son être l'âme d'Hadrien, rendant son faible cosmos imperceptible pour l'armure, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne lui obéissait pas et qu'elle refusait d'attaquer avec toute sa puissance.

L'armure d'or sembla réagir comme l'espérait Dracon. La Gemini brillait doucement dans les tons rouge-orangé comme le jour où elle avait été délivrée de sa prison. Le Mercenaire pouvait à présent sentir la haine et la colère dans l'aura de l'armure. Il savait que cette fois elle lui obéirait. Dracon sourit perfidement tout en revêtant la protection dorée puis fit un entraînement intensif avec elle afin de s'assurer, malgré tout, de son emprise.

Le Mercenaire sentait de plus en plus la puissance de l'armure d'or. Elle retrouvait toute sa puissance et semblait vouloir se déchaîner pour la plus grande joie de Dracon, mais aussi de Galien qui se trouvait non loin de son lieu d'entraînement.

Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement, le Mercenaire fut satisfait. Il était épuisé mais satisfait. Enfin, l'armure répondait à ses ordres. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir attaquer sans crainte et avec toute la puissance d'une armure d'or appartenant à la caste d'Athéna. Galien fit un rapport à sa Déesse qui lui ordonna une attaque chez Poséidon afin de s'assurer que cette fois il n'y aurait aucun soucis avec la protection dorée. L'affrontement avait été décidé pour le lendemain.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire Sous-marin, matin.**_

Le Dieu des Océans venait de recevoir l'invitation de sa nièce pour le banquet du soir mais aussi pour la réunion qu'elle organisait pour le début de l'après midi. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter son Royaume, un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de lui depuis tôt le matin. Mais il devait admettre que faire le point avec tout le monde était judicieux. Cela donnera également l'occasion d'établir un plan.

Il donna ses ordres. Cette fois en plus d'Isaak et de Christer, Sorrente l'accompagnera. Son Général de la Sirène Maléfique devait, lui aussi, avoir connaissance de toute l'affaire. En son absence, le joueur de flûte prenait la tête de son Royaume et à ce titre il devait pouvoir le protéger.

Sorrente fut surpris mais heureux de savoir qu'il serait aux côtés de son Dieu lors de cette réunion mais il y avait autre chose qui le rendait heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir revoir Kanon. Il entretenait depuis des années une relation avec le Gémeaux et ce, même après avoir découvert qu'il avait trahi Poséidon ainsi que tous les Marinas, lui compris. Il lui en avait voulu. Beaucoup. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'oublier. Il en était fou amoureux même si ledit Kanon ne lui montrait que peu d'affection. Il se disait souvent que l'ex-Marina ne savait juste pas montrer ses sentiments.

Après le déjeuner, lui et ses compagnons de voyage se préparèrent puis rejoignirent Poséidon dans la salle du trône.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, après midi.**_

Hadès avait fait venir Minos afin qu'il assiste à la réunion. Rune avait la charge de protéger les Enfers si l'ennemi se manifestait.

La salle de réunion, pourtant spacieuse, semblait un peu petite pour accueillir tout le monde. Il fallut resserrer les rangs afin que toute l'assemblée puisse être assise. Les trois déités et Hilda se trouvaient en bout de table. Shion, qui se trouvait à leur droite, ouvrit la séance. Il fit un point sur l'ensemble de la situation, n'omettant aucun détail, retraçant les derniers affrontements et le rôle de chacun. Ce compte rendu avait pratiquement duré deux heures. Shion avait la parole facile et les interventions des Chevaliers ne l'avaient aidé à faire plus court. Athéna et ses oncles étaient également intervenus dans le résumé du Pope puis Hilda avait, à son tour, pris la parole pour expliquer à tous pourquoi elle était là mais sans pouvoir dire ce qu'elle aurait à faire puisqu'elle l'ignorait.

Aux termes de cette réunion, tous avaient les mêmes informations, bien qu'ils en savaient déjà beaucoup. Athéna demanda que les recherches soient stoppées, mettant en avant qu'ils n'apprendraient sans doute plus rien dans les archives. Les lieux d'exils de Kyros et de son armure avaient été tus et elle supposa qu'aucune note n'avait été gardée.

Tout le temps de la réunion, Sorrente n'avait cessé de scruter son amant, lui faisant des yeux doux dès que leurs regards se croisaient. La Sirène Maléfique comptait bien profiter de cette journée et de la soirée pour passer du temps avec Kanon. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le Gémeaux ne l'avait pas rejoint sous les océans et il lui manquait. Depuis l'autre côté de la table, Sorrente envoyait régulièrement des signaux plus qu'évocateurs à Kanon qui semblait ne s'apercevoir de rien. Enfin si, il voyait le manège de Sorrente mais il s'en fichait. Comme toujours. Aujourd'hui plus qu'avant, même.

Quand son regard ne croisait pas celui du Marina, Kanon observait discrètement le premier Juge des Enfers. Son organe de vie battait plus fort en sa compagnie ou lorsque, comme maintenant, il le regardait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec le joueur de flûte. D'ailleurs ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour Rhadamanthe, il ne l'avait pas encore ressenti pour un autre. Même lorsqu'il pensait être amoureux de Sorrente, son coeur ne battait pas aussi fort. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était attiré par le Spectre. Amoureux même. Alors que le blond semblait totalement se désintéresser de lui. Rhadamanthe avait voulu une nuit et il avait accepté. Aujourd'hui, il regrettait.

Shaka, lui, était à l'affut. Les yeux fermés comme à son habitude il écoutait, bien sûr, ce qu'il se disait lors de cette réunion mais il gardait un _oeil_ sur l'oiseau de feu. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à lire en lui pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Cela le tracassait particulièrement. Il devait faire tomber le masque du Phœnix mais comment s'y prendre avec lui ?

La fin de cette rencontre fut enfin annoncée par Athéna, précisant qu'un banquet serait servi pour tous le soir même, dans la salle de réception. Pour certains c'était une bonne idée pour décompresser. Alors que d'autres ne voyaient pas cela d'un bon oeil, prétextant que l'ennemi pouvait attaquer d'un moment à l'autre. Shion intervint, expliquant qu'un moment de détente permettrait d'unir un peu plus toutes les castes mais aussi de libérer la pression qu'accumulait tout le monde.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, après la réunion.**_

Kanon discutait avec Saga, Aioros, Milo et Camus. Tous les cinq marchaient lentement vers le temple du Verseau où Camus les avait invités à boire un café, ou autre. Leur conversation était axée sur l'armure, les Mercenaires et Héra mais Milo semblait toujours inquiet pour son ami. Avant d'entrer dans le onzième, le Scorpion interpella Kanon.

— Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vraiment vu. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Milo.

— Je vais bien. T'inquiète pas.

— A d'autres. La dernière fois tu ressentais des trucs bizarres. Est-ce lié à l'armure ?

— Une partie de mon intuition est bien liée à cette armure. Quand je suis en sa présence j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me parler et quand nous sommes éloignées je l'entends presque crier.

— Elle doit avoir reconnu en toi son porteur légitime.

— Sans doute. Allons-y ! Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

— Une minute Kanon ! J'ai pas fini.

Le cadet des Gémeaux riva son regard à celui de son ami. Il savait de quoi le Scorpion voulait lui parler, ou plutôt ce qu'il voulait lui tirer du nez.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as dit « une partie de mon intuition » et que te dit l'autre ?

Kanon soupira mais il comprit rien qu'en observant Milo qu'il ne le lâcherait pas aujourd'hui. Il se résigna.

— Possible que tu avais raison, murmura-t-il.

— Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux ? lui demanda Milo un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le second Gémeaux répondit en hochant la tête, tout en se demandant comment Milo avait pu voir ça avant même que lui-même ne s'en rende compte.

— Laisse-moi deviner… Ne serait-ce pas la Sirène Maléfique ? J'ai vu son manège lors de la réunion. Sorrente semble accro, sourit-il.

— J'ai vu oui ! Nous avons eu une relation quand j'étais le Dragon des Mers mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux de lui. Mais depuis notre retour, je suis allé lui rendre quelques visites, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Oui je vois très bien.

— Il m'ennuie. Il est tout le temps collé à moi et il est trop mielleux. Ca m'énerve ! Et puis…

Le visage de Kanon venait de changer. Il paraissait plus soucieux et cela n'échappa pas à Milo qui pensa comprendre.

— Ca veut dire que tu sors avec quelqu'un ? Allez, raconte ! s'impatienta le Scorpion.

— C'est compliqué, souffla le Gémeaux. On va dire que je me suis habitué à être avec lui, que je suis bien avec lui mais c'est compliqué.

— Tu as couché avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de Milo avait changé. Il était plus doux, moins ironique. Il voyait que cette histoire pesait sur les épaules de Kanon et il voulait l'aider.

— Oui. On s'est mis d'accord pour que ce soit l'unique fois…

— Et tu regrettes ?

— Je ne regrette que cet accord. J'ai compris que je l'aimais après cette nuit là.

— Et qu'en pense-t-il ?

— J'en sais rien. Il n'est ni expressif, ni démonstratif. Enfin si parfois ! Il dit des choses étranges. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais laissé seul après, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rester. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments…

— Je vois. Tu n'as plus qu'à le rendre jaloux, sourit le Scorpion.

— Un type de sa trempe ne sera jamais jaloux et puis je ne vais certainement pas m'abaisser à faire ce genre de truc.

— Peut-être mais ce serait un bon moyen pour savoir ce que pense ce Dragon mal léché.

Le second Gémeaux écarquilla ses orbes mais ne put dire quoique ce soit car Saga venait voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Le café attendait. Les trois hommes rentrèrent dans le onzième temple et la conversation changea et s'axa sur la seconde Gemini. Kanon se demanda comment Milo avait pu deviner qu'il parlait de Rhadamanthe…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, salle de réception soir.**_

La salle de réception n'avait reçu aucune décoration. Les tables, pour le buffet, s'étaient vues ornées par de simples nappes blanches en tissus. Là encore rien ne montrait qu'un banquet allait se dérouler ici. Il en était, d'ailleurs, de même pour les tables des convives ainsi que pour celle prévue pour les Dieux et la Prêtresse d'Odin. Les plats semblaient savoureux et de qualité et l'odeur qui s'échappait des cuisines du Palais se faufilait jusqu'aux abords du douzième temple.

Peu à peu des groupes arrivaient alors que les serveurs commençaient à disposer les entrées et les boissons sur les tables. Aphrodite fut l'un des premiers à pénétrer dans cette salle, heureux de pouvoir enfin se divertir un peu avec ses amis. Cependant, la tristesse qui émanait de cette pièce le surprit. Il décida de l'égayer un peu en mettant des pétales de roses rouges sur toutes les tables.

Jamais avares pour faire la fête, Kanon, Milo et Angelo mirent en route la sono afin de pouvoir aller danser, ou plutôt remuer dans tous les sens, au milieu de la salle de réception. En général, c'étaient eux qui mettaient l'ambiance et même si cette soirée n'était qu'une manière de décompresser, ils voulaient mettre tout cela de côté. La musique envahit rapidement la salle et les esprits se laissèrent guider par les mélodies. Les trois compères s'agitaient sur « la piste » dans des mouvements totalement désordonnés au point où parfois ils se télescopaient. L'assemblée ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer et la plupart riaient de bon coeur à les voir ainsi. Cela leur faisait un bien fou. L'ambiance de cette soirée, et malgré la menace, était légère et semblait redonner le sourire à certains. Pourtant, ils étaient tous aux aguets. S'amuser oui, mais avec prudence. Aussi, tous les cosmos étaient en alerte.

Tous les Chevaliers, femmes Chevaliers étaient présents, mais aussi les Marinas, les Asgardiens, les Spectres et Pandore. Athéna avait souhaité également la présence de Shunreï et de Seïka car à leur niveau, elles aidaient au Sanctuaire. Les déités arrivèrent ensuite et prirent place à leur table en compagnie d'Hilda de Polaris. Pandore n'avait pas souhaité se joindre à eux, elle avait demandé à rejoindre ses nouvelles amies afin de passer un peu de temps avec elles mais secrètement c'était pour être avec celle qui faisait battre son coeur. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle ce soir le courage qui lui a manqué jusqu'à lors…

Comme chaque fois quand elle se trouvait près de Shunreï, la soeur d'Hadès sentait les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Souvent, elle avait du mal à rester attentive à la conversation tant elle s'égarait sur les courbes de la chinoise, faisant souvent sourire Seïka qui commençait à entrevoir quelque chose. Il leur fut pourtant facile d'entamer la conversation. Leur amie, Seïka, avait déjeuné la veille avec Aldébaran et elles souhaitaient enfin réussir à la faire parler.

Une table plus loin, se trouvaient Fenrir et Shiryu qui semblaient de plus en plus proches. D'ailleurs Shunreï les avait vus se tenir discrètement la main. Elle lui avait sourit, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était heureuse pour lui. Avec le nouveau couple, se trouvaient les Bronze excepté Ikki qui était appuyé contre le mur du fond de la salle, occupé à dévisager un Gold aux yeux bleus. Shaka sentait quelqu'un l'observer. Il ouvrit les yeux pour scruter la pièce. Celui qui l'observait savait camoufler son cosmos, il ne fut donc pas difficile pour le Gold d'en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un autre Chevalier. Discrètement, il parcourait de ses orbes azurs les alentours. En une seconde, il comprit.

Shaka accrocha le regard du Phœnix qui, gêné, fit volte-face pour quitter la salle de réception. Le blond se mit en mouvement pour rattraper son ami, mais Ikki fut rapidement hors de vue. Ce n'est que grâce à ses sens aiguisés, que Shaka put suivre l'oiseau de feu.

— Pourquoi t'enfuis-tu, Ikki ? l'interpella le Gold.

— Je ne m'enfuis pas ! Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas, c'est tout.

— Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête.

Le Phœnix fronça les sourcils, tout en rivant ses orbes à ceux de son pair. Ikki fut surpris de voir que Shaka l'avait suivi.

— Je peux te poser une question, Ikki ? lui demanda la Vierge.

Le Bronze ne dit rien, mais voulut laisser Shaka pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Seulement le Gold le retint par le bras.

— Cela fait un moment maintenant que je me demande ce que tu as. Tu as changé. La flamme qui se reflétait dans ton cosmos s'est éteinte. Tu m'avais tant marqué lors de notre combat…

— Je vais bien, dit-il sèchement en faisant un mouvement brusque afin de reprendre possession de son bras.

— Ikki !

Mais le Bronze ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il commença à s'éloigner, Shaka l'interpella de nouveau. Il était temps pour lui de savoir pourquoi le Phœnix avait tant insisté pour l'aider dans les recherches.

— Ikki ! Pourquoi avoir voulu m'aider ?

L'oiseau de feu déglutit péniblement. Jusqu'à lors, il avait toujours pu éviter de répondre à cette question, mais il semblerait que Shaka soit déterminé à en savoir plus sur son comportement. Ikki dut se résoudre. Etait-ce le bon moment pour lui d'avouer ses sentiments ? Comment allait réagir le blond ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'observait en silence…

Ikki s'approcha de son pair. Doucement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il appréhendait ce moment depuis des mois et là il ne pouvait plus reculer. Seule la longueur d'un pas les séparait. Shaka ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le regard d'Ikki ressemblait à celui d'un prédateur. Le blond recula mais le Bronze combla rapidement la distance qui les séparait.

— Que fais-tu ? l'interrogea Shaka.

Mais Ikki se contenta d'approcher encore et pour s'assurer que le Gold ne recule pas davantage, il fit passer l'une de ses mains sur sa taille. Shaka tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte, un peu trop brusque, mais Ikki ne lâcha pas sa prise. En cet instant, le Bronze ne pensait plus à rien. Son cerveau était presque déconnecté et il agissait comme un robot. Ses émotions étaient transparentes. Quant à Shaka, il ne bougeait plus. Etrangement, son organe de vie se mit à cogner de plus en plus fort dans sa cage thoracique. Que se passait-il en lui ? Avant même qu'il ne put réfléchir à sa propre question, Ikki s'appropriait ses lèvres pour un baiser appuyé.

Shaka écarquilla ses azurs. La pression qu'exerçait l'oiseau de feu sur ses lippes le laissa coi. Une myriade de sensations prit possession de son corps. Ses jambes tremblaient au point de ne plus pouvoir le porter. Puis, plus rien. Ikki venait de rompre ce contact, qu'avait eu du mal à analyser le Gold.

Ikki s'éloigna, rendant à Shaka sa liberté de mouvement. Le Bronze baissa les yeux, s'en voulant d'avoir agi aussi brutalement mais il ne savait pas comment parler aux autres et encore moins de ses sentiments. Il préféra ne rien ajouter et laissa le blond à ses réflexions. Le Phœnix n'attendait rien de Shaka, supposant que les sentiments amoureux n'étaient pas sa priorité. Shaka, lui, semblait absent, ne bougeait toujours pas, ne pensait pas mais il ne quittait pas des yeux celui qui s'éloignait de lui. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il regagna la salle de réception où il rejoignit son ami Mû, mais ses pensées s'orientèrent vers le bel oiseau de feu.

Il n'y avait pas que le Phœnix ni la Vierge qui étaient en proie à leurs sentiments. Dans la salle, où l'ambiance paraissait légère, d'autres coeurs se serraient. La menace qui planait sur la Terre, telle l'épée de Damoclès, faisait remonter les émotions de tous. Cette soirée sonnait presque comme un adieu, pour ceux qui n'osaient toujours pas faire un pas vers ceux qui faisaient battre leurs coeurs. Comment commencer une relation sans savoir ce qui allait leur arriver ? Cependant les couples se rapprochaient afin de passer le plus de temps ensemble, sans penser à la bataille à laquelle ils ne pourraient échapper.

Milo se déhanchait sur la piste avec ses acolytes. Camus ne le quittait pas des yeux, un sourire à la fois tendre et léger s'affichait sur son visage trop souvent impassible. Il était heureux d'avoir ouvert son coeur à son ami de toujours, même si souvent il regrettait de ne pas avoir succombé plus tôt à son Scorpion. Milo était attentionné envers lui et l'aimait depuis longtemps. Le Verseau était comblé mais aujourd'hui, il avait peur de le perdre et de le laisser.

Depuis la piste de danse improvisée, le Scorpion observait du coin de l'oeil de son beau glaçon. Il sut, juste en le regardant, à quoi il pensait car cela le rongeait également. Milo laissa ses amis pour s'approcher de Camus qui fut gêné de la manière dont il le fixait. Le Chevalier des glaces était toujours discret concernant sa vie privée, bien que tout le Sanctuaire soit au courant de la relation amoureuse qu'il entretenait avec le Scorpion. Milo encercla la taille de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses, sourit le Scorpion.

— Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre d'effusion en public, murmura Camus.

— Je sais, oui. Mais je voulais te changer les idées. Arrête de cogiter à ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver. Ce soir, nous faisons un break, alors s'il te plait lâche la pression, mon amour, susurra Milo à l'oreille de son amant.

— Je n'y peux rien. S'il t'arrivait…

— Chut…, s'il te plait ne pense pas à cela. Garde en tête que nous nous aimons.

— De savoir que je t'ai déjà laissé…

— Je ne pense pas que Zeus nous ait rendu la vie pour permettre qu'on la perde de nouveau.

— Possible…

Milo captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son beau glaçon et l'entraina avec lui sur la piste. Kanon venait de changer le style de musique pour mettre des mélodies plus lentes. Camus joua le jeu pour une fois et laissa Milo mener la danse.

Le second Gémeaux avait eu une super idée. La piste se remplissait. Eaque tirait par la main Mû qui ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. Mais il dut abandonner devant son amant qui se montrait bien plus têtu qu'à l'accoutumée. Saga et Aioros ne se firent pas prier pour aller se coller l'un à l'autre dans un slow sensuel. On y vit également Fenrir et Shiryu. Ce jeune couple était encore un peu timide devant leurs amis mais la musique les aidèrent à se focaliser l'un sur l'autre et ils se sentirent bientôt seuls au monde.

Aldébaran avait invité la timide Seïka, qui n'avait accepté que parce que son frère l'avait poussée dans les bras du Taureau. Tous deux rougissants, ils se mouvaient lentement au rythme de la musique. Plusieurs couples, amoureux ou pas, les rejoignirent. Pendant ce temps, les autres dévalisaient le buffet, discutant de choses et d'autres tout en évitant de parler de la menace qui rôdait.

Sorrente n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à aller se pendre au cou de Kanon. A force de persuasion, la Sirène Maléfique avait eu gain de cause. L'ex-Dragon des Mers n'avait pas eu le choix que de le faire danser. Depuis le début de la soirée, et même avant, le Marina lui tournait autour, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Kanon ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser. Il savait que Sorrente tenait à lui mais lui, ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Au début, Kanon passait de bons moments avec lui mais plus la Sirène s'accrochait, moins il avait envie d'être avec lui. Et plus encore maintenant.

Sorrente se collait à Kanon qui faisait son possible pour ne pas le laisser faire, mais c'était sans compter la détermination du Marina. La Sirène voulait garder Kanon. Il n'admettrait pas qu'il lui échappe. Tout en dansant, il colla son bassin contre celui du Gold qui s'écarta.

— Pourquoi recules-tu, dit mielleusement la Sirène.

— Que cherches-tu ? grogna Kanon.

— Il fut un temps où je n'avais pas besoin de t'aguicher pour que tu me mettes dans ton lit, susurra Sorrente.

— Je suis désolé mais ce temps est révolu, dit le Gold sèchement.

— Tu me jettes ? demanda surpris le Marina.

— Oui !

Kanon se libéra de l'étreinte de Sorrente et alla rejoindre Angelo qui mangeait seul à une table. La Sirène se retrouva seule au beau milieu de la piste, anéantie par cette rupture et par la froideur dont venait de faire preuve son ex-amant.

Dans un coin de la salle, Rhadamanthe observait le Marina se coller à Kanon. Il eut envie d'expédier cette sardine aux Enfers. Il était jaloux pour la première fois de sa vie. Voir Sorrente aussi près du Gold agaçait le Juge qui serrait les poings et les dents. Plus d'une fois, il voulut aller les séparer pour prendre la place du Marina, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha.

— Tu devrais y aller, dit une voix derrière lui.

— De quoi tu parles, Eaque ?

— De Kanon. Je vois bien que tu ne fais que de le dévisager et tu fronces ton sourcil. Alors je peux dire que tu as envie d'être à la place de Sorrente. Je me trompe ?

— Occupe-toi de Mû et laisse-moi ! ronchonna le blond.

— Toujours aussi aimable ! Vas-y, rejoins-le ! sourit Eaque tout en laissant son frère seul avec ses réflexions.

Le premier Juge ne bougea cependant pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de revenir sur ses décisions. Pourtant, il devait bien s'admettre que cette sardine l'excédait au plus haut point. Puis, il vit Kanon changer de ton envers le Marina et le planter au beau milieu de la piste, cela le fit presque jubiler. Rhadamanthe suivait du regard Kanon qui rejoignait Angelo. Le blond s'apaisa, néanmoins il garda ses soleils rivés sur le cadet des Gémeaux tout en se perdant dans les méandres de ses pensées.

Toutes les castes se mêlaient alors que quelques mois plus tôt, des tensions régnaient entre les différents Sanctuaires. Cela plaisait aux Dieux ainsi qu'à Hilda. Ils savaient tous les quatre qu'à présent leurs défenseurs formaient une seule équipe ou presque, et c'était ce qu'il fallait pour combattre Héra et ses Mercenaires.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, après la soirée.**_

Marine s'était arrêtée chez Aiolia et Shaïna se baladait dans le Sanctuaire, pensive comme trop souvent. Seïka s'étant vu invitée au deuxième temple, Shunreï et Pandore rentrèrent seules dans la demeure des femmes Chevaliers, où la soeur d'Hadès avait élu domicile depuis la veille.

Les deux jeunes femmes faisaient une balade nocturne. Elles ne souhaitaient pas rentrer, être en compagnie l'une de l'autre leur procurait une grande joie. Pandore observait à la dérobée la Chinoise. Son organe de vie s'emballait comme toujours dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se saccadait. Comment lui parler ? Comment réagira-t-elle ? Pandore soupira silencieusement.

Shunreï était également troublée par la présence de son amie, cependant elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle était dans une impasse et ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en sortir.

En marchant tranquillement, elles se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte au point où leurs mains se frôlèrent, les faisant rougir. Mais aucune d'elle ne retira sa main. Sans un mot, elles continuaient leur chemin sous la lune qui éclairait le Sanctuaire. Pandore avait l'envie folle d'enlacer Shunreï, là tout de suite et peu importait qui les verrait, mais elle ignorait encore ses sentiments et cela la bloqua, une fois encore…

La chinoise avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle sentait la peau de celle qui la faisait vibrer sur la sienne. Ses sens s'en trouvaient confus, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Une avalanche d'émotions prit possession de tout son être.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans un état second. Plus rien, autour d'elles, ne comptait plus que cet instant. Leurs pas ralentirent encore, pour faire perdurer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Ce doux contact les grisait, mettait leurs sens à dure épreuve mais pour rien au monde elles n'auraient souhaité être ailleurs. Ce fut sans un mot, qu'elles arrivèrent devant la maison des femmes Chevaliers.

Tout le temps que dura leur balade nocturne, elles ne s'étaient ni parlées ni regardées, ce fut un moment privilégié, qui fut savouré par les deux amies.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, après la soirée, temple des Gémeaux.**_

Avant de rentrer dans son temple, Kanon s'était arrêté boire un café chez Aioros. Saga vivait au neuvième temple depuis le début des recherches, et ils ne se voyaient qu'à de rares moments. Kanon y avait passé plus d'une heure.

Quand le second Gémeaux pénétra dans son temple, la lumière y était allumée. Rhadamanthe sortit de la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main. Son visage était fermé, bien plus que ces derniers jours. Kanon fut surpris de le voir ainsi.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ? lui demanda le bleuté.

Le Juge ne répondit pas mais il toisa son hôte comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait.

— Tu as le droit de répondre, tu sais, tenta d'ironiser Kanon.

— J'ai rien à dire, répondit froidement le blond.

— T'es pas obligé d'être désagréable.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de te pavaner avec cette sardine desséchée ! grogna Rhadamanthe avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Kanon regarda s'enfuir son invité. Pourquoi avoir dit cela ? De plus cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être autant insultant. Le Gémeaux écarquilla ses émeraudes. Le Juge venait de lui faire une crise de jalousie. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son invité. Il voulut frapper à la porte, mais il ne fit rien. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait, quoique… Il rejoignit sa propre chambre et se coucha, une multitude de questions dans la tête.

A suivre…


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

 _ **Jeudi 26 mai.**_

 _ **Domaine d'Asgard, matin.**_

Hagen et Albérick avaient pu quitter l'infirmerie la veille. Le garde blessé, lui, devait encore garder le lit quelques jours. Il n'avait pas le même cosmos que les Guerriers Divins, il lui fallait donc plus de temps pour se remettre.

Hagen se faisait choyer par Fréyja. Il se sentait vraiment aimé et l'aimait en retour. Cette nouvelle guerre désespérait sa fiancée. Il comprenait sa peur de le perdre à nouveau mais s'il devait se battre à nouveau, il le ferait sans hésiter et Fréyja le savait. La jeune femme essayait de ne pas penser au pire mais c'était souvent plus fort qu'elle. S'occuper de son fiancé l'aidait, et lui permettait de profiter de lui le plus possible.

Siegfried prenait des nouvelles des trois hommes régulièrement et en tenait informée sa compagne. C'était pour lui, une occasion de discuter un peu avec elle. Depuis sa résurrection, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés, elle lui manquait mais il était sûr que l'inverse était vrai également. Cependant, il était inquiet pour Syd qui s'était enfermé dans sa demeure juste après avoir quitté la chambre d'Albérick, l'avant veille. Il avait prévenu Hilda qui avait à son tour expliqué la situation à Bud.

Le Guerrier d'Alcor était arrivé la veille au soir, grâce au « Golden Triangle » de Kanon. Il s'était rendu directement dans la demeure familiale afin de parler avec son frère.

—

 _ **Grèce, campement des Mercenaires d'Héra, matin.**_

Galien s'était levé aux aurores, délaissant son amant, afin de rejoindre sa tente. Tous ses hommes connaissaient la nature des sentiments qui le liaient à Konrad mais ils n'étaient pas là pour batifoler mais pour combattre au nom de leur Déesse. Dans ces moments, Galien préférait rester discret même si tous savaient que la nuit les amants se retrouvaient dans l'une ou l'autre tente. Personne ne disait rien. Leur relation durait depuis des siècles et tous comprenaient qu'ils avaient besoin – surtout en temps de guerre – de se retrouver.

Galahad était toujours levé le premier. C'est lui qui avait la charge du petit déjeuner. Il s'était levé une quinzaine de minutes après que son chef ait rejoint sa tente. Puis peu à peu tous sortirent de leur antre et s'installèrent pour le repas du matin. Ils ne se parlèrent pas. Ils se concentraient. Bien qu'ils soient des Dieux, même désavoués, ils étaient normalement bien plus fort qu'un simple mortel, néanmoins parmi ceux qu'ils allaient affronter, il y avait des êtres capables de défaire des Dieux tel que Poséidon et Hadès. Les Mercenaires étaient arrogants, imbus de leur puissance, manipulateurs mais ils savaient aussi reconnaitre la valeur d'un ennemi. Et c'était le cas avec les Chevaliers d'Athéna et ceux des autres castes. Tous les cinq savaient que certains d'entre eux pouvaient ne pas revenir. Konrad et Galien avaient peur de perdre l'être aimé mais c'était leur devoir d'obéir à Héra. Eux, particulièrement, avaient le coeur serré.

Malgré cela, Galien – en bon chef – expliqua la mission du jour.

— Nous attaquerons le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin dans une heure. Nous devons y faire le plus de dégâts possibles. S'il y a des pertes dans le camp adverse ce sera des ennemis en moins pour le combat final. Dracon, je compte sur toi et sur la Gemini. Il faut qu'elle t'obéisse parfaitement. Aujourd'hui, c'est une répétition. Soyez tous prudents…

— Compte sur nous, Galien ! dirent en même temps tous les hommes.

—

 _ **Domaine d'Asgard, demeure de Syd et Bud, matin.**_

La nuit avait été longue pour Bud. Il avait tenté de faire parler son cadet mais en vain. A plusieurs reprises il avait voulu aller chez Albérick pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais Syd l'en avait empêché.

— Tu devrais aller au Palais, aujourd'hui. Siegfried et les autres s'inquiètent pour toi, fit Bud en tendant une tasse de café à son jumeau.

— J'ai pas envie. Je n'irais qu'en cas d'attaque et toi tu devrais retourner auprès de notre grande Prêtresse.

— Je ne repartirais que lorsque tu iras mieux ! grogna presque l'aîné.

— Je ne suis plus un gosse ! s'énerva Syd.

Bud soupira bruyamment.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de tes sentiments ? l'interrogea-t-il plus posément.

Syd releva la tête vers son frère puis fixa son regard dans la tasse de café.

— Je savais que cela se passerait ainsi. En parler n'aurait rien changé, souffla-t-il.

— Peut-être oui, mais cela t'aurait soulagé.

Le cadet ne répondit rien. Il fixait toujours le liquide noir qui refroidissait lentement dans le mug.

— Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de lui ? le questionna Bud.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je l'ai souvent admiré lors de ses entraînements. Il ne m'a jamais vu. Et puis, tout cela s'est accentué lors de notre affrontement avec les Bronze. Depuis, je ne pense qu'à lui. J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai tout fait pour garder ça au fond de moi, mais lorsqu'il a été blessé, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je me suis précipité à l'infirmerie. La suite, tu la connais.

Après son explication, Syd but plusieurs gorgées de son café tiède. Son aîné le regardait, attendri. Il était heureux de voir que son frère s'était finalement ouvert à lui. Lorsqu'il l'avait enterré sur les terres de leurs parents, après avoir ouvert les yeux lors de son combat contre Ikki et Shun, il était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir se rattraper, s'excuser de son comportement. Mais lorsque Zeus, lui avait rendu la vie – comme aux autres – il avait su qu'il avait une deuxième chance et il ne voulait pas la rater. Les liens qu'ils avaient maintenant furent longs à tisser mais depuis plusieurs mois leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés. Pour preuve, Syd lui avait parlé. Même s'il avait dû batailler une partie de la nuit.

— Albérick n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à cerner.

— Je le connais bien, tu sais. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'observer. Il est vil, calculateur et pense être le meilleur. Et, c'est un menteur. Souvent, il a cru être détesté par Hilda alors qu'elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui.

— Tout en sachant cela, tu l'aimes quand même ? demanda surpris l'aîné.

— Je sais que c'est totalement absurde, mais je n'y peux rien.

Syd se leva, prit la cafetière et leur resservit une autre tasse de café. Il soupira tout en reprenant sa place en face de son jumeau.

— Tu étais bien plus sûr de toi et bien plus arrogant. Je dirais même, trop similaire à Albérick. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis ton retour. J'en suis heureux.

— N'étais-tu pas ainsi ?

— J'étais en colère contre nos parents et contre toi. Mais grâce à Ikki j'ai ouvert les yeux. Tu es pour moi la personne la plus importante et je serais toujours là pour toi.

— Comme tu l'as toujours été, sourit le cadet.

— Oui. Que comptes-tu faire pour Albérick ?

— Me résigner, je suppose…

— Tu devrais plutôt aller lui parler.

— A quoi bon ! Tu étais là quand…

Syd soupira profondément avant de terminer sa phrase.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait. Lui tenir la main alors qu'il se réveillait, n'était pas une bonne idée. Je comprends qu'il ait été surpris et qu'il soit en colère. Lui parler ne changera rien.

— Fais comme tu veux. Mais je pense que c'est une erreur de ne pas aller le voir et tu devrais te rendre au Palais pour rassurer Siegfried.

— Très bien ! J'irai au Palais dès que tu seras parti.

Après avoir terminé leur café, les jumeaux quittèrent la demeure familiale. Kanon vint récupérer Bud tandis que Syd se dirigeait vers le Palais.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, matin.**_

Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, deux Généraux et quatre gardes effectuaient tours de garde et rondes afin de veiller à la sécurité. Ils étaient séparés en deux groupes. Les équipes changeaient plusieurs fois par jour et par nuit. Depuis moins d'une heure, Io de Scylla avait pris la relève. Avec les gardes qui l'accompagnaient, il fouillait tous les recoins du Royaume de Poséidon. Tout paraissait calme. Pourtant les trois hommes de Poséidon ne relâchaient ni leurs sens ni leurs cosmos. Au vu des derniers jours, les Mercenaires à la solde d'Héra pouvaient attaquer d'un moment à l'autre, ici ou dans un autre Sanctuaire.

Toutes les heures, le Dieu des Océans voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans son Royaume aussi le Général en faction devait l'en informer, et la soirée de la veille au Sanctuaire de sa nièce n'y avait rien changé. Par précaution, il était rentré juste après la fête avec Sorrente qui ne semblait pas aller bien fort. Il fut temps pour Io de faire son rapport à son Seigneur. Il intensifia son cosmos pour entrer en communication avec son Dieu mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit. Les deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient étaient à terre. Ensanglantés. Inertes. Leurs protections étaient déchiquetées. Le Général de Scylla écarquilla ses orbes d'étonnement tout en déglutissant difficilement. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

Il intensifia son cosmos afin de prévenir les autres Généraux et surtout Poséidon. Io se trouvait face à cinq hommes. Celui qui avait frappé, le toisait et ricanait. Les autres ne disaient rien alors qu'un sourire sadique assombrissait leurs visages.

— Je suis surpris de voir qu'un combattant d'un Dieu tel que Poséidon soit si faible, railla l'homme.

— Qui êtes-vous ? le questionna le Gardien du pilier du Pacifique Sud.

— Tu n'es pas en position de poser cette question, répondit celui qui semblait être le chef.

Alors que Galien parlait, Trajan lançait de nouveau son « Taiyō-fū »[1]. L'attaque était simple mais violente. Le coup était direct, son poing s'enfonçait dans le corps de son adversaire aussi facilement que dans du beurre et lorsqu'il avait terminé de frapper, l'ennemi se voyait projeté à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, souvent dans une semi-conscience. Io ne put esquiver le coup. Il se retrouva le dos encastré dans une roche sous-marine à près de trente mètres derrière lui. Il glissa le long de la paroi puis ses genoux touchèrent le sol et tout son corps suivit. Il était à présent allongé sur le ventre, sur un lit de corail. Il ne bougeait pas. Les Mercenaires étaient satisfaits.

Poséidon arriva, juste au moment où Io de Scylla tombait à terre, accompagné par Thétis, Baian, Krishna, et Sorrente. La Néréide se précipita vers le Général blessé. Elle constata qu'il était toujours en vie. Ensuite, elle se rendit près des gardes qui malheureusement n'avaient pas survécu. Poséidon sentit la colère monter en lui telle un tsunami. Son cosmos ne cessa d'augmenter que lorsque tout son Royaume put le ressentir. Ses Généraux se placèrent devant lui afin de le protéger de leur ennemi.

Le Gardien du pilier du Pacifique Nord se mit en position d'attaque tout comme le firent les deux autres, mais il fut le premier à lancer son « Rising Billows ». Une seconde après lui, le « Flashing lancer » du Gardien de l'Océan Indien et le « Dead end Symphony » furent envoyés. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Avaient-ils réussi à toucher leurs adversaires ?

Un rire pervers s'éleva dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Les attaques lancées par les trois Généraux n'avaient pas fait une égratignure aux envahisseurs.

— C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? ironisa Trajan.

Les Marinas rivèrent leurs regards à ceux de leurs ennemis. Les Mercenaires n'avaient même pas tenté d'éviter les coups. Puis, leurs yeux se fixèrent sur l'un des hommes d'Héra. Ils reconnurent sur lui l'armure de Saga ou plutôt la seconde Gemini. Loin derrière les Généraux, Thétis et quelques gardes faisaient leur possible pour éloigner les deux corps inertes et Io. Le gardien du Pacifique Sud était salement amoché mais il se releva avec l'aide de la Sirène et rejoignit ses amis.

La question de Trajan restée sans réponse, Dracon rentra en scène avec son armure qui lui obéissait maintenant parfaitement. Il se mit en position d'attaque alors que devant lui, ses adversaires se préparaient à parer les coups. Le Mercenaire envoya son « Energy balls » et grâce à la puissance de l'armure d'or, son attaque fut décuplée. Son poing s'abattit droit sur Krishna qui ne put malheureusement éviter le coup. Il se trouva projeté plusieurs mètres dans les airs et plusieurs mètres vers l'arrière. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir à l'instar de Io. Il respirait mal. Du sang s'écoulait sur lui. Son Ecaille fut détruite en une fraction de seconde. Il ne se releva pas…, pas immédiatement. Poséidon et les autres Marinas restèrent stupéfaits. Ils comprirent que ce combat serait difficile. En face d'eux se trouvait des Dieux, même s'ils étaient affaiblis par la volonté de Zeus. De plus, ils avaient la puissance d'une armure d'or. Comment lutter ? Kassa des Lyumnades arriva en cet instant, stupéfait de voir son ami presque encastré dans la dalle qui recouvrait le sol. Il se mit en défense près des autres.

Une attaque fut lancée du côté des Marinas mais elle ne venait pas d'eux. Le cosmos qui entourait le coup était bien plus puissant que tous les sujets du royaume Sous-Marin. C'était celui de leur Dieu. Poséidon, lui-même, prenait part à la bataille. Afin de protéger l'armure oubliée par le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Galahad utilisa son « Nemean Lion » qui rendait sa protection impossible à transpercer et se plaça devant Dracon. La puissance de l'attaque du Dieu des Océans fut telle que les deux Mercenaires se trouvèrent projetés à une centaine de mètres de là. Galahad se releva difficilement tout en se tenant les côtes, cependant sa protection était intacte malgré l'impact puissant qu'elle avait dû supporter. Dracon, lui, se releva plus facilement.

Sentant le cosmos de Poséidon, Athéna envoya Mû, Angelo, Shura, et Kanon prêter main forte à son oncle et à ses Marinas. Kanon n'avait pas d'armure mais puisqu'il semblait que la seconde Gemini essayait de rentrer en contact avec lui, la Déesse, d'abord réticente, accepta qu'il se rende au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Cependant, elle refusa que Saga se joigne aux autres car il semblait qu'Héra voulait se débarrasser de l'armure d'Or des Gémeaux. Pourquoi ? Ca, personne ne le savait. De son côté, Hadès ordonna à Eaque et Rhadamanthe de se joindre à eux. Ce qu'acceptèrent les deux Juges.

Eaque savait que son aimé ne se mettrait pas inutilement en danger mais il comprenait que Mû puisse prendre un mauvais coup. Etre avec lui, le rassurait… un peu. En revanche, Rhadamanthe était plus inquiet. Kanon n'avait pas d'armure et il était si impulsif qu'il allait au front sans même penser à sa vie. A plusieurs reprises, déjà, la Wyvern l'avait protégé, voire même sauvé. La question qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit était : pourquoi ? Même s'il commençait à entrevoir la réponse…

Les coups pleuvaient dans le Royaume de Poséidon. Les Marinas faisaient leur possible pour vaincre leurs adversaires mais ils étaient bien plus forts qu'ils ne l'auraient cru au premier abord. Kassa avait pris un très mauvais coup en protégeant son Dieu. Il ne s'était pas relevé. Son coeur ne battait plus. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Les Ecailles étaient en parties détruites. Les respirations étaient saccadées. Des hématomes et du sang recouvraient les visages et les corps des Marinas. Ils tremblaient, non pas de peur mais de douleur, pourtant ils se relevaient…

Lorsque les Gold et les Juges arrivèrent dans le Domaine Sous-Marin, le spectacle qu'ils contemplèrent les laissèrent cois. Les Marinas étaient salement amochés alors que les Mercenaires ne montraient aucune blessure. Les nouveaux arrivants se placèrent immédiatement près des troupes de Poséidon et se mirent en position de défense.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de vous voir débarquer ici, dit Sorrente.

— Sorrente ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes alliés maintenant. Tu devrais, … nous devrions les remercier ainsi que ma nièce et mon frère pour nous avoir envoyé de l'aide, rugit le Dieu des Océans.

Le général de la Sirène Maléfique baissa la tête. Son Seigneur avait raison. La venue des Gold et des Juges leur permettrait peut-être d'avoir le dessus sur leurs adversaires. Il présenta des excuses à Poséidon mais également aux nouveaux venus.

— C'est une nouveauté pour nous aussi, fit remarquer Angelo.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de se faire des civilités, intervint Mû.

— Que vous soyez plus ne changera rien ! persifla Galahad qui semblait aller mieux.

D'ailleurs le géant – c'est ainsi qu'était surnommé Galahad par ses amis – relança son « Club of Heracles » sur les ennemis de sa Déesse. Mais avant même que le coup n'atteigne les Gold et autres castes, le Chevaliers d'Or du Bélier les protégeait déjà avec son « Cristal Wall ». La puissance du coup du Dieu réussit toutefois à briser le mur invisible de Mû. Tous furent projetés en arrière et se fracassèrent soit dans les coraux, soit les uns dans les autres sur le sol.

Les protections dorées et les Ecailles des Marinas furent bien amochées après ce coup. Mais il en leur fallait plus pour être détruites. Seuls les Surplis des Juges ne semblaient avoir reçu aucun dommage. Mais il faut dire que seuls les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient en première ligne, sauf Kanon qui était derrière Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci l'ayant protégé une fois encore.

Chevaliers, Marinas et Spectres s'étaient relevés. En face, ils ne voyaient que sourires perfides et n'entendaient que railleries. Puis, ils virent Dracon se mettre en position d'attaque. Sans même se concerter, les ennemis des Mercenaires lancèrent une attaque conjointe. Galien et Konrad le virent un peu tard mais décidèrent de leur envoyer eux aussi une attaque commune. C'est ainsi que Konrad prépara son « Hells Bells » qui annihile les volontés et Galien son « Black Hole » un trou noir qui absorbe tout autour de lui.

Mû les protégea avec son « Cristal Wall » même s'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais ça laissait le temps à Angelo et Kanon de préparer leur propre attaque.

— KANON ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas d'armure ! lui hurla Rhadamanthe.

— Arrête de te prendre pour mon frère ! Je ne vais pas rester ici sans rien faire !

— Rhadamanthe a raison, Kanon. Si tu es touché tu risques de mourir, intervint Shura.

— Je sais, oui… Mais l'attaque de Galien ressemble à mon « Golden Triangle », j'ai une chance de le vaincre alors je la saisis !

— Si tu avais une armure, peut-être mais là…, réagit Mû.

— Si je meurs alors c'est que telle est ma destinée.

— OK, Kanon tu y es ? lui demanda Angelo.

Le Cancer était d'accord avec ses amis, mais il comprenait également Kanon.

— Oui, c'est bon !

Ensemble ils décochèrent leur attaque. En face d'eux, Dracon et Trajan se préparaient à la riposte. Angelo et Kanon mirent toute leur puissance dans leur coup. Les Mercenaires prêts à attaquer furent protégés par les autres. Leurs coups s'abattirent sur le camp adverse. Angelo sentit son corps être broyé sous l'attaque. Son armure craqua sous les coups mais il sembla qu'elle ait résisté. L' « Energy Balls » de Dracon n'était peut-être pas si dévastatrice… Kanon, lui, sentait un poids sur lui. L'onde de choc qu'il avait subie avait été violente. Dans l'impact, il avait fermé les yeux. Il ressentait tout son corps. Chaque muscle. Chaque os. Chaque articulation. Il souffrait mais pensait que les douleurs seraient plus fortes, plus profondes.

Lorsqu'enfin il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une forme devant lui, sur lui. Il mit du temps à faire la mise au point avec ses iris. Il faut dire qu'il venait de s'encastrer dans une roche sous-marine, pourtant il savait qu'il aurait dû plus ressentir l'attaque de son ennemi. Puis peu à peu, il discerna enfin les contours de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, et pendant plusieurs secondes aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche.

— Rhad…, murmura enfin le Gémeaux.

Les autres Gold et autres castes étaient encore dans l'action du combat. Les coups pleuvaient.

— Rhad…, fit plus fort le bleuté tout en le secouant.

Autour de lui, les sons ne lui parvenaient plus. Autour de lui, c'était le noir complet. Il savait pourtant que ses amis étaient là, non loin de lui et du Juge. Son organe de vie se broya plus que tout son corps. Le Juge ne régissait pas. Son Surplis n'avait pas subi de dommage, alors pourquoi le blond ne se relevait-il pas ?

— RHAD ! hurla d'un coup Kanon en enlaçant son ami.

— La… prochaine … fois mets …une … armure, dit enfin mais péniblement Rhadamanthe.

— Rhad ! Je me suis inquiété. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

— Pourquoi t'es-tu inquiété ?

Ils s'accrochèrent du regard. Ils ne parlaient plus. Rien ne semblait se passer autour d'eux alors que le combat n'était pas terminé. Rhadamanthe souffrait de ses blessures mais il n'avait rien de grave. Son Surplis l'avait protégé.

— Je crois … je crois qu'il me faudra l'éternité pour assouvir la pulsion qui m'envahit quand je suis près de toi, dit le Juge en posant l'une de ses mains sur le visage ensanglanté de son amour.

Kanon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rhadamanthe venait de lui faire une déclaration alors qu'ils étaient sur un champ de bataille. Tous ses sens réagirent. Son coeur se mit à battre comme jamais. Il devait se reprendre ce n'était pas le moment de s'épancher, il inspira profondément.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu et le moment pour dire de telles choses. Redis-moi ça quand tout sera terminé…, susurra-t-il.

Le Gémeaux conclut sa phrase par un baiser aérien, signifiant ainsi au Juge qu'il ressentait la même chose à son égard. Le Spectre ouvrit en grand ses soleils alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de Kanon effleurer les siennes.

— Il faut y retourner, dit le Gémeaux.

— Vas-tu enfin comprendre que tu risques ta peau ! J'ai pas envie de te …

Rhadamanthe ne termina pas sa phrase, il ne le pouvait pas. Par peur sans doute.

— Je suis un Chevalier d'Athéna. Mon devoir est d'aller me battre et pas de rester planqué.

— Alors je vais devoir te protéger si je veux pouvoir te redire que je tiens à toi.

Les amants se relevèrent et rejoignirent les autres. Shura semblait être mal en point. Angelo le surveillait et le protégeait car bien que le Capricorne soit à terre et inconscient leurs ennemis ne cessaient de lui envoyer coup sur coup. Le Cancer se battait avec tant de hargne que cela surprit Kanon. Un peu plus loin Mû et Eaque tentaient de résister avec Sorrente, Io et Thétis. Poséidon avait été convié par la Sirène Maléfique à se mettre à l'abri. Le Dieu dut s'y résoudre.

Kanon intensifia son cosmos, il venait de se souvenir de sa conversation avec Shion et Mû. Il le poussa à son paroxysme. Devant lui, le Juge se mit en protection. Le Gémeaux, mais aussi tous les autres ressentirent un autre cosmos. Celui de l'armure de Saga. Le cadet des jumeaux se souvint alors qu'il avait avec lui un fragment de l'armure de son frère. Le morceau de la Gold Gemini de Saga se mit à briller fortement. Puis d'un coup, l'armure de Saga fit son apparition, à la grande surprise de tous.

Comme dans le temple des Gémeaux, l'armure émit un son très agressif et scintilla fortement. Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux. Toutes les attaques furent suspendues, des deux côtés.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? les interrogea Galien.

— Nous n'en savons rien ! répondit Kanon.

Dracon tenta de se reprendre et se prépara à lancer son attaque. Mais une chose étrange se produisit. Sa Gemini ne bougea pas. Dracon se rendit compte qu'Hadrien semblait vouloir se manifester alors que son âme était profondément enfouie dans son corps. Que se passait-il ? Le Mercenaire essaya de reprendre le dessus sur le descendant de Kyros et son armure, en vain. Pire ! La Gemini émit un son similaire à sa jumelle et se mit à scintiller dans les tons rouge-orangé, comme le jour où Hadrien l'avait découverte.

Saga s'était précipité dans le Domaine Sous-Marin, tout en se demandant pourquoi son armure s'y était rendue. En arrivant sur place, il comprit. Son armure communiquait avec sa jumelle. Puis d'un coup, plus rien. Plus de bruit. Plus de scintillement. Les armures semblaient figées.

Les Mercenaires profitèrent de ce moment pour lancer une offensive. Seulement, Dracon ne pouvait plus contrôler l'armure et il ressentait de plus en plus l'âme Hadrien. Télépathiquement, il prévint Galien. Evidemment, il ne fut pas heureux d'entendre cela. Il leur fallait quitter les lieux et … rapidement. Mais avant, il ordonna à ses hommes, sauf à Dracon, d'envoyer une salve de coups vers leurs ennemis. Tous les Mercenaires se mirent en position d'attaque.

Chacun des hommes de mains d'Héra y alla de sa plus puissante attaque. Mais Dracon ne pouvait lancer aucune des siennes. Son « Energy balls » aurait été apprécié en cet instant. Détruire une ou deux armures, surplis ou écailles les aurait bien arrangés.

Voyant l'affrontement final de cette journée se profiler, les ennemis d'Héra se préparèrent à recevoir mais aussi à donner leurs plus puissantes attaques. Seul Kanon avait été mis à l'écart. Il bougonnait mais dut se résoudre pour une fois à écouter son frère et ses amis.

— Ne tuez pas ce pauvre type, leur demanda-t-il.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous tenterons tout pour le sauver, répondit Mû.

Shura et les autres s'étaient rendus compte que Galahad avait le pouvoir de rendre son armure impossible à transpercer, aussi le Capricorne décida-t-il de tenter sa chance avec « Excalibur ». Saga prit dans sa ligne de mire Galien, il pensa qu'avec son « Galaxian Explosion » il pourrait en venir à bout. Mû et Eaque s'occupèrent de Konrad. L'attaque du Mercenaire rendant les personnes dépendantes de sa volonté, le Bélier savait qu'il pouvait résister grâce à son pouvoir de télépathie. Angelo fixa Trajan pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était à lui. Mais les autres Castes ne voulaient pas rester en arrière.

Chacun des Marinas et Rhadamanthe se mirent en renfort auprès des Gold. Le premier Juge d'Hadès se posta près de Saga. Angelo vit près de lui Baian, et Christer qui allait participé à son premier affrontement. Shura se vit rejoindre par Isaak. Krishna protégeait Poséidon au Palais, juste au cas où. D'ailleurs le Dieu tournait en rond dans la salle du trône et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Io était fortement blessé et se trouvait un peu à l'écart, adossé à un corail géant, près de lui se tenait Thétis qui veillait sur lui. Non loin d'eux, Kanon se dressait fièrement. La mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés et tremblants. Il ne voulait pas rester à l'écart. Il n'était pas un lâche ! Armure ou pas, il n'acceptait pas d'être en retrait pendant que ses amis, son frère et son amant pouvaient mourir. Au moment où il allait rejoindre les autres, Sorrente le retint par le bras.

— Tu ne peux pas aller te battre, Kanon. Tu n'as pas de protection, tu risques d'y laisser ta peau et je ne veux pas te perdre, dit-il amoureusement.

— Lâche-moi ! Pourquoi tu es ici au lieu d'être avec les autres ? s'énerva le Gémeaux.

— Je suis là pour te protéger ! répondit mielleusement la Sirène Maléfique.

— J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Laisse-moi !

— Pas question. Je te tiens et je ne te lâcherais pas.

Kanon le toisa. Son regard était froid, agressif. Sorrente ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son amour le regardait ainsi. Il l'aimait et était persuadé que Kanon l'aimait en retour, même si quelques jours plus tôt il l'avait rejeté. Le Marina avait mis ça sur le compte de toute cette histoire et ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Il s'approcha de son Gémeaux, ou plutôt de son Dragon des Mers car c'est ainsi qu'il le verra toujours. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur le torse du bleuté et se mit à le caresser tout en s'approchant de plus en plus. Kanon ne le lâchait pas des yeux mais ce n'était pas le seul. Un peu plus loin, voulant savoir où se trouvait celui qui hantait ses pensées, Rhadamanthe se tourna pour le voir. Quand il vit cette Sirène de malheur si proche de lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il voulut se précipiter et enlever lui-même sa main du corps de Kanon mais Saga l'en empêcha, il allait envoyer son attaque.

Le Juge pesta mais il put voir avant qu'il ne détourne le regard que son amant venait d'envoyer paître la sardine moisie. Il en fut soulagé et put se concentrer sur cette bataille.

— Vire ta main de là et je ne te le répéterais pas ! s'emporta le Gémeaux.

— Mais enfin, pourquoi es-tu si dur avec moi ? Je t'aime Kanon…

— Pas moi ! C'est assez clair comme ça ? fit le bleuté en ôtant lui-même la main baladeuse de son torse.

Sorrente fixa son amour. Comment ça il ne l'aimait pas ? N'avaient-ils pas passé de très bons moments ensemble ? Il fit un pas en arrière tout en posant une main sur sa bouche, comme s'il ne voulait pas que des sons en sortent. Il se retourna et rejoignit Isaak et Shura. Il ne s'attendait pas être largué ainsi au beau milieu d'un affrontement contre leurs ennemis communs.

Le regard de Kanon se porta naturellement sur son frère, mais également sur Rhadamanthe. Il voulait être près d'eux mais vu la puissance des Mercenaires, sans armure il mourrait sans doute… Il soupira.

Saga et le Juge venaient d'esquiver une salve expédiée par Galien mais ce fut juste. Le Gémeaux et la Wyvern lancèrent en même temps leurs attaques mais le Dieu les vit clairement et put parer le coup un peu trop facilement à leur goût.

Shura et Isaak étaient aux prises avec Galahad qui ne se fatiguait pas d'envoyer son « Club of Heracles », il se protégeait également avec son « Nemean Lion ». Les alliés ne trouvaient pas la brèche, le Mercenaire résistait. Puis, ils virent arriver Sorrente, le visage éteint, blême. Il se posta devant eux et sans se retourner leur adressa quelques mots.

— Je vais l'occuper comme je peux. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, même si je suis en ligne de mire.

— T'es dingue ? On va pas t'attaquer ! s'écria Isaak.

— Si c'est la seule solution, faites-le !

Le ton de la Sirène n'était pas hésitant, c'était même tout le contraire. Pour lui, plus rien ne comptait puisque celui qu'il aimait venait de le jeter, comme on jette un vieux morceau de papier. Le Kraken et le Capricorne ne comprirent pas vraiment leur ami mais ils n'en avaient pas non plus le temps. Le Mercenaire décocha une fois de plus une salve de coups sur eux. Le Marina tenta de résister comme il l'avait promis plus tôt. Isaak vint à son aide en tentant un coup de poing direct sur leur assaillant. Galahad ne le vit pas arriver et vacilla. Shura en profita pour lui lancer « Excalibur » et il fit mouche. L'arme tranchante du Capricorne s'abattit sur le Mercenaire qui tomba à genoux bien que jusqu'à présent son « Nemean Lion » l'avait protégé. Shura venait de briser ce bouclier impénétrable.

Sur le visage du Mercenaire, le Gold et le Marina purent lire non seulement de la souffrance mais également de la surprise. Une grande surprise. Jamais de son existence Galahad n'avait été blessé. Son corps s'étala sur le sol, inerte. Les autres Mercenaires n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, et pourtant Shura l'avait bien touché. Sorrente avait encaissé un bien mauvais coup lui aussi mais grâce à l'intervention du Kraken, il était en vie.

Galien devait ordonner à sa troupe de quitter les lieux. Ils étaient en difficulté et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Comment dire à sa Déesse qu'ils avaient perdu cette bataille ? Elle sera en colère, il le savait.

Saga et le Juge étaient en difficulté face au chef des Mercenaires mais pas assez pour être vaincus. Saga venait juste de comprendre le « Black Hole » de Galien mais celui-ci les délaissa pour aller vers Galahad qui se relevait avec peine. La troupe d'Héra se réunit autour de leur blessé et disparut.

Gold, Marinas et Juges s'entre-regardèrent. Comment ça, ils partaient ? Pourquoi n'allaient-ils jamais au bout d'un combat ? Etait-ce en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé entre les deux Gemini ? Ils furent tous surpris, et ce fut peu de le dire. Ce moment passé, ils rejoignirent Io, Thétis et Kanon. Le gardien du Pacifique Sud avait repris conscience mais ses blessures semblaient sérieuses. Les autres étaient salement amochés mais rien de vraiment grave.

Thétis se jeta au cou de Baian qui l'accueillie par un tendre baiser. Il savait que sa compagne s'était inquiétée et ainsi il la rassura. Mû et Eaque se sourirent. Ils avaient combattu côte à côte et savaient comment allait l'être aimé. Par pudeur, ils s'enlaceront plus tard quand ils seront de retour dans le temple du Bélier. Shura observa Angelo à la dérobée. Il voulait savoir comment il allait et visiblement le Cancer avait plus de blessures que lui. Il serra les poings. Les battements de son coeur accélérèrent. Il n'avait qu'une idée dans la tête mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Et puis, comment réagirait Angelo s'il le prenait dans ses bras ? Il s'énerverait sans doute.

De son côté, Sorrente fixa Kanon. L'ex-Marina se trouvait près de son frère et du Juge. Une chose le frappa : son regard. Il regardait Rhadamanthe comme jamais il ne l'avait regardé, lui. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait vu cette expression dans ses yeux. Il comprit. Il comprit en cet instant que Kanon ne l'avait jamais aimé. En revanche, il avait des sentiments forts pour le Spectre. Sorrente ragea contre lui-même, contre Kanon mais surtout contre Rhadamanthe. Cependant, il se résolut à tourner la page. Cela ne servirait plus à rien d'espérer…

Tous se rendirent à l'infirmerie du Royaume Sous-Marin. Les blessés furent pris en charge, tandis que les autres restaient auprès d'eux. Poséidon vint les rejoindre, blême. Il leur apprit que Kassa des Lyumnades n'était plus de ce monde. Tous furent désolés d'apprendre cette triste nouvelle. Néanmoins, les pertes auraient pu être plus importantes.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, après le combat.**_

Les Gold et les Juges étaient rentrés au Sanctuaire Terrestre après avoir été soignés à l'infirmerie du Royaume Sous-Marin. Athéna fut heureuse de voir ses Chevaliers revenir, tout comme Hadès qui fut soulagé de voir ses Juges les accompagner. Les visages étaient éteints. Les blessures qui recouvraient leurs corps montraient la dureté de l'affrontement. Angelo avait le bras droit en bandoulière. Kanon avait des plaies sur les bras et le visage. Eaque boitait… Evidemment, Poséidon et ses Marinas étaient restés sous les Océans, avec les blessés.

La déesse avait demandé une réunion d'urgence afin de connaître les détails du combat qui venait de se dérouler chez son oncle. Chaque Chevalier et Juge expliqua ses combats. N'omettant aucun détail. Expliquant toutes les attaques de leurs ennemis.

— Je suis heureuse de vous savoir sains et saufs, fit remarquer Athéna.

— Malheureusement, Kassa des Lyumnades est mort, intervint Mû.

Dans la salle tous se turent. Kassa n'était pas pas le plus apprécié des Marinas notamment à cause de son côté asocial. Il ne se mélangeait que très rarement aux autres et seulement si Poséidon lui en donnait l'ordre. Cependant, il faisait partie de l'équipe et les autres en furent tout de même affectés.

— Mon oncle ? Ne pouvez-vous rien faire ? l'interrogea la Déesse.

— Désolé, Athéna mais toutes les personnes qui ont recouvré la vie par le pouvoir de Zeus ne peuvent être ramenées à la vie par les miens.

— Je vois…

Athéna était songeuse et déçue. Son père avait redonné une chance de vivre à tous et il avait fallu qu'Héra s'en mêle et que l'un des leurs perde la vie, une fois encore.

— Comment vont Poséidon et ses Marinas ? demanda Hadès.

— Et bien, ils regrettent de n'avoir pu sauver Kassa. Plusieurs gardes sont également morts au combat. Io est fortement blessé mais il s'en sortira. Quant aux autres, ils n'ont que des blessures légères.

Mû s'était fait le porte-parole pour éviter que tous ne parlent en même temps. Pas un bruit ne régnait, pourtant lorsque le Bélier avait parlé de Io de Scylla, un petit gémissement s'était fait entendre. Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où il émanait pour se rendre compte que c'était Shun. Ils le virent mettre ses deux mains devant sa bouche et rougir fortement. Bien entendu, Seiya ne se priva pas de le taquiner, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Shiryu et Hyôga tentèrent de rassurer Andromède mais rien n'y faisait.

— Shun, tu as vraiment l'air inquiet ? demanda la Déesse.

Le cadet des Bronze répondit par un hochement de tête. Il était trop gêné pour répondre de vive voix.

— Si tu le souhaites, je t'autorise à te rendre chez mon oncle dès la fin de cette réunion. Je le préviendrais de ta visite, fit Athéna.

— Merci, Athéna. Mais… je … il ne sait rien, bafouilla Shun.

— Et bien dans ce cas nous réfléchirons ensemble à une excuse avant de prévenir mon oncle, sourit-elle.

— Merci, répondit le timide Chevalier.

Les coeurs se déliaient et ce, malgré les événements en cours. Athéna sentit son coeur chauffer de bonheur.

La réunion empiéta sur l'heure du déjeuner et dura encore bien deux bonnes heures après. Une fois encore, ils s'interrogèrent – entre autres – sur le comportement de l'armure de Saga. Il y avait tant à dire et à comprendre. Cependant, une chose était certaine : la prochaine bataille aurait lieu ici, au Sanctuaire et cela ne rassurait personne car ce combat serait sans doute le dernier. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quand et à se tenir prêt.

Après cette entrevue, Athéna et Shun tentèrent de trouver une excuse afin de l'envoyer dans le domaine Sous-Marin mais sans résultat. Shun accepta alors que sa Déesse dise la vérité sur sa demande de rendre visite à Io. Se sachant attendu, Shun prit le chemin du Royaume de Poséidon pour aller au chevet du Général de Scylla.

—

 _ **Campement des Mercenaires, Grèce.**_

De retour dans leur base, les Mercenaires ne dirent pas un mot. Galahad avait senti le tranchant de l'« excalibur » du Chevalier d'or du Capricorne et c'était la première fois qu'un ennemi le touchait ainsi. Il était inquiet mais ce n'était rien comparé à Galien. Leur chef ne comprenait plus l'armure d'or. Dracon la manipulait pourtant bien. Il l'avait vu lui-même. Que s'était-il passé entre les deux Gemini ? Cherchaient-elle à communiquer ? Si c'était le cas, ils risquaient de perdre la guerre et Héra les banniraient au fin fond des plus bas fonds de l'Olympe. Autant dire, dans les égouts du Mont des Dieux sans aucune chance de pouvoir remonter un jour.

— Dracon ! Tu m'as assuré que tu maîtrisais la Gemini ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle fait encore ce qu'elle veut ? grogna Galien.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais cela a commencé dès que l'armure de Saga s'est pointée. En plus, je ressens l'âme du descendant de Kyros. Il était pourtant sur le point de mourir. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

— Et bien, tu as intérêt à trouver une solution et très rapidement ! poursuivit Galien sur le même ton.

Dracon n'avait jamais échoué. Lorsqu'il s'appropriait l'âme et le corps d'une personne celle-ci finissait par mourir au bout de quelques jours. Ce n'était pas la première fois, non plus, qu'il possédait cette armure de la caste d'Athéna et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle résistait à son emprise. Rien n'allait. Dracon regagna sa tente et ôta l'armure qui alla comme à son habitude se poser en totem dans le fond de l'abri de fortune.

Le Mercenaire se posait mille et une questions sans en avoir les réponses. Et puis, comment et pourquoi Hadrien résistait-il ? Ce n'était qu'un humain ordinaire. Sans cosmos. Ou si peu. Il soupira lourdement. S'il ne trouvait pas comment reprendre la main sur la Gemini et l'humain, il savait qu'Héra ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Galahad se faisait soigner par Konrad alors que Galien faisait son rapport à Héra. Le silence s'était installé dans le campement. Sur le visage de leur chef, les autres virent ses traits se tirer. Galien serrait les dents et les poings. Héra était très certainement en colère et ils allaient tous encaisser sans broncher. Le dernier combat arrivait. Ils avaient une dernière chance de vaincre leurs ennemis et de satisfaire leur Déesse. Ils ne devaient pas échouer…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux, soirée.**_

Rhadamanthe se délassait sous le torrent d'une douche bien chaude. Il repensait à ce matin. Le combat. Leurs ennemis. Leur puissance. Et surtout la peur qu'il avait eu de perdre Kanon. Il avait été soulagé lorsque le bleuté avait accepté de se mettre à l'écart. S'il avait eu une armure, encore…

L'eau s'écoulait toujours sur son corps meurtri. Il n'avait pas eu de grosses blessures grâce à son surplis mais il avait encaissé pas mal de coups et son corps en portait les trace. Cette douche était bienfaitrice. Il se sentait mieux. Et puis, il se souvint de ses mots envers Kanon. Ou plutôt de sa déclaration. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi et ses paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kanon lui avait donné un baiser aérien qu'il avait vraiment compris ses mots.

— Je ne peux plus rien nier, de toute façon ça fait des jours que je suis…

Rhadamanthe se refusait d'avouer à voix haute ses sentiments envers Kanon. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela avant, c'était difficile de l'admettre pour lui. Pourtant dans le feu de l'action ce matin, il le lui avait dit et le bleuté avait répondu positivement à ses sentiments. Toujours dans ses réflexions, le Juge était sorti de la douche et de la salle de bain. Dans le couloir il croisa son hôte.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent plusieurs secondes sans un mot.

— Tu avais un truc à me dire, il me semble, lui rappela Kanon.

Le blond déglutit péniblement mais il s'avança vers son hôte.

— Tu m'as dit de te le redire quand tout sera terminé et je doute que ce soit le cas, susurra Rhadamanthe dans le creux de l'oreille de son aimé.

Cette fois ce fut Kanon qui eut un mal fou à avaler sa salive. D'autant que le Juge se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément et langoureusement avant d'entrer et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Rhadamanthe regrettait déjà d'avoir laissé ainsi son Gémeaux mais un peu de piment ne faisait jamais de mal.

Kanon entra lui aussi dans sa chambre. Le Juge était joueur, et il aimait ça.

— J'ai hâte que cette histoire se termine, alors…

A suivre…

[1] vent solaire, si la traduction est bonne…


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

 _ **Vendredi 27 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, matin.**_

Arrivé depuis la veille au soir, Shun avait passé toute la nuit au chevet du Général de Scylla. Le Chevalier d'Athéna n'avait jamais divulgué ses sentiments, pas même à ses amis. Il redoutait que Io, devenu son ami, ne le rejette s'il apprenait qu'il avait ce genre de sentiments envers lui. Cette nouvelle bataille changeait la donne et pas uniquement pour lui. Beaucoup de ses amis se déclaraient, par peur sans doute de laisser passer des moments importants.

Il s'était endormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur le fauteuil installé près du lit. Thétis, qui était passée dans la nuit l'avait recouvert avec une couverture. Elle avait été attendrie de le voir s'inquiéter pour son ami. Elle avait souri avant de quitter la chambre.

Io avait passé une assez bonne nuit. Il était tiré d'affaire malgré sa blessure assez sérieuse. Il serait alité néanmoins plusieurs jours. Doucement, il ouvrit les paupières. La lumière qui filtrait par le store lui fit mal aux yeux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir les garder ouverts. Il était allongé sur le dos, son regard fixait – au début – le plafond. Et puis, il entendit le bruit d'une respiration lente. Il tourna son visage pour voir Shun encore endormi. Il se redressa doucement.

— Shun ? appela-t-il.

Andromède bougea mollement sur le fauteuil. Il s'étira lascivement.

— Shun ? répéta-t-il.

Le Chevalier ouvrit enfin ses yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut les iris de son ami posés sur lui. Il se sentit rougir.

— Io ! Je suis ravi de voir que tu te sentes mieux, sourit le Bronze.

— Ca devrait aller dans un jour ou deux, je pense. Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu là ?

— J'étais inquiet, murmura Shun.

Shun s'était bien douté qu'en venant au chevet de Io, celui-ci serait étonné de le voir là. Perdu dans sa réflexion, il rougit de plus belle permettant ainsi au Marina de voir sa gêne.

— Merci d'être là, fit le Général de Poséidon.

Le silence s'installa. L'atmosphère s'alourdit. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas. Io sortit le premier de son mutisme.

— Ne devrais-tu pas être au Sanctuaire ? N'êtes-vous pas en état d'alerte ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

— Athéna m'a autorisé à venir. Mais comme tu as l'air d'aller mieux, je vais repartir, répondit tristement le Bronze.

Il se passa une chose étrange en Io. Une émotion le transperça. De la déception. D'un coup, il était désolé de voir Shun repartir si vite. Son organe de vie rata plusieurs battements. Cette sensation envers son ami était nouvelle. Un trouble l'envahit.

— Ne peux-tu pas rester un peu ? Du moins jusqu'à demain matin ?

— Je… je ne voudrais pas te fatiguer. Et puis, si les Mercenaires d'Héra attaquent le Sanctuaire…

— Je comprends, murmura-t-il chagriné.

Shun ressentit la peine du Général de Scylla et se demanda pourquoi il était ainsi. Et puis, il le vit lui tendre la main.

— Viens ! fit le Marina.

Le Chevalier l'interrogea du regard.

— Viens !

Shun hésita mais se leva du fauteuil et s'approcha du lit tout en s'interrogeant sur la demande de son ami. Shun se trouvait à environ un mètre du blessé. Io se releva presque et s'empara de l'un des bras de son visiteur et l'attira à lui. Le pauvre Andromède se retrouva allongé sur le Marina. Son visage s'empourpra. Son coeur cessa de battre.

— Reste. Reste jusqu'à demain matin, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille tout en l'enlaçant.

Le Chevalier n'osait ni bouger, ni respirer, ni dire quoique ce soit. Il se refusait même de penser. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté dans la chambre de l'infirmerie. Pas un bruit ne filtrait depuis le couloir. Seuls les battements de leurs coeurs résonnaient dans leurs poitrines.

Io n'avait pas réfléchi à son acte, cependant il ne le regrettait pas. Loin de là. Sentir son ami contre lui, sentir son odeur, sentir battre son coeur le transporta dans un autre monde. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il tenait à Shun mais là en cet instant, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Et visiblement, son visiteur n'avait rien à redire sur son geste. Tout en se demandant quelle réaction allait avoir Shun, Io s'écarta un peu et prit en coupe son visage empourpré. Il le fixa intensément et sans réfléchir plus posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shun.

Tout le corps d'Andromède s'était mis à trembler dès lors que Io l'avait attiré à lui, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger. S'il n'avait pas été sur le Marina, sans doute que ses jambes ne l'auraient plus porté. Shun n'avait pas prévu de se déclarer, pensant que Io n'était intéressé que par les femmes. Il était très surpris mais refusa de croire que son ami était vraiment amoureux de lui. A bout de souffle, le baiser prit fin, laissant pantois les deux guerriers.

— Io… ?

— Pardonne-moi, Shun mais te voir là, à mon chevet … Comment dire ? J'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser repartir mais je comprends que tu doives rentrer. Même si … maintenant, je vais m'inquiéter pour toi, avoua le gardien du pilier du Pacifique Sud.

Le timide Chevalier Andromède ne sut quoi dire. Comment devait-il interpréter ce qui venait de se passer ?

— Shun ? Tu ne dis rien ? Je t'ai choqué ?

Le Chevalier d'Athéna déglutit péniblement. Choqué ? Pourquoi serait-il choqué ?

— Je… je suis juste surpris par…

— Par mon comportement ? Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas…

— Non ! Non ! Enfin si mais pas comme tu le penses.

Shun n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement tant ses sens étaient chamboulés. Il vit Io devenir blême. Il s'en voulut. Comment lui faire comprendre que lui aussi tenait à lui ? Qu'il était juste surpris qu'il ait ce genre de sentiments pour lui ? Devant la mine attristée de son aimé, Shun ne pensa plus à rien. Il se jeta sur le Marina, un peu brusquement et maladroitement, et l'embrassa à son tour.

Io sentit son coeur fondre et son corps trembler de bonheur. Il approfondit ce baiser, et resserra son étreinte. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils restèrent enlacés.

— Alors, tu restes ? murmura Io.

— Oui, répondit timidement Shun.

Io se sentit heureux. Comment n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt qu'il était attiré par Shun ? Les deux guerriers passèrent la journée ensemble, à parler de leurs sentiments, entre autres.

—

 _ **Domaine d'Asgard, matin.**_

Syd s'était rendu au Palais de sa Souveraine. Siegfried avait convoqué tous les Guerriers Divins afin de les informer du combat de la veille. Evidemment, de nombreuses questions furent posées, notamment sur l'état de santé de leurs amis. Le Guerrier de l'étoile de Zeta fut soulagé d'apprendre que son jumeau n'avait pas participé à cet affrontement. Puis, son regard s'égara sur Albérick. Fidèle à lui-même, le Guerrier de Delta ne cessa de ramener son savoir sur la table. Démontrant que la Gemini de Saga pouvait sans doute se dédoubler et que tout cela n'était que supercherie. Il n'y croyait pas du tout, et ne se privait pas de le dire. Syd était désolé de le voir ainsi. Il était même presque persuadé qu'Albérick ne parlait ainsi que dans le but de se faire valoir, se rendre intéressant. Et dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un type comme ça !

Le cadet des jumeaux Asgardiens soupira silencieusement. Oui ! Il aimait Albérick de Megrez malgré tous ses défauts. Le Guerrier de Delta se sentit observé et chercha qui pouvait bien le dévisager ainsi. Son regard stoppa sur Syd qui rougit tout en détournant son regard. Cela ne servirait à rien de continuer ; Albérick le toiserait avec dégoût.

Lors de cette réunion, tous les Guerriers Divins voulurent se rendre au Sanctuaire en Grèce afin d'aller prêter main forte à leurs alliés et amis, mais Hilda avait prévu le coup et avait dit à son amant qu'il ne serait pas utile qu'ils quittent tous Asgard. Siegfried était allé dans son sens et calma les esprits. Bud et Fenrir se trouvaient de toute façon déjà sur place. Et même s'ils étaient tous inquiets pour Hilda et leurs deux compagnons d'armes, ils devaient aussi leur faire confiance ainsi qu'à tous les autres.

Durant toute la durée de cet entrevu, Albérick observa Syd du coin des yeux. Non pas qu'il s'intéressait à lui. Enfin si, mais pas comme le Guerrier de Zeta le souhaiterait. En fait, il voulait voir ce qu'il faisait, comment il le regardait. Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi l'un de ses pairs avait ces sentiments envers lui. Il trouvait ça dérangeant. Dégoûtant. Sans intérêt. Il se perdit dans sa réflexion. Il essaya de s'imaginer prendre un autre homme dans ses bras, de l'étreindre comme il étreignait les femmes. Il se demanda quel goût pouvait avoir les lèvres d'un homme et si sa peau serait aussi douce que celle d'une femme. Il se rabroua. Pourquoi se demander tout cela ? Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir, en fait. Tout cela le répugnait.

—

Après cette réunion, où tous les esprits étaient tournés vers le Sanctuaire Terrestre, Syd laissa ses amis et regagna sa demeure. Il ne voulait toujours pas rester au Palais. Enfin, il ne souhaitait pas se rendre ridicule devant Albérick. Il savait depuis le début qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour le Guerrier de Megrez tombe amoureux de lui et n'avait pas prévu de lui avouer un jour ses propres sentiments. Mais maintenant qu'Albérick savait, Syd ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Il était convaincu que son aimé serait très agressif avec lui. Alors, à quoi bon ?

Il marchait, las. Il avait mal. Mal dans le coeur. Mal dans la poitrine. Mal dans sa tête. Mal de lui, tout simplement. Il devait vraiment tourner cette page qui le torturait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois et bien plus depuis peu. Mais comment passer à autre chose quand vous vous trouvez près celui qui vous hante tous les jours ?

—

Les autres Guerriers Divins, Albérick compris, discutaient dans les jardins du Palais. Tous essayèrent de convaincre l'étoile Delta qu'il avait tort de croire qu'Athéna était leur ennemie. Siegfried dut intervenir mais Albérick campait sur ses positions. Le Guerrier de dubhe espéra juste que son ami ne commette pas d'impair avec le Sanctuaire.

Voyant tous ses amis défendre Athéna, Albérick ragea et quitta le Palais à son tour. Il avait du mal à croire que tout cela ne soit pas du fait d'Athéna et de ses Chevaliers.

— Bref ! Ils verront ! se dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa demeure.

A peine rentré chez lui, étrangement il repensa à Syd.

— Non ! Il n'y a pas moyen que ça arrive ! se dit-t-il.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Balance.**_

Fenrir et Shiryu apprenaient à se connaître. Le Guerrier aux Loups prenait soin de son beau Dragon et l'entourait de tout son amour chaque jour. Ils dormaient ensemble, mais ils n'avaient pas dépassé le cap des embrassades et des caresses légères. L'Asgardien souhaitait prendre son temps pour ne pas brusquer son timide Chevalier. Pourtant souvent, il se sentait frustré. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Shiryu commençait à ressentir la même chose.

Cependant, Fenrir avait peur de perdre son amour dans cette bataille ou même de perdre la vie et de laisser Shiryu seul face à son chagrin. Cette idée lui donnait souvent froid dans le dos. De plus en plus il avait envie de lui, il avait envie de connaitre cette sensation de faire l'amour à l'être aimé. Il soupirait parfois, en pensant à tout cela mais il aimait bien trop son beau Dragon pour le forcer à aller plus loin.

Shiryu vit son amour en pleine réflexion devant la baie vitrée, une tasse de café à la main. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Souvent, il se demandait si Fenrir ne regrettait pas de s'être déclaré. C'est vrai aussi qu'il n'avait jamais tenté d'approfondir leur relation. Peut-être devrait-il lui montrer plus d'attention ? Shiryu n'osait pas prendre l'initiative mais si Fenrir attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas, ils pourraient attendre des années avant d'avancer dans leur histoire. De plus, avec les Mercenaires d'Héra dans les parages, ce moment de bonheur pouvait être écourté et le Chevalier de Bronze ne souhaitait surtout pas regretter quoique ce soit.

D'un pas mal assuré, il s'approcha de Fenrir qui l'avait senti. Le Guerrier aux Loups se retourna pour le voir, se demandant pourquoi son cosmos oscillait autant. Le regard du Dragon était différent mais déterminé tout comme le jour où ils avaient combattu l'un contre l'autre. L'Asgardien le laissa venir à lui. Son organe de vie s'emballa sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Shiryu rosit légèrement en enlaçant son aimé et en se calant au plus près de lui.

— A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda le Dragon dans un murmure.

— A toi, à nous. Pourquoi ?

— Tu es si pensif que j'ai cru… que tu ne voulais plus de moi, avoua le timide Chevalier.

— Je t'aime Shiryu et rien ne me fera changer d'avis, le rassura le Loup.

Le Bronze s'écarta un peu du torse chaleureux de son amour et riva son regard au sien. Il caressa le visage de Fenrir et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ce baiser était aussi lent que bon pour les deux hommes qui sentaient le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds. Shiryu osait pour la première fois faire glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de Fenrir qui frissonna de bien-être. Le Dragon ne se reconnaissait pas. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure et menaçait de lui déchiqueter la poitrine. En cet instant, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

— Es-tu sûr ? susurra Fenrir tout en embrassant son amour.

Pour toute réponse, Shiryu ôta sa tunique devant les yeux gourmands de l'Asgardien qui ravala sa salive péniblement.

— La prochaine fois, laisse-moi le soin de te déshabiller, souffla-t-il en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Shiryu.

Le Dragon gémit et rougit un peu plus, ce qui excita un peu plus Fenrir qui porta son amant jusque dans sa chambre. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour leur première fois mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'eux, ils n'auraient rien à regretter… ou presque.

—

 _ **Campement des Mercenaires, Grèce.**_

Galahad allait beaucoup mieux ce matin. Les soins qu'il avait reçus de Konrad et son cosmos puissant lui avaient permis d'être sur pieds rapidement. Dracon avait en revanche, passé une sale nuit. Galien lui avait fait part de la mauvaise humeur d'Héra, la veille et il n'avait pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit. La réussite de leur mission reposait sur sa capacité à prendre le contrôle sur la Gemini et visiblement elle résistait bien plus que la première fois. De plus, sans en comprendre pourquoi ni comment, Hadrien tentait de reprendre sa place dans son corps. Chose d'autant plus étrange qu'il n'avait ni véritable cosmos ni capacité particulière.

Alors que chacun faisait le point sur le combat de veille, un puissant cosmos se manifesta. Héra. La Déesse était là. Dans leur campement de fortune. Et vu l'échec de leur dernier combat, tous se doutèrent qu'elle n'était pas là pour faire une simple visite de courtoisie.

Héra était hors d'elle. Elle avait dû taire son cosmos depuis l'Olympe jusqu'au moment où elle avait pénétré dans la barrière qu'elle avait installée sur le campement de ses Mercenaires.

— Déesse ! Nous sommes à vos ordres, fit Galien en parlant aussi bien pour lui que pour ses hommes.

Tous les Mercenaires avaient mis un genou à terre devant leur Déesse.

— Ha oui ? Et bien peux-tu me dire pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore attaqué le Sanctuaire de cette petite peste et pourquoi l'armure de son Chevalier d'or n'est pas encore détruite ? Ou encore pourquoi la seconde Gemini n'obéit toujours pas ? cingla Héra.

Les Mercenaires se sentaient vraiment humiliés. La Déesse qu'ils chérissaient, celle qui les les avait sortis des plus bas fonds de l'Olympe pour les mettre à son service, était en colère et ils comprenaient. Avaient-ils eu trop confiance en eux ? Sans doute…

— Et bien ! N'avez-vous donc rien à dire ? fit remarquer Héra.

— Nous sommes désolés de vous décevoir. Nous avons agi selon vos ordres mais Athéna est bien entourée et la présence des hommes de Poséidon, d'Hadès et du royaume d'Asgard n'aide en rien.

— N'êtes-vous pas des Dieux ? s'esclaffa la femme de Zeus. Aussi forts soient-ils, ils n'en restent pas moins des humains !

— Vous avez raison, Déesse. Nous n'avons aucune excuse, répondit honteusement le chef des Mercenaires.

— Je vous conseille d'en finir avec cette histoire !

La Déesse quitta le campement et regagna l'Olympe discrètement. Elle ne décolérait pas, et elle ne supporterait pas de voir encore la fille chérie de son époux s'en sortir…

—

Dracon avait foi en son pouvoir, mais il lui fallait comprendre pourquoi la Gémini semblait se rebeller. Alors qu'il l'observait sous sa forme de totem, elle se mit à briller tout en émettant un son strident. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cela surprenait toujours autant. Ses amis se ruèrent dans sa tente en se bouchant les oreilles.

— Mais enfin qu'as-tu fait ? lui demanda Trajan.

— Mais absolument rien. On dirait une plainte, fit Dracon.

— Oui, c'est vrai on pourrait dire cela mais ça ne résout pas le problème, reprit Konrad.

— Certes. Mais j'ignore quoi faire.

Et puis, d'un coup plus rien. Qu'essayait-elle de leur dire ?

Dracon voulut la revêtir pour un entraînement, mais elle refusa de venir à lui. Il essaya même en débridant l'âme du descendant de Kyros mais rien n'y fit. Il dut se résoudre à abandonner pour aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la contrôler à loisir comme il avait pu le faire des centaines d'années plus tôt ? En tout cas une chose était sûre. Il lui fallait reprendre le contrôle de l'armure avant d'aller au Sanctuaire pour l'affrontement final…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau du Pope.**_

— A quoi penses-tu ?

— A la seconde Gemini. Je n'ai rien trouvé à son sujet, hormis ce qu'on sait déjà. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les Dieux ont pu oublier ça, répondit Shion.

— Saga pense que quelqu'un leur a effacé la mémoire. As-tu oublié ça ? le taquina Dohko.

— Dohko ! Je n'ai pas envie de rire là ! dit le Pope en se tenant l'arête du nez.

— Je sais. Je suis inquiet aussi. Et bien plus depuis le combat des petits hier.

Les doyens du Sanctuaires se sentaient complètement inutiles. Jamais de leur existence, ils n'avaient eu écho d'une treizième armure. D'accord, la mémoire de tous avait été manipulée mais quand même…

— J'ai hâte de la voir, dit Shion songeur.

— Moi aussi, mon amour. Et je suis sûr que Kanon serait ravi de pouvoir la revêtir et d'être enfin un Chevalier reconnu, et pas qu'un simple remplaçant.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais je suis inquiet pour tous nos amis. Le combat d'hier aurait pu être plus terrible qu'il ne le fut. Si on en croit les autres, l'armure oubliée se serait rebellée. Ce Dracon ne semble pas pouvoir la contrôler et heureusement. Cependant, je m'interroge sur elle.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Que normalement les armures n'ont pas de conscience, alors qu'elle semble montrer une certaine réflexion.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais on ne pourra pas comprendre tant que nous ne l'aurons pas en notre possession.

— Encore faudrait-il qu'elle accepte d'être là avec nous…

— Certes…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Verseau.**_

— Milo, je suis ravi de voir que tu peux rester calme et silencieux pendant que je lis, mais je vois très bien également que quelque chose te tracasse, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être ainsi.

Camus connaissait parfaitement son amant, ainsi que les raisons de sa morosité. Héra. Les Mercenaires. La seconde Gemini. Zeus leur avait fait un cadeau en leur redonnant la vie, mais c'était un cadeau empoisonné.

— Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai. Pas la peine d'en parler ! bougonna le Scorpion.

— Très bien. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, soit ! Mais moi j'en ai besoin. Alors je commence…

Camus ferma le livre qu'il lisait depuis près d'une heure et le posa sur la table basse près de lui. Il se leva et alla rejoindre son amant qui s'était installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Tu as peur de me perdre ou de me laisser seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Milo tourna son visage vers l'homme de sa vie et riva son regard au sien. Camus le connaissait si bien que parfois cela lui faisait peur. Oui, Camus avait raison, c'était exactement cela. Il ne dit rien et le laissa poursuivre.

— Sache qu'il en est de même pour moi. Qu'adviendra-t-il de toi si je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller ? Je suis presque certain que tu te laisserais dépérir et je ne pourrais jamais accepter cela. Aucun de nous ne souhaite mourir mais notre mission a toujours été plus importante que notre amour. Il doit en être de même pour cette guerre.

Tout le temps pendant lequel Camus parlait, Milo l'observait sans rien dire. Son glaçon semblait tout autant préoccupé que lui et même s'il se savait aimé, les quelques mots du Verseau lui réchauffèrent le coeur et l'âme.

— Camus ! Je sais tout cela, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ces six merveilleux mois à t'aimer au grand jour. Nous avons déjà accompli notre mission et à plusieurs reprises. Et je recommencerais. Mais t'aimer et t'avoir à mes côtés, est plus important que le reste aujourd'hui. Si tu venais à mourir, jamais je ne pourrais m'en remettre. Cela avait déjà été assez dur la première fois.

— Mourir ne fait pas partie de mes projets, Milo. Je m'inquièterais trop pour toi, sourit le Verseau. Mais en retour, promets-moi d'être prudent et de protéger Athéna, la Terre et le Sanctuaire.

Le Scorpion plongea ses iris dans le regard de son bel amant.

— Je te le promets.

Milo se leva de son point d'observation, prit Camus dans ses bras et enfouit son visage triste dans sa longue chevelure. Il respira profondément l'odeur de son doux glaçon avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ce baiser s'éternisa. Camus sentit son corps lui échapper lorsque Milo glissa ses mains sous sa chemise.

— Milo ! Je ne pense pas que cela soit le moment pour ça, réussit à dire le Verseau en cessant un instant leur baiser.

— Il n'y aura peut-être plus d'occasion. Alors je veux profiter de toi le plus possible avant qu'il ne soit … trop tard, susurra-t-il tout en embrassant la nuque offerte de Camus.

Le Verseau ne dit rien. Il savait que son amant avait raison. Lui aussi avait envie de vivre une vie normale avec lui mais il semblerait qu'ils aient tous un destin tragique. Alors, il décida de laisser Milo profiter de lui. Le Scorpion n'avait pas cessé ses caresses et elles devenaient même plus précises, plus coquines. Des petits gémissements se faisaient parfois entendre. La température de leur corps venait de prendre quelques degrés. Leurs corps s'échauffaient. Plus rien ne comptait. Lentement, Milo avança, faisant reculer Camus. Doucement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte que Milo ouvrit, avant de pousser tendrement son doux glaçon à l'intérieur. Puis, il la referma pour une bonne partie de la journée.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Vierge.**_

Depuis qu'Ikki avait quitté précipitamment son temple, Shaka ne l'avait pas revu. Il sentait son cosmos dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré, et trop souvent près de son temple. Le Gold n'avait pas vraiment cherché à aller le voir pour lui parler. Il attendait que le Phœnix se relève de lui-même et vienne vers lui. Néanmoins, le blond était bien plus préoccupé par le combat qui avait touché le Royaume de Poséidon, la veille, et par celui à venir qui aurait lieu très certainement ici, au Sanctuaire.

A distance, il surveillait toutefois Ikki. Il n'avait pas oublié le baiser que le bronze lui avait donné et à vrai dire, ce moment l'avait chamboulé. Il y pensait très souvent et trop souvent son coeur se serrait. Il n'avait jamais pensé à quelqu'un de cette manière. C'était nouveau pour lui. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, bien trop centré sur sa mission auprès d'Athéna et bien trop proche de Bouddha. Il ne pensait pas avoir besoin d'une autre personne dans sa vie. Mais depuis ce fameux jour, il pensait beaucoup à l'oiseau de feu. Parfois, il s'en voulait même. Mettre de côté tout ce qui faisait se vie jusqu'à lors, le perturbait.

Encore maintenant, il sentait la présence de Ikki près de sa demeure. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Ikki ne viendrait jamais le voir, aujourd'hui il en était convaincu. Shaka sortit de son temple et alla à la rencontre de celui qui hantait un peu trop ses pensées. Il dissimula son cosmos afin de ne pas le faire fuir. Car il en était sûr, si le Bronze le sentait arriver, il fuirait.

L'oiseau de feu se trouvait près de l'entrée du jardin des Twins Sals. Il était assis, le dos contre un arbre qui semblait faire office de gardien devant le jardin. Il était pensif. Seul. Le baiser qu'il avait volé à Shaka envahissait tout son être. Il avait osé, il n'avait pu se retenir et maintenant comment se montrer devant lui ? L'affronter ?

Le Gold l'observa quelques minutes avant de l'interpeller. Ikki avait les yeux fermés, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Ses bras étaient croisés et son visage était éteint. Shaka soupira intérieurement.

— Ikki, pourquoi restes-tu là au lieu d'entrer dans le temple ? demanda le Gold.

Le bronze sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la Vierge, ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un coup. Il semblait vouloir quitter les lieux. Encore.

— Ne t'enfuis pas ! lui demanda le Gold.

Mais Ikki fit volte-face et commença à marcher, les mains dans les poches.

— Attend ! On doit parler, fit Shaka.

— J'ai rien à dire, répondit le bronze bourru.

— Pourquoi… pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé l'autre jour ?

Ikki se figea. Que répondre ? Il était quasi certain que le fier Chevalier de la Vierge connaissait déjà le pourquoi, alors à quoi bon répondre…

— J'aimerais te l'entendre dire, continua le Gold.

Le Phœnix sentit son corps lui échapper. Il était bien plus épris du Gold qu'il ne le pensait. Entendre sa voix remuait ses sens. S'il s'écoutait, encore, il se ruerait sur Shaka pour l'enlacer, l'embrasser, pour… Non ! Il ne devait plus penser à cela. Shaka n'était pas homme à se laisser aller à l'amour. Du moins, pas ce genre d'amour…

— Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai rien à dire.

Le Gold soupira fortement. Décidément, Ikki était borné. La solitude s'en doute, pensa-t-il.

— Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.

Le Gold s'approcha du Phœnix tout en lui reposant sa question. Mais Ikki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir y répondre. D'ailleurs, il fit comme la première fois : il prit la fuite.

Shaka dut se résoudre à le laisser une nouvelle fois partir, sans le retenir. Pourtant, il leur faudra bien en parler.

Le bronze marchait les poings dans les poches de son pantalon. Dans son esprit, la tentative de dialogue de Shaka tournait en boucle. Il se savait asocial mais là il devait s'avouer que cela lui gâchait sa vie. Etre avec Shaka, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait l'aimer. Juste l'aimer. Mais étrangement, cela lui faisait également peur. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps de seul, à être aigri contre tous. Sans doute que d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi proche, lui donnerait l'impression de s'être fait couper les ailes… Peut-être qu'après toute cette histoire, il ira le voir. Peut-être !

—

 _ **Sanctuaire Sous-Marin.**_

Tout le Royaume était en deuil. Kassa des Lyumnades n'était pas le Marina préféré du peuple de Poséidon mais il était l'un des leurs. Même les blessés étaient présents pour lui rendre hommage ainsi qu'aux gardes qui avaient perdu la vie.

Le Dieu des Océans était en colère. Contre lui. Contre Héra. Pourquoi leur en voulait-elle autant ? Il voyait ses Marinas et son peuple inquiets. Comme dans tous les Royaumes, à vrai dire. Il était néanmoins facile de connaître le lieu de la prochaine attaque, mais le mieux aurait été de pouvoir attaquer les Mercenaires plutôt que de les attendre.

Après les cérémonies d'adieu à ses hommes, il s'enferma dans son bureau. Seul. Il voulait réfléchir, comprendre. Depuis plusieurs jours, il y avait eu trop de révélations et celle qu'il encaissait le moins facilement, c'était le fait que sa nièce, son frère et lui s'entendaient à merveille. En voulant protéger Athéna, des millénaires plus tôt, ils s'étaient mis – lui et Hadès – à dos une Déesse telle que Héra. Mais s'ils l'avaient fait, c'est que c'était le mieux à faire sur le moment. Il soupira. Héra était rancunière…

Poséidon prit la décision de repartir dès le lendemain vers le Domaine Sacré de Grèce afin de prêter main forte à sa nièce. Il était convaincu que le prochain combat aurait lieu là-bas.

—

Isaak s'en voulait d'avoir dû accepter que Sorrente lui serve de bouclier ainsi qu'à Shura durant le combat de la veille. Cela l'avait remué toute la nuit. Au matin, il avait été lui rendre visite dans sa maison. Les blessures qu'avait subi le gardien du Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud n'étaient pas aussi graves qu'il n'y paraissait. Le Kraken ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami souhaitait se sacrifier pour lui, pour les autres… Il voulait comprendre.

Isaak trouva Sorrente debout face à son Pilier. Il était pensif. Son bras gauche était en bandoulière et son visage avait quelques griffures plus ou moins profondes.

— Sorrente, comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda le Kraken.

La Sirène Maléfique se retourna et sourit en voyant son ami.

— Isaak ! Bien, merci, répondit-il. Je t'offre un café, ou autre chose si tu veux ?

— Je veux bien un café.

— Viens, rentrons !

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la petite maison de Sorrente. Isaak s'installa sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table, tandis que l'hôte alla préparer le café. Le Kraken observait les lieux. Il n'était jamais rentré chez Sorrente. La décoration était simple bien que l'occupant semblait plutôt appartenir à la bourgeoisie.

La Sirène Maléfique revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel il avait disposé les tasses remplis du liquide noir, du lait, du sucre et des petites cuillères. Il s'assit près de son invité.

— Tiens ! fit Sorrente en tendant une tasse à son ami.

— Merci.

Durant quelques secondes, seul résonnait le bruit des cuillères dans les tasses. Les deux hommes n'avaient, apparemment, rien à se dire. Pourtant Isaak était là pour lui parler.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? redemanda le Kraken.

— Oui, pourquoi me reposes-tu la question ?

— Eh bien, hier tu as été salement amoché et ton comportement m'a surpris.

— Oui mais je vais mieux. Mon bras sera guéri dans quelques jours. Je suis coincé ici par contre. En cas de nouvelle attaque, je ne serais pas d'un grand secours malheureusement, soupira Sorrente.

— Très bien. Explique-moi pourquoi tu t'es mis devant nous au risque de perdre la vie ?

Sorrente regarda son invité qui semblait presque énervé, et il ne comprenait pas.

— Nous étions entrain de combattre. J'ai juste fait ce que je pensais devoir faire pour vous venir en aide.

— Tu mens. Il y a autre chose, je le sais !

— Comment peux-tu prétendre cela sans même me connaître ?

— Je t'ai vu parler juste avant avec Kanon et ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'il se passait un truc pas net entre vous. D'autant que je t'ai vu lui tourner autour lors de la soirée organisée au Sanctuaire l'autre jour.

La Sirène dévisagea cette fois son invité. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit aussi perspicace ?

— Lui et moi étions ensemble depuis un moment. Bien avant la Guerre Sainte entre le Sanctuaire et nous. Après notre retour, il s'est fait plus distant et puis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. On se voyait lors des réunions, ou lorsque nous étions en visite dans l'un ou l'autre Sanctuaire mais il ne me parlait plus. Je l'aime mais il faut croire qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments.

Sorrente but une gorgée de son breuvage noir, et semblait chercher ses mots.

— Hier, j'ai voulu, comme à la soirée, l'approcher. Lui dire qu'il me manquait. Le protéger surtout. Mais il m'a de nouveau repoussé. Il m'a jeté. Mon coeur a souffert comme jamais il n'avait souffert jusqu'à lors. Je crois que je n'avais plus rien à perdre c'est pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait. Le pire c'est qu'il est amoureux. Il le regardait comme jamais il ne m'a regardé et ça m'a fait bien plus mal.

Isaak se sentait désolé pour Sorrente mais il n'approuvait toujours pas son geste. Heureusement qu'il s'en était sorti indemne…

— Je comprends, Sorrente. Et je peux me douter que ce n'est pas facile d'encaisser ce genre de chose d'autant que cela c'est passé durant un combat. Mais ce n'était pas ta meilleure idée. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour une rupture, j'ai quand même du mal à accepter. Dis-toi qu'il ne te mérite pas et que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites, sourit le Kraken. — C'est une proposition ? le nargua Sorrente.

— Désolé, mais non.

— Ton coeur serait-il déjà pris ?

— C'est un peu compliqué, je dois dire.

— Allons dis-moi ! Je t'ai ouvert mon coeur, moi.

— Tu as raison, souffla Isaak. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. On n'est pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde et parfois on s'engueule comme des gosses. Nous avons un passif commun et cela n'arrange rien.

— Tu parles de Hyoga, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Oui. Et il a un sacré caractère quand il veut…

— Toi aussi, j'en suis sûr, lui fit remarquer son hôte.

— Oui tu as sans doute raison. Nous n'avons pas encore vraiment laissé derrière nous certaines choses et je doute que cela soit possible un jour.

— L'aimes-tu ?

— C'est difficile à dire. Je suis toujours très heureux de le voir et de passer du temps avec lui et je pense que c'est réciproque. Mais on finit toujours par s'engueuler. Quand je ne le vois pas, il me manque. Mais quand on est trop ensemble il m'énerve.

Sorrente sourit, puis se mit à rire.

— Pourquoi te moques-tu ? s'énerva presque le Kraken.

— Je ne me moque pas. Je te le promets. C'est juste que je pense que tu es plus amoureux que tu ne le penses.

Isaak écarquilla ses orbes. Il avait une réponse à ses interrogations alors qu'il venait voir un ami pour tout à fait autre chose.

— Tu… tu crois ?

— Certain !

Isaak soupira. Il avait toujours été proche de Hyoga lors de son entraînement avec Camus mais depuis leur altercation concernant sa mère, il n'avait plus jamais repensé au Cygne de cette manière sauf depuis son retour à la vie. Ils avaient tous les deux changé et leurs rapports s'affinaient de jour en jour. Parfois, Isaak sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient comme à l'époque de leur rencontre. Pourtant, Hyoga semblait parfois aussi renfermé que son ancien maître Camus.

— Tu devrais essayer de lui parler, Isaak. Ca te ferait du bien, dit Sorrente.

— C'est toi qui tente de me remonter le moral, alors que c'est toi qui viens de te faire larguer. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te remettre ça dans la tête, s'excusa le Kraken.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Te remonter le moral me change les idées. Pour le reste, je suis un grand garçon, je m'en remettrais. Hier, ce n'était qu'une faiblesse sur le moment.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda Isaak.

— Tout à fait sûr. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas malheureux mais j'ai compris que jamais plus il ne reviendra vers moi. Il a trouvé son âme soeur, et je pense que je pourrais trouver la mienne.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Cancer.**_

Angelo ressentait encore les douleurs du combat de veille. Ses côtes le faisaient particulièrement souffrir, et des hématomes recouvraient son corps. Quelques plaies sur ses bras et son visage montraient la dureté de l'affrontement. Tous ceux qui avaient combattu au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin étaient dans le même état ou presque. Le Cancer sortait de la salle de bain quand il se souvint qu'avec tous ces événements, il n'avait pas pris soin de son tatouage. Il retourna dans la salle d'eau afin de récupérer le tube de crème hydratante. Dans sa chambre, devant le miroir, il l'observa tout en appliquant la crème.

Il se sentait souvent bête d'avoir fait cela, mais il trouvait que ce tattoo lui allait bien. Il l'aimait, c'était tout. Sous ses doigts, il sentait le dessin – gravé à jamais – en relief. Les yeux fermés, il pouvait le redessiner. Définitivement, il ne regrettait pas ce tatouage. Restait plus qu'à le garder bien caché.

A peine eut-il terminé de s'habiller, qu'il sentit la présence de celui qui hantait ses pensées. Pourquoi Shura venait-il le voir ? Son esprit s'embrouilla mais il devait se recentrer et vite avant que le Capricorne ne s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit. Combattre aux côtés de Shura avait été difficile pour le Cancer. A chaque coup que le Capricorne recevait, il avait eu envie de le rejoindre pour le protéger mais il avait dû se retenir. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il l'avait vu debout après le combat, même si Shura montrait plusieurs blessures.

Angelo n'avait pas encore mis son t-shirt. Les ecchymoses qu'il avait sur le torse arboraient de jolies couleurs. Il n'avait pas encore refait son bandage pour les côtes, d'ailleurs il n'en avait pas l'intention. C'était un Chevalier. Un Gold. Il n'allait tout de même pas afficher cette blessure ! Il alla à la rencontre de Shura et le trouva dans le salon.

— Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda le Cancer.

— Je vais bien merci et toi ? lui retourna ironiquement Shura.

— Tsss… !

Les deux amis s'observèrent. Shura vit à quel point Angelo devait souffrir. Torse-nu, il offrait une vue imprenable sur ses blessures. Le Capricorne déglutit péniblement.

— Un coup de main pour bander tes côtes ? lui proposa-t-il.

— Non merci. Je ne vais pas remettre cette saloperie.

— Ca te maintiendrait, et tu sentirais moins les douleurs. Pis faudrait surtout que tu restes allongé.

— Je ne suis plus un gosse ! Si tu es ici pour me faire la morale tu peux te tirer !

Shura ne voulait ni partir ni lui faire la morale, mais simplement prendre soin de lui. Etre au plus près de lui. Sentir son odeur. Toucher sa peau. Le regarder dormir. Mais avec un type comme Angelo, Shura était résigné depuis longtemps. Puis, il se souvint du tattoo. Il voulait en savoir plus.

— Ok, je me tais. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, demande-moi.

— Ouais ! Tu veux quoi ? redemanda le Cancer.

Le Capricorne fit semblant de ne pas comprendre sa question.

— J'aimerais bien un café. Il est toujours excellent quand tu le fais.

Un peu de flatterie ne tuait personne.

— C'était pas ma question ! Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? grogna le quatrième gardien.

— Je suis venu te voir. Prendre de tes nouvelles. C'est interdit ?

Non bien sûr que cela ne l'était pas, mais Angelo avait de plus en plus de mal à penser à autre chose qu'à Shura en ce moment. D'ailleurs, c'était à cause de cela que ses côtes avaient pris un mauvais coup. Il avait eu le malheur de le voir aux prises avec Galahad et n'avait pas pu esquiver l'attaque de Trajan, et ce n'était que grâce à Baian et à Christer qu'il avait pu s'en échapper aussi bien.

— Non !

Alors qu'Angelo se mettait en mouvement pour aller dans la cuisine, il fit un mauvais mouvement. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de sa bouche. Il posa une main sur ses côtes. Il grimaçait. Shura se hâta de le rejoindre et l'aida à aller s'asseoir.

— Tu devrais te ménager, fit Shura inquiet.

— Je ne suis…

— Arrête de dire des conneries. Dans ton état, tu devrais rester allongé !

— Ouais bah va dire ça au type qui est venu me déranger pour boire un de mes cafés ! râla Angelo.

Le Capricorne n'ajouta rien. En partie, son amour n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais il avait tant envie de le voir. Shura aida Angelo à rejoindre le canapé et l'y allongea.

— Reste là. Je vais aller faire les cafés. Et ne bouge pas ! lui ordonna-t-il presque.

Angelo observa la silhouette de son ami. Il n'aimait pas se montrer si faible devant les autres, surtout devant lui. Lorsque Shura lui avait proposé de lui refaire son bandage, le sol s'était effondré sous ses pieds. Oui, il le voulait, mais non c'était impossible. Impossible parce qu'il savait que son corps réagirait au plus petit effleurement des mains de Shura sur sa peau. Il ne pourrait jamais résister. Impossible.

— Il ne sera pas aussi bon que le tien, fit le Capricorne en tendant une tasse à son amour.

— Merci.

Plus un mot. Silence. Etrangement leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là ce fut different. En quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ca, aucun d'eux n'en connaissait la cause. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant qu'Angelo ne se torde de douleur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? cria le Capricorne.

— Rien… juste des… douleurs… lancinantes, répondit difficilement le Cancer tout en se tenant le côté du torse.

— Ok ! Où est la pommade que tu dois mettre sur tes côtes ?

— Pas besoin de ses conneries !

— Arrête ça, tu veux ! J'attends, s'énerva Shura.

— Sur mon lit, se résigna Angelo.

Shura pénétra dans l'antre de son ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais cela lui faisait toujours un petit quelque chose. Entrer dans la chambre d'une personne c'est comme entrer dans son intimité. Sur le lit, il vit deux tubes de pommade. L'un pour les douleurs et l'autre pour hydrater.

— _Sûrement pour son tattoo_ , pensa Shura en se frottant le menton.

Il s'empara des deux tubes, puis rejoignit Angelo qui s'était un peu redressé dans le canapé.

— Y en avait deux, fit le Capricorne.

— _Merde !_ pensa Angelo. C'est le jaune qu'il faut, dit-il sans préciser.

— J'ai pris les deux.

— L'autre ne sert à rien.

Mais Shura n'était pas dupe. Il savait pour le tatouage et cette crème lui donnera l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus. Pour l'heure, il devait s'occuper de soigner son ami, et ce qu'il le veuille ou non. Délicatement, Shura appliqua le baume sur les côtes de son ami. Sous ses doigts, il sentait la peau frissonnante d'Angelo. Pourquoi frissonnait-il ? Parfois, Angelo se raidissait, sans doute à cause de la douleur alors le Capricorne effleurait plus qu'il n'appuyait sur le corps meurtri de son amour. Il aimait cette sensation. Celle de caresser l'épiderme de l'être aimé. S'il le pouvait, il ferait plus, bien plus. Ses sens bouillonnaient en lui. Un peu comme l'adrénaline lors d'un combat. Cela lui était pénible de devoir résister, mais il tint. Il le fallait.

Angelo avait mal. Pas seulement au niveau de ses côtes mais partout dans le corps. Shura le touchait, le caressait, l'effleurait. En fait, non ! Il ne faisait rien de tout cela. Il appliquait simplement une pommade sur ses blessures et lui interprétait cela comme un geste érotique. Impensable puisqu'il était convaincu que Shura ne le regarderait jamais comme un amant. Il était bien trop droit pour cela, et même s'il avait ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas envers lui. Son passé était bien trop sombre pour un être tel que le Capricorne. Néanmoins, le Cancer se laissa fondre entre les mains de son invité. Il se gavait de cette sensation que de sentir sur lui les mains de celui qu'il aimait. Il soupira intérieurement.

Après avoir fait pénétrer correctement la pommade sur la peau mate de son ami, Shura prit la bande et l'enroula autour du torse d'Angelo. Les côtes maintenues, le Cancer se sentit un peu mieux.

— Ne force pas ! fit Shura. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose je m'en occupe, ok !

— Tu ne vas pas rester ici ?

— Si, bien sûr, sourit le dixième gardien.

Quelle torture… Et pour tous les deux.

— C'est pour quoi ça ? fit le capricorne en montrant le second tube de crème.

— C'est rien !

— C'est écrit : crème hydratante. Me dis pas que tu te mets ça sur le corps pour avoir la peau douce ! rit Shura.

— Te fous pas de moi !

— Avoue que c'est hilarant, reprit Shura qui riait toujours.

— Merde !

Angelo se fermait et Shura savait que dans ces moments là, il ne disait plus rien. Il opta pour la vérité, il voulait tellement voir ce tattoo et surtout connaître la raison de son existence.

— Ok, j'arrête. Et puis, je sais pourquoi tu as ce genre de crème.

— Hein !

Le Cancer était surpris et ce n'était pas peu dire. C'était impossible que Shura sache quoique ce soit.

— J'ai aperçu ton tatouage quand je suis passé l'autre soir.

Angelo fixa son invité. Shura avait vu, mais vu quoi exactement ?

— Quel tatouage ?

— Arrête de me prendre pour un con. Celui que tu as là !

Tout en parlant, le Capricorne montra l'emplacement du tattoo qu'il avait vu sur son amour. Evidemment, Angelo tenta de lui dire qu'il se trompait mais Shura insistait au point où il tira sur son pantalon afin de prouver ses dires. Encore une fois, Shura ne vit que le haut du dessin, et même si l'Italien s'était débattu comme il le pouvait, il n'avait pu empêcher son ami de le voir à nouveau.

— J'avais raison ! fit l'Espagnol.

Angelo soupira. Il était cuit…

— Oui c'est vrai ! Content ! J'ai fait faire un tattoo il y a quelques jours. Mais ça ne regarde que moi ! s'énerva-t-il.

— Dis-moi ce qu'il représente ?

— Non ! Ca ne regarde que moi…

Shura se demanda comment il allait s'y prendre avec l'Italien. Il voulait voir ce tattoo car il était certain qu'il représentait son signe.

— Pourquoi le caches-tu ainsi ? Ne sommes-nous pas amis ?

— Je vois pas le rapport.

— En principe, les amis se disent tout, reprit Shura en amenuisant le ton de sa voix.

Angelo reconnut intérieurement que Shura avait raison mais lui montrer son tatouage c'était lui avouer ses sentiments et il n'était pas prêt à perdre son ami.

— Tu as raison, oui. Mais les amis savent aussi être patient et devraient comprendre que certaines choses ne se disent pas.

Là, c'est Shura qui dut admettre que le Cancer avait raison. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

— Certes, oui. Je suis désolé.

— Pas de problème, répondit Angelo soulagé.

— Me le montreras-tu un jour ?

— Je ne sais pas, Shur'.

Shura fut déçu de la réponse, lui qui espérait pouvoir voir ce dessin aujourd'hui. Peut-être avait-il été trop brusque dans sa demande. Angelo lui demanda de ne pas en parler, et bien entendu l'Espagnol accepta.

Les deux compères changèrent de discussion mais l'ambiance n'y était plus. Shura était évasif et Angelo se battait avec ses démons. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi Shura insistait-il autant pour voir son tattoo…

A suivre…


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

 _ **Samedi 28 mai.**_

 _ **Les Enfers.**_

Dès la fin du combat, deux jours plus tôt, Hadès était rentré dans son Royaume avec ses deux Juges. Il était nécessaire de faire un point avec Minos et Rune, qui géraient les Enfers seuls depuis leur départ.

Eaque avait laissé Mû, la mort dans l'âme. Ayant combattu ensemble, ils savaient l'un et l'autre qu'ils allaient bien mais le Juge aurait aimé scruter de plus près son tendre amant pour s'en assurer. Tous deux acceptaient néanmoins cette situation. Leur devoir passait avant le reste, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce point avant d'aller plus en avant dans leur relation. Mû l'avait regardé partir à la suite de son Dieu. Son coeur s'était serré, mais c'était ainsi. Il était résigné.

De son côté, Rhadamanthe avait observé Kanon parler avec Saga qui semblait inquiet pour son cadet. Ils n'avaient pas voulu les déranger. Pourtant cela l'aurait rassuré. Tout en le fixant, le Juge se remémora ce qu'il lui avait avoué et surtout les mots de Kanon et son baiser. Ils semblaient être, pour une fois, sur la même longueur d'onde. Dès qu'ils furent tous rentrés au Domaine Sacrée, Hadès avait décidé de retourner aux Enfers. Le blond n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'aller parler à Kanon, et une part de lui l'avait regretté. Il n'eut d'autre choix que suivre son Seigneur.

La réunion qu'avait demandée Hadès avait été courte. Il s'agissait pour lui, d'informer ses troupes de ce qui s'était passé chez son frère ainsi que de leur ordonner d'être très vigilants. Evidemment, tous les Spectres furent désemparés en entendant une telle nouvelle. Les Dieux étaient décidément cruels avec eux…

Le Seigneur des Enfers décida également de mettre son armée à disposition. Il lui avait demandée de se tenir prête à se rendre d'urgence au Sanctuaire afin de pouvoir l'aider à tenir tête aux Mercenaires d'Héra. Après cette entrevue avec ses Spectres, Hadès fit le point sur son Royaume. Il aimait se tenir informé de ce qu'il s'y passait et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas rentré. Il s'était donc enfermé dans son bureau pour le plus grand malheur d'Eaque qui ne souhaitait que revoir son doux Bélier, et de Rhadamanthe qui espérait terminer sa conversation avec Kanon.

L'attente avait été longue pour les deux Juges amoureux, mais le moment était venu de retourner au Sanctuaire. Hadès avait terminé ce qu'il voulait faire et ensemble ils quittèrent leur Royaume pour se rendre en Grèce.

—

 _ **Campement des Mercenaires, Grèce, matin.**_

Les hommes d'Héra ne se sentaient pas au mieux de leur forme. Le combat qu'ils avaient mené chez Poséidon leur avait démontré que bien qu'étant des Dieux, il était possible qu'ils ne réussissent pas à vaincre les castes d'Athéna, d'Hilda, de Poséidon et d'Hadès d'autant qu'ils combattaient ensemble.

Galien n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ni celle d'avant d'ailleurs. Son esprit était rivé sur la blessure qu'avait reçue Galahad. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir de la sorte ? Le Chevalier du Capricorne n'était pourtant qu'un humain. Si les Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas et Guerriers d'Asgard coordonnaient mieux leurs attaques, lui et ses hommes seraient dans une très mauvaise posture, malgré la Gemini en leur possession. Il lui fallait des renforts et cela ne le réjouissait pas.

Konrad était resté avec son amant depuis l'affrontement. Il avait très vite remarqué qu'il était préoccupé. Il l'avait aidé à réfléchir et à prendre sa décision. Konrad sera à ses côtés lorsqu'il demandera à Héra l'autorisation de rentrer sur l'Olympe pour recruter des Mercenaires. Mais avant, il leur faudra prévenir leurs amis.

— Nous avons besoin de renforts, fit Galien la mine grave.

— QUOI ! s'écrièrent Trajan et Dracon.

— Nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin ! Et je te rappelle que nous sommes des Dieux ! s'énerva Trajan.

— Oui certes, mais je te rappelle à mon tour que nos pouvoirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient depuis la bride de Zeus. Et nos ennemis ont, à plusieurs reprises, combattu des Dieux bien plus puissants que nous. Alors, je le redis, nous avons besoin d'aide, expliqua fermement le chef de la troupe d'Héra.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr. La Gemini s'est bien comportée l'autre jour, je suis certain…

Galien coupa la parole à Dracon.

— Ce n'était pas une question ! Il est inutile d'en débattre. J'y ai longuement réfléchi et c'est le mieux à faire.

— C'est prouver à notre Déesse notre incapacité à les vaincre, je ne suis pas d'accord ! grogna Trajan.

— Peu importe ce que tu penses !

Trajan et Dracon pestèrent contre leur chef. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait pris cette décision. Ils avaient toujours mené à bien leurs missions, il en sera de même pour celle là.

Les esprits s'échauffèrent rapidement. Galien et Konrad durent lutter un moment pour calmer leurs amis. Et même s'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas, ils se résignèrent, en fin de compte, à accepter l'idée.

Galien prévint sa Déesse de sa décision et lui demanda sa permission pour se rendre sur l'Olympe afin de recruter une cinquantaine de Mercenaires. Elle accepta…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, appartements d'Hilda, matin.**_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la Prêtresse d'Odin se posait une question. Pourquoi son Dieu lui avait demandé de venir ici et en plus avec sa Robe Sacrée ? Elle n'était pas d'un grand secours pour le moment et se sentait totalement inutile. Elle priait Odin tous les matins, pour lui montrer son allégeance et sa reconnaissance de prendre soin de son peuple alors qu'elle était si loin de lui. Il lui arrivait parfois de le questionner sur la mission qu'il lui avait confiée, malheureusement il ne répondait pas.

Siegfried lui manquait terriblement et à juste titre, elle savait que c'était réciproque. La vie lui offrait bien des surprises – bonnes ou mauvaises – mais leur destin, à tous, était cruel. Elle repensa à la guerre qu'elle avait menée contre Athéna. Elle y avait perdu ses amis de toujours, et avait fait atrocement souffrir sa soeur. Fréyja avait vu rapidement qu'elle n'était plus la même et elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie dans cet affrontement. Jamais Hilda ne se pardonnera pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait en se laissant surprendre par Poséidon et l'anneau des Nibelungen. C'était le passé mais ce passé ne la quitterait jamais.

Tous les après-midis, elle passait du temps avec Athéna. Ensemble, elles tentaient de trouver l'endroit où se cachaient les Mercenaires d'Héra. Mais en vain. Où qu'ils se trouvaient, Héra devait les protéger de son cosmos mais même Athéna ne pouvait le déceler.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**_

Hadès venait d'arriver sur le territoire de sa nièce accompagné par Rhadamanthe et Eaque. Minos et les Spectres se tenaient prêts à intervenir pour venir en aide au Sanctuaire. Etrangement, les Mercenaires n'avaient pas attaqué et cela inquiétait autant Athéna que ses oncles et Hilda. Le pire était à craindre, ils en étaient convaincus.

A peine, le Seigneur des Enfers avait-il libéré ses deux Juges de leurs obligations qu'ils avaient rejoint ceux qui hantaient leurs pensées.

Poséidon rejoignit à son tour la surface. Christer et Isaak se trouvaient une fois de plus à sa suite. Hyoga se trouvait non loin du Palais. Il attendait de voir de lui-même si son ami était vraiment en bonne forme. Il s'était franchement inquiété.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Bélier.**_

Mû rougit en voyant son amant. Eaque l'observait goulument. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté sur ce qu'il voulait. Il s'approcha tel un félin de son beau Bélier, l'enlaça tendrement et lui donna un doux et langoureux baiser.

— Tu m'as manqué, mon amour, murmura le Juge.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Mû.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le Juge ne consente à lâcher le Gold. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Ils discutaient de l'affrontement, de la peur qu'ils avaient ressentie à la simple pensée de perdre l'autre. Pourtant, ils savaient que leur devoir passerait toujours devant leur amour.

— Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je devais te perdre, dit d'un coup Eaque.

— Je comprends. Je pense pareil que toi, avoua Mû.

— Nous avons vraiment une destinée merdique…

— Ne dis pas ça !

— Nous allons encore risquer nos vies juste parce qu'une Déesse veut se venger.

— Nous sommes tous alliés. Nos forces jointes peuvent nous procurer la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre Héra et ses Mercenaires.

— Sans doute. Mais tu oublies une chose très importante, mon amour.

Mû écarquilla ses iris sans vraiment comprendre ce que voulait dire son amant.

— Hormis ces derniers jours, nous n'avons jamais combattu ensemble. Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous n'avons pas de plan, ni même pensé à des attaques conjointes, précisa Eaque.

— Je vois et tu n'as pas tort. Nous devrions en parler à Shion et prévoir un entraînement commun.

Mû s'empressa de joindre télépathiquement son ancien maître qui admit qu'Eaque avait raison.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux.**_

Saga et Kanon avaient décidé de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble. Aioros fut délaissé par son amant mais il comprenait que les jumeaux veuillent passer un peu de temps ensemble. Pour une fois l'ambiance était détendue entre les frères bien que Saga ait encore des choses à reprocher à son cadet.

— Quand vas-tu mûrir, Kanon ? demanda Saga.

En posant cette question, le Gémeaux en titre ne souhaitait pas semer la zizanie, Kanon le comprit dans le ton employé par son jumeau.

— Je me suis tenu à l'écart l'autre jour, il me semble.

— Oui, mais seulement après que l'attaque ait commencé.

— Tu pourrais, toi, te planquer derrière les autres ?

— J'ai une armure, la question ne se pose pas.

Saga admit néanmoins que Kanon avait raison. Jamais, il ne pourrait se servir des autres comme bouclier.

— Certes, mais reconnais au moins que je vous ai écoutés, fit le cadet en souriant.

— C'est vrai. Mais tu ne l'as fait que lorsque Rhadamanthe te l'as demandé, non ? reprit l'aîné presque tendrement.

Kanon releva brusquement son regard vers son jumeau. Il voulut nier, mais à quoi bon. Saga les avait déjà surpris dans une position quelque peu délicate.

— Je l'admets, répondit-il.

— Que se passe-t-il entre vous ? l'interrogea Saga.

Le cadet soupira. Il se doutait bien que cette question tomberait un jour. Saga n'était pas stupide et il avait dû sentir un changement chez lui.

— Il m'attire et c'est réciproque, avoua-t-il difficilement.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Où en êtes-vous ?

— On a couché ensemble, il y a plusieurs jours. Juste une fois, c'est ce qu'on voulait mais depuis des sentiments se sont pointés. Rhad m'a fait une déclaration lors du dernier combat. Je lui ai dit qu'on en reparlerait quand tout sera terminé.

— Tu es amoureux, ça se ressent dans la manière dont tu parles de lui. Je te souhaite d'être heureux, Kanon, fit Saga en enlaçant son jumeau.

Le cadet fut surpris de la réaction positive de son frère. Il pensait qu'il n'accepterait pas cette relation, mais Saga semblait au contraire heureux pour lui.

— Merci mais tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? demanda le cadet.

Saga s'éloigna de son frère mais posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule, en guise de consentement. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils sentirent le cosmos du premier Juge des Enfers.

— Je dérange ? intervint le blond.

— Ouais et salut à toi aussi, répondit Kanon sarcastique.

— Kanon ! Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec notre invité, fit Saga.

Le clin d'oeil que fit l'aîné passa inaperçu aux yeux de Rhadamanthe, mais pas pour ceux de Kanon.

— Bonjour Rhadamanthe, fit Saga.

— Bonjour Saga.

— Et moi je pue ? s'énerva Kanon.

Rhadamanthe s'approcha de Kanon qui semblait ne pas décolérer. Le blond passa l'une de ses mains autour de la taille du Gémeaux tout en rivant ses soleils à ses émeraudes interrogatrices.

— Bon je vois que je dérange, je vous laisse. De toute façon 'Ros m'attend, fit remarquer Saga.

Ni le blond ni son cadet ne lui répondirent, bien trop occupés à se fixer. Dans leurs poitrines, résonnaient leurs coeurs. Sur leur peau naissaient des frissons incontrôlables. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi. D'un coup, tout s'accéléra. Les battements de leurs organes de vie augmentèrent. Les frissons recouvraient de plus en plus leurs corps. Des tremblements les prirent. Les secondes semblaient être des minutes. Ils se collèrent un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Un long et langoureux baiser s'ensuivit. Doux. Passionné. Leurs mains ne pouvaient rester sages.

— On devrait s'arrêter là, dit difficilement Kanon en repoussant doucement Rhadamanthe.

Le Juge fixa dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

— Je t'ai dit qu'on reparlerait de ça quand tout sera fini, sourit le Gémeaux tout en lui donnant un baiser aérien.

— Oui je sais mais …

Kanon l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

— Je pensais que tu serais le plus raisonnable de nous deux, fit remarquer le bleuté.

— Je le suis, mais j'ai envie de toi, murmura le blond en enlaçant un peu plus son amant.

— J'en ai envie aussi, mais j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

— A cause de l'armure ?

— Ouais !

Rhadamanthe comprenait Kanon. Il lâcha sa prise et s'écarta pour aller prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Rester trop près du Gémeaux n'était bon ni pour ses nerfs ni pour sa libido. Le bleuté lui servit un café. Reprenant chacun leurs esprits, ils se mirent à discuter enfin du combat qu'ils avaient essuyé deux jours plus tôt.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, salle de réunion du Palais.**_

Shion avait fait part, quelques heures plus tôt, aux Déités et à Hilda de la suggestion d'Eaque et de Mû. Tous les cinq avaient décidé d'organiser une énième réunion afin de discuter de cela tous ensemble et surtout d'écouter le Juge et le Gold sur ce qu'ils avaient déjà soumis au Pope.

Rapidement après l'annonce télépathique de Shion, la salle de réunion du Palais commença à se remplir. Les différents protagonistes arrivaient plus ou moins en groupe et les castes se mélangeaient de plus en plus. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux Dieux et à la Prêtresse d'Odin.

Lorsque tous furent arrivés et installés autour de la gigantesque table, Shion leur expliqua pourquoi ils étaient ici.

— Eaque et Mû ont suggéré un entraînement commun dans le but de pouvoir mieux combattre notre ennemi. C'est une idée intéressante car les Mercenaires d'Héra doivent sans doute penser que nous ne savons pas nous battre les uns avec les autres. Et pour le coup, ils auraient raison !

— Nous avons déjà essuyé un combat contre eux et nous nous en sommes très bien sortis, fit remarquer Shura.

— Ouais, c'est vrai ! Shura a raison, ajouta Angelo.

— Nous sommes d'accord avec vous, dit Athéna. Mais pouvoir mettre un plan d'attaque en place en fonction des aptitudes de chacun serait un plus non négligeable.

— Il ne serait pas un peu tard pour ça ? intervint Kanon. Nous ne savons pas quand ils vont attaquer, ni même où ils se trouvent pour qu'on puisse les surprendre !

Saga donna un coup de coude à son frère pour lui signifier de se taire.

— Tu as raison, Kanon. Mais ce sera toujours mieux que d'attendre sans rien faire. Autant mettre ce temps à profit, intervint Hadès.

— Dès cet après-midi, vous irez tous faire un entraînement collectif. Tentez de mettre en lien vos attaques respectives, qu'elles soient complémentaires ou similaires.

Athéna parlait fermement mais son cosmos était rassurant. Tous les présents se résignèrent. En même temps, les Dieux n'avaient pas tort mais comment se coordonner ? Ils prirent tous le temps de discuter sur un plan d'action. La défense et l'attaque. Il avait été convenu que les Dieux et Hilda devaient rester en retrait. Pour le reste, cela ne fut pas simple. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'habitude de combattre à plusieurs, hormis les Bronze.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous aux arènes et tentèrent des attaques communes. Durant le reste de la journée, toutes les castes se donnèrent à fond pour réussir cet entraînement. Ce ne fut pas aisé, car quelques tensions se firent ressentir.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Sagittaire, soirée.**_

Après l'entraînement intensif imposé par les Dieux, certains s'étaient décidés à passer ensemble la soirée. Aussi, les jumeaux, Aiolia, Aioros, Marine et Rhadamanthe se retrouvèrent dans le neuvième temple. Le dîner fut préparé par tout le monde dans une ambiance légère et chacun d'eux s'occupait d'une chose.

Aioros et Saga mettaient la table, tandis qu'Aiolia tentait de persuader Marine de manger avec eux à table. Elle voulait manger dans la cuisine, seule. Montrer son visage était déjà très difficile devant son aimé alors devant les autres, elle n'osait y penser.

— Je sais que tu es mal à l'aise rien que de penser à ôter ton masque, mais de là à dîner seule…

— Je suis désolée, Aiolia, murmura la femme Chevalier. C'est plus fort que moi et ce sera difficile pour moi de laisser tomber ce masque.

— Je te comprends, sois-en certaine, mais là nous sommes entre amis et si j'en crois ce que je vois, tous en couple, sourit-il.

— Comment ça ? Je suis au courant pour Saga et ton frère, mais tu es sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Kanon et Rhadamanthe ?

— Oui, totalement certain. Regarde comment Rhad regarde Kanon.

Le couple, qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres, se mit à observer le cadet des Gémeaux et le Juge des Enfers. Marine dut admettre que le Lion avait raison. Il se passait bien quelque chose entre eux.

— Il semblerait que tu aies raison, mais …

Aiolia s'approcha de la belle rousse et l'enlaça. En cet instant, il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser mais l'accessoire que portaient toutes les femmes Chevalier l'en empêchait. Il soupira discrètement mais le Chevalier de l'Aigle s'en rendit compte. Que faire ? Elle voulait faire plaisir à son Lion mais en même temps cela la gênait.

— Je comprends, fit enfin Aiolia. Dans ce cas, je dînerais avec toi dans la cuisine.

— Pas question !

— Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas rester seule !

Elle avait accepté ce repas entre eux, pensant qu'elle dînerait seule. Elle n'avait pas prévu que le Gold se prive des autres pour elle. S'il était capable d'un tel sacrifice pour elle, ne pouvait-elle pas faire l'effort de retirer ce masque si pesant ? Elle inspira profondément.

— Je ne veux te priver ni de ton frère, ni de tes amis.

— Mais je veux aussi être avec toi, fit remarquer tendrement Aiolia toujours en l'enlaçant.

— C'est d'accord, chuchota la rousse.

Aiolia s'écarta brusquement d'elle et riva son regard sur le masque qui le regardait. Etonné. Interrogateur.

— C'est d'accord, je dîne avec vous, reprit la femme Chevalier sur le même ton.

Le visage d'Aiolia se para d'un large sourire. Il était heureux et le cria presque en portant la femme qu'il aimait à bout de bras et en tournant sur lui-même. Les autres se retournèrent, surpris. Aioros voyait son cadet content et cela lui fit plaisir.

— Oï, 'Lia ! T'es obligé d'hurler, cria Kanon pour plaisanter.

— Je suis juste heureux, alors lâche-moi ! répondit le Lion en lui faisant un clin-d'oeil.

— Ouais, on voit ! Dis Marine, que lui as-tu dit pour le mettre dans cet état ? demanda le cadet des jumeaux.

— Juste que j'acceptais de dîner avec vous. Je veux dire, pas seule dans la cuisine.

— Hein ! Tu voulais manger seule ? Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Kanon.

— Kanon ! Tu pourrais réfléchir cinq minutes, grogna Saga.

Le second Gémeaux cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et observa la rousse. Et il comprit. Son masque.

— Désolé Marine. Ce masque fait tellement partie de vous que je n'y fais plus attention, s'excusa Kanon.

Saga fut étonné de voir de voir son frère s'excuser. C'était nouveau…

Rhadamanthe et Aioros n'étaient pas intervenus dans cette conversation. Le Sagittaire se tenait près de son amour. Visiblement leurs frères respectifs semblaient heureux et ça leur donnait du baume au coeur. Quant au Juge, il finissait de faire les desserts sans se préoccuper du reste de la troupe. Néanmoins, souvent son regard se perdait vers Kanon. Pour la première fois de son existence, il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait lui aussi avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Pouvait-il, cependant, montrer devant tous son amour pour le cadet des Gémeaux ? En fait, il se ravisa. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'afficher de la sorte ses sentiments.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur Kanon qui s'approcha de lui pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Kanon se colla à lui sans vergogne. Le Juge déglutit péniblement. Sentir le Gold ainsi derrière lui, lui donnait l'envie de se retourner pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais il se retint. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le second Gémeaux l'enlaça et colla davantage son torse contre son dos. Puis, il sentit des lèvres humides se poser presque délicatement sur sa nuque. Des frissons le prirent. Son organe de vie s'emballa. Kanon avait juste oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

— Et bien maintenant c'est officiel…, rit Aiolia.

Le Juge et le Gold se retournèrent vivement. Rhadamanthe était gêné alors que Kanon souriait bêtement.

— Grillés, en effet ! fit le cadet de Saga en se grattant la tête.

Tous se mirent à rire devant la mine déconfite du Juge d'Hadès, qui ne riait pas d'ailleurs.

— Ils auraient fini par le savoir de toute façon, lui dit Kanon.

— Certes …, répondit le blond en se détendant.

Après cet intermède, ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Chacun d'eux se plaça près de son amour. Timidement, Marine ôta son masque. Personne ne fit de remarque afin de ne pas gêner plus la rouquine. La soirée se passa très bien. Ils étaient heureux d'être en compagnie de l'être aimé, et entre amis…

A suivre …


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

 _ **Dimanche 29 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux, nuit.**_

Kanon tournait et virait dans son lit. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. L'intuition qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs semaines le prenait de nouveau aux tripes. Cette sensation s'était estompée depuis quelques jours mais depuis le milieu de soirée il avait de nouveau un étrange pressentiment. Il fut pris d'un coup de chaud. Il se leva, alla dans la cuisine, et dans le réfrigérateur il prit une bouteille d'eau. Il s'installa dans le canapé et but une bonne rasade d'eau bien fraîche avant de laisser tomber sa tête vers l'arrière, la posant ainsi sur le dossier du canapé. Il fixait le plafond. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait chaud. Froid. Son coeur battait lentement. Puis vite. Sa tête le faisait souffrir mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller dans la salle de bain. Le médicament qui le soulagerait s'y trouvait. Il soupira.

Rhadamanthe avait entendu son hôte se lever. Il sortit de son lit à son tour pour le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il vit le bleuté assis dans le canapé, la tête en arrière et l'un de ses avant-bras posé sur ses yeux.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda le blond.

Kanon lui fit la liste de ce qu'il ressentait sans oublier son mal de tête. Le Juge alla chercher l'anti-douleur et donna la boîte au malade qui prit sans se faire prier le médicament.

— C'est la première que je te vois aussi mal, fit remarquer Rhadamanthe.

— Avant même votre arrivée à tous, je ressentais comme un malaise, un mauvais pressentiment mais à ce point-là, c'est nouveau.

— Tu as besoin de te reposer. Demain l'entraînement sera plus intensif que celui d'aujourd'hui.

— J'aimerais dormir mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Et puis, pas sûr que les Mercenaires nous laissent le temps de nous entraîner…

— Viens ! fit le Juge en tendant sa main droite vers son Gémeaux.

— Quoi ?

— Viens ! répéta-t-il.

Kanon soupira tout en prenant la main tendue et se leva. Rhadamanthe le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

— Rhad, je t'ai dit que j'avais pas la tête à ça. Et là vraiment je suis trop mal pour faire des galipettes.

— Je ne suis pas aussi insensible qu'il n'y paraît, je te signale ! On va juste dormir ensemble, précisa le blond.

Kanon riva ses orbes à ceux de son vis-à-vis. Rhadamanthe ne mentait pas.

— Très bien, je dors avec toi, souffla le bleuté.

Les deux hommes se couchèrent. Le Juge cala son amour contre son torse et étrangement, Kanon trouva le sommeil à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Rhadamanthe sourit. Lui aussi se sentait apaisé. Ses yeux se fermèrent peu de temps après.

—

 _ **Campement des Mercenaires, nuit.**_

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le camp. Galien avait pourtant déniché près d'une quinzaine de Mercenaires plus impitoyables les uns que les autres. Galien était l'un des rares Olympiens à savoir qu'il existait une caste presque oubliée de tous : celle des Demi-Dieux. Ceux-ci ayant de la rancoeur contre l'Olympe et surtout Zeus, leur géniteur, ils furent ravis de pouvoir servir la Déesse Héra. Les Demi-Dieux vivaient comme des reclus dans les plus bas fond du Mont des Dieux – bien plus bas que l'endroit où Galien avait déniché Galahad, Trajan et Dracon –, ils avaient été bannis par leur père depuis des siècles et cette histoire tombait bien. Ils tenaient leur vengeance…

Galien ne savait pas s'il pouvait leur faire confiance, mais il avait besoin de ces renforts. Pour les tours de garde, il avait ordonné que trois Demi-dieux se relayent toutes les trois heures. Pour plus de sûreté, à leur tête il y avait l'un de ses hommes.

—

Dans la tente de Dracon, l'armure se mit à scintiller sans raison apparente et de plus en plus fortement. Le Mercenaire dormait du sommeil du juste. Il ne se rendit compte de rien. La Gemini n'émettait aucun son. Personne dans le campement ne s'aperçut de quoi que ce soit.

Hadrien se battait de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme. Il ne voulait pas que sa découverte de l'armure puisse devenir une menace pour l'humanité. Car même s'il était prisonnier de son corps et que son âme était enfouie au plus profond de son être, il avait pu voir les pensées, les désirs et tous les combats déjà menés par son geôlier. Il put en apprendre beaucoup sur les Chevaliers, les armures et son ancêtre, Kyros. Kyros qui avait, lui aussi, subi l'attaque de Dracon. Héra en voulait à la Déesse Athéna, et elle était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Kyros n'avait rien pu faire, alors que pouvait-il faire, lui, un simple mortel sans cosmos ?

Depuis le fond de sa prison, il tentait de lutter pour que survive une partie de lui, même la plus infime. Il pouvait sentir la présence de tous les malheureux que ce Mercenaire avait emprisonnés. Même celle de Kyros des Gémeaux. Comment le savait-il ? Il l'ignorait, mais il le sentait et ça lui donnait l'envie de se battre pour reprendre possession de son corps et de son âme. Une drôle de sensation s'empara de lui. Il essaya encore d'ouvrir ses yeux, qui en général refusaient de lui obéir, et cette fois il y parvint ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il voyait l'armure briller de mille feux, comme le jour où il l'avait découverte, puis perdue.

Difficilement, il se leva. Il était rouillé, ses articulations semblaient ne pas avoir servies depuis des lustres. Lentement, il s'approcha de la Gemini. Sur le chemin qu'il avait à parcourir pour la rejoindre, il vit un miroir. Il s'arrêta face à cette surface lisse qui lui renvoyait un visage qu'il reconnut difficilement : le sien. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'était pas vu, ni même sentit bien dans son corps. Il avait souvent l'impression d'être un étranger dans sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Il eut du mal à se reconnaître car ses traits changeaient au profit du Dieu qui s'était emparé de lui dans la grotte de l'armure. Et bien qu'en cet instant, il était maître de lui-même, Hadrien savait qu'il n'était pas encore sauf. Mais tant qu'il y avait un espoir, il devait rester confiant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait confiance. Confiance en ces hommes sur-humains que combattaient les Mercenaires. Il laissa de côté le miroir au faux-reflet pour se remettre en route vers l'armure. Il se posta face à elle. L'observa. La détailla. Lui sourit.

— Je ressens ta colère. Ton envie de vengeance. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses d'obéir à ces hommes, puisque vous semblez vouloir la même chose.

La Gemini cessa de scintiller. Un peu comme pour signifier à celui qu'elle avait appelé durant une année qu'elle écoutait.

— Je sais que tu sais que c'est moi, Hadrien, qui te parle. Je suis le descendant de Kyros des Gémeaux. Ton porteur, si j'ai bien compris. M'as-tu appelé pour te venger ? lui demanda Hadrien.

Evidemment, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

— La génération d'aujourd'hui n'avait aucune connaissance à ton sujet. Tous ignoraient ton existence et celle de mon aïeul. Comment leur en vouloir pour des faits qui ont eu lieu il y a si longtemps ? Je ne me suis pas mis à ta recherche pour qu'une guerre éclate. Je t'ai cherchée parce que j'ai pensé que c'était mon devoir de le faire. J'ai vu comment tu retenais ta puissance lorsque tu affrontais ta jumelle, ou encore celui dont je pense qu'il devrait être ton porteur aujourd'hui. Tu voulais les protéger, alors pourquoi vouloir te venger ?

L'armure se remit à briller mais d'une façon différente. Les tons étaient plus dorés que rouge-orangé. Elle semblait s'apaiser, réfléchir même.

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester encore très longtemps, je sens que Dracon se réveille. Aide-moi, je ne veux pas mourir. Si je ne fais rien, d'ici un jour ou deux je sais que je n'existerais plus… Je dois être complètement dingue pour parler à une armure, ironisa-t-il avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit de camp.

Il ferma ses yeux, puis plus rien…

A l'extérieur de la tente, personne ne soupçonna quoique ce soit. La relève prenait son tour de garde alors que les autres dormaient profondément, tout comme Dracon. Dans le fond de l'habitation de fortune, l'armure d'or avait cessé de scintiller.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, demeure du Général de Scylla, matin.**_

— Shun ?

— Je suis désolé, Io. Mais cette fois, je dois vraiment partir. Hier, Athéna a été généreuse mais je sais qu'ils ont besoin de moi. Mon frère m'a fait savoir qu'ils avaient fait un entraînement en commun avec tout le monde et ils recommencent aujourd'hui. Je dois vraiment y aller.

Le Chevalier Andromède était vraiment déçu de quitter ainsi son amour, mais il n'avait pas le choix et Io le comprenait, même s'il essayait de glaner du temps avec lui. Ils s'étaient déclarés deux jours plus tôt et ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis. Le Marina étant blessé, ils n'avaient pu consommer leur amour naissant. Mais, ils avaient le temps pour cela, du moins c'est ce qu'ils espéraient en secret afin de ne pas s'inquiéter mutuellement.

— Je comprends. Je ne te retiendrais pas. Mais dommage que je sois obligé de rester ici pour assurer la défense du royaume, fit-il dépité.

— On se revoit bientôt.

Alors que Shun allait quitter la demeure, le Général de Scylla le retint par le bras et l'attira à lui. Il ne pouvait le laisser partir sans lui prouver son amour. Il l'embrassa passionnément durant de longues minutes. Les coeurs chaviraient. Les corps tremblaient. La peur s'empara d'eux, mais c'était là leur destin et leur devoir. Shun retourna au Sanctuaire Terrestre alors que Io, qui se sentait mieux physiquement, alla au Palais pour prendre ses ordres auprès de Sorrente.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, fin de matinée.**_

Poséidon était revenu au Sanctuaire de sa nièce la veille dans l'après midi. Isaak et Christer avaient pu participer à l'entraînement collectif et ils se préparaient pour celui du jour.

Les Déités et Hilda avaient passé un long moment à discuter la veille alors que Shion participait comme tous les Chevaliers à cet exercice commun.

Depuis son retour, Isaak avait passé du temps avec Camus et Milo mais Hyôga semblait ne pas vouloir se montrer. Enfin, il l'avait vu lors de l'entraînement mais il l'avait perdu de vue juste après. Le Kraken avait supposé qu'il avait passé la soirée avec les autres Bronze. Camus s'était rendu compte que quelque chose tracassait son ancien disciple et lui rappela qu'il pouvait lui parler s'il en éprouvait le besoin. Isaak l'avait remercié mais rien de plus n'était sorti de sa bouche. Bien que Milo ne soit qu'un gamin attardé pour certains, tout comme Kanon d'ailleurs, il avait aussi bien et vite compris ce qui tourmentait le Général de Poséidon. Le Verseau et le Scorpion tentèrent, discrètement, de convaincre le jeune homme d'aller parler avec le Cygne.

C'est pourquoi Isaak se trouvait devant la porte de la maison des Bronze, hésitant à frapper à la porte. Il entendit un bruit provenant de l'intérieur, il sursauta et voulut se cacher mais son cosmos l'avait déjà trahi. Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit.

— Ha Isaak ! Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Seiya jovial.

— Bien merci, et toi ?

— Ca va ! Tu voulais quelque chose ?

— Heu ! Oui… Hyôga, enfin s'il est là.

Seiya lui expliqua que le Cygne était parti tôt le matin pour courir mais qu'il ne l'avait pas encore revu. Toutefois, il précisa qu'il passerait par ici avant de se rendre à l'entraînement commun. Le Kraken remercia le Bronze qui prit la tangente. Isaak le regarda s'éloigner, stupéfait par la rapidité avec laquelle il était parti. Le Général de Poséidon se demanda un long moment s'il devait attendre ou pas son ami d'enfance.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa réflexion, il vit arriver l'être de ses songes. Les amis s'entre-regardèrent sans un mot. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis Hyôga lança la conversation.

— Tu t'es perdu ? demanda ironiquement le blond.

— Non, je voulais te voir.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son vis-à-vis, Isaak perdit ses mots et déglutit difficilement. Hyôga avança jusqu'à la porte de la maison et lui proposa d'entrer boire un verre. Le Kraken était indécis bien qu'il soit là de son propre chef. Cependant en cet instant, il se demanda si cela était une bonne idée. Le blond attendait une réponse.

— Ok, fit le Marina au bout d'un moment.

Sans un mot, Hyôga l'invita à entrer. Le Kraken le détailla sous toutes les coutures. Le Bronze transpirait. Des perles d'eau salée le recouvraient presque entièrement. Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau laissant apparaître sa musculature saillante. Isaak s'imaginait un tas de choses, comme par exemple le goût ou la douceur de sa peau. Il se rabroua mentalement lorsqu'il vit le Bronze se tourner vers lui et lui demander ce qu'il voulait boire.

— Un café, si tu as, demanda difficilement le Marina.

— Installe-toi, je reviens, répondit le blond.

Le Marina resta debout. Il préférait. Il soupira. Comment aborder la conversation pour l'orienter sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Hyôga ?

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura Isaak pour lui-même.

Le Bronze sortit de la cuisine peu après. Il tenait deux tasses fumantes et en tendit une à son invité surprise.

— Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? lui demanda Hyôga.

— Non ! Ca va merci.

Pour Hyôga non plus ce n'était pas facile de voir son ami d'enfance ici, à l'improviste de surcroît. Dans la cuisine, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de son corps. Il pensait de plus en plus à Isaak. Mais pas comme il pensait à son maître, à Milo ou même à tous les autres. Chaque fois que son esprit divaguait, c'était immanquablement vers le Marina. Son organe de vie battait toujours plus rapidement en sa présence, et sa respiration se bloquait. Lorsqu'il ne le voyait pas, il se languissait de le voir. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Hyôga se cachait derrière de l'agressivité pour masquer sa gêne et bien souvent, Isaak ne comprenait pas pourquoi leurs conversations se terminaient souvent en joute verbale.

Le blond se vautra dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Il était placé de façon à voir son ami. Isaak l'observa tout en se confirmant que sa venue n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue.

— Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demanda enfin le Bronze.

Oui ! Pourquoi était-il là ? Isaak ne se sentait plus aussi fort que cela. Voir Hyôga affalé, ne montrant aucune envie d'être avec lui ôta au Marina le désir de se déclarer. Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait au fond ? Rien sans doute…

— En fait, je ne t'ai pas vu hier et je voulais savoir comment tu allais, esquiva le Général de Poséidon.

Le Chevalier fut déçu d'entendre cela. Enfin, il était heureux que son ami prenne des nouvelles, mais il espérait ne pas à avoir à faire le premier pas vers lui. Isaak, tout comme lui, montrait difficilement ses sentiments alors se déclarer n'était pas chose aisée. Si l'autre pouvait le faire, ce serait mieux. Mais encore fallait-il que « l'autre » ait les mêmes sentiments…

— Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, tout va bien ! grogna le blond.

— T'es obligé d'être désagréable ? Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir, fit le Kraken.

— Je te retiens pas !

L'ambiance se dégradait entre eux. Pourtant depuis leur retour à la vie, et même si parfois ils se chamaillaient plus ou moins fortement, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Pourtant depuis quelques jours, leur amitié s'effritait sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi.

— Très bien, soupira Isaak.

Il posa la tasse sur la table qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

— Quand tu en auras marre de faire la gueule, on pourra peut-être avoir une vraie conversation entre amis !

Et le Marina quitta la maison des Bronze, déçu de n'avoir pu une fois encore dévoiler son amour à Hyôga.

Le Bronze se redressa dans le fauteuil et regarda son amour partir, sans se retourner. Il s'en voulut de se cacher autant derrière la colère mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner Isaak et avait peur de perdre son amitié. Cependant, il dut admettre que son comportement pourrait en avoir raison tout autant. Son coeur se déchira. S'il continuait ainsi, il serait perdant à tous points de vue. De plus, l'entraînement en commun pourrait se révéler important pour le combat final qui les attendait. Ils devaient tous s'entendre et des tensions au sein d'un groupe ne pouvaient malheureusement mener qu'à sa perte.

De son côté le Kraken s'éloignait doucement de la maison des Bronze. La Tête baissée, les poings dans ses poches, il soupirait à rythme régulier.

— ISAAK ! entendit-il.

Le Kraken se retourna et vit Hyôga sur le seuil de la porte de sa maison. Il ne dit rien. Un long moment ils s'observèrent. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir décrocher son regard de l'autre. Et puis, le blond s'approcha de lui. Tête baissée.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis toujours comme ça avec toi, mentit-il. Je…je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

Isaak soupira et lui sourit.

— Je ne sais pas non plus, mais c'est idiot. Ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler, fit-il remarquer.

— Tu as raison.

Une certaine gêne s'initia en Hyôga. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait la raison de son agressivité, mais comment gérer cela ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es tout rouge ? demanda soudainement Isaak.

— Je… je ne sais pas. Un coup de chaud, sans doute ! tenta d'expliquer le blond.

Etrangement, le Marina ne le crut pas. Y avait-il un espoir pour eux ? Il se permit de croire un instant que Hyôga était peut-être épris de lui, mais rapidement il redescendit sur Terre.

— Entraînons-nous ensemble tout à l'heure, comme au bon vieux temps ? demanda Isaak.

— Ok, dit tout en souriant enfin le fier Chevalier du Cygne.

—

 _ **Olympe.**_

Galien et Konrad se trouvaient sur l'Olympe afin de recruter des Demi-Dieux. Galien n'aimait pas cette idée, tout comme ses hommes, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lui et son amant s'étaient promis de ne rien dire aux autres. Galien avait pris cette décision à contre-coeur mais en tant que chef, il se devait de prendre les meilleurs décisions possibles pour assurer la victoire à leur Déesse.

Les hommes d'Héra se trouvaient dans les très mauvais quartiers du Mont des Dieux. L'Olympe ressemblait à une ville, une grosse ville. Un très luxueux quartier était réservé aux Dieux et Déesses les plus puissants. Les bâtiments étaient d'un blanc éclatant ornés de piliers dignes des plus beaux palais de la Grèce Antique. Dans les espaces de verdures poussaient fleurs multicolores, arbres de toutes familles confondues d'un vert vif, pelouses magnifiques. Toute la végétation semblait figée dans le temps. Les fleurs ne fanaient jamais. Les arbres gardaient leurs couleurs et leurs feuilles. Les pelouses ne poussaient pas, n'avaient jamais de mauvaises herbes et leurs couleurs ne changeaient pas.

Dans cet environnement, pouvaient gambader une infinité d'animaux qui, pour la plupart, n'existaient plus sur Terre. Personne ne les chassait ici. Des dalles blanches montraient le chemin des promenades. Des statues sculptées par des artistes de l'Antiquité Grecque décoraient les allées immaculées. Il ne pleuvait jamais, pourtant la faune et la flore ne manquaient pas d'eau.

Au milieu de tout cela, trônait le Palais de Zeus. Le plus haut, le plus imposant, le plus étincelant. Autour de cette gigantesque bâtisse se dessinaient les demeures des autres Déités. Elles étaient reconnaissables car sur le haut du mur de la façade on pouvait lire, en grec ancien, le nom de l'occupant.

Le temps n'avait pas cours ici. Chronos maintenait le temps figé afin que l'Olympe garde toujours cet aspect angélique.

C'était le Paradis.

Cependant comme tout Paradis, le revers de le médaille n'était pas loin. Les bas quartiers se trouvaient assez loin de ce décor presque trop utopique. Ils ne devaient pas entacher la réputation du Mont des Dieux.

Les constructions étaient moins valorisantes, moins éclatantes, moins volumineuses. Les couleurs étaient plus fades, plus froides, plus foncées. Il y avait peu d'animaux qui osaient s'aventurer ici, de peur d'être chassés et dévorés. La végétation se faisait plus rare également. Les Dieux qui vivaient là n'y étaient pas par choix mais par la volonté de Zeus, le Dieu des Dieux. Des tavernes avaient ouvert. Des beuveries, des bagarres s'y déroulaient à toutes heures. Rien de glamour dans cet endroit caché. C'est là que vivaient ceux que Zeus ne pouvait bannir, affaiblis et oubliés. Héra était la bienfaitrice de nombreux d'entre eux. C'est ainsi que Galien et les autres s'étaient mis à son service. Evidemment, son époux ignorait tout cela. Il aurait été contre.

Les Mercenaires s'étaient, bien entendu, rendus dans ce ghetto afin de réunir une troupe suffisamment importante pour s'assurer la victoire contre Athéna et ses oncles. Cela ne sera pas aussi aisé que cela, car et bien que de nombreux Demi-Dieux serviraient Héra sans problème, beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient pas fiables aux yeux de Galien. Il était méfiant, et vu l'endroit où il était, il avait raison. Incognito avec Konrad, il cherchait les hommes dont il avait besoin.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, journée.**_

L'entraînement avait monopolisé les troupes durant tout l'après-midi. Toutes les castes commençaient maintenant à s'entendre au combat et cela se ressentait dans la qualité de leurs attaques. Il ne régnait plus de tension. Ils se battaient tous pour la même cause et cela les rapprochait.

Evidemment, certains tentaient de se rapprocher de leur amour mais ils ne perdaient pas de vue le combat qui se profilait devant eux. C'était juste un moyen pour eux de passer du temps avec l'être aimé, plus ou moins discrètement.

Ils avaient tous convenu de revenir aux arènes le lendemain afin de continuer ces exercices, pour être les plus prêts possible pour l'affrontement avec les Mercenaires.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, soirée.**_

Tout le remue ménage qu'avait fait l'entraînement commun avait fait peur à Shunreï. Elle s'était enfermée dans la maison des femmes Chevaliers tout l'après-midi. Alors que le bruit s'était calmé dans la soirée, la jeune femme décida de sortir un peu. Elle marchait sans but au sein du Domaine Sacré, seule avec ses pensées.

Elle se trouva un endroit, un rocher, pour s'asseoir. Elle contemplait les vieilles ruines du Sanctuaire. Celles qui dataient de plusieurs milliers d'années. Elle se demandait quand se termineraient ces guerres stupides entre les Dieux…

Non loin d'elle, sans le savoir, Pandore était à sa recherche. Un garde avait vu la Chinoise et indiqua l'endroit à l'Allemande qui lui avait demandé s'il avait vu la jeune femme. Un moment plus tard et dans la direction indiquée par le garde, la soeur d'Hadès vit une silhouette élancée assise sur un rocher un peu plus loin. Elle se sentit soulagée de l'avoir enfin trouvée. Elle savait que Shunreï n'aimait pas la guerre et s'était doutée que les exercices du jour l'avait perturbée.

— Je te trouve enfin, Shunreï, fit la jeune femme doucement pour ne pas surprendre son amour.

— Pandore ! répondit la Chinoise. Que fais-tu là ?

— Je te cherchais. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, sourit l'Allemande.

— Je vais bien merci.

— Je peux ? demanda Pandore en montrant qu'elle souhaitait s'installer près d'elle.

Shunreï acquiesça silencieusement. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que les deux jeunes femmes se considéraient comme des amies. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et elles s'habituaient l'une à l'autre, pourtant aucune d'elles n'avait trouvé le courage de se déclarer.

Ce soir, le silence s'était invité. Mais ce n'était ni un silence pesant ni un silence gênant. Juste un moment de tranquillité.

Pandore se redressa tout en posant ses mains sur le rocher, vers l'arrière pour s'appuyer sur ses poignets. Elle releva la tête vers les étoiles.

— C'est tellement beau, dit-elle, mais pas autant que…

Pandore stoppa juste à temps. Ses mots venaient de dépasser ses pensées. Elle rougit mais dans la nuit, Shunreï ne s'aperçut de rien.

— Pas autant que quoi ? demanda la chinoise.

Pandore chercha quoi répondre mais rien ne lui vint. Son amie l'observait intensément. Elle attendait une réponse.

— Pas autant que toi, souffla Pandore en posant sa main sur celle de Shunreï.

La Chinoise écarquilla ses orbes et les riva à ceux de celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis des mois. Elle sentait la main de Pandore sur la sienne, comme l'autre soir. Elle avait la peau si douce, si fraîche qu'elle en eut des frissons. Son organe de vie s'emballa comme jamais dans sa poitrine. Plus aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Pandore ne se sentait pas mieux à vrai dire. Elle avait osé ! Mais Shunreï ne disait rien. Ne faisait rien, hormis la fixer. Elle avait peur. Peur de s'être trompée sur les sentiments qu'elle pensait avoir décelé chez son amie. Peur de la perdre. Mais à présent il était trop tard pour reculer, alors Pandore opta pour la franchise.

— Shunreï… je … je…

Mais il n'était pas aisé d'avouer ce genre de choses. L'Allemande prit une profonde inspiration, toujours fixée par la Chinoise qui semblait ni pouvoir parler, ni même bouger.

— Je suis amoureuse de toi, Shunreï, dit-elle en une seule traite pour être sûre d'aller au bout de sa déclaration.

Ladite Shunreï ouvrit plus grand encore ses yeux. Ses pommettes se teintèrent d'un rouge écarlate qui fit fondre Pandore. Sans même avoir dit quoique ce soit, Shunreï avait répondu. L'Allemande fut soulagée. Elle sourit tout en prenant plus fermement la main de son aimée dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Toutes deux sentirent une myriade d'émotions s'emparer de leurs corps. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Pandore continua dans sa lancée et s'approcha de la femme de sa vie pour effleurer avec ses doigts son visage. Doucement. Lentement. Jusqu'au moment où leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour la première fois. Elles avaient imaginé ce moment à maintes reprises. Pourtant ce qu'elles ressentaient en cet instant était bien plus fort et bien plus enivrant. Aucune d'elles n'arrivait à analyser les sentiments qui jaillissaient en elle. Elles se laissaient porter. Peu à peu, leurs lèvres se desserraient. Peu à peu le baiser aérien se transforma en baiser passionnel, langoureux. Seul le manque d'air, les fit s'éloigner un peu l'une de l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes et tout leur corps tremblait.

— S'il te plait, dis quelque chose, implora presque Pandore.

— Pardon, fit Shunreï en posant ses doigts tremblants sur ses lèvres.

L'Allemande l'enlaça précieusement.

— Je ne voulais pas de choquer, juste de dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Ca fait des mois que j'essaye de te parler, mais je n'osais pas. J'espère simplement que si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, que tu ne rejetteras pas notre amitié, murmura Pandore.

— Je… je…

Shunreï ne trouvait pas ses mots, pourtant elle devait dire quelque chose pour rassurer celle qu'elle aimait.

— Je suis… amoureuse…

Le coeur de Pandore se serra comme jamais alors qu'elle resserrait son étreinte.

— Je suis amoureuse de toi, réussit enfin à avouer la Chinoise rouge de honte.

Cette fois l'organe de vie de l'Allemande cessa de battre. Elle s'écarta un peu de son aimée, accrocha son regard au sien. Son visage s'était illuminé alors que celui de Shunreï était toujours pourpre et lui donnait un air sensuel qui mettait à rude épreuve sa libido.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent une nouvelle fois. Ce baiser était moins mécanique, moins hésitant que le premier. Les deux jeunes femmes se laissaient totalement aller et laissaient parler leurs émotions. Elles étaient heureuses. Ne restait plus qu'à construire doucement leur vie commune.

A suivre…


	18. Chapitre 17 partie 1

**Chapitre 17**

 **Partie 1**

 _ **Lundi 30 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple de la Balance, matin.**_

Le réveil se fit tendre entre Shiryu et Fenrir. Depuis qu'ils avaient goûté à l'amour, ils se laissaient aller à la luxure. Comme cette nuit. Comme ce matin. Ils étaient conscients que le combat final arriverait tôt ou tard mais ils ne voulaient surtout pas regretter quoi que ce soit. Ils s'aimaient et voulaient s'aimer pour le temps qu'il leur restait.

Fenrir ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec un être humain. Shiryu lui redonnait foi en l'Humanité. Mais ses loups seraient toujours plus importants que la race humaine, Shiryu excepté. Pour l'une des premières fois, il ne se battrait pas uniquement pour lui et sa famille adoptive mais aussi pour son amour et … les autres.

L'Asgardien effleurait la peau de Shiryu. Il pouvait presque compter les cicatrices que le Bronze avait accumulées lors de ses différents combats. Preuve qu'il était un guerrier accompli. Ses doigts se perdaient maintenant dans la longue chevelure de jais de l'homme qui se collait à lui. Ils ressentaient toujours autant d'émotions, voire même parfois plus que le jour où ils s'étaient déclarés. Le cap qu'ils avaient franchi, il y avait quelques jours, les avait rapprochés et leur union charnelle avait consolidé leur amour.

Alors que Fenrir allait embrasser son amant, un cosmos se fit ressentir. Dohko.

— Alors les jeunes ! s'écria-t-il enjoué. Encore au lit ?

Fenrir et Shiryu se dépêchèrent de se lever pour aller accueillir leur invité.

— Ha vous voilà ! Je n'ai rien interrompu j'espère, demanda-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.

— Maître, comment allez-vous ? fit Shiryu pour détourner l'attention de Dohko.

— Dohko. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle, sourit-il. Je vais bien. Et toi tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme. C'est beau l'amour.

Le Dragon rougit tout en rivant son regard à celui de Fenrir qui n'avait encore rien dit.

— Bonjour Dohko, fit-il enfin.

— Bonjour Fenrir. Je vois que mon ancien disciple est heureux. Je suis ravi pour vous.

— Merci, répondirent les deux jeunes hommes.

— Mais où est ton ami loup, s'inquiéta la Balance.

— Il a dû sortir faire un tour. Il est comme moi, il n'aime pas trop les habitations en dur. Mais je crois que je les aime de plus en plus.

Le Gold rit de bon coeur. Malgré le combat imminent, les jeunes gardaient une place pour l'amour et il savait que c'était une bonne chose.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là si tôt ? l'interrogea Shiryu.

— Je voulais prendre le petit déj avec vous. Enfin, nous… Shion arrive.

Le Bronze était heureux. Depuis le début de cette histoire, il n'avait pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec son ancien maître. Ensemble et en attendant l'arrivée du Pope, ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner. Fenrir se lança dans les brioches et les deux autres firent le café, mirent la table…

Shion arriva presque trente minutes plus tard. Ses fonctions l'avaient contraint à s'entretenir avec leur Déesse. Tous les quatre s'installèrent à table et petit-déjeunèrent tout en discutant de la relation naissante entre Fenrir et Shiryu mais aussi du devoir qu'ils allaient sans doute prochainement accomplir et qu'ils devraient tous s'attendre à essuyer des pertes. Cela plomba l'ambiance mais les aînés se devaient de dire aux plus jeunes que rien n'était éternel et que le pire pourrait arriver, leur arriver…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, quartier des femmes Chevaliers, matin.**_

Pandore et Shunreï ne s'étaient pas quittées de la nuit. Après s'être déclarées, elles n'avaient pu se résoudre à rester seules. Elles étaient restées dans la chambre qu'occupait la Chinoise. La demeure était calme. Marine passait désormais presque toutes les nuits au cinquième temple, Seïka ne se montrait plus beaucoup non plus ; elle aimait prendre soin de son amant massif. Il ne restait plus que Shaïna. Elle faisait néanmoins plus de tours de garde que les autres, elle prenait volontiers leur quart car elle comprenait que ceux qui avaient la chance d'être en couple voulaient profiter un maximum. Elle, elle était seule car celui qu'elle aimait ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Elle en souffrait, bien sûr, mais elle s'était faite une raison ; même si secrètement, elle espérait toujours.

Cette nuit, Shaïna avait entendu ses amies parler dehors. Elle s'était alors approchée pour discuter avec elles mais elle comprit vite qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans la discussion. Elle les avait observées un moment, et les avait vues s'embrasser. Elle fut heureuse pour elles. Le Chevalier du Serpentaire les laissa et ne rentra pas de la nuit pour ne pas les déranger.

Pandore et Shunreï avaient donc passé la nuit seules, à parler. Parler d'elles. Parler de leur amour. Parler des événements qui mettaient tous les Sanctuaires à cran. Parler de leur futur, si tant est qu'il y ait un futur.

Souvent la Chinoise fut gênée par les mots de l'Allemande ou par ses gestes. Pandore s'était enhardie tout au long de leur conversation. Les baisers qu'elle donnait à son amour étaient de plus en plus passionnés. Ses caresses étaient de plus en plus précises. Une multitude d'émotions les avaient suivies tout au long de cette nuit. Shunreï s'empourprait régulièrement pour la plus grande joie de Pandore qui la trouvait de plus en plus sexy à mesure que son visage changeait de couleur.

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient pris le petit déjeuner, cette collation leur fit du bien. Parfois encore un peu intimidée, Pandore espérait bien plus que de tendres caresses sages, mais Shunreï était une femme très réservée et elle avait peur de l'effrayer en voulant aller trop vite.

Après cette nuit blanche, Pandore voulut prendre une douche afin de détendre ses muscles.

— Shunreï ?

— Oui…

— Puis-je prendre une douche ? demanda-t-elle.

— Mais oui bien sûr, sourit la Chinoise. Tu es chez toi, ici.

— Oui c'est vrai. Mais en revanche je ne sais pas où sont les serviettes, dit Pandore.

— Il y en a dans le placard qui se trouve derrière la porte.

— Merci mon coeur, dit machinalement Pandore.

La Chinoise rougit instantanément.

— Pardon, je n'ai pas réfléchi, s'excusa l'Allemande.

— Ce n'est rien. J'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout, murmura Shunreï.

Pandore enlaça la femme qui la faisait vibrer et s'excusa de nouveau avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle se retourna vers Shunreï.

— N'as-tu pas envie de te rafraîchir également ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Si… J'irai après toi, répondit timidement l'intéressée.

— Tu peux aussi venir avec moi, ajouta tendrement la soeur d'Hadès.

Une fois encore, la cadette se para d'une jolie teinte pourpre qui fit sourire l'aînée. Shunreï répondit négativement simplement en tournant la tête de gauche à droite. Pandore en fut attristée mais elle comprenait aussi. La timidité de sa petite-amie faisait partie de son charme. Elle patientera…

Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain mais refusa de verrouiller la porte. Sait-on jamais ! Elle fit couler l'eau puis se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous le jet. Elle se délassa. L'eau s'infiltrait dans sa longue chevelure de jais puis s'écoulait le long de ses courbes fines et élancées. Cette douche lui faisait un bien fou. Depuis la veille, elle avait reçu tant d'émotions et donné tant de sentiments que son corps s'était crispé à de nombreuses reprises. Elle laissait son esprit s'égarer sur les lignes délicates de sa petite-amie. Elle avait eu un aperçu de la douceur de sa peau mais elle rêvait de plus. Bien plus…

Alors qu'elle attrapait le shampooing, un bruit attira son attention. Elle se retourna. Son regard accrocha des iris noirs.

— Shunreï ? ! bégaya presque Pandore.

Mais la Chinoise, intimidée par son audace, ne put répondre. D'autant que devant elle, celle qu'elle aimait se trouvait sous un jet d'eau chaude, et nue. Son coeur palpitait. Son corps frissonnait et s'échauffait. Sous la douche, Pandore ne bougeait plus. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la prude Shunreï oserait ainsi venir la rejoindre. Elle dut reprendre son souffle. Plusieurs fois. Puis l'invita à partager la douche. Presque apeurée par la situation, la Chinoise ôta lentement ses habits. Elle tenta même de cacher ses formes comme elle pouvait avec ses mains, ses bras.

Pandore sentit son corps se dérober. Sa gorge s'assécha. Par tous les Dieux, qu'elle est belle, se dit-elle. Shunreï s'approcha lentement et doucement pénétra dans la douche. L'Allemande l'accueillit chaleureusement par un tendre baiser langoureux à souhait. Cette étreinte laissa pantoise les deux jeunes femmes. Peau contre peau. Lèvres contre lèvres. Seule l'eau qui ruisselait assistait à ce tendre moment.

Le corps frémissant des deux jeunes femmes eut raison de la tolérance de Pandore. Elle mit en mouvement ses mains sur la peau claire de sa future amante. Shunreï se raidit. Etre touchée de la sorte était nouveau pour elle. L'Allemande cessa une seconde ses caresses et rassura sa petite-amie avec de petits baisers qu'elle lui donna dans le cou. La Chinoise se détendit, juste un peu mais suffisamment pour que Pandore reprenne son effleurement, qu'elle fit de plus en plus précis. Hormis l'eau qui s'écoulait, seuls quelques gémissements se faisaient entendre. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un long moment dans la salle de bain à découvrir leurs corps et à s'aimer.

—

 _ **Campement des Mercenaires, Grèce, matin.**_

Galien et Konrad étaient arrivés tôt le matin avec une quinzaine d'hommes fiables, prêts à se battre pour leur bienfaitrice, la Déesse Héra. Galien briefa sa troupe. Ses nouveaux hommes étaient gonflés à bloc et déterminés. De cette manière, ils pouvaient atteindre et blesser fortement celui qui les avait relégués au rang de « Sous-Dieux ». Ils jubilaient…

Trajan et les autres n'étaient toujours pas convaincus par la décision de leur chef. Ils étaient persuadés qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide pour battre de vulgaires êtres humains, même s'ils avaient pour la plupart déjà combattu des Dieux. Ils pestaient, toisant Galien qui soutenait leurs regards désapprobateurs.

Le temps était venu d'aller venger Héra qui, depuis une aile du Palais de son époux, exultait d'avance de sa victoire contre cette petite peste d'Athéna.

Galien divisa les quinze nouveaux arrivants en groupe de cinq, chacun étant dirigé par deux de ses hommes. Konrad, lui, était seul à la tête d'un des groupe. Ainsi, ils pourraient attaquer le Sanctuaire Terrestre sur différents fronts. Galien donna ses ordres. Il fut temps de se mettre en route.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux, matin.**_

Rhadamanthe préparait le petit déjeuner. Il en avait pris l'habitude et cela le dérangeait de moins en moins, d'autant que son hôte ne semblait pas savoir cuisiner. Alors quitte à devoir manger autant savoir ce qu'il y avait dans les assiettes. Kanon n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez, mais cela n'était pas étrange. Le Gémeaux était un lève tard par rapport à lui.

Ledit Gémeaux avait, une fois de plus, passé une sale nuit. Il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'oeil. L'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait depuis des jours s'était faite plus intense qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses entrailles le broyaient de l'intérieur sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il voyait sans cesse l'armure des Gémeaux, se doutant que c'était de la seconde Gemini dont il s'agissait. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle l'appelait au secours. Parfois, il avait la sensation qu'elle était en colère contre lui, le Sanctuaire, Athéna… le monde entier et qu'elle ne souhaitait que se venger. Dans ses songes, il tentait de lui parler. En vain.

Cette nuit, plus que les autres, Kanon s'était agité dans son sommeil, sentant comme un malaise, un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Rhadamanthe et encore moins lui expliquer ce qu'il avait. Lui-même ayant du mal à comprendre tous ces sentiments.

Le bruit que faisait son invité dans la cuisine l'interpella. Il se leva, alla prendre une douche qu'il espéra bienfaitrice puis rejoignit le Juge.

— Ca sent bon, fit le bleuté en s'installant à table.

— Merci, bien dormi ? demanda Rhadamanthe en se tournant vers Kanon.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage livide du Gémeaux, il eut comme un choc. Il était inquiet et Kanon s'en rendit compte rapidement.

— Pas vraiment, non, soupira-t-il.

— Je vois ça. Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever.

— Je suis pas sorti de ma chambre pour ne pas te réveiller et à vrai dire, j'avais pas très envie de parler.

— Je comprends. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin…

En cet instant quand Rhadamanthe s'entendit parler, il ne se reconnut pas. Habituellement, il se fichait de savoir comment allaient les autres alors les aider était inimaginable. Mais avec Kanon tout était différent. Plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte que _son_ Gémeaux était important pour lui, qu'il était son égal plus que quiconque. Il riva ses soleils dans le regard intense de Kanon, et sourit. Un sourire rare, heureux. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Rhadamanthe s'approcha de son hôte et lui donna un baiser fougueux.

Kanon le laissa faire. Il en avait besoin. Pendant ce temps là, il ne pensait plus à rien. Sa tête se vida et cela lui fit un bien fou.

— Je sais que tu voulais en parler plus tard, mais j'en avais envie, susurra le juge dans l'oreille de Kanon.

— Je crois … que j'en avais aussi envie, avoua-t-il.

Sans s'éterniser plus sur ce moment, ils se mirent à table. A peine eurent-ils le temps de boire une gorgé du café préparé par Rhadamanthe que Saga et Aioros annoncèrent leur arrivée au temple. Kanon pesta.

— On dirait que tu n'as pas envie de voir ton frère ? fit remarquer le Juge.

— Tu as vu ma tronche ? Il va me gonfler, c'est sûr !

— Qui va te gonfler ? fit Saga en arrivant dans la cuisine avec son amant.

— Laisse tomber ! Que venez-vous faire ici ?

— Il me semble que j'habite ici, ironisa Saga. Bonjour Rhadamanthe.

— Bonjour, répondit le Spectre en observant les deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver.

Aioros fit un signe de tête pour répondre au Juge et lui tendit sa main droite. Saga riva ses iris sur le visage de son frère.

— Tu as encore mal dormi ? demanda-t-il.

— Ouais. L'armure me hante. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à communiquer mais je ne réussis pas à établir un vrai contact. Bref ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? redemanda-t-il.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? s'offusqua l'aîné.

— Oublié quoi ?

Le Gémeaux en titre soupira lourdement, agaçant son cadet au passage.

— Je suis venu te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Kanon écarquilla les yeux et riva son regard à celui de son frère. De son côté, Rhadamanthe fut surpris d'apprendre cela.

— Merde, j'ai totalement oublié ! s'esclaffa le cadet. Joyeux anniversaire, Saga, fit-il avant de se lever et d'aller embrasser son frère.

— J'ai vu, oui ! Ce n'est rien. Et puis, nous avons d'autres préoccupations, répondit l'aîné. Joyeux anniversaire, Kanon.

— Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas de cadeau, fit le cadet.

— Moi non plus. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On est réuni, c'est ça mon cadeau, fit Saga le sage.

Kanon acquiesça, alors qu'Aioros lui serrait la main pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

— On vous laisse. On se retrouve aux arènes ? demanda Saga.

— Vous partez déjà ?

— Oui, vous ne semblez pas encore prêts. On se voit plus tard, reprit l'aîné.

— Ok.

Saga et Aioros quittèrent le temple pour se rendre à l'entraînement. Rhadamanthe plongea ses soleils dans les émeraudes de son presque-amant.

— Quoi ? s'insurgea le bleuté.

— Tu aurais pu me le dire !

— Que c'était notre anniversaire ! Ca change quoi de le savoir ou pas ? Pis j'avais totalement oublié.

Le juge s'approcha de Kanon. Il le fit reculer jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine et le plaqua contre la porte. Kanon ne se débattait pas mais tout son être réagissait à l'étreinte de Rhadamanthe. Le blond posa, cette fois, délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis pour un baiser doux, tendre, sensuel. Les mains du Juge se mirent en quête de faire frissonner Kanon. Elles se faufilèrent sous la tunique que portait le Chevalier. Des petits boutons de chairs apparurent sur sa peau, des gémissements légers se firent entendre. Rhadamanthe délaissa les lippes de son hôte pour tantôt laisser glisser sa langue avide dans son cou, sur sa nuque et tantôt mordiller le lobe de l'oreille presque offert.

Les deux hommes se laissaient totalement aller. Le juge ne se savait pas si délicat, si romantique et ne savait pas que son corps pouvait réagir ainsi à celui d'un autre. Là, tout de suite, maintenant il ne voulait que cela. Un simple moment tendre pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à celui qu'il considérait comme son égal. Rien de plus.

— Joyeux anniversaire, fit Rhadamanthe en mordillant érotiquement le l'oreille de son amour.

— Mer…ci, répondit difficilement le concerné.

Mais il fallait que ce moment cesse. Ils avaient des obligations et ne pouvaient s'éterniser plus longtemps. A contre-coeur, ils se séparèrent afin de finir de se préparer puis rejoignirent Saga, Aioros et les autres aux arènes.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, arènes d'entraînement, matin.**_

Toutes les castes étaient au rendez-vous aux arènes. L'entraînement avait débuté tôt. Des groupes s'étaient formés en fonction des affinités des attaques de chacun. Comparées à la veille, les troupes semblaient plus coordonnées, plus soudées. Les coups portés à plusieurs se faisaient de plus en plus puissants. Finalement, tous reconnurent que c'était une bonne idée. Mais ils ne s'entraînaient pas qu'à l'attaque, ils tentaient également de mettre au point une défense solide.

Alors que tous étaient concentrés, de nouveaux arrivants s'invitèrent à cet exercice. Ces renforts non attendus étaient néanmoins les bienvenus. Syd et Albérick arrivaient du Domaine d'Asgard. Sorrente et Io du Royaume Sous-Marin. Minos, Valentine, Rune et Queen du Royaume des Morts.

Les nouveaux arrivants se mêlèrent aux autres. Ils ne voulaient pas rester à ne rien faire. Les autres étaient restés dans leur Royaume afin d'y assurer la sécurité. Sait-on jamais… Le Général de Scylla se rapprocha de Shun. Il voulait être près de lui durant le combat bien que leurs attaques soient opposées. Ils trouveraient sans doute une manière de les utiliser ensemble. L'important pour Io étant d'être avec celui qu'il aimait. Syd rejoignit son frère qui fut ravi de le voir. En revanche, il le fut moins en voyant Albérick qui arborait un sourire narquois. Bud grogna. Décidément, il n'aimait pas ce type surtout depuis quelques jours. Syd le retint par le bras.

— Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça, Bud, fit le cadet.

— Je sais et tu as raison. Mais ce qu'il t'a fait…

— Je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant. En fait, je le savais déjà. J'espérais, c'est tout. La page sera difficile à tourner, mais j'y arriverai car tu es à mes côtés. Et puis, pour le moment nous avons beaucoup mieux à faire.

Bud acquiesça. Néanmoins, il se promit de mettre son poing dans la figure d'Albérick, juste histoire de se soulager. Ayant une attaque commune avec le Guerrier de Delta, Shiryu lui proposa de se joindre à lui mais il refusa. Il n'était pas homme à s'allier avec d'autres. Il était bien plus fort que tous réunis. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait…

Albérick se trouvait à l'écart des autres, seul. Il ne voulait pas se mélanger aux autres. D'ailleurs, il ne s'entrainait pas. A quoi bon, pour un Guerrier Divin tel que lui ? Il préférait nettement les regarder à désespérément accorder leurs coups et leur puissance. Son sourire narquois fut aperçu par quelques combattants depuis les arènes, mais aucun d'eux ne releva l'attitude de Megrez.

Il n'était pas facile de créer des attaques à plusieurs en si peu de temps et même si l'entraînement se déroulait au mieux, les combinaisons de coups n'étaient pas toujours concluantes. Tous s'évertuaient cependant à faire de leur mieux. Encore fallait-il que l'ennemi n'attaque pas … encore.

On voyait Camus, Hyoga et Isaak ensemble. Non loin d'eux Dohko et Shiryu tentaient de voir ce que pourrait donner deux « Rôzan Hyaku Ryû Ha ». Les jumeaux, Shaka et Angelo essayaient de jouer avec les dimensions, sans trop de succès pour le moment. Mû et Shion se trouvaient un peu plus loin, s'efforçant de rendre plus puissante leur « Startdust Revolution ». D'autres, plus loin, essayaient de mettre au point des techniques conjointes.

—

Malgré sa capacité à se recentrer très rapidement, l'esprit de Kanon divaguait. L'ex-Marina ne cessait de repenser à toutes les sensations qui l'envahissaient depuis des semaines, des mois telles celles qui l'avaient tenaillé toute la nuit ou presque. Encore maintenant, il avait parfois l'impression que la Gemini l'appelait. Cela le prenait jusque dans ses tripes. Il essayait de montrer bonne figure devant les autres mais son frère, Rhadamanthe et Milo entres autres s'en rendirent compte.

— Oï Kanon ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? lui cria Milo.

— Hein !

— Mais merde, Kanon ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on s'entraîne, là ! grogna le Scorpion.

Non loin de là, la Wyvern observait son Gémeaux. Inquiet. Il décida de le laisser avec son frère et Milo, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le rejoindre. Il ferma ses soleils une minute puis inspira profondément avant de se remettre en place.

— Désolé Milo.

— Si tu ne fais pas plus attention que cela, tu vas prendre un mauvais coup et nous avons besoin de toutes les troupes, fit remarquer Milo. Et puis, il y en a deux qui nous en voudrons, sourit-il.

— De qui tu parles ? demanda Kanon surpris.

— Je parle de ton frère bien sûr et d'un blond qui se trouve un peu plus loin et qui ne cesse de regarder par ici, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Kanon tourna sa tête pour voir qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Effectivement, son Juge était dans son champ visuel. Il le vit froncer les sourcils, signe chez lui de son agacement. S'il ne voulait pas prendre son poing dans la figure en rentrant au temple, il devait se reprendre.

— Désolé, j'ai passé une sale nuit.

— Ouais, bah reprends-toi si tu veux pas y rester !

— Tu y vas un peu fort, mon frère n'est pas si facile à abattre, répliqua Saga.

— Certes, mais il pourrait être blessé.

— Bon vous deux, vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! fit Kanon.

Saga et Milo sourirent. Ils avaient redonné un peu de niaque au second Gémeaux. Tous se remirent au travail.

Pendant ce temps, Shaka et Angelo avaient laissé leurs amis. La Vierge discutait avec Mû et Shion. Tandis que le Cancer alla s'asseoir dans les gradins. Ils étaient quelques uns à s'être posés pour prendre du recul et observer ce que faisait les autres. Angelo, lui, reprenait son souffle. Ses côtes le faisaient encore souffrir, mais il serrait les dents. Un Chevalier d'Athéna ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse mais si les Mercenaires d'Héra attaquaient maintenant, il serait en très mauvaise posture. Le risque était que si leurs ennemis s'en rendaient compte, il deviendrait la faiblesse du groupe et il ne le voulait pas.

Shura gardait toujours un oeil sur Angelo. Et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait guère. Il connaissait son pair par coeur et lorsqu'il le vit monter dans les gradins, il sut que les blessures d'Angelo n'étaient pas encore guéries. Il le rejoignit.

— Bon sang, Angelo ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas refait ton bandage ce matin ? fit Shura.

— Psss ! Arrête avec ça, tu veux ! grogna le Cancer.

— Tu es désespérant ! Allez, viens, fit le Capricorne.

— Où ça ?

— On va dans ton temple. Je vais te refaire le bandage, et tu n'as rien à dire ! lui dit Shura en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Angelo ne savait pas quoi penser de l'attitude de son ami. Il prenait soin de lui comme s'il était important, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi semblait-il toujours se faire du souci pour lui ? Angelo pensait ne pas le mériter. Il soupira.

— Laisse tomber, ok ? On a des choses plus importantes à faire, il me semble, répondit le Cancer.

— Certes, je suis d'accord. Mais si l'ennemi attaque maintenant, il verra ta faiblesse et tu seras le premier à morfler. Alors tu la boucles, et on y va !

Shura pouvait être persuasif parfois, et là c'était le cas. Il avait les arguments, même si au fond de lui Angelo espérait que son ami ne prenne pas soin de lui uniquement pour cette raison. Sans que le Cancer ne réponde, Shura l'entraîna à sa suite.

—

Toutes les castes étaient à présent mélangées. Depuis leur point de vue, Athéna, Hilda, Poséidon et Hadès ne voyaient plus qu'un groupe de combattants pratiquement soudé. En revanche, en s'approchant un peu, on constatait que certaines vieilles habitudes revenaient et que quelques tensions se faisaient ressentir. Néanmoins, ils étaient fiers de leurs amis. De leurs côté, Déités et Prêtresse tentaient de comprendre pourquoi Odin avait envoyé Hilda de Polaris en mission au Sanctuaire. Depuis qu'il était entré en contact avec elle, il avait gardé le silence.

Les déités et Hilda discutaient de toute cette affaire depuis des jours sans pouvoir faire avancer les choses. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du pourquoi Héra en avait après Athéna, ses oncles et les Gémeaux. Depuis que Saga avait émis l'hypothèse d'un effacement de la mémoire de tous, les quatre dirigeants ne cessaient de chercher dans les leurs une bribe d'indice leur permettant de les mettre sur la voie. Trop souvent en vain.

Pourtant, en ce jour, Hadès était distant de la conversation. Il se perdait dans ses pensées, une fois encore. Tout cela le perturbait. A vrai dire, il avait un peu de mal à admettre – même s'il en avait eu les preuves – qu'Athéna, Poséidon et lui étaient proches au point de s'entraider. Ils avaient tant combattu les uns contre les autres que c'était inimaginable que cela fusse le contraire un jour.

—

Alors que tout le monde tentait de mettre au point des attaques communes ou plus puissantes, les Mercenaires d'Héra approchaient du Domaine Sacré. La seconde Gemini se tenait tranquille et Hadrien ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre le dessus sur son assaillant. Dracon était soulagé. Il tenait l'armure et l'humain.

Galien, en revanche, était inquiet. Les troupes ennemies n'étaient pas particulièrement soudées mais il ne lui avait pas semblé non plus qu'elles agissaient individuellement. Certains d'entre eux avaient déjà combattu des Dieux, bien plus forts que ses hommes et lui, et les avaient vaincus. Avec leurs pouvoirs bridés par Zeus, ils avaient un handicape non négligeable. Il leur faudra être prudents s'ils ne voulaient pas décevoir leur Déesse bien-aimée.

Galien et ses hommes se trouvaient maintenant aux portes du Sanctuaire. Puis, ce fut le moment pour eux de se déployer afin de prendre d'assaut le Sanctuaire. Leur but : détruire la Gemini de Saga. Eliminer Kanon, Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès…

— Ils sont là, fit Shaka.

— Oui ! Et ils ne sont pas cinq, fit remarquer Mû.

— Athéna, Poséidon, Hadès et Hilda comptent sur nous. Saga et Kanon soyez particulièrement prudents, ils en ont autant après vous qu'aux Dieux et qu'à ton armure, Saga, reprit Shion. Mes amis, allons accomplir notre mission ! Soyez tous prudents et revenez tous saufs.

La voix de Shion tremblait. Il était sûr que certains de ses amis ne reviendraient pas. Dohko qui se trouvait près de lui le soutenait, alors que les autres allèrent à la rencontre de leurs ennemis.

— Ils savent tous se battre. Ils l'ont prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Sois confiant ! lui dit la Balance.

— Tu as raison. Mais je ne peux faire autrement que de m'inquiéter. Ils n'ont jamais combattu autant de Dieux en même temps, répondit de le Pope.

— Certes. Mais nous non plus et j'ai confiance.

— Je dois aller au Palais. Saga et moi assurerons la protection rapprochée des Déités.

La Balance acquiesça mais l'arrêta. Shion fut surpris car il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amant de s'interposer alors qu'un danger menaçait le Sanctuaire, ou lorsqu'il avait une mission à accomplir. Le Chinois attrapa délicatement le bras de son amant et sans lui laisser le temps de se défaire de cette étreinte, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Le baiser fut doux, lent et plein de promesses. Puis sans un mot, ils se rendirent là où ils étaient attendus. En chemin, Shion demanda télépathiquement à Saga de le rejoindre au Palais.

—

 _ **Seuil du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**_

Postés à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, les Mercenaires d'Héra pouvaient ressentir toute la puissance des cosmos d'Athéna, d'Hadès et de Poséidon mais cela ne les impressionnait pas. Galien et ses hommes se doutaient qu'ils étaient attendus alors pour mettre un peu plus la pagaille, le chef avait réfléchi à un plan d'invasion. Le chef de la garde d'Héra divisa les Demi-Dieux en trois groupes. L'un d'eux se chargera de se rendre au Palais afin d'éliminer Athéna et si possible ses oncles. Un autre devait trouver et abattre les deux Gémeaux et détruire l'armure de Saga. Et le dernier groupe avait la lourde tâche de faire diversion. Chacun des trois groupes partit donc dans des directions différentes. Plus facile pour se déplacer. Plus discret. Plus efficace. Galien refusait de sacrifier ses hommes et amis. Bien qu'ils soient des Dieux, il savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'ils périssent dans cet affrontement. Les Chevaliers de Bronze avaient déjà combattu plusieurs Dieux et avaient réussi l'impossible en les vainquant. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à prendre des renforts dans les bas-fonds de l'Olympe. Ses hommes et lui resteraient donc aux portes du Domaine Sacré et avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient pas à se battre. Lorsque Galien avait exposé son plan à Trajan et aux autres, il avait essuyé un grand nombre de critiques en tout genre et pas des plus sympathique, mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Du côté des Alliés, des groupes se formèrent naturellement. Seiya, Aphrodite, Aldébaran, Minos, Rune, Queen, Bud, Syd, Sorrente et Christer se dirigèrent vers le Palais afin d'assurer la protection des Déités et de la Prêtresse d'Asgard. Sur place, visiblement les premiers, ils se postèrent sur le parvis du Palais en arc de cercle afin de couvrir tous les angles.

Mû, Dohko, Shiryu, Fenrir, Camus, Milo, Eaque, Hyoga et Isaak se positionnèrent devant le temple du Bélier. Le Gardien du premier temple utilisa son « Cristal Wall » afin de protéger l'accès de sa maison et de forcer l'ennemi à se battre ici, avant les temples et loin du Palais. Mais il ignorait que leurs ennemis s'étaient également divisés.

Le troisième groupe de l'armée Terrestre était, quant à lui, composé de Shaka, Shun, Ikki, Albérick, Io, Aiolia, Aioros, Rhadamanthe, Valentine et de Kanon. Le second Gémeaux était retenu à l'arrière du groupe par ses amis et par son amant. Kanon était impulsif et ils ne souhaitaient pas qu'il se mette en danger inutilement. Ensemble, ils prospectaient autour des arènes, espérant rencontrer la troupe d'Héra.

Shura avait à peine eu le temps d'appliquer le baume sur les côtes meurtries de son ami lorsqu'ils ressentirent tous deux la présence de leurs ennemis. Pas le temps de mettre la bande. Les deux Gold remirent leur armure et, à la vitesse de la lumière, se rendirent devant le temple du Bélier. En chemin, il croisèrent Shaka, Aiolia, Rhadamanthe et les autres et se joignirent à eux.

Shion et Saga se trouvaient au Palais. Dans le cas où leurs amis ne réussiraient pas à contenir les hommes d'Héra, ils seraient le dernier rempart entre les Dieux et leurs ennemis.

—

 _ **Devant le temple du Bélier.**_

L'une des mini-troupes se présenta devant la maison de Mû. Les Alliés se mirent en position de défense.

— Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! fit le Gardien du temple.

— Et comment comptez-vous nous en empêcher ? demanda l'un des ennemis. Nous sommes des Demi-Dieux et que vous n'êtes que des humains ! ricana-t-il.

— Peu importe ! Nous n'avons pas peur de vous, affirma Isaak.

— Et nous sommes tous prêts à mourir, fit remarquer Milo.

— Et bien… que votre volonté soit faite, sourit l'un des assaillants.

— Où sont les autres ? questionna Dohko inquiet.

— Je pourrais te retourner la question, fit le même Demi-Dieu en haussant les épaules. J'ai rien à dire hormis le fait que vous allez tous mourir…

L'homme de main de Galien riait à gorge déployée et de la manière la plus perfide qu'il soit.

Le combat venait de commencer. Les esprits des Alliés étaient, non seulement tournés vers leur Déité, mais également vers l'élu de leur coeur…

A suivre…


	19. Chapitre 17 partie 2

**Chapitre 17**

 **Partie 2**

 _ **Lundi 30 mai, encore…**_

 _ **Olympe, quartiers d'Héra.**_

Dans ses appartements, l'épouse jalouse de Zeus se réjouissait de voir enfin sa vengeance s'accomplir : en finir avec cette peste d'Athéna et ses Chevaliers. Elle aurait souhaité se rendre sur Terre afin de voir la fin de cette soi-disant Déesse de la Sagesse, mais son absence serait très vite remarquée par Zeus et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il connaisse la vérité sur la disparition de sa fille chérie. Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, elle le savait…

Elle avait du mal à garder son calme. Elle tournait en rond dans son salon privé. Un coup donné à la porte de ses quartiers la sortie de son excitation.

— Quoi encore ! tonna-t-elle.

— Veuillez excuser mon intrusion, ma Déesse, mais j'ai pensé qu'une tasse de thé vous ferait plaisir, s'inclina le serviteur.

Aloysias était, il y a fort longtemps, un humain. Il avait toujours prié Héra qui un jour eut pitié de lui. Pourquoi lui ? Elle savait qu'il ne la trahirait jamais, voilà pourquoi. Le problème avec les mortels c'était qu'au bout de leur vie, ils se retrouvaient chez son frère, Hadès. La Déesse pleine de bonté, ou de viles intentions, donna l'immortalité à son serviteur. Depuis, il prenait soin d'elle, souvent bien mieux que son époux.

— Aloysias ! Très bonne idée, comme toujours, dit-elle.

— Merci ma Déesse, fit l'ancien humain toujours incliné.

— Une tasse de thé pour la défaite de cette cruche, il ne manquerait plus que ces gâteaux humains que j'apprécie tant, songea-t-elle à voix haute.

— J'en ai parsemé sur une assiette, ma Déesse. Je l'ai posée près de votre tasse, ajouta-t-il.

— Tu es une perle, mon brave Aloysias. Je suis ravie de t'avoir à mes côtés.

— Vous m'honorez, ma Déesse. Bonne dégustation.

Comme tout bon serviteur, Aloysias savait à quel moment laisser son maître et là il était temps de partir. Même s'il aurait souhaité rester un peu plus avec Héra. Toujours incliné, il prit congé et laissa sa Déesse à la joie qu'elle ressentait en ce jour.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, parvis du temple du Bélier.**_

Les Demi-Dieux commencèrent l'offensive. A la première salve, Eaque se plaça devant son amant pour le protéger instinctivement et, avec Milo, Camus et Isaak, reçut de plein fouet les coups de plusieurs ennemis. Mais ils furent tous projetés à plusieurs mètres de hauteur avant de retomber très lourdement sur le sol. La dalle du parvis les reçut comme un matelas. Les alliés s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre comme dans du beurre tant le choc fut violent. On put entendre des os se briser au contact du sol. Les plus touchés ne bougèrent plus. Quant aux autres, ils réussirent à se relever, mais difficilement. Leurs visages montraient déjà des ecchymoses et du sang s'écoulait dans le coin de leurs lèvres pour certains, pour d'autres il s'écoulait depuis des plaies situées un peu partout sur le corps.

Ils avaient affaire à des Demi-Dieux, et cela se ressentait dans leurs attaques. D'ailleurs, Dohko supposa, à juste titre, que leurs ennemis n'avaient pas encore montré toute leur puissance…

— Etes-vous certains de vouloir mourir ? les nargua l'un des assaillants.

— Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, déclara Hyoga.

Le Cygne avait un peu de mal à parler et son corps le faisait souffrir mais sa volonté était intacte comme celle de ses compagnons.

— Très bien, vous allez donc tous mourir, proféra l'un des sous-fifres d'Héra. Achevons-les, dit-il froidement en regardant ses comparses.

Alors que Milo, Camus, Isaak et Eaque se relevaient difficilement avec l'aide de leurs amis, les ennemis attaquèrent de nouveau. Mû n'eut pas le temps d'ériger un « Cristal Wall » devant eux. Les coups portés par leurs ennemis étaient trop rapides. Une fois de plus, les Alliés furent projetés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, allant se fracasser dans le mur invisible de Mû – celui qui protégeait l'entrée du temple du Bélier – qui résistait pour le moment.

Le combat venait à peine de commencer et déjà les corps souffraient d'une multitude de blessures plus ou moins sérieuses. Les protections des Alliés montraient déjà pas mal de dommages pourtant, il était temps pour eux de rendre les coups.

Dohko et Shiryu lancèrent conjointement un « Rôzan Hyaku Ryû Ha ». Lors de l'entraînement, ils avaient déjà essayé de le rendre plus puissant, malheureusement sans résultat, bien que cette technique de combat ait permis à Shiryu de vaincre trois Spectres en un seul coup lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte.

L'attaque fut lancée rapidement par les Chinois. Elle était très puissante, et très rapide pourtant les cinq Demi-Dieux absorbèrent les coups de la Balance et du Dragon assez aisément. Pas une égratignure. Pas une seule marque sur leur corps. Shiryu se tourna vers son maître, la mine dépitée.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant, nous réussirons à les battre.

Même si la Balance faisait de son mieux pour rassurer son ancien disciple, il avait un peu de mal à y croire lui-même. Car si de simples Demi-Dieux pouvaient contenir cette attaque, qu'étaient capable de faire des Dieux de la trempe de Galien et de ses hommes…

— Nous n'avons pas d' autre choix que de les battre, intervint Eaque. Kanon, Saga, Athéna, Poséidon et notre Seigneur sont en danger, soupira-t-il en rivant son regard dans celui de son amant.

— Tu as raison, Eaque. Et comme toujours, nous ferons de notre mieux, fit Milo.

— Non Milo ! Nous ne ferons pas de notre mieux. Nous allons les battre, l'encouragea Camus.

— Nous devons nous faire confiance et mettre nos forces en commun. Nous trouverons le moyen de les vaincre, affirma Mû.

Le groupe acquiesça. Ils n'étaient plus Spectres, Gold, Bronze, Marinas ou Guerriers Divins, ils étaient non seulement en train de devenir de vrais amis, mais aussi une seule et même armée…

Les Demi-Dieux attaquèrent de nouveau. Chacun d'eux visant un petit groupe d'ennemis. Les coups furent violents et très rapides. Tout le groupe du Sanctuaire se retrouva projeté une nouvelle fois contre le « Cristal Wall » qui protégeait l'accès au temple. Le mur invisible du Bélier faiblissait. Les protections Divines des Alliés se fissuraient. Le combat serait vite terminé pour eux s'ils ne se reprenaient pas rapidement. Leurs blessures corporelles s'aggravaient peu à peu, les affaiblissant de plus en plus.

Camus, Hyoga et Isaak se lancèrent un regard de connivence, alors qu'ils tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes. Le Gold et le Bronze joignirent leurs forces et attaquèrent avec un « Aurora Excution » renforcé par l' « Aurora Boréalis » du Marina. Cette action simultanée fit retomber les températures printanières de manière fulgurante. Pour un peu, les spectateurs de l'action se seraient crus au Pôle Nord, tant il faisait à présent un froid, pire que glacial.

Les Demi-Dieux ne ressentirent aucunement cette froidure extrême et ils stoppèrent les attaques en une fraction de seconde, laissant perplexes les Alliés. Jusqu'à présent, les hommes d'Héra n'avaient subi aucun dommage.

— C'est totalement inutile ! railla l'un des opposants. Nous sommes des Demi-Dieux, vous n'êtes que des insectes pour nous ! Vous ne pourrez jamais nous atteindre…

Les adversaires du Sanctuaire mettaient ainsi en garde les ennemis de sa Déesse. Leur rappeler sans cesse cette vérité leur permettaient, du moins le pensaient-ils, de prendre psychologiquement le dessus sur eux.

L'un des hommes de main de Galien se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Shiryu. Le Dragon ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer. Les Demi-Dieux étaient si rapides qu'ils pouvaient presque atteindre la vitesse supraluminique des Dieux. Tout en ricanant devant l'air interrogateur du Bronze, le Demi-Dieu empoigna d'une main le Chinois à la gorge tout en serrant son poing puis le souleva d'une main. Shiryu ne touchait plus le sol et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Dohko et Fenrir sentirent leurs coeurs cesser de battre. Ils bougèrent en même temps.

— Etes-vous certain de vouloir vous approcher ? Il sera mort avant même que vous puissiez m'atteindre ! persifla-t-il.

Le Gold et l'Asgardien pestaient mais ce bougre avait raison. Ils ne bougèrent plus cependant le Demi-Dieu était perfide et il continua à serrer le cou de Shiryu, puis un craquement résonna. Le manant desserra son étreinte et le corps du Dragon s'écrasa au sol, inerte. Le cosmos du Bronze était éteint…

Tous les Alliés retirent leurs souffles. Dohko laissa couler une larme discrète, quant à Fenrir, son cosmos s'intensifia comme jamais. Il eut presque honte mais la mort de ses parents ou même de ses loups ne l'avait pas mis dans cet état. Sa colère, en cet instant, était bien plus grande, bien plus dévastatrice. Le Guerrier d'Epsilon se lança tête baissée sur le meurtrier de son amour, mais Dohko l'en empêcha.

— Arrête Fenrir ! dit-il.

— Impossible ! Je dois le venger et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !

— Tu vas mourir bêtement si tu fonces tête baissée.

— Et alors, plus rien n'a d'importance.

— Shiryu n'aurait pas voulu que tu meurs de cette façon. Il préférerait que tu te battes et que tu fasses de ton mieux. Là c'est du suicide, mon jeune ami.

Tous les autres pouvaient ressentir autant la colère et la peine qui envahissaient la Balance et le Guerrier aux Loups. Ils ressentaient les mêmes choses, mais ils laissèrent Dohko parler à Fenrir.

— Je sais, mais j'ai trop mal pour réfléchir, avoua-t-il.

— Je sais. Je sais, murmura le Gold. Mais pour les vaincre nous aurons besoin de tout le monde.

Fenrir dut se résoudre. Le vieux maître de son tendre amour avait raison. Raison en tout. Les autres Alliés, surtout les Gold et les Bronze serrèrent leurs poings et tentèrent de se reprendre avant qu'un autre de leurs amis ne tombe sous les coups adverses.

La troupe alliée était au plus mal physiquement et psychologiquement. Pourtant, leurs cosmos se mirent à augmenter. Un peu plus à chaque salve de coups de la part du camp adverse. De plus, les Demi-Dieux ayant utilisé par deux fois la même technique d'attaque, les Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient compris comment la contenir, mais ils n'étaient pas assez rapides pour ça. Ils étaient capables d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière, néanmoins, leurs adversaires étaient bien plus véloces.

Les assaillants attaquèrent une fois encore. La même technique. Cette fois, Hyoga et Camus tentèrent d'ériger un mur de glace entre eux tous et les assaillants mais ils furent trop lents et ils prirent l'attaque de plein fouet. Propulsés sur leurs compagnons d'armes, tous échouèrent dans la protection invisible de Mû. Le mur reçut, lui aussi, cette fois le coup des Mercenaires et vola en éclats. Le Chevalier du Bélier écarquilla ses iris. Seul Shion était capable de détruire son « Cristal Wall ». Camus fut rejoint rapidement par Milo. Le Scorpion n'avait pas eu le temps de protéger son amant, il s'en voulait.

— Camus ? Parle-moi mon amour…

Mais le Chevalier des glaces, tout comme Hyoga, avait perdu connaissance. Son cosmos était très faible, mais il n'était pas encore mort pour le plus grand soulagement de Milo.

— Pardon de n'avoir pas pu te protéger, lui murmura-il à l'oreille avant de se relever.

Sur le visage du Scorpion, apparurent des traits de colère, mais il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela. Isaak était dans le même état. Son ami de toujours, son amour était allongé près de leur ancien maître, et dans un état plus critique, les armures des Bronze étant moins protectrices et moins résistantes que celles des Gold. Cependant, Mû, Eaque, Dohko et Fenrir comprenaient la colère qui émanait du cosmos de leurs amis.

Les Demi-Dieux riaient comme des hyènes. Ils se savaient invincibles et rien ne les arrêterait…

Shion et Saga percevaient la colère et la détresse de leurs amis. Le Pope avait également senti le mur de Mû se disloquer comme du verre alors que techniquement c'était impossible, mais également la perte de Shiryu et l'affaiblissement de Camus. Leurs ennemis étaient bien des Demi-Dieux, et demeuraient très puissants pour des humains, même de leur trempe. Télépathiquement, il contacta son ancien disciple et ensemble ils réussirent à ériger un « Cristal Wall » plus solide que celui de Mû. Mais combien de temps résisterait-il ? Là était la question…

Milo et Isaak attaquèrent en même temps. L'un avec son « Scarlet Needle » et l'autre avec son « Aurora Boréalis ». Malheureusement, leurs attaques n'atteignirent pas leurs cibles. Pourtant, ils avaient poussé leurs cosmos au maximum. Prêt à foncer dans le tas, Milo fut stoppé dans son élan par la voix tremblante de son tendre glaçon.

— Milo ! Arrête ça ! fit le maître des glaces en se relevant avec son ancien disciple.

— Camus ! fit surpris le Scorpion.

Mais le huitième gardien fit volte-face. Il voulait en finir avec les assaillants, et peu importait le prix, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient blessé lourdement l'être le plus important dans sa vie.

— Je t'interdis de faire ça, Milo. Cela ne servira à rien et tu le sais parfaitement.

— Il faut le tenter pour le savoir ! Et puis, ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

Milo serra ses deux poings si fortement que les jointures blanchirent. Il le savait, Camus avait raison. Mais sans lui, il n'était rien.

— Et que crois-tu que je ressentirais si tu disparaissais bêtement ?

Là, le Scorpion devait admettre que s'il y laissait sa vie, Camus se retrouverait seul et pour avoir vécu ce manque de l'être aimé, il ne le souhaitait à personne et encore moins à celui qu'il aimait.

— Désolé, Camus, s'excusa-t-il.

Le Verseau soupira. Il aimait son Scorpion c'était indéniable mais parfois, comme maintenant, il lui botterait bien les fesses à cause de son impulsivité. Isaak fut soulagé de voir que son ancien maître et Hyoga se relevaient. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il les avait vus se faire projeter comme des feuilles de papier. Il chercha du regard le Bronze, et quand il l'eut trouvé, il y plongea ses iris. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Cygne, jamais encore il n'avait vu son vieil ami l'observer de la sorte. Son coeur s'emballa sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

— Je vois que vous vous entendez bien. Il sera plus plaisant de vous éliminer un par un, ricana l'un des assaillants.

— Nous trouverons votre point faible, intervint Fenrir.

Le Guerrier aux Loups se mit en position d'attaque. Il s'était repris mais son esprit était toujours tourné vers la perte de son amant. Il lança son « Northern Genrô Ken », qui fut arrêté par sans problème par les Mercenaires qui contre-attaquèrent illico. Cette fois, Camus, Hyoga et Isaak, affaiblis, tentèrent d'édifier un mur de glace entre eux et leurs adversaires, mais ils échouèrent. Les Demi-Dieux étaient bien plus rapides qu'eux…

Plantés devant les Chevaliers des glaces, Isaak y compris, les hommes de Galien enfoncèrent leurs poings dans leurs ventres. Les trois Alliés se plièrent en deux sous la douleur cuisante qu'ils ressentirent et tombèrent à genoux avant de s'étaler sur la dalle froide, inconscients.

Une fois de plus, Milo ragea. Une fois de plus, Camus se trouvait à terre. Il tenta, seul, d'envoyer de riposter et envoya son « Scarlet Needle » mais il n'effleura aucun de leurs ennemis, qui ricanaient presque bêtement. Afin d'en finir, les Demi-Dieux attaquèrent simultanément. En face d'eux ne restaient plus que Mû, Dohko, Fenrir, Milo et Eaque que les hommes d'Héra balayèrent en seul coup. Les Alliés rejoignirent leurs amis inconscients. Les uns avaient été projetés contre le « Cristal Wall » qui barrait l'entrée du temple, les autres étaient tombés sur lourdement sur le sol, sur place. Ils ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec la rapidité des assaillants.

Mais alors que les Demi-Dieux pensaient avoir écrasé les Chevaliers d'Athéna et leurs amis, ils sentirent leurs cosmos se manifester.

— Comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes vaincus ! fit l'un des ennemis.

— Ils sont à moitié morts, comment leurs cosmos peuvent-ils brûler autant ? rétorqua un autre.

— Tant que nous aurons un souffle de vie, nous nous relèverons et notre cosmos s'intensifiera, répondit difficilement l'un des Chevaliers d'Athéna.

— Impossible ! Comment peux-tu te relever ? questionna l'un des adversaires.

— Je viens de te le dire !

Le Chevalier était pourtant encore étendu sur le sol mais son cosmos augmentait toujours, appelant celui de ses amis.

Les Demi-Dieux reculèrent d'un pas, ébahis. Comment ? Comment de simples mortels pouvaient encore se relever ?

Le Chevaliers du Dragon peina pour se relever mais il réussit. Ses jambes le soutenaient difficilement, pourtant il se tenait à présent debout face à leurs ennemis et en position d'attaque. Sentant le cosmos de leur ami, qu'ils pensaient mort, tout le groupe intensifia le leur. Les corps bougèrent lentement, les yeux clos s'ouvrirent doucement mais la puissance de leurs cosmo-énergie était de plus en plus forte. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous debout et prêts à en découdre. Même s'ils étaient salement amochés, faibles, avec des blessures plus ou moins graves, ensanglantés et avec fractures parfois ouvertes… Ils étaient tous heureux de voir que Shiryu était vivant.

Ce fut Fenrir qui s'approcha le premier de son amour. Une larme de joie coulait le long de sa joue, mais il ne dit et ne fit rien. Un simple regard entre eux, et tout était dit et puis, ce n'était pas le moment de s'épancher. Là, ils devaient se battre… Dohko suggéra qu'ils unissent tous leur cosmos afin de créer, du moins l'espérait-il, une boule d'énergie suffisamment puissante pour éliminer leurs ennemis. Le groupe trouva cette idée risquée mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Les Alliés se regroupèrent et firent brûler à son paroxysme leurs cosmos qui se mêlèrent les uns avec les autres pour n'en former qu'un. Dans leurs mains, une boule d'énergie se forma. D'abord petite, elle grandit rapidement. Elle était instable mais ils réussirent à la contenir. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment puissante, ils la projetèrent vers les Demi-Dieux qui ne virent pas le coup arriver car il fut envoyé à la vitesse supraluminique, comme les Dieux. Les hommes de main de Galien tombèrent comme des mouches. L'énergie qu'ils avaient reçue leur fut fatale. Les Alliés étaient non seulement à bout de souffle mais également abasourdis par ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire ensemble. Il y avait un espoir de les vaincre, et le savoir revigora leurs coeurs et leurs cosmos. C'est affaiblis et en se soutenant les uns les autres qu'ils prirent la direction du Palais…

—

 _ **Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le Sanctuaire…**_

Une autre mini-troupe tentait de rejoindre le Palais. Sur son chemin, elle ne rencontra personne mais chaque Demi-Dieux qui la composait restait sur ses gardes. Il n'était pas normal de ne croiser aucun garde, ni même Chevalier. Ils se posaient mille questions tout en continuant d'avancer vers leur but. Ils avaient la lourde tâche d'éliminer Athéna et ils se doutaient bien qu'elle ne serait pas seule à les attendre…

—

 _ **Même moment près des arènes du Sanctuaire.**_

Shaka, Shun, Ikki, Albérick, Io, Aiolia, Aioros, Rhadamanthe, Kanon, Valentine, Shura et Angelo patrouillaient près des arènes d'entraînement du Domaine Sacré. Ils avaient tous senti le cosmos de leurs amis s'enflammer, mais également la perte de celui de Shiryu et l'affaiblissement de celui de Camus. Ils savaient donc qu'ils étaient en train de se battre. Tous s'étaient retenus de les rejoindre afin de leur prêter main forte. Chacun des groupes avait un rôle à jouer, et le leur était de surveiller les alentours des arènes. Ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes, tout en essayant de suivre le combat qui se déroulait au pied du temple du Bélier.

Au détour d'une ruine, vestige des précédentes batailles, les Alliés se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec cinq Demi-Dieux. Instinctivement, Rhadamanthe se plaça devant Kanon qui pesta mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le groupe reçut de plein fouet une attaque violente de l'ennemi. Ils furent tous projetés contre une parois rocheuse située à près de cent mètres de leur position initiale. Sonnés, ils se relevèrent. Kanon y compris. Le second Gémeaux avait été protégé par le corps du premier Juge des Enfers qui fut à l'abri de l'attaque surprise grâce à son Surplis.

En un seul coup, les Alliés se sentaient déjà affaiblis. Comme pour l'autre groupe, du sang fit son apparition aux coins des lèvres, ainsi que des plaies. Celui qui souffrait le plus, c'était Angelo. Shura, qui voulait le protéger, s'était placé devant lui mais les coups portés par les Demi-Dieux l'avait propulsé directement dans les côtes meurtries de son amour. Le Capricorne s'en voulait. Le Cancer continuait de se poser mille questions sur son compagnon d'armes. Depuis un moment, le comportement de Shura était étrange et il comptait bien en connaître les raisons. Comme les autres, Angelo se releva, tentant de cacher ses blessures aux sbires d'Héra.

— Vous avez l'air plus résistant qu'il n'y parait… pour des humains, persifla l'un de leurs adversaires.

— C'est sans doute parce que vous n'êtes pas aussi puissants que vous le prétendez ! intervint Angelo.

— Ha oui ! Vous croyez ça ?! Eliminons-les, fit le même Demi-Dieu en s'adressant à ses congénères.

Une autre salve de coups s'abattit sur les Alliés. Cette fois, Kanon tenta d'ouvrir un « Golden Triangle » afin que l'attaque soit aspirée dans une autre dimension mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Il avait bien vu l'attaque, comme ses pairs, mais elle était bien plus rapide que la lumière. Les coups s'abattirent sur le groupe Allié qui s'encastra une seconde fois dans la roche derrière eux. Certains retombèrent à genoux. Ce fut le cas pour Shaka, Ikki, Rhadamanthe et Shura. Les autres avaient glissé le long de la paroi puis s'étaient écrasés sur le sol. Mal en point. Des articulations avaient cassé sous l'impact du choc. Les protections Divines que portaient les Chevaliers, Marinas, Spectres et Guerriers Divins commencèrent à craqueler ; parfois il manquait des morceaux entiers. Kanon, sans armure, était salement amoché, le Juge ne pouvant pas toujours veiller sur lui.

Ikki quand à lui s'inquiétait pour deux personnes. Son frère et le Chevalier de la Vierge. Bien sûr, il reconnaissait leur puissance et leur capacité à combattre mais là, c'était difficile pour lui de protéger son cadet au détriment du Gold, bien qu'apparemment Io se tenait au côté de Shun et semblait le protéger alors que c'était son rôle de frère aîné. Il ne pouvait choisir… Il était tiraillé. Shaka s'en aperçut.

— Ikki, ce n'est pas le moment de douter autant. Reste centré sur le combat. Ton frère sait se battre, il l'a déjà démontré à plusieurs reprises, fit Shaka discrètement.

— Je le sais, merci ! grogna le Bronze.

— T'es pas obligé d'être toujours désagréable, fit remarquer le blond.

— T'es pas obligé de me faire la morale ! répliqua Ikki.

— _Est-ce en rapport avec ton baiser ?_ demanda télépathiquement la Vierge.

Le Phœnix écarquilla ses yeux et fixa Shaka qui avait les yeux fermés, comme à son habitude. Ikki se demandait comment le blond pouvait être autant perspicace.

— _Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous devrons en discuter. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Mais promets-moi de venir en parler après tout ça…_

Ikki soupira. Shaka avait raison et il était en droit de savoir pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Sans un mot, il baissa la tête.

— _Tu as raison. Tu as le droit de savoir et après t'avoir parlé, je disparaîtrais_ , répondit-il de la même manière.

— _Soit. Pour l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, continue de protéger Shun. Il est plus important que moi_ , affirma le Gold.

— _Il est important oui, mais toi aussi_ , lâcha Ikki sans s'en rendre compte.

Le fier Chevalier de la Vierge sentit son corps lui échapper. Son coeur s'emballa sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Etait-il important pour le combat, ou bien pour Ikki… juste pour Ikki ?

Rhadamanthe sentait sa colère monter. Kanon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et se mettait en danger. Un simple regard entre eux suffit à « lire » les pensées de l'autre. Le second Gémeaux comprenait que son amant, son frère et ses amis soient inquiets pour lui mais comment un Chevalier d'Athéna pouvait-il rester à l'abri derrière lesdits amis, les laisser se faire massacrer juste parce que lui n'avait pas d'armure ? Impossible pour Kanon et au fond de lui la Wyvern le comprenait parfaitement. Kanon et lui étaient plus semblables qu'il n'y paraissait.

Les Demis-Dieux se préparèrent à lancer une autre attaque. En fait, ce n'était pas un seul coup mais cinq en même temps. Les coups plurent. Des centaines, au quasi même moment. Les Alliés avaient un mal fou à être plus rapides que leurs assaillants. Pourtant, Shura avait déjà réussi à blesser Galahad lors du précédent affrontement, alors tout restait possible… L'attaque fut, une fois encore, très violente. Les corps des Alliés ressemblaient à des pantins désarticulés. Kanon et Angelo les premiers. Dès le départ affaiblis, il leur était difficile de résister aux impacts des poings ennemis.

Le Cancer peinait à se relever et maintenait ses côtes meurtries avec l'un de ses bras alors que sa bouche rejetait un liquide rougeâtre au goût métallique. Le second Gémeaux ne s'était pas relevé immédiatement. Rhadamanthe serra les poings. Il n'avait pas pu le protéger, mais comment le pouvait-il ? Kanon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et se mettait en danger. Dans l'attaque, Io, Shaka, Shun et Aiolia furent gravement touchés. Ikki avait, in-extremis, évité le coup mais il n'avait pu protéger les deux êtres qu'il aimait. Les voyants à terre, il se jura de vaincre ces Demi-Dieux, seul. Alors qu'il se préparait à lancer son « Hô Yoku Ten Shô », la Wyvern le stoppa.

— Tu ne les vaincras pas seul, affirma le Juge.

— Je suis plus fort que tu ne le penses ! rétorqua le Phœnix.

— Je n'en doute pas mais crois-moi, seul ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Mais le Bronze ne l'écouta pas et lança son attaque sur les Demi-Dieux. L'un d'eux se plaça devant les autres et sans peine renvoya le coup, en le décuplant, à son expéditeur. Les ailes du Phœnix se brisèrent contre une roche non loin de là. Alors qu'il s'écrasa durement sur le sol, l'homme de main de Galien riait à gorge déployée. Le cosmos d'Ikki s'affaiblissait, pourtant dans sa tête résonnait une voie qu'il reconnut facilement.

— _Ikki, relève-toi ! Tu n'es pas homme à te laisser aller de la sorte._

— …

— _Le Phœnix se relève toujours et renaît de ses cendres. Relève-toi !_

Et puis, celui qui lui parlait apparut dans son esprit.

— _Sha…Shaka !?_

La silhouette de la Vierge sourit.

— _Ikki, tu ne les vaincras ni seul ni rempli de colère. Ton frère va bien, il va se relever comme nous tous._

— _Shun !…_

 _— Oui, il est vivant._

 _— Et toi ?_

 _— Moi ? Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour moi ?_

 _— Je…je…_

Mais les mots semblaient mourir dans la gorge du Bronze et alors qu'il se sentit assez fort pour enfin lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, la connexion mentale fut coupée et Ikki ouvrit enfin les yeux. Shun, inquiet, était penché sur lui et pleurait.

— Quand vas-tu cesser de pleurer et de t'inquiéter pour moi ? fit l'aîné en ébouriffant les cheveux du cadet.

— Ikki…, sourit le jeune Bronze.

Près d'Andromède se trouvait Io qui soutenait son petit-ami. Ikki lui sourit.

— Merci de veiller sur lui, Io.

— De … de rien.

Shun et Io l'aidèrent à se relever puis son regard croisa celui de Shaka qui aidait Aioros à relever son cadet. Le Gold avait pourtant les yeux clos mais il voyait parfaitement son ami le fixer.

— _Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire, Ikki ?_ demanda télépathiquement la Vierge.

— _Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment_ , répondit-il de la même manière.

— _C'est vrai, tu as raison…_

A peine Shaka avait-il terminé sa phrase que leurs assaillants lancèrent une autre attaque. Cependant ce fut là l'assaut de trop. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna, qui avaient déjà réussi à entrevoir l'attaque des Demi-Dieux, l'avaient vue clairement cette fois. Il en était fini d'eux… Albérick jouait toujours la carte de l'individualisme et ne se mêlait pas aux autres pourtant il se battait avec hargne malgré plusieurs mauvaises blessures. Io se tenait toujours près de son tendre petit ami pour le plus grand malheur d'Ikki qui ne trouvait plus sa place. Kanon et Angelo souffraient de leurs blessures parce qu'évidemment ils ne pouvaient rester en retrait, et se relevaient comme les autres après chaque salve de coups.

Les Alliés décidèrent d'attaquer tous ensemble. Ils utilisèrent leurs attaques respectives. Les Gold, qui avaient vu distinctement le coup unique de leurs vis-à-vis, purent s'approcher de leur vitesse d'attaque. Rhadamanthe était un guerrier puissant qui possédait des ressources insoupçonnées, aussi il joignit ses pouvoirs à ceux des Gold. Il calqua sa vitesse sur celle de Kanon et des autres et les coups plurent à une vitesse plus rapide que la lumière, sans toutefois atteindre celle des Dieux de la trempe de Dracon et des autres. Les Gold et Rhadamanthe réussirent à atteindre leurs cibles. Les Demi-Dieux et les Mercenaires étaient abasourdis par cet exploit.

En cet instant, les Alliés surent qu'ils pouvaient gagner le combat bien que les Demi-Dieux soient en train de se relever.

— Vous n'êtes que de misérables insectes chanceux ! grogna l'un des hommes de main de Galien à l'encontre des ennemis de sa Déesse.

— Leurs cosmos ne cessent d'augmenter à mesure qu'on leur inflige des coups. C'est impossible, ils devraient être déjà anéantis ! fit remarquer un autre.

— TUONS-LES UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES! ordonna le premier.

Les Demi-Dieux se mirent une nouvelle fois en position d'attaque alors que les Alliés se plaçaient en défense. Les Olympiens lancèrent une salve de coups qu'ils pensaient plus puissants, plus rapides mais ce fut sans compter la vue perçante des Alliés qui virent les coups arriver. Ils purent les éviter sans problème en se faufilant à la même vitesse qu'eux. Droite. Gauche. Gauche. Droite. A leur tour et sans crier gare, ils déversèrent leurs coups sur leurs ennemis. Kanon et Shaka utilisèrent leurs techniques pendant que les autres attaquaient. Le « Golden Triangle » pour le premier et le « Riku Dô Rin Ne » pour le second. Les Demi-Dieux se virent aspirer dans le tourbillon des dimensions créé par la Vierge et le second Gémeaux. Les Olympiens disparurent…

Les alliés étaient tous dans un sale état, mais leurs cosmos brûlaient toujours plus fort. A bout de souffle, ils se mirent en route vers le Palais, afin de rejoindre les autres.

—

 _ **Seuil du Sanctuaire Terrestre.**_

Galien pestait contre les Demi-Dieux qu'il avait dénichés. Ce n'était qu'une bande d'incompétents. Si le dernier groupe ne réussissait pas à vaincre les Alliés, ses hommes et lui devront les affronter. Il savait également qu'il aurait des comptes à rendre à sa Déesse, et il savait d'avance qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas une défaite…

A suivre…


	20. Chapitre 17 partie 3

**Chapitre 17**

 **Partie 3**

 _ **Lundi 30 mai, toujours…**_

 _ **Olympe, quartiers d'Héra.**_

La Déesse tournait en rond dans son salon. Elle se demandait pourquoi Galien, qui avait toute sa confiance, avait choisi des hommes autant incapables pour l'épauler dans sa mission. Elle rageait, pestait contre le Mont Olympe. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se rendre sur Terre, afin de « réveiller » sa troupe.

Alors qu'elle se préparait, Héra sentit quelque chose d'étrange en elle. Une drôle d'impression qui passa en elle comme l'un des éclairs de Zeus. Cela ne dura pas longtemps mais assez pour la contrarier.

Entendant sa Déesse fulminer, Aloysias se risqua àfrapper à la porte du salon.

— QUOI ! hurla Héra.

— Ma Déesse, je vous ai entendue et je me demandais si vous aviez besoin d'une quelconque aide, fit le serviteur courbé.

La Déesse cessa sa bougonnerie et se retourna vers son protégé.

— Merci Aloysias. Mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'être d'un grand secours. Galien est en train de perdre le combat qu'il mène au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ils sont trois contre moi. Nous possédons la même puissance, je ne sais pas comment …

Aloysias se risqua à couper la parole de sa Déesse.

— Pardonnez mon audace Majesté, mais je pense pouvoir vous aider.

— Ah oui ! J'écoute !

— Il y a fort longtemps vous aviez demandé à Galien de pénétrer dans la mémoire des Olympiens et de tous ceux qui connaissaient la vérité sur la seconde Gemini afin qu'ils oublient tout.

— Oui, et ? s'impatienta la Déesse.

— Galien en avait profité pour implanter un code dans la mémoire du Seigneur Zeus afin que vous puissiez obtenir de lui tout ce que vous vouliez.

— Tu veux dire que grâce à ce code, Zeus m'obéira ?

— Oui ma Déesse.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier une chose comme celle-ci ? Héra jubilait comme jamais. Non seulement elle avait enfin la possibilité d'anéantir Athéna mais aussi détruire Zeus…

— Et quel est ce code ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Le serviteur lui tendit un vieux rouleau de parchemin. Héra s'empara de la note, la déroula, et lut.

— Es-tu certain que cela fonctionnera ? demanda la Déesse à son serviteur.

— Oui, Majesté.

Héra serra fortement dans sa main le manuscrit que lui avait remis Aloysias, tandis qu'un large sourire s'empara de son visage…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, quelque part loin des combats.**_

Marine et Shaïna s'étaient précipitées pour regrouper tous les civiles vivant sur le Domaine Sacré afin de les protéger du combat qui allait s'y dérouler. Pandore, Shunreï et Seïka faisaient partie du groupe à mettre en sûreté.

Les cinq amies avaient toutes peur pour quelqu'un. Comme toujours Shaïna s'inquiétait pour Seiya bien que celui-ci ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Pandore tentait par tous les moyens de rassurer sa petite-amie. Shunreï n'aimait pas la guerre et avait peur de perdre son père adoptif ainsi que Shiryu qu'elle aimait comme un frère. La soeur d'Hadès gardait contre elle sa bien-aimée tremblante. Pandore devait se montrer forte, même si elle aussi était angoissée par cette agitation.

Marine ne montrait aucune émotion. Son casque la préservait devant les autres mais son coeur et son corps tremblaient. Perdre Aiolia lui serait insupportable, pourtant il lui fallait penser à autre chose : les civils par exemple qui n'avaient aucune possibilité de se défendre. Seïka, quant à elle, faisait de son mieux pour éviter de penser au pire scénario et aidait autant que possible les autres. C'était une femme bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire Terrestre, devant le douzième temple.**_

Aux portes du temple, Seiya, Aldébaran, Aphrodite, Rune, Minos, Queen, Bud, Syd, Sorrente et Christer se tenaient devant cinq Demi-Dieux déterminés à en découdre. Seiya et les autres se mirent en position de défense espérant réussir à les contenir ici, loin du Palais.

— Vous ne pourrez pas nous empêcher d'avancer, fit froidement l'un des ennemis.

— Peut-être ! Mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous laisser passer facilement, affirma Aldébaran.

— Vous n'êtes que des insectes, intervint un autre.

— Sans doute, mais n'avez-vous pas senti que nos amis avaient réussi à vaincre certains d'entre vous ? questionna Aphrodite, une rose rouge entre les dents.

— Si bien sûr. Mais du coup, nous allons les venger, ricana le premier.

— Assez parler. Abattons-les, fit encore un autre Demi-Dieu.

Les assaillants lancèrent leur première offensive. L'attaque fut puissante et aucun des Alliés ne la vit arriver. Ils se retrouvèrent tous projetés plusieurs dizaines de mètres derrière eux contre les murs épais du temple. Syd mit un peu plus de temps pour se relever que son frère qui se précipita vers lui. Le Guerrier de Zeta avait pris un sale coup. Sa Robe d'Odin montrait déjà quelques fissures et l'une de ses jambes était cassée. Bud fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit son jumeau ouvrir les yeux et se remettre debout. En revanche, Minos ne se préoccupait pas de son amant partant du principe qu'ils étaient en guerre et que dans ces moments là, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments. Et il avait raison, en quelque sorte. Protéger l'être aimé pouvait rendre tout autant plus faible que plus fort. Rune avait, cependant, encaissé le coup avec classe mais il pestait contre lui-même de n'avoir pas pu l'esquiver.

Lorsque tous les Alliés furent debout, chacun d'eux lança sa propre attaque sur leurs ennemis. Les coups des Chevaliers et de leurs amis étaient trop lents pour des êtres tels que des Demi-Dieux. Sans mal, ils avaient donc évité les attaques en les esquivant à une vitesse plus rapide que celle de la lumière. Tout en parant les coups, ils s'étaient rapprochés d'eux pour leur asséner des coups de poing directement dans le ventre. Sans rien y comprendre, les Alliés se plièrent en deux, tombant à genoux. Certains d'entre eux avaient entendu leurs os se briser. D'autres en avaient eu le souffle coupé.

Sans leur laisser le moindre répit, les hommes de main de Galien lancèrent une attaque, presque plus rapide que la première. Les coups expédièrent les Alliés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans les airs, les faisant retomber lourdement sur le parvis du temple. Christer, le nouveau Général Dragon des Mers, se fracassa la nuque en s'écrasant sur la dalle. Les jumeaux d'Asgard, voulant se protéger mutuellement, étaient retombés ensemble. Bud et Syd semblaient « emmêlés », pourtant ce fut Bud qui toucha le sol en premier. Un craquement se fit entendre et une douleur cuisante le prit. Il avait sans doute la clavicule cassée. Seiya était encastré dans l'un des piliers soutenant l'entrée du temple des Poissons. Les autres avaient eu plus de chance, bien qu'ils soient mal en point. Une fois debout, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Sorrente se rua vers Christer pour voir comment il allait, mais il avait perdu connaissance.

Christer venait juste de rejoindre la troupe de Poséidon et malgré sa force, il manquait encore d'expérience au combat. La Sirène Maléfique sentit son corps trembler sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Une sorte de colère s'empara de lui, alors qu'il regardait son compagnon d'armes allongé sur le sol.

— Sorrente ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? lui demanda Aphrodite.

— Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre. On ne peut pas les laisser gagner ce combat.

— Je suis d'accord, intervint Seiya. Comment va Christer ?

— Il a perdu connaissance et aussi beaucoup de sang, répondit tristement la Sirène.

— Il s'en remettra ! Si Poséidon l'a choisi ce n'est sans doute pas pour rien, fit remarquer placidement Minos.

— Certes, mais nous avons le droit de nous inquiéter pour les nôtres, dit Sorrente.

— Nous sommes en guerre, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer, argumenta le Griffon.

— De la zizanie dans le groupe ? Vous pouvez même vous entre-tuer, cela nous arrangera, ricana l'un de Demi-Dieux.

— Te mêle pas de nos affaires, fit Aldébaran. Allons les amis, Athéna, Poséidon, Hadès et Hilda comptent sur nous. Nous ne pouvons pas les décevoir, et encore moins perdre ce combat…

— Aldé a raison. Allons les amis, en garde. Nous avons une bataille à mener, les encouragea Pégase.

— C'est inutile. Nous allons vous écraser, annonça perfidement un autre ennemi.

Chacun des clans se remit en position d'attaque. La tension était palpable. Les hommes de main de Galien ne lâcheraient pas si facilement, d'autant que leurs frères d'armes venaient d'être anéantis par les Alliés.

—

 _ **Palais, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bureau du Pope.**_

Athéna, ses oncles et Hilda avaient peur pour leurs amis et protecteurs. Ils savaient tous qu'ils mourraient pour eux et ne le voulaient plus. Aucun combattant des différents Sanctuaires ne méritait ça. Grâce, ou à cause d'Athéna, ils avaient pu recouvrer la vie pour une seconde chance, mais ils allaient sans doute encore mourir dans cette bataille. La Déesse de la sagesse s'en voulait de leur infliger cela.

La Prêtresse d'Odin se demandait toujours pourquoi son Dieu lui avait donné l'ordre de venir ici. Depuis qu'il s'était manifesté plusieurs jours plus tôt, Hilda n'avait plus ressenti sa présence en elle…

Alors que le combat faisait rage, le Dieu des Océans éprouva une sensation étrange. Une nausée. Un vertige. C'était ce que ressentait en cet instant Poséidon. Ce fut comme s'il était devenu fragile, insignifiant comme tous les mortels. Il chercha du regard son frère et sa nièce, inquiet, et lorsqu'il les vit, il sut qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. Chacun leur tour, ils tentèrent de faire brûler leur cosmos, mais en vain. Ils venaient de perdre leurs pouvoirs…

— Comment est-ce possible ? les interrogea Shion soucieux.

— Il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu capable de cela, intervint Hadès.

Shion et Saga n'en croyaient pas leurs sens. Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès ne semblaient plus être des Dieux. Comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Inconsciemment, Hilda, le Gold et le Pope dévisageaient les Divinités, en quête d'informations.

— Mon père ! fit Athéna anéantie par la trahison de Zeus.

— Zeus ?! firent ensemble la prêtresse d'Odin, l'ex-Bélier et le Gémeaux.

— Malheureusement, oui ! reprit la Déesse.

— Mais pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? questionna Shion.

— Je l'ignore, Shion…, je l'ignore…

Athéna était la préférée du Dieu des Dieux, pourquoi la trahirait-elle ?

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**_

Tous les Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas et Guerriers Divins d'Asgard sentirent le cosmos de leur Dieu respectif s'éteindre. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Pourraient-ils recouvrer leurs pouvoirs ? Tous se posèrent ces questions. Une immense peine les envahit tous.

Tous tentèrent de communiquer avec leur Dieu, sans résultat malheureusement. Pour les Alliés qui en avaient terminé avec les Demi-Dieux, il fallait se hâter d'arriver au Palais afin d'en savoir plus. Pour ceux qui se battaient toujours devant le temple d'Aphrodite, il fallait en finir rapidement car sans pouvoir, les Déités ne pouvaient plus se protéger et c'était leur devoir que d'assurer la protection de leur Dieu.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Poissons.**_

Ce furent les Demi-Dieux qui lancèrent une autre salve de coups en premier. Les Alliés ne virent rien venir tant l'attaque était puissante et rapide. Certains Alliés furent projetés contre les parois du temple, d'autres se fracassèrent sur les colonnes à l'intérieur de la maison des Poissons, passant au travers de plusieurs d'entre elles. Leurs protections se désagrégeaient. Fissures. Morceaux manquants. Mais les corps n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Fractures. Plaies. Hémorragies…

Mais tous se relevèrent malgré les blessures, la douleur. Il fallait protéger Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon. Et ce, à tout prix. A peine purent-ils se remettre debout que les hommes de main d'Héra attaquaient de nouveau. Pas le temps pour les Alliés de reprendre leur souffle. A force d'utiliser la même technique, les Demi-Dieux s'approchaient inévitablement vers leur fin, mais ils l'ignoraient.

Bien que les coups soient très rapides, Aldébaran, Aphrodite et Seiya purent voir assez distinctement l'attaque qui arrivait sur eux. Instinctivement, ils poussèrent leurs amis afin de les protéger et ainsi ils purent tous éviter l'assaut. Evidemment, Minos pesta contre les Chevaliers. Ce fut Rune qui le raisonna, non sans mal.

— Comment avez-vous pu éviter ces coups ? demanda l'un des assaillants légèrement paniqué.

— Vous avez utilisé plusieurs fois les mêmes attaques, et nous, Chevaliers d'Athéna sommes capable d'analyser une attaque dès la première salve, expliqua Pégase.

— Impossible ! Vous n'êtes que des insectes ! grogna l'homme de Galien.

— C'est sans doute ce qu'ont dit vos amis aux nôtres, sourit Aphrodite.

Les Demi-Dieux rageaient, pestaient, serrant leur poings de colère.

— Nous allons vous écraser comme la vermine que vous êtes. De plus vos Dieux adorés ne peuvent plus rien pour vous, ricana l'un des ennemis.

Les assaillants se replacèrent en attaque devant les Alliés mais à présent, il était temps pour eux de rendre les coups. Minos utilisa son « Cosmic Marionnetion » et Rune son « Firewhip ». Sans résultat. Les hommes de Galien esquivèrent les coups facilement.

Le Poissons s'approcha alors de ses homologues du Royaume des Morts et des autres Sanctuaires et leur expliqua discrètement comment éviter les coups adverses. Le Griffon, l'un des plus forts Spectres d'Hadès en était résolu à devoir prendre une leçon par ces Chevaliers de malheur. Evidemment cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Il se retint de les anéantir avec les Demi-Dieux et écouta la leçon en serrant les dents. Les autres furent heureux d'apprendre que leurs ennemis n'étaient pas invincibles.

Les Alliés, qui n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-même, se séparèrent en trois groupes.

D'un côté, Queen, Bud, Syd et Sorrente unirent leurs forces et lancèrent chacun leur attaque. En vain. L'ennemi contra les coups facilement. Ils réitérèrent, plusieurs fois sans vraiment de succès, avant que l'homme de main de Galien n'attaque à nouveau, projetant les quatre combattants contre les murs du Palais. Pourtant, ils se relevèrent une fois encore.

Un peu à l'écart, Seiya, Aldé et Aphr se démenaient avec deux Demi-Dieux. En alliant leurs cosmos, ils purent lancer une attaque conjointe. Une puissante boule d'énergie se forma au bout de leurs mains. Plus leurs cosmos augmentaient, plus la boule d'énergie se renforçait. Et puis ce fut le moment de la projeter sur leurs ennemis qui ne purent contenir l'attaque. Le Poissons avait même réussi à lancer son « Bloody Rose ». Les roses blanches s'enfoncèrent dans les corps des hommes de main de Galien et commencèrent à se teinter de rouge. Les deux Demi-Dieux étaient condamnés… Doucement les Chevaliers reprenaient leurs souffles.

Après plusieurs tentatives et au prix de nombreuses blessures, le Griffon et le Balrog réussirent enfin à toucher leurs ennemis. Mais ceux-ci se remirent debout plus féroces qu'au début du combat. Ayant entre-aperçu l'attaque, grâce à l'intervention d'Aphrodite, le Juge et le Spectre purent éviter de justesse les coups lancés par les deux demi-Dieux. Minos commençait à fulminer. Non seulement, il n'arrivait pas à vaincre les hommes d'Héra mais le pire, pour lui, c'était de voir que les Chevaliers d'Athéna venaient d'en abattre deux.

Rune était salement amoché, mais comme à son habitude Minos ne le réconfortait pas et ne le regardait pas. Du moins c'est ce que pensait le Balrog sauf que Minos était inquiet pour la première fois de sa vie. Du coin des yeux, il fixait son amant et tentait de voir comment il allait. Il le vit à genoux. De ses plaies s'écoulait beaucoup de sang. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Son surplis s'effritait. Ecoutant pour une fois son coeur, Minos s'approcha de son amant et lui tendit l'une de ses mains afin de l'aider à se relever. Rune le regardait, stupéfait.

— Viens ! dit le Griffon.

Hésitant, Rune prit la main de son amant qui serra sa prise et aida le Spectre à se remettre debout.

— Mer…merci Minos, fit le Balrog déconcerté.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

Quoi ? Minos du Griffon venait de lui demander comment il allait.

— Tu as pris un mauvais coup ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi cette question ?

— Tu n'as jamais été aussi gentil avec moi et tout à l'heure tu as dit à Sorrente que ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour s'apitoyer sur l'un des nôtres à terre.

— Certes… En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai juste éprouvé le besoin de savoir comment tu allais.

— Merci, sourit Rune. Je vais bien.

— Très bien. Alors, que dirais-tu d'en finir avec ces deux-là ?

— Je suis partant.

Rune était heureux de voir que son amant s'était inquiété. C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'affrontement, et depuis toujours en fait. Minos n'était pas homme à montrer ses sentiments.

Les Amants lancèrent donc chacun leur attaque de prédilection. Elles étaient plus puissantes et plus rapides que toutes les précédentes. Cette fois, leurs ennemis ne purent esquiver les coups. En quelques secondes, c'en était fini d'eux pour le plus grand soulagement de Rune. Les deux Spectres pouvaient souffler une minute. Minos en profita pour observer d'un peu plus près son amant et vit qu'il avait une forte hémorragie à la cuisse. Au moment, où il allait lui faire un garrot Rune l'arrêta.

— A quoi tu joues ?

— Tu es blessé…

— Toi aussi, je te signale.

— Ce n'est rien de grave, toi en revanche…

— Merci, fit Rune en prenant discrètement la main de Minos. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Nos amis sont en train de se battre, nous devons les aider.

— Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend.

Rune ne dit rien mais il savait. Minos était inquiet car il l'aimait. Et bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, ses actes en disaient long.

Christer, qui avait refait surface, s'excusa pour son manque de compétences auprès des autres qui comprirent parfaitement. Sauf le Griffon qui se demandait ce que faisait ce novice ici. Le nouveau Général Dragon des Mers se promit de se reprendre et de faire de son mieux. Sorrente se trouvait près de lui et tout en l'observant, il pensa que ce serait très certainement un très bon combattant.

Les Alliés préparaient une autre offensive. Seiya, Aldé et Aphr tentèrent la même attaque, Minos et Rune s'allièrent de nouveau, et les autres essayèrent de joindre leurs cosmos pour voir ce que cela pourrait donner. Le premier groupe rata sa cible. Les Demi-Dieux purent cette fois parer le coup, non sans mal. Le Juge des Enfers et son amant réussirent, avec les mêmes coups, à vaincre l'un des Demi-Dieux restants. Plus qu'un …

Quant à Queen, Sorrente, Christer et les jumeaux d'Asgard, ils étaient en train d'innover. Il était rare de voir s'unir les Cosmo-énergies de différentes castes. Cela avait l'air de fonctionner, du moins en théorie. Ce ne fut pas si simple de contenir la puissance d'un tel regroupement, surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'en avait l'habitude. La boule d'énergie qui s'était formée devant les cinq combattants semblait instable et prête à exploser. Christer tomba sur ses genoux à cause de la pression de la boule d'énergie. Les autres résistaient comme ils le pouvaient.

— Vous ne réussirez pas à contrôler toute cette puissance, fit Seiya. Vous devriez tenter de lancer l'attaque.

— Facile à dire, répondit Bud.

— Si vous ne le faites pas, vous allez très certainement mourir, reprit Aldé.

— Ils n'y arriverons pas seuls. Il faut les aider, fit remarquer Aphrodite.

Le Poissons et le taureau se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers leurs amis en difficulté. Ils joignirent leurs cosmos aux leurs et tentèrent de contenir la puissance qui en émanait. Rune fit de même, sans même se demander ce qu'allait penser son amant. Peu à peu, la force de la boule d'énergie se stabilisa.

— MAINTENAAAAANT ! cria Pégase.

Les huit hommes lancèrent l'attaque, avec difficulté. Le coup fit mouche. L'ennemi fut propulsé à près de cent mètres de là. Le Demi-Dieu s'écrasa au sol, sans vie. Les huit Alliés étaient essoufflés, leurs jambes tremblaient. Ils n'en revenaient pas d'avoir pu lancer une telle attaque commune. Si puissante. Si rapide… Il n'était pas l'heure de se reposer, il leur fallait rejoindre le Palais. Et surtout, ils savaient qu'ils avaient encore des ennemis à vaincre. Cinq Dieux…

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais.**_

Toutes les castes se trouvaient au Palais, auprès de leur Dieu. Ils avaient tous perçu que le cosmos des Déités avait disparu. Evidemment, les interrogations étaient nombreuses. Hadès calma les troupes en expliquant les grandes lignes. Les têtes couronnées étaient en danger…

Evidemment, le Chevalier Pégase eut un mal fou à accepter la situation, et s'inquiétait grandement pour sa Déesse, son amour pour elle étant inconditionnel. Athéna savait pourtant toujours trouver les mots pour apaiser son prétendant. Une fois cette histoire terminée, peut-être pourront-ils profiter de cette nouvelle vie, comme leurs amis…

Il fut convenu que les Dieux et Hilda resteraient à l'abri dans les appartements d'Athéna, se trouvant un peu reculés, derrière le Palais. Etrangement, Hadès avait une mauvaise intuition mais il ne sut en dire plus. Que pouvait bien valoir l'intuition d'un Dieu déchu ?

—

 _ **Portes du Domaine sacrée.**_

Galien et Konrad se demandaient comment de simples mortels avaient pu en finir avec des Demi-Dieux bien plus puissants qu'eux. Le reste de la troupe rageait. Ils devaient les battre pour Héra, et il n'était pas question qu'ils échouent. Cependant depuis quelques minutes, les cinq Mercenaires se sentaient étrangement bien. Il leur sembla même avoir recouvré toute leur puissance, comme au bon vieux temps. Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

— Fini de jouer ! annonça froidement le chef de la garde d'Héra.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, que lui et les autres sentirent le cosmos de leur Déesse. Accompagnée de deux gardes, Héra venait d'arriver au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Grâce à son fidèle serviteur, elle avait pu hypnotiser son époux afin de lui donner l'ordre d'ôter tous les pouvoirs à Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès. Chose qu'il se refusait à faire même aux plus vils Dieux de l'Olympe car c'était malheureusement irréversible. La Déesse se régalait de cet instant. De plus, elle avait pu rendre leurs pouvoirs à ses Mercenaires. Elle tenait sa revanche et cela grâce à Zeus. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus jouissif ?

— Majesté, fit Galien en posant un genou à terre.

— Relève-toi ! Où en êtes-vous ? le questionna-t-elle.

— Les Demi-Dieux ont été décimés, mais mes hommes n'ont rien, pour le moment.

— Qu'attends-tu pour finir ta mission ? cingla Héra.

— Nous nous rendions au Palais lorsque vous êtes arrivée. Il semblerait que Poséidon, Athéna et Hadès n'aient plus aucun pouvoir.

— Ca je le sais déjà, reprit froidement la Déesse.

— De plus, il semblerait que nous ayons retrouver notre puissance d'antan, expliqua-t-il.

Elle entreprit d'expliquer comment, et ce grâce à son cher époux, elle avait réussi ce tour de force.

— Réunis tes hommes, nous allons rendre une visite à cette petite peste.

— Il n'est pas prudent de nous accompagner, Majesté.

— Silence ! Je ne te donne pas le choix ! Je veux voir cette peste perdre enfin la face, ricana Héra.

— Très bien Majesté, comme il vous plaira, fit Galien en se courbant en guise de respect. Mais je souhaite vous avertir que la troupe adverse s'avère être plus puissante qu'on ne le supposait, je crains pour votre sécurité.

— Maintenant que ces trois là n'ont plus de pouvoirs, leurs troupes vont s'effondrer et puis, Zeus n'interviendra pas, j'ai fait le nécessaire. Il n'y a donc aucun risque, termina-t-elle.

Galien n'était pas convaincu par les mots de sa Déesse, mais il dut se résoudre à la laisser les accompagner et ensemble se rendirent au Palais. Quelques minutes plus tard, Héra et ses Mercenaires se trouvaient sur la parvis du Palais, rejoignant ainsi Konrad et Dracon.

—

 _ **Parvis du palais, Sanctuaire.**_

Tous les Alliés s'étaient regroupés sur la dalle devant le Palais, ils avaient tous ressenti un cosmos très puissant aux portes du Sanctuaire. Les Dieux déchus et Hilda s'étaient réfugiés dans les appartements d'Athéna. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils pourraient recouvrer leurs pouvoirs, ni même pourquoi Zeus les en avait privé, d'autant qu'à présent ils étaient en paix. Ils ne parlaient plus, ne se regardaient plus. Ils se sentaient faibles, fragiles, mortels… La grande Prêtresse d'Odin les observait silencieusement, se doutant que rien ne pourrait leur rendre leur sourire, leur vitalité de Dieu.

Devant l'entrée du Palais du Pope, les Mercenaires et Héra venaient d'arriver, suscitant un grand nombre de questions de la part des Alliés.

— Où sont cette petite peste d'Athéna et ses oncles ? cingla Héra en intensifiant son cosmos.

— Ils ne sont plus ici, se risqua à dire Seiya.

— Tu mens ! reprit la Déesse. Je sais que personne n'a quitté le Sanctuaire.

— C'est bien joli tout ça, mais nous ne savons même pas à qui nous avons à faire ! fit ironiquement Milo.

— Misérables insectes, aboya Galien. Qui vous a permis de vous adresser de la sorte à notre Déesse bien-aimée, Héra épouse de Zeus !

— Héra ! firent en même temps plusieurs Alliés.

— Oui ! Exactement, reprit-elle. Où est Athéna ? ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

— Ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous dire quoique ce soit, répondit calmement Dohko.

— Ah oui ! Galien ! Elimine ces vermisseaux, somma la Déesse.

Le chef de la garde d'Héra acquiesça tout en regardant ses amis, seulement ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son amant. Chacun d'eux connaissait les risques, et à ce stade d'un combat tout pouvait encore basculer.

Les Mercenaires se mirent en position de combat, immédiatement suivis par les Alliés. Ce combat s'annonçait rude.

L'armure de Saga se mit d'un coup à briller tout en émettant un son strident, comme les autres fois. Shion et Mû ressentirent sa peine de voir sa jumelle se battre contre Athéna. Il fallait qu'elle revienne parmi les Gold, et cela à tout prix. La seconde Gémini ne réagissait pas à l'appel de sa jumelle. L'armure de Saga sembla se résigner, et redevint normale. Kanon, lui, se sentit de plus en plus étrange, son cosmos bouillait en lui comme jamais.

— Kanon ! Tout va bien, lui demanda Milo.

— Je sais pas vraiment, et puis mon état de santé est moins important que l'affrontement.

— Ne sois pas imprudent, sinon j'en connais deux qui vont te massacrer si tu t'en sors, sourit le Scorpion.

Le second Gémeaux se retourna vers Rhadamanthe qui fronçait les sourcils tout en l'observant puis Kanon riva son regard à celui de son jumeau. Entre eux nul besoin de parler, ou de télépathie, quoique c'était parfois utile, mais là il ne fallut que quelques secondes au cadet pour savoir que son aîné se trouvait dans le même état que lui. Que leur arrivaient-ils ? Ils en parleraient plus tard, là ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter…

— Je sais, Milo. Mais je ne vais pas non plus me planquer.

— Certes, mais fais gaffe, ok !

Kanon sourit à son ami. Sans malice. Sans crainte. Le second gémeaux était prêt à mourir comme tous ses amis.

Héra jubilait, sa présence semblait avoir eu un impact bénéfique sur sa troupe. Ce fut Galahad qui lança les premiers coups sur les troupes Alliés. Son « Club of Heracles » dépassait largement la vitesse de la lumière. Mais ayant déjà vu cette attaque, Mû, Shura, Angelo et Kanon purent facilement, ou presque, contenir les coups. Le cadet des jumeaux avait été protégé par les autres afin qu'il ne subisse pas trop l'attaque. Il rageait, mais il pouvait également les comprendre. Il était temps pour les Alliés de rendre les coups. Ils tentèrent les mêmes attaques qu'ils avaient utilisées contre les Demi-Dieux, mais ils ne furent pas assez puissants pour espérer les toucher mortellement.

Seiya, très affecté par la disparition des pouvoirs d'Athéna, se plaça en première ligne et surprenant tout le monde, lança son « Pegasus Suï Seïken ». Galien vit le coup arriver très facilement. Le Mercenaire tendit son bras droit devant lui et sans peine renvoya l'attaque de Pégase qui ne la vit pas revenir sur lui. Seiya fut projeté à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, s'écrasant lourdement contre le mur du Palais. Il glissa le long de la paroi et s'étala sur sol. Certains de ses amis se ruèrent vers lui. Le Bronze était en piteux état mais son cosmos était encore très puissant. Doucement et difficilement, il se releva et avança jusqu'à la première ligne.

— Tu es dingue, Seiya ! fit remarquer Milo.

— Quand arrêteras-tu de foncer tête baissée ? dit Aldébaran.

— On doit les battre, répondit simplement le Bronze.

— Certes, mais pour les vaincre il nous faut rester en vie, intervint Dohko.

Evidemment, cela ne sera pas chose aisée. L'armure de Pégase étant déjà fissurée, ce coup l'endommagea davantage. Instinctivement, les Alliés formèrent cinq groupes de six ou sept hommes. Il n'était plus l'heure de penser, mais d'attaquer. Il leur fallait vaincre leurs ennemis mais également trouver le moyen de rendre leurs pouvoirs aux Déités.

Le but des Mercenaires étant d'aller éliminer Athéna et ses oncles, Galien donna l'ordre à ses hommes de forcer la barrière humaine que formait les Chevaliers d'Athéna et leurs amis. Cela sonna le début du combat final.

—

 _ **Olympe, appartements privés de Zeus.**_

Zeus se sentait étrange. Il était debout derrière la grande baie vitrée de son bureau privé. Il observait l'Olympe radieux, verdoyant, serein pourtant au fond de lui il se sentait en colère. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Et puis, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cette journée. Du moins, pas après avoir vu son épouse, Héra. Après cette visite, c'était le trou noir. Héra était gentille et douce sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Athéna. Là, elle devenait extrêmement jalouse et ses qualités fondaient comme neige au soleil. Le Dieu des Dieux réussissait généralement à la calmer dans ces excès mais que se passerait-il s'il ne le pouvait plus ?

Le cosmos d'Héra semblait avoir disparu du Mont Olympe, il ne pouvait plus le percevoir. Comment avait-elle pu réussir ce tour de force ? Zeus possédait le cosmos le plus puissant de l'Olympe, alors comment pouvait-elle le lui cacher ? Il voulut en savoir plus et voulut sonder chaque parcelle de son Royaume et ensuite la Terre, mais il ne le put. Une force semblait l'en empêcher. Comme un blocage venant de tout son être. Que lui arrivait-il ?

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Un peu comme s'il était trop tard, se dit-il à voix haute. Mais trop tard pour quoi ?

Zeus soupira, sans pouvoir répondre à ses interrogations…

A suivre…


	21. Chapitre 17 partie 4

**Chapitre 17**

 **Partie 4**

 _ **Lundi 30 mai, toujours et encore…**_

 _ **Domaine Sacré, devant le Palais.**_

Héra s'impatientait. Les Alliés refusaient de lui dire où se trouvaient Athéna et ses beaux frères. Elle ordonna à Galien d'éliminer les Chevaliers ainsi que leurs amis. Le chef de sa garde obéit et lança la première salve de coups sur des hommes, certes très entraînés mais également très affaiblis par leurs combats précédents. Néanmoins, Galien restait prudent face à ses ennemis, bien que ses amis et lui aient retrouvé leur puissance d'antan. A plusieurs reprises dans le passé, ils avaient largement dominé des Dieux tels que Poséidon et Hadès.

Evidemment, les coups ne purent être évités par les Alliés. Ils étaient bien trop rapides. Bien trop puissants. Tous les Chevaliers et leurs amis furent touchés. Les plus affaiblis tel Seiya, Christer et Angelo par leurs blessures et Kanon pour son manque de protection eurent plus de mal que les autres à se relever. Les plaies s'étaient ouvertes davantage, du sang s'en écoulait de plus en plus. Les autres n'étaient guère mieux… Alors que leur état général s'étiolait, leur cosmos ne cessait de s'accroître. Cela déboussola leurs ennemis.

— Comment pouvez-vous encore vous relever ? Comment votre cosmos peut-il encore augmenter alors que vous êtes si faibles ? s'étonna Trajan.

— Tant qu'un souffle de vie nous animera, nous nous relèverons, répondit difficilement Aioros.

Sans même répondre, Trajan se rua sur Aioros et lui asséna des centaines de coups de poing. Le Sagittaire n'était plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains. Saga réagit au quart de tour et tenta de délivrer son amant de l'emprise du Mercenaire. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Aioros tomba à genoux puis s'écroula sur la dalle du Palais.

— AIOROOOOS ! s'écria le Gémeaux en titre.

— AIOROOOOS ! s'écrièrent les autres.

Saga sentit sa peine et sa colère monter en lui. Il se précipita vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Une larme de douleur perlait déjà sur son visage attristé. Son cosmos augmentait dangereusement.

— Je … n'aime …pas…te…voir…pleurer, fit remarquer difficilement le Sagittaire.

A ces mots, la puissance de la cosmo-énergie du Gémeaux redescendit. Aioros se releva, seul, tout en souriant à son amant.

— Je ne suis… pas… encore mort…, fit remarquer le neuvième gardien.

— 'Ros !

— Ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter, mon amour. Nous connaissons tous les risques, même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir et de te laisser une fois encore, sourit Aioros.

— Tu as raison. Nous devons en finir, mais comment…, précisa Saga qui s'était repris.

A peine fut-il debout que son frère se précipita vers lui. Aioros était salement touché mais il était debout et prêt à reprendre le combat. Aiolia ne savait pas s'il devait être fier de son frère ou s'inquiéter pour lui. En fait, c'était les deux. Autour d'eux, leurs amis se battaient avec hargne mais leurs coups ne semblaient pas atteindre leurs ennemis. Aussi, lui, son frère et Saga les rejoignirent afin de leur prêter main forte.

Dire qu'ils avaient tous cru pouvoir vivre une vie paisible même s'ils vivaient chacun dans leur Sanctuaire respectif. Le destin leur jouait un bien mauvais tour, cependant, tous les Alliés savaient que leur mission était de protéger leur Dieu, la Terre, les Océans, les Enfers et les Terres du Nord et pour cela, tous étaient prêts à mourir s'il le fallait.

Les coups pleuvaient. Les Mercenaires étaient plus forts que lors de leurs premiers affrontements et cela se ressentait dans le combat. Shura tenta plusieurs fois d'atteindre de nouveau Galahad avec son « Excalibur » mais chaque fois, l'homme de main d'Héra esquiva. Les Alliés étaient à bout de souffle, affaiblis, gravement blessés mais leurs cosmos brûlaient toujours intensément.

Plusieurs Alliés étaient à terre, souvent dans une semi-conscience. Shura était l'un d'entre eux. Non loin de lui, Angelo résistait comme il pouvait avec Shiryu, Camus et Hyôga. Quant à Fenrir et Isaak, ils venaient d'essuyer une salve de coups plus puissants les uns que les autres. Ils se trouvaient face à Galahad qui ne cessait d'attaquer. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient déjà analysé son attaque mais ne réussissaient pas à égaler sa rapidité, ce qui les mettait dans une mauvaise posture.

Quatre autres groupes s'étaient formés afin de pouvoir combattre un ennemi à la fois. Mais tous rencontraient les mêmes difficultés que Shura et les autres. Armures, surplis, écailles, robes divines se disloquaient un peu plus à chaque coup. Les corps encaissaient de violentes attaques. Les os se brisaient, le sang coulait de plus en plus créant souvent des hémorragies impressionnantes, mais apparaissaient également des hématomes sur leurs épidermes. Les Mercenaires, quant à eux, ne montraient aucune trace de coups.

Le combat était rude pour les Alliés. Ils donnaient le maximum afin de lutter contre les Mercenaires d'Héra. La Déesse était un peu à l'écart mais voyait tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Et ce qu'elle voyait, lui plaisait pleinement. C'était jouissif de voir les Chevaliers d'Athéna se faire écraser par ses hommes. Elle jubilait. Elle riait. Elle gagnait.

Plus loin, un groupe d'Alliés tenait tête à Konrad. Du moins, ils tentaient lui résister. Le Dieu n'avait pas encore utilisé son attaque spéciale, il préférait la garder sous le coude au cas où ses ennemis réussiraient à prendre le dessus sur lui. Il bougeait plus vite que les Chevaliers d'Or et n'avait besoin que de coups directs et violents pour les vaincre. Ce fut ainsi que Bud et Sorrente perdirent connaissance sous les yeux ébahis de leurs amis. Christer ne sentait plus son corps, se demandant souvent s'il était conscient ou pas. Après chaque coup, il se relevait, plus ou moins difficilement mais il se relevait, sauf maintenant. Près d'eux, Minos, Rune, Aphrodite et Ikki se démenaient. Leurs cosmos vacillaient de plus en plus, s'affaiblissant à mesure qu'ils encaissaient les coups.

Le Phœnix ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son jeune frère qui se battait un peu plus loin. Andromède semblait se battre avec toute sa puissance, mais visiblement il était dans une situation délicate. Ikki n'était pas focalisé que sur Shun, son esprit divaguait également vers Shaka de la Vierge, le beau blond, qui s'était emparé de son coeur. Le Bronze n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de sentiments, sauf envers son frère, et cela le perturbait. Il cherchait le Gold du regard quand il sentit quelque chose le pousser violemment.

— Si tu es ici pour rêvasser, tu va mourir ! lui dit Aphrodite.

— Désolé…

Ikki s'excusait ? C'était nouveau ça, pensa le Poissons qui venait de lui sauver la mise.

— Ce n'est pas bon de penser lors d'un combat, tu devrais le savoir, intervint Rune.

Minos ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il était agacé de voir qu'un Chevalier se laissait surprendre de la sorte comme un débutant. Et dire que les Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient combattu des Dieux et des guerriers bien plus forts, et qu'ils les avaient vaincus ! Minos se rabroua. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disperser dans ses pensées. Quant au Phœnix, il se releva, soupira et reprit le combat malgré les nombreuses blessures qui recouvraient son corps.

Le Griffon et le Balrog se trouvaient également en difficulté. D'ailleurs qui ne l'était pas ? Malgré la rapidité que Rune possédait avec son fouet, il ne parvenait pas à atteindre Konrad. Les Mercenaires étaient des Dieux, et bien plus puissants qu'à leur première rencontre…

Le Palais du Pope subissait lui aussi des dommages. Sa rénovation venait d'être terminée, et visiblement il faudra recommencer… Les piliers qui soutenaient le toit étaient soit détruits, soit fissurés. Ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps. Les dalles du parvis, pourtant en pierre, étaient cassées, voire même enfoncées car les Alliés qui y tombaient s'encastraient dedans. Les ondes de chocs provoquées par les chutes des guerriers lézardaient les murs à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du Palais. Les Dieux, ainsi qu'Hilda de Polaris, s'étaient réfugiés dans le Palais d'Athéna, un peu plus loin que le Palais du Pope devant lequel le combat se déroulait.

La nuit pointait à l'horizon. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que tous combattaient. La fatigue, en plus des blessures, ne facilitait pas la tâche aux Alliés. De plus, Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès avaient perdu leurs pouvoirs divins. Y avait-il un moyen de les sauver ? Et si oui, combien de temps avaient-ils devant eux, et comment ?

Bud ouvrit enfin les yeux. Une force inconnue l'y avait aidé. Près de lui, allongé sur le dos, il vit Sorrente. La Sirène Maléfique était très fortement blessée. Un peu plus loin, Christer commençait à bouger les doigts, bientôt il sera debout et reprendra le combat. Pour le moment, Bud ne réussissait pas à se relever. Il avait un mal fou à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, pourtant il le devait. Les autres avaient besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Douloureusement, il réussit enfin à bouger ses doigts, sa main puis le bras qu'il tendit vers Sorrente, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Pourtant, l'Asgardien sentait encore son cosmos. Tout en avançant sa main vers son ami, Bud releva enfin la tête pour le regarder. Le visage de Sorrente était tiré par la douleur, mais pas seulement. Le Marina semblait triste, esseulé. Il n'avait jamais regardé ainsi Sorrente. Aujourd'hui, maintenant, il en prenait le temps et tout en s'attardant sur son visage éteint, il le vit pour la première fois. Le Marina avait un visage fin, doux, et beau. Son coeur se mit à battre étrangement d'un coup alors qu'il se perdait sur la silhouette de son ami. Sa respiration se coupait à intervalles réguliers et pas seulement à cause du combat et des blessures qui recouvraient son corps.

— Sor…rente ? l'appela-t-il en le secouant doucement.

Mais aucune réaction de la part du Marina. Bud recommença plusieurs fois à l'appeler. Ce n'est que plusieurs secondes plus tard, que la Sirène Maléfique bougea lentement.

— Sorrente… Te laisse pas abattre. Il faut nous relever, dit difficilement l'Asgardien.

Le Guerrier d'Asgard glissa sa main dans celle de Sorrente, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

— Bud ! murmura Sorrente.

— Allez… nous devons… nous relever… !

Bud sentit son ami serrer sa main, ce ne fut qu'en cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il tenait sa main mais au lieu de la lâcher, il la serra un peu plus. Une pointe de rougeur apparue sur le visage meurtri de Sorrente. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal mais ce n'était pas simplement à cause des coups qu'il avait reçus. Bud s'aperçut de la gêne de son ami, mais pour autant, il ne se résolut pas à lui rendre sa main froide. S'il s'écoutait, il l'attirerait à lui pour l'enlacer. Là maintenant, l'Asgardien souhaitait lui donner un peu de sa chaleur, mais surtout le sentir contre lui. Une chose étrange se passait entre les deux hommes pourtant ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Il y avait bien plus important : le combat contre les Mercenaires d'Héra.

Les deux amis se relevèrent ensemble, toujours main dans la main, accrochant le regard de l'autre. Doucement, de sa main libre, Bud caressa la joue ensanglantée de Sorrente qui se raidit. Lentement, l'Asgardien s'approcha de son vis-à-vis et sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, lui vola un baiser. Plus rien ne les atteignait en cet instant, pourtant à plusieurs reprises avant cette histoire, ils s'étaient croisés sans jamais ressentir ce qu'ils ressentaient à présent. Il avait fallu une bataille pour faire ressortir leurs sentiments.

— Sorrente… murmura l'Asgardien.

Le Marina ne dit rien, mais un sourire léger égaya son visage terne. Autour d'eux, quelques uns les avaient vus. Ikki par exemple, ou encore Rhadamanthe qui se sentit soulagé. Syd avait également vu la scène et en était heureux pour son jumeau. Minos, quant à lui, se sentit obligé de les interpeller, leur rappelant pourquoi ils étaient tous là… Gênés par la situation, Bud et Sorrente rejoignirent les autres afin de reprendre part au combat. Pensant l'un et l'autre qu'une fois cette histoire terminée il leur faudra discuter.

Un peu plus loin à l'écart, un autre groupe était aux prises avec Dracon. Kanon se voyait reléguer à la seconde ligne. Toujours sans armure, il était bien plus vulnérable que ses pairs, cependant, la colère bouillait en lui. Comment pouvait-il rester en retrait ainsi ? Lui ! Un Chevalier ! Fidèle à lui-même, le second Gémeaux prit part au combat sans se préoccuper de sa propre vie.

Aiolia, Io, Shun, Syd, Albérick et Rhadamanthe ne purent l'empêcher de lancer son « Galaxian Explosion ». La Wyvern sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Kanon était désespérément incorrigible, borné et inconscient. Le Juge se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer en lui. Il soupira. Une partie de lui comprenait le Gémeaux, quoiqu'il arriverait, lui aussi se battrait pour son Dieu jusqu'à la fin avec ou sans surplis.

L'attaque de Kanon ne toucha pas le Mercenaire. Il avait esquivé le coup facilement. Dracon n'attendit pas pour lui envoyer coup sur coup. Le jumeau de Saga se désarticulait sous l'attaque du Mercenaire et semblait ne pas pouvoir se reprendre. Rhadamanthe, qui serrait les poings depuis un moment, tenta de s'interposer entre l'homme de main d'Héra et celui qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme son amant. Le Juge lança son attaque sur Dracon qui ne s'attendait pas à cela mais une fois de plus, il s'en sortit sans dommage. A genoux, les mains posées sur le sol devant lui, Kanon était à bout de souffle. Les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps lui rappelait celles qu'il avait ressenties lors de son combat contre Milo. Alors qu'il tentait de se reprendre, ce fut au tour de Rhadamanthe de subir le courroux du Mercenaire et à son tour, il se retrouva à terre. Sans force. Blessé. Ensanglanté.

Shun, Io et Syd lièrent leurs cosmos, en vain. Albérick faisait toujours bande à part, pensant n'avoir besoin de personne pour vaincre un être tel que Dracon. Syd le regardait souvent, sans comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourtant, son amour pour lui ne se tarissait pas. Alors que tous étaient à terre dans le groupe, le Guerrier de Delta prit part, enfin, au combat. Lui qui pensait pouvoir battre Dracon seul, se vit être projeté contre l'un des murs du Palais. Sa robe divine se disloqua à plusieurs endroits. Vexé, il se releva et tenta une autre offensive. Cette fois, Syd s'interposa entre son ami et le Mercenaire. Ce fut lui qui reçut le coup de plein fouet. Il tomba sans connaissance. Albérick le dévisagea. Avec mépris. Avec horreur. Avec haine.

Tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, pourtant il fallait qu'il se relève. Syd commençait à bouger lorsque Albérick tomba près de lui, inerte. Les autres lui avaient pourtant dit de pas attaquer seul, mais l'Asgardien n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que Syd l'avait vu à terre. D'instinct, il tendit sa main vers lui, sachant qu'une fois de plus son amour le rejetterait, mais qu'importe…, Syd avait besoin de le toucher pour savoir s'il était encore en vie. Pour son plus grand soulagement, il l'était encore. Albérick venait de serrer la main que lui tendait le Guerrier de Zeta. Il était inconscient et avait agi par réflexe. Syd n'attendait rien de lui. Il était résigné.

Les Alliés, bien qu'en surnombre, ne réussissaient pas à prendre le dessus sur leurs ennemis. Tous les groupes se battaient avec hargne et conviction pourtant, il ne semblait rien y avoir à faire pour les vaincre.

—

 _ **Domaine Sacré, Palais d'Athéna.**_

Loin du combat qui se déroulait au Sanctuaire, Athéna, ses oncles et Hilda avaient peur pour leurs amis et protecteurs. Seule Hilda pouvait suivre l'affrontement grâce à son cosmos. Elle faisait le lien entre tous. Les Dieux étaient désespérés de voir leurs troupes peiner face à aux Mercenaires d'Héra, et surtout de ne pouvoir intervenir. Voyant la souffrance des Déités, Hilda intensifia son cosmos et entoura de son aura apaisante et rassurante tous les Alliés, au risque de dévoiler leur position à Héra.

—

 _ **Domaine Sacré, près du lieu du combat.**_

Héra avait senti, comme tous les autres, la cosmo-énergie de la Prêtresse d'Odin. Elle sut immédiatement, tout comme ses Mercenaires qu'Athéna était encore au Sanctuaire et cela la réjouit. Il était encore trop tôt pour aller les éliminer, elle et ses oncles. Elle voulait voir la tristesse dans les yeux de cette peste. La tristesse de perdre une fois encore tous les êtres qu'elle chérissait tant.

Afin de mettre un peu d'ardeur dans le coeur de ses hommes, elle déversa également son cosmos sur eux, leur rappelant qu'elle comptait sur eux, et que l'échec n'était pas permis.

Les Mercenaires n'avaient pas d'autre choix de gagner ce combat sinon, ils le savaient, ils périraient.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, devant le Palais du Pope.**_

Face à Dracon, qui n'avait pas encore utilisé de coup spécial, le petit groupe était en difficulté. Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs…

Le cosmos d'Hilda apaisa les esprits. Les Alliés se savaient soutenus par les Dieux ainsi que par Hilda de Polaris. Un regain d'énergie s'empara d'eux. Cependant pour Kanon, la colère qu'il ressentit en voyant Rhadamanthe à terre, fut son déclencheur. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. _ILS_ ne pouvaient pas perdre. Le second Gémeaux se releva, son cosmos ne cessait d'augmenter. Les poings serrés jusqu'au sang ; le regard froid et déterminé ; les muscles de tout son corps tendus à l'extrême, il avançait vers Dracon qui fit un pas en arrière.

Il n'était jamais bon d'énerver un Gémeaux, surtout un être comme Kanon capable de manipuler des Dieux. Saga et tous les autres sentirent la puissance de son jumeau augmenter dangereusement. Tous les combats cessèrent et tous se tournèrent vers Kanon. Rhadamanthe se releva difficilement et tenta d'arrêter son amant, mais en vain. Le Gémeaux ne le regarda même pas et continua d'avancer. Il faisait peur à tous ses amis, d'autant que tous savaient qu'il se sentait étrange depuis des jours.

Saga sentait sa propre force augmenter également mais pas au point d'égaler celle de son frère. Il savait que la colère de Kanon amplifiait ce phénomène, mais il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il leur arrivait à tous les deux.

Puis d'un coup, l'armure de Saga se mit à briller, à résonner. Puis ce fut le tour des onze autres armures de se manifester. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Kanon avançait toujours et lança un coup de poing direct et ultra rapide sur Dracon qui ne put esquiver. Le Mercenaire se vit pour la première de son existence frappé par un mortel. Le coup porté par le cadet des Gémeaux l'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin, Dracon s'encastra dans un pilier avant de glisser sur le sol. Ce fut péniblement qu'il se releva, un goût amer, métallique dans la bouche.

— Du… sang… ! Impossible ! Tu ne peux pas me battre ! Tu n'es qu'un humain, un insecte !

Kanon ne répondit pas. Les surplis, les écailles, les robes divines ainsi que les armures d'argent et de bronze se joignirent aux armures d'or. Toutes scintillaient. Toutes résonnaient. Toutes s'alliaient.

— Shion, Mû ! Une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea Dohko, inquiet.

Les deux Béliers s'entre-regardèrent.

— Non ! Absolument pas, répondit dubitatif le Pope.

— Saga ! As-tu une idée ? l'interrogea Camus.

— Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ma puissance augmente comme celle de Kanon mais lui est en colère et c'est ce qui fait la différence entre lui et moi.

— En colère ? s'étonna Milo.

— Oui, en colère…, Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec Rhadamanthe, ajouta le Gémeaux en titre.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, que tous se turent. La seconde Gemini, jusque là _muette_ et _inactive,_ se mit à son tour à briller et sans que Dracon ne bouge, elle lança une attaque sur Kanon qui avait cessé son avancée. Avant même que le second Gémeaux n'esquive, l'armure de Saga avait quitté son porteur et s'était placée devant Kanon pour absorber le coup. Saga était désemparé, confus. Il ne comprenait pas.

— Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Shura.

— Ca, c'est la question ! répondit Angelo.

Dracon aussi se posait la question, tout comme les autres Mercenaires et Héra, bien entendu. La Gemini agissait seule, il ne la contrôlait plus. Mais l'avait-il seulement contrôlée un jour ? L'issue de cet affrontement était compromise pour eux, s'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre un semblant d'emprise sur elle.

Saga avait délaissé le groupe avec lequel il combattait depuis un moment pour rejoindre son jumeau. La colère qu'il sentait chez Kanon ne faiblissait pas. De plus, il semblait ne plus voir personne, hormis Dracon. Le Gémeaux en titre tenta plusieurs fois de rappeler son armure mais en vain. Elle était plantée devant Kanon, ne bougeait plus et s'était éteinte et tue. Les autres protections avaient fait de même.

Dracon essaya de reprendre le dessus sur la Gemini, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et relança un coup vers Kanon et sa jumelle. Le Gold et l'armure déjouèrent l'attaque ; l'un en sautant sur la droite, l'autre en se séparant en plusieurs morceaux avant de rejoindre son porteur.

Les Mercenaires se regroupèrent autour de Dracon, alors que les Alliés faisaient de même autour des jumeaux du Sanctuaire.

— On dirait que la seconde armure des Gémeaux est en prise avec ses démons, fit remarquer Mû à son Maître.

— Oui, tu as raison. Pourtant les armures n'ont pas de conscience propre.

— Cependant, depuis le début de cette histoire, ce genre de chose est arrivé plusieurs fois. Et puis, les armures d'or sont capables d'entrer en résonance dès qu'elles sont toutes ensemble, cela ne montre-t-il pas une sorte de conscience ? interrogea Shiryu.

— Sans doute, Shiryu, mais c'est difficile à croire, répondit Shion.

Alors que le cosmos de Saga se stabilisait, celui de Kanon ne cessait de s'accroître. Rhadamanthe, Saga, Milo et quelques autres tentèrent de lui parler mais il ne répondit pas. Il se focalisait sur la Gemini qui s'immobilisa. Dracon tenta tout pour reprendre le contrôle sur l'armure oubliée, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Autre chose se passait. Hadrien était là, Dracon le sentait.

— Comment est-ce possible ? s'interrogea-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Dracon ? lui demanda Galien, inquiet.

— Je … je sens le descendant de Kyros.

— QUOI !

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il n'est pas encore mort. C'est pourtant impossible !

— Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais je t'ordonne de reprendre le contrôle sur la Gemini et sur ce type, c'est clair ! le somma Galien.

— J'essaye déjà, mais rien à faire…

La Gemini ne bougeait plus. Kanon non plus. Dracon essayait d'ôter l'envie de résister à Hadrien et de reprendre l'emprise sur l'armure. Les autres Mercenaires avaient repris le combat, obligeant les autres à laisser seul Kanon et Dracon. Saga se sentait plus fort que d'habitude sans comprendre pourquoi. Aioros, Mû, Eaque, Milo, Valentine et lui lancèrent simultanément leur attaque respective. L' « Another Dimension » du Gémeaux en titre était bien plus puissant qu'à l'accoutumée et avec la puissance des autres coups, ils parvinrent à éliminer Trajan.

— Ils ont eu Trajan ! Comment ? C'est impossible…, fit Galahad.

Les Mercenaires ne pouvaient y croire. Des mortels ne pouvaient pas les battre. IMPOSSIBLE ! Après la perte de leur frère d'armes, Galien, Konrad, Dracon et Galahad n'avaient plus d'autre choix que d'utiliser toute leur puissance. Utilisant à peine la moitié de leur capacité, une onde de choc envoya tous les Alliés au sol. Du moins ceux qui étaient encore debout. Ceux qui gisaient déjà à terre, roulèrent ou s'envolèrent comme des poupées de chiffon jusqu'à des centaines de mètres de là.

Une fois de plus, Syd de Mizar tenta de protéger de sa vie celui qu'il aimait. Albérick avait cependant bien ressenti l'attaque mais pas aussi violemment que les autres et surtout que Syd. Le Guerrier de Megrez ne comprenait pas son pair. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer de la sorte ? Il regarda Syd, presque dédaigneux. Il était allongé sur le ventre. Son corps et son visage étaient meurtris par la violence du choc. Des plaies le recouvraient presque entièrement. Mais une chose frappa Albérick : Syd souriait. Megrez déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi Syd souriait-il ? Albérick se releva et se dit que pour une fois, il serait peut-être préférable de se battre avec les autres et pas seul…

Rhadamanthe voulut protéger, encore, Kanon mais cette fois ce fut lui qui se plaça devant le Juge. Il prit de plein fouet l'onde de choc projetée par les Mercenaires. Il s'écrasa dans l'un des piliers du Palais avant de glisser sur le sol, sans connaissance. Le blond se releva avec peine et se dirigea vers son amant imprudent.

— Bon sang ! Ne grandiras-tu jamais ! murmura Rhadamanthe en dégageant une mèche du visage de son amant.

— Ca…ça ne… ça ne serait pas marrant, souffla difficilement le Gold tout en reprenant conscience.

— Tu es inconscient ! s'énerva presque le Juge.

— Je t'aime aussi, fit-il en souriant.

— Arrête de dire des conneries, et relève toi !

Rhadamanthe et Kanon se relevèrent ensemble. De nombreux Alliés les imitèrent et les rejoignirent afin de reprendre le combat. Le second Gémeaux vit que Dracon ne bougeait plus, ni la Gemini d'ailleurs. Shion, Dohko, Saga et Kanon sentirent une chose étrange dans le cosmos du Mercenaire comme si deux cosmos-énergies se battaient en lui. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Galien et ses hommes avaient cessé de faire augmenter leurs cosmos supposant qu'ils étaient suffisamment puissants pour vaincre les vermines qui se tenaient devant eux. Cependant, Seiya, Aldébaran, Queen, Valentine, Shura, Fenrir, Isaak, Sorrente, Christer, Io et Syd ne s'étaient pas relevés après l'onde de choc. Les autres étaient, certes, debout mais ils étaient tous dans un sale état. Fractures, fractures ouvertes, plaies, hématomes recouvraient tous les corps. La douleur leur broyait les entrailles, mais cela ne les rendait que plus forts. Ils devaient protéger la Terre, les Océans, les Enfers et le Royaume du Nord ainsi que tous leurs occupants.

Dracon et l'armure oubliée ne bougeaient toujours pas. Kanon les observait. Rhadamanthe surveillait Kanon. Les autres Alliés se remirent en position de combat. Si Saga et les autres avaient réussi à vaincre Trajan alors ils pouvaient battre les autres Mercenaires. Un regain d'enthousiasme les prit. Hilda déversait toujours son cosmos sur le Sanctuaire, afin que tous sachent qu'elle et les Dieux étaient là avec eux. Tous les Alliés, encore plus ou moins valides, firent augmenter leurs cosmos jusqu'à leurs paroxysmes. Une pluie de coups plus violents les uns que les autres s'abattirent sur les hommes d'Héra qui les rendirent.

Dracon menait lui aussi un combat difficile. La conscience d'Hadrien voulait reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle semblait aidée par un cosmos. Cosmos que le Mercenaire ne s'attendait pas à ressentir un jour. Celui de Kyros des Gémeaux !

— _Kyros ! C'est impossible !_ fit le Mercenaire.

 _— Tu as fait de moi un traître, Dracon ! Mais je suis un Chevalier d'Or, protecteur d'Athéna, à ce titre je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire alors que tu t'apprêtes à tuer un innocent, mon descendant !_

 _— Ky…ros ? Comment peux-tu être ici alors que tu es mort depuis des siècles ?_ demanda Hadrien incrédule.

 _— Je suis en toi depuis ta naissance, tout comme j'étais dans tes aïeuls dans le seul but de pouvoir intervenir si Héra voulait se venger._

 _— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?_ lui fit remarquer Hadrien.

 _— Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me réveiller et reprendre des forces. Pardon de t'avoir laissé subir cela, mon descendant,_ répondit-il attristé.

 _— Je comprends, ce n'est rien._

 _— Tu t'es bien battu. Je suis fier de toi,_ le félicita l'ancien Gémeaux.

— _Je suis toujours là_ , ricana le Mercenaire. _Ne croyez pas pouvoir vous en sortir !_

 _— Que tu crois !_ lança l'ex-Gold.

La Gemini sentait l'âme et le cosmos de son porteur se mélanger à un cosmos inconnu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était figée. De leur côté Kyros et Hadrien unirent leurs forces. Même si Hadrien ignorait la présence du cosmos en lui, Kyros lui certifia qu'il l'avait. L'ancêtre aida le descendant à intensifier sa cosmo-énergie et y mêla la sienne. Leur but était de faire sortir Dracon du corps d'Hadrien. Pendant qu'ils se démenaient, Kyros pénétra dans l'esprit de Kanon.

— _Je suis Kyros des Gémeaux, Chevalier d'Or au service d'Athéna, et relégué au rang de traître à cause de Dracon et ses comparses._

 _— Tu as trahi notre Déesse ?_

 _— J'ai été manipulé par Dracon et Héra mais je ne l'ai su que trop tard. Mon armure t'a attaqué, je m'en excuse. Elle m'est fidèle et je pense qu'elle n'a pas supporté d'être bannie. Je suis en train de tenter de faire sortir Dracon du corps de mon descendant, ensuite je joindrais mon cosmos au tien afin de montrer à l'armure des Gémeaux que tu es maintenant son porteur. Elle devrait te rejoindre._

 _— Tu penses pouvoir sauver cet innocent ?_

 _— Je l'espère en tout cas, mais son cosmos ne s'est pas développé et il est très faible. Cela va être difficile…_

 _— Et si je vous aidais ?_

 _— Tu ferais ça ?_

 _— Bien sûr ! C'est parti…_

Kanon intensifia son cosmos et aida Kyros à sauver Hadrien. Ensemble, ils luttèrent contre Dracon alors que « dehors » le combat se poursuivait. Rhadamanthe s'inquiétait pour son Gémeaux qui ne bougeait plus. De leur côté Saga et Shion se doutaient de ce qu'il se passait ; ils avaient senti un cosmos inconnu en plus de celui de Kanon et celui, même très faible, d'Hadrien.

Voir ainsi leurs amis étendus, inertes, sur le parvis du Palais mettaient à rude épreuve les émotions des autres qui poursuivaient le combat. Ils tentaient au mieux de rester concentrés mais ce n'était pas aisé surtout quand celui qui est à terre est l'être le plus important de leur vie, après la Déité qu'ils devaient protéger. Aussi, Angelo serrait les dents et les poings. Shura ne bougeait absolument pas et son cosmos s'affaiblissait. Le Cancer n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'aller secouer les puces de son amour, le remettre debout, finir avec lui ce combat et pouvoir enfin lui dire combien il l'aime. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait abandonner le champ de bataille et laisser les autres. Alors, il se résolut la mort dans l'âme.

Il n'était pas le seul à se retrouver face à ce dilemme. Shiryu, Hyoga – qui ne s'était pas encore déclaré –, Bud et Shun se sentaient frustrés de ne pouvoir aller aider leurs amants. Albérick, fidèle à lui même, toisait son pair. Syd le dégoutait. Pourtant, les relations entre hommes ne le dérangeaient pas. Pour lui, peu importait le sexe de l'autre, il ne faisait aucune différence. Lui-même avait mis des hommes et des femmes dans son lit, même s'il n'avait jamais eu de vrais sentiments à leurs égards. Alors pourquoi rejetait-il ainsi son compagnon d'armes ? Il pourrait très bien jouer un moment avec lui et profiter de la situation, mais non ! Il ne le voulait pas. Il n'avait que du mépris pour Syd, mais pourquoi ? Pourtant, dès qu'il le pouvait, le Guerrier Divin de Megrez lorgnait sur lui, le détaillant sous toutes les coutures cherchant sans doute le petit truc qui le dégoutait à ce point en lui… à moins que cela soit autre chose…

Les Alliés encore debout prenaient part au combat avec toute la hargne qui les habitait. Ils ne devaient pas perdre face aux Mercenaires et à Héra. Ils ne le pouvaient pas… Quant à ceux tombés un peu plus tôt, ils reprenaient lentement conscience. Certains plus rapidement que d'autres. Mais tous rejoignirent leurs amis, et même s'ils étaient tous affaiblis, ils intensifièrent leurs cosmos pour signifier à tous qu'ils étaient de « retour ».

Le combat était acharné, violent et rapide. Très rapide même. Cependant, les Gold et les Bronze percevaient maintenant très clairement les attaques de leurs ennemis et se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur vitesse d'action. Aussi, Camus, Hyoga, Milo et Aphrodite réussirent à toucher sérieusement Konrad qui peina à se relever. Les Mercenaires voyaient leurs ennemis de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus forts, alors que les blessures qui les recouvraient étaient de plus en plus graves. De leur côté, les Marinas, les Spectres et les Asgardiens commençaient également à progresser dans leurs attaques qui devenaient plus puissantes de minute en minute. Un groupe d'Alliés venait de triompher de Galahad, en partie grâce à l'« Excalibur » de Shura.

Deux Mercenaires étaient tombés. Il en restait encore trois. Galien se battait comme un forçat et menait la vie dure au groupe d'Alliés qui l'affrontait ; Konrad était sérieusement blessé mais pas assez pour mourir et continuait le combat ; Dracon, quant à lui, était toujours figé face à Kanon.

Depuis son poste d'observation, Héra pestait. Athéna ne pouvait pas gagner cette guerre qu'elle préparait depuis des siècles…

—

 _ **Olympe, quartier de Zeus.**_

Le Dieu des Dieux ne réussissait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et son son épouse, quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait beau fouiller le fond de sa mémoire mais rien n'y faisait. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à la localiser. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? D'ailleurs, il ne percevait rien de la Terre…

Un coup donné à la porte de ses appartements le sortit de sa réflexion. C'était l'un des gardes.

— Majesté, fit-il en posant un genou à terre. Le Seigneur Odin vient d'arriver et a demandé à s'entretenir avec vous.

— Odin ? Ici ?

Zeus était surpris d'autant qu'il n'avait pas revu son vieil ami depuis des millénaires.

— Très bien. Je vais le recevoir ici même, dit le Dieu de l'Olympe.

— Bien Majesté.

Le garde quitta la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le visiteur de marque.

— Mon vieil ami, sourit Zeus en ouvrant ses bras vers son visiteur.

— Cela fait bien longtemps, en effet.

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent amicalement. Ils étaient heureux de se voir, pourtant Zeus remarqua une gêne chez Odin.

— Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme ? lui dit-il. Aurais-tu un problème ?

— Tu imagines bien que ma visite, bien que non-officielle, n'a rien d'une visite de courtoisie.

— Je vois. Dis m'en plus.

— Tu n'arrives pas à voir ce qu'il se passe sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Si tu le savais, je pense que tu ne serais pas là.

Devant la mine stupéfaite de Zeus, Odin lui expliqua alors ce qu'il savait à propos d'Héra, de ses Mercenaires et sur ce qu'il se passait au Sanctuaire Terrestre. Plus Odin avançait dans son explication, plus Zeus sentait sa colère monter.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, parvis du Palais du Pope.**_

Les corps étaient meurtris, ensanglantés et souvent désarticulés à cause des os brisés mais la volonté des Alliés était intacte. A bout de souffle, ils donnaient pourtant tout ce qu'il leur restait de force afin de battre leurs ennemis.

Les Mercenaires ne comprenaient pas comment de simples humains pouvaient leur tenir ainsi tête. Héra ne leur laissait pas de répit. Leur rappelant sans cesse qu'elle les avait sortis de la misère de l'Olympe, qu'elle était leur bienfaitrice, qu'ils lui devaient la vie. Elle les tenait et ils ne pouvaient que lui obéir même lorsqu'elle les insultait d'incapables et de bons à rien. Galien serrait les poings, mais il ne pouvait lui désobéir.

Certains Alliés ne s'étaient pas relevés après la dernière attaque lancée simultanément par Galien et Konrad. Attaque très puissante. C'était le cas de Queen, Valentine, Shura, Milo, Fenrir, Shaka, Sorrente, Rune, Rhadamanthe et Syd. Tous étaient salement amochés. Leurs cosmos étaient faibles, très faibles même et pour la plupart, sur le point de s'éteindre.

Kanon ressentait la flamme s'éteindre en Rhadamanthe, mais il était aux prises avec Dracon Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il se battait toujours avec Kyros pour sauver le pauvre Hadrien. La perte du premier Juge d'Hadès affecta le second Gémeaux, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son cosmos s'intensifia alors de plus belle, surpassant tous les autres. Même Saga ne réussissait pas à exploiter sa cosmo-énergie comme était en train de le faire son frère. Il tenta de l'arrêter mais, en vain. Kanon était en colère. Kanon avait mal. Kanon était sur le point de perdre un être cher à son coeur et ça, il ne pouvait le tolérer. Et puis, une chose terrible arriva.

— HADRIEN ! s'écrièrent ensemble Kanon et Kyros.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

— HADRIEN, refit Kanon.

— Je… je… je pense que c'est fini, murmura Kyros. Il est mort, affirma-t-il avec peine.

— MERDE ! s'énerva le Gémeaux.

Ne sentant plus l'âme de son hôte, Dracon délaissa le corps inerte et se rematérialisa devant les autres. Kanon et Kyros quittèrent à leur tour le corps d'Hadrien, non sans avoir tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois.

— Tu es une ordure, Dracon ! fit trop calmement Kanon.

— Je n'y suis pour rien s'il était trop faible, ricana le Mercenaire.

Puis le second Gémeaux vit Rhadamanthe étendu non loin de lui. Son coeur se serra. Ses entrailles se broyèrent. Des larmes montèrent dans ses iris émeraude. Les hommes de mains d'Héra devaient payer. Aidé par le cosmos de Kyros, il intensifia le sien si puissamment que la Gemini sembla s'éveiller. Elle scintillait de plus en plus fortement calquant ses pulsations sur le cosmos de Kanon. Kyros parla avec son armure, lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé depuis leur séparation et qu'elle appartenait aujourd'hui à Kanon. L'armure hésitait mais elle écouta son premier et unique porteur.

Elle s'éleva dans les airs, toute scintillante, en émettant un son aigu mais pas agressif comme les autres fois. Kanon suivit l'armure, pas par son propre chef. Son cosmos et celui de l'armure semblaient communiquer. Tous deux flottaient dans les airs puis l'armure se scinda et vint recouvrir Kanon.

Toutes les armures d'or entrèrent en résonance, appelant ainsi leur soeur à les rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit. Personne ne le vit de suite, mais le masque de l'armure avait changé, au lieu de deux visages maléfiques, elle arborait maintenant deux visages bénéfiques, à l'instar de celle de Saga. Les armures jumelles émirent ensemble un son très particulier, plus grave mais joyeux. Elles s'acceptaient…

Kanon devenait officiellement, comme son jumeau, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Tous les présents furent surpris par ce dénouement, y compris les Déités. Hilda transmettait toujours les informations qu'elle percevait du combat. Aussi, Athéna, Poséidon, Hadès et elle décidèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait devant le Palais. Mais Héra eut la même envie et pour les mêmes raisons.

Alors que les Déités des deux camps se montraient sur le lieu de l'affrontement. Kanon revêtu de la Gemini lança une attaque si puissante et si rapide sur Dracon que celui-ci ne la vit pas arriver sur lui. En un seul coup, il venait d'anéantir le Mercenaire sous les regards de tous les autres. Et alors qu'il se tournait vers Konrad et Galien, tous ressentirent un ou plutôt, deux cosmos si puissants que tous ceux qui étaient présents se sentirent presque écrasés sur le sol. Tous avaient au moins l'un de leurs genoux à terre, les Déités y compris.

Une voix sortie d'outre-tombe résonna sur le Sanctuaire. Personne n'osa bouger, ni même protester.

— HERA ! Montre-toi ! ordonna Zeus.

Il s'agissait bien de lui, accompagné par Odin, le Seigneur des Terres du Nord, qui pour le moment restait en retrait.

— Tu m'as trompé, Héra !

— Zeus, mon époux, que vas-tu imaginer ? dit-elle mielleusement.

— IL SUFFIT ! gronda-t-il. Odin m'a tout expliqué.

Héra était acculée. Elle ne pouvait plus rien nier. Son époux ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tenté, et en plus à plusieurs reprises, de s'en prendre à sa fille. Elle ne pouvait que se taire.

Le silence s'était invité. Après l'intervention de Zeus, plus personne ne parlait, plus personne ne bougeait. Le Dieu des Dieux regardait autour de lui. Quel désastre ! Quel gâchis ! Il soupira tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Dépité. Hilda était à genoux devant son Seigneur, qui pour le moment n'avait pas daigné s'intéresser à elle.

— Athéna, Posi et Hadès je vous dois des excuses. Tout est de ma faute pour ne pas avoir vu les agissements de mon épouse.

— Ce serait plus à Héra de nous présenter ses excuses que toi, mon frère, fit remarquer Poséidon.

— Oui tu as raison, Posi. Mais je me devais de m'excuser aussi, affirma Zeus en regardant son épouse.

Héra ne semblait pas vouloir s'excuser. Visiblement, pour elle, tout cela ne nécessitait pas de demander pardon.

— Héra ! Ils attendent ! s'impatienta Zeus.

Mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la Déesse.

— Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Le Dieu des Dieux bloqua le cosmos et les pouvoirs d'Héra ainsi que de ses hommes, provisoirement pour le moment. Il s'avança vers sa fille et ses frères alors que son épouse pestiférait.

— Je suis désolé pour vos pouvoirs. Elle a trouvé le moyen de me contrôler, sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle a pu me faire annuler vos pouvoirs, mais malheureusement c'est irréversible, avoua-t-il attristé.

— Tu n'y es pour rien, Zeus, intervint Hadès. Mais si tu ne peux rien pour nous, peux-tu au moins faire quelque chose pour eux, demanda le Seigneur des Enfers tout en observant autour de lui.

— Je l'ai fait la dernière fois mais je ne peux utiliser ce pouvoir plus d'une fois par siècle. Je t'ai donné ce pouvoir Hadès dans le but de ne pas à avoir à l'utiliser.

— Tu veux dire, que tous nos amis …

Athéna ne put terminer sa phrase. Hilda ne savait pas quoi faire, alors, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'allait dire son Dieu, elle alla porter secours à ceux qui étaient encore en vie. Elle déversa sur eux son cosmos bienveillant. Certains reprenaient conscience alors que certains autres…

— Il y a un moyen de vous rendre vos pouvoirs ! intervint finalement Odin.

A ces mots, tous fixèrent leur regard sur lui. Comment ça, il y avait un moyen ? Zeus lui-même venait de dire que c'était impossible à Athéna et à ses oncles de recouvrer leurs pouvoirs !

— Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Zeus surpris.

— Je veux dire, que rien n'est perdu. Zeus, il y a bien longtemps, tu m'as demandé un service et tu m'as confié le secret pour rendre ses pouvoirs à un Dieu qui les aurait perdus. Tu avais, à cette époque, un très mauvais pressentiment mais tu n'avais pas voulu m'en dire plus. Sans doute par crainte de me voir aussi dans le même tourment que toi.

— De quel genre de service parles-tu ? lui demanda Zeus.

— Tu m'as simplement demandé d'observer l'Olympe et l'endroit où la seconde armure des Gémeaux était enfermée, mais de ne jamais en parler. Pas même à toi. Tu m'as demandé de venir à ta rencontre s'il se passait quelque chose et c'est ainsi que je suis venu à toi tout à l'heure. Cependant, je surveille toute cette histoire depuis une année, depuis le moment où l'armure à commencé à se manifester auprès de ce pauvre homme, fit le Dieu du Nord en posant ses iris sur Hadrien. J'ai même commencé à surveiller ton épouse, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. J'ai eu des doutes sur elle lorsque ses hommes sont arrivés sur l'île où se trouvait l'armure.

— Etrange, je ne me souviens pas de cela, dit pensif le Dieu des Dieux. Mais il semblerait que je doive te remercier. Alors, merci mon vieil ami.

— De rien. Et puis il y a autre chose. Tu voulais que je vienne avec ma Robe Sacrée, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

Athéna s'enferma dans sa réflexion et au bout de quelques minutes :

— Père, nous avons découvert que notre mémoire, à mes oncles et à moi, avait été effacée tout comme celle de Rhadamanthe. Cela a peut-être un lien, expliqua la jeune Déesse.

— Possible, oui.

Zeus réfléchissait, lissant sa longue barbe argentée, plissant ses sourcils.

— Est-ce qu'un Dieu dénommé Galien se trouve parmi ceux qui vous ont attaqué ? demandant soudainement le Roi de l'Olympe aux Alliés.

— Oui, Seigneur, fit Shaka. C'est le chef des Mercenaires envoyé par la Déesse Héra, ajouta-t-il.

— C'est donc lui qui a effacé nos mémoires, et je suppose que nous ne sommes malheureusement pas les seuls, dit alors Zeus.

Zeus se retourna vers son épouse, qui pesta de constater que son plan avait échoué et ses Mercenaires. De plus, son époux avait mis un Non-Olympien dans le coup et ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

— Héra, je veux une explication ! ordonna le Dieu des Dieux.

A suivre…


	22. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

 _ **Mardi 31 mai.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire d'Athéna, parvis du Palais du Pope, nuit et matin.**_

Sur le visage meurtri des combattants de tous les clans se lisaient la peine, la tristesse, la colère et l'incompréhension. A leur pieds étaient étendus leurs amis, leurs frères d'armes et pour certains l'être le plus cher à leur cœur.

Les Mercenaires avaient perdu trois des leurs : Trajan, Galahad et Dracon. Galien et Konrad étaient grièvement blessés mais leurs jours n'étaient pas en danger.

Pour les Alliés, les pertes étaient plus lourdes, plus douloureuses. Rhadamanthe, Valentine, Rune, Fenrir, Sorrente, Shura et Syd succombèrent à leurs blessures avant l'arrivée d'Odin et de Zeus au Sanctuaire. Le cosmos d'Hilda de Polaris avait permis aux autres de récupérer un peu et avec l'aide de certains plus valides, ils se relevèrent.

Pourtant l'heure n'était pas encore venue de pleurer sur les corps étendus. Alors que Zeus venait de sommer Héra de s'expliquer, celle-ci se refusait toujours à parler.

— JE T'ORDONNE DE PARLER ! gronda Zeus.

— Et que feras-tu pour m'y obliger ? Tu vas m'ôter mes pouvoirs sans doute ? Et bien vas-y fais-le ! pesta-t-elle.

Zeus avait ce pouvoir. Celui de priver les Dieux de leur puissance. Mais il pouvait également leur rendre leurs capacités. Il est le Dieu des Dieux et à ce titre possédait à l'origine _TOUS_ les pouvoirs. Il y avait des millénaires de cela, Zeus avait décidé d'en léguer quelques uns à ses frères et soeurs. C'est ainsi qu'il avait donné, entre autres, le pouvoir de résurrection à Hadès en lui confiant les Enfers. Héra le savait, elle est non seulement son épouse mais aussi sa soeur. Elle connaît bien Zeus et est l'une des rares personnes qu'il tolère près de lui sans surveillance. Elle en avait profité…

Héra était confiante. L'implantation du code hypnotique dans la tête de son époux, lors de l'effacement des mémoires par Galien, la protégeait. Elle en était certaine. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'elle avait ordonné à Zeus d'ôter les pouvoirs divins de Poséidon, d'Hadès et d'Athéna. Personne ne connaissait ce code à part elle, Galien et Aloysias – et ces deux derniers ne la trahiraient jamais !

Elle doutait qu'Odin puisse intervenir. Seul Zeus le pouvait mais elle s'était assurée qu'il oublie qu'il avait la possibilité de rendre leurs pouvoirs à des Dieux déchus. Elle avait même pensé à lui faire croire, que l'action était irréversible et qu'il lui était impossible d'agir contre son épouse et ses fidèles Mercenaires. Alors que pouvait bien faire le Dieu du Nord ?

— Je suis le seul à pouvoir ôter les pouvoirs d'un Dieu. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement à Athéna et à mes frères. Quelqu'un est donc intervenu, et cela ne peut être que toi ! gronda Zeus envers son épouse. J'ignore comment tu as réussi cela, mais tu vas faire en sorte de tout arranger et vite !

— Sinon quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle.

— Je t'ôterais tous tes pouvoirs et te bannirais de l'Olympe, voilà je que je ferais !

— Tu ne me fais pas peur, mon cher époux !

Zeus sentit sa colère accroître. Certes, il reconnaissait en son for intérieur qu'elle avait des raisons d'être jalouse. Il l'avait trompée à de très nombreuses reprises et Athéna était le résultat de l'une de ses infidélités. Pourtant, il aimait Héra… En plus de sa colère, il ressentait une peine immense à l'idée de chasser son épouse du Mont des Dieux. Mais elle avait été trop loin…

— Mais regarde autour de toi, Héra. Regarde ces hommes morts pour un combat dont ils ne connaissaient même pas l'origine. C'est du gâchis. Je venais de leur rendre la vie, ils n'avaient plus qu'à tenter de vivre normalement, mais non ! _TU_ en as décidé autrement !

— Que je m'explique ou pas ça ne changera rien, et puis Odin l'a dit, il connaît le moyen pour leur rendre leurs pouvoirs, fit-elle, sans vraiment y croire, en toisant Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna, et donc de pouvoir les sauver…

— Ce n'est pas une raison !

Zeus tentait au mieux de retenir sa colère. Il se concentra et fit appel à son cosmos puissant. Mais au moment où il allait faire l'incantation pour retirer les pouvoirs d'Héra et de ses Mercenaires, le trou noir ! Il ne savait plus comment faire. Peine perdue… Alors, et afin de ne pas perdre la face devant toute l'assemblée, il intensifia son cosmos, pensant que son épouse délierait sa langue.

Kanon, revêtu de son armure des Gémeaux, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Rhadamanthe gisant sur les dalles froides du parvis du Palais. Les poings serrés le long de son corps, il contenait – du moins essayait-il – sa colère. Depuis leur nuit passée ensemble, Le second Gémeaux avait compris que la Wyvern était important pour lui et plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus c'était le cas. Kanon ne supportait tout simplement pas de le voir là, sans vie… Il n'était pas le seul dans cet état d'esprit. Angelo, Shiryu, Bud, et Minos ne montraient rien mais intérieurement leurs corps bouillaient de rage. Ils venaient tous de perdre celui qu'ils aimaient. Et même si Odin connaissait le moyen de rendre leurs pouvoirs à leurs Déités, pour le moment, et c'était un fait, ils étaient morts…

Les étoiles régnaient depuis de longues heures déjà. Le ciel était clair. L'air était doux. Le bruit des combats avait laissé place au silence, ou presque. La voix du Seigneur suprême de l'Olympe résonnait contre les parois rocheuses situées autour de lui, mais le mutisme d'Héra le fit gronder. Le cosmos puissant et écrasant de Zeus s'abattit alors sur le Sanctuaire, mais pas seulement. Il fut ressenti également aux Enfers, dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et dans le Royaume d'Asgard. Héra eut un frisson d'horreur. Elle connaissait parfaitement son époux et à ce titre, savait que lui résister comme elle le faisait n'était pas une bonne idée.

— Très bien, dit-elle enfin.

Zeus fit redescendre d'un cran son cosmos, sans pour autant le contenir. Il se devait d'être à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Héra commença alors son récit, depuis le début, il y avait de cela plusieurs millénaires. Expliquant qu'elle en avait eu marre un jour du comportement de Zeus envers sa fille chérie. Qu'il lui passait tous ses caprices d'enfant gâtée. Qu'elle, son épouse, était très souvent reléguée au second plan… Et puis un jour, elle voulut en finir avec Athéna afin de retrouver la place qui lui était due : celle d'être l'épouse du Dieu le plus puissant de l'Olympe, et non pas une maîtresse laissée dans l'oubli. Cependant, Hadès et Poséidon s'en étaient mêlés, sauvant ainsi la jeune Déesse.

Héra n'avait pas supporté l'idée que ses beaux-frères aient pris la défense de cette petite peste. Elle avait promis de se venger. C'est ainsi que Galien était entré en scène. Capable d'agir sur les mémoires, celles des Dieux y compris, il n'avait eu aucun mal à effacer ce qu'Héra qualifiait comme de « petit détail », soit la tentative d'assassinat sur la Déesse Athéna, de toutes les mémoires des Olympiens, ou presque toutes. Seuls Galien et ses hommes, son serviteur Aloysias, et elle n'avaient pas vu leurs souvenirs effacés. Profitant de ce moment, Héra ordonna à Galien d'introduire un code dans le cerveau de son époux. Code qui, le pensait-elle, lui servirait sans doute un jour. Avec cela, elle pourrait contrôler Zeus et l'obliger ainsi à lui obéir. C'est ainsi que pendant la bataille qui venait de se dérouler au Sanctuaire, les pouvoirs divins d'Athéna, d'Hadès et de Poséidon avaient disparu.

Depuis lors, Héra n'avait eu de cesse que de trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de la fille de son époux. Puis, il y eut Kyros des Gémeaux. Dracon reçut l'ordre de prendre possession de son corps et de son âme afin d'attenter une fois de plus à la vie de la jeune Déesse. Le Gold ne vit pas venir l'attaque du Mercenaire et ne put intervenir rapidement. Kyros n'avait pas failli à sa tâche, ni même trahi Athéna. Il fut possédé, tout comme venait de l'être ce pauvre Hadrien, son descendant… Et malgré sa puissance, il n'avait pu rien faire pour échapper à l'emprise du sous-Dieu.

Héra apparaissait sereine lors de son monologue. Parfois, il lui arrivait de sourire. Parfois, elle semblait se perdre dans sa honte. Pourtant, son auditoire, lui, ne riait pas, au contraire même. La colère de certains se faisait sentir dans tout le Sanctuaire. Le plus virulent était Kanon néanmoins, les autres le suivaient de très près. Le ton léger qu'employait l'épouse de Zeus, agaçait fortement le camp adverse. Et ne parlons pas de Zeus ! Cependant pour le moment tous, le Dieu des Dieux y compris, laissaient pourtant parler la Déesse renégate, de peur sans doute qu'elle ne cesse de s'expliquer.

Hilda déversait toujours son cosmos sur les plus affaiblis sous l'oeil bienveillant d'Odin qui lui prêtait un peu de son pouvoir afin de l'aider dans la tâche qu'elle s'était donnée.

De leur côté, les Dieux sans pouvoirs écoutaient les paroles d'Héra, se demandant s'ils pourraient, comme l'avait affirmé Odin, recouvrer leur puissance Divine. Athéna en doutait, mais elle se tut.

Héra continuait de s'expliquer sur ses actes, sans vraiment convaincre, d'ailleurs. Après le passage sur Kyros, elle insista sur le fait qu'elle n'avait rien tenté pendant plusieurs siècles, jusqu'au jour où elle remarqua Saga des Gémeaux. Lorsqu'il entendit Héra prononcer son nom, le Gold se rapprocha d'elle, presque immédiatement imité par son son jumeau et Aioros. Tous trois voulaient entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire sur le Gémeaux.

— Saga était parfait pour mon plan. Gentil. Apprécié. Pressenti pour prendre la suite du Pope. Oui, il était parfait…, ajouta-t-elle songeuse.

— Pardon d'intervenir, mais pouvez-vous en dire plus ? demanda Saga la voix presque tremblotante.

Le Gémeaux retenait son souffle. Près de lui, se tenait Aioros qui, par sa simple présence, soutenait son amant. Qu'est-ce qu'Héra allait divulguer sur lui ? Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour avoir la réponse à sa question.

La Déesse reprit ses aveux, après avoir inspirée profondément et avoir jeté un coup d'oeil vers son époux qui ne semblait pas décolérer, au contraire même… Elle avoua qu'elle avait ordonné à Dracon de s'emparer du corps et de l'âme de Saga, tout comme il l'avait fait pour Kyros. Salir la réputation de ce Chevalier avait été facile, annonça-t-elle froidement. Saga regardait fixement la Déesse, il semblait pétrifié et à la surprise générale, ce fut Kanon qui intervint.

— QUOI ! s'écria-t-il. Vous voulez dire que c'est à cause de vous que mon frère a eu une double personnalité ? Donc rien n'était de sa faute !

Un brouhaha sans nom s'en suivit. Saga avait donc été manipulé !

— Kanon ! Ca ne sert à rien de hurler et puis, je n'ai pas su lutter contre Dracon donc si je suis responsable. J'ai été trop faible, murmura le Gémeaux.

— Non Saga, tu n'es en rien responsable. Dracon était un Dieu puissant, tu ne pouvais pas lutter contre lui.

— J'aurai dû essayer…

— Mais tu l'as fait, et à plusieurs reprises, intervint Athéna.

— Mais…

— Non, Saga… Crois en toi, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais mais il était trop fort. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, fit Aioros en devançant ainsi la Déesse.

Le Gold se vit soutenu par tous ses amis, mais au fond de lui cette blessure resta béante, même si aujourd'hui il commençait à apprendre à vivre avec…

Héra souriait maintenant perfidement. Voir ainsi le Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux aux proies de ses doutes et de ses cauchemars, lui plaisait.

— HERA ! Cesse de sourire devant le malheur que tu as engendré ! gronda Zeus.

La Déesse se raisonna rapidement, il n'était décidément pas bon de contrarier son époux. Elle reprit en expliquant que Dracon avait pour mission de tuer Athéna alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson, mais qu'après son échec à cause d'Aioros, elle avait décidé de laisser Dracon sur Terre, et plus précisément à la place de Saga afin de faire régner la terreur sur le Sanctuaire. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour se débarrasser d'Athéna, ou au moins de la discréditer auprès des Chevaliers et surtout de son père. Sa haine s'était encore intensifiée lorsque son époux avait décidé de rendre la vie à tous après la dernière Guerre Sainte, et avait imaginé ce plan. Puis elle raconta l'histoire de la seconde Gemini et d'Hadrien.

— Le jeune homme là-bas, fit-elle en montrant la dépouille d'Hadrien, est le descendant de Kyros des Gémeaux. Il pouvait, grâce au peu de cosmos qu'il possédait, contrôler un minimum l'armure, et c'est pour cela que Dracon s'est servi de lui. Ce garçon a eu connaissance de l'existence de la Gemini grâce à des rêves. Elle communiquait avec lui ainsi. C'est arrivé, car après la mort d'Hadès et avant cela à la défaite de Poséidon et de ton affaiblissement – dit la Déesse en regardant Athéna – l'armure a pu sortir de son silence et elle a cherché son porteur : Kyros mais c'est Hadrien qu'elle a trouvé.

L'assemblée était stupéfaite. Tout cela pour de la jalousie ! Impensable ! Et pourtant…

Zeus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son épouse jalouse de sa fille ! Il ne put contenir sa rage plus longtemps. Le Puissant Dieu de l'Olympe éleva son Foudre au dessus de sa tête. Le tonnerre gronda. Des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel. Plus personne n'osa bouger ni dire quoique ce soit. Zeus laissait parler sa colère. La foudre s'abattit sur le Domaine Sacrée.

Kanon sentit sa rage augmenter. Son jumeau avait souffert le martyre et en souffrait encore, et son amant gisait non loin de là, tout ça à cause d'Héra et de sa jalousie. Saga s'approcha de lui et posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule.

— Arrête, ça ne changera rien, fit l'aîné.

— Saga a raison, intervint Milo.

Le second Gémeaux serra les poings mais fit ce qu'il put pour contenir sa colère. Pourtant il avait deux bonnes raisons d'être dans cet état.

— Mais pourquoi t'en être prise à Hadès et à Poséidon ? la questionna Athéna.

— Parce qu'ils t'ont défendue. Il y a bien longtemps, la toute première fois où j'ai tenté de m'en prendre à toi, ils sont intervenus et j'ai juré de ne venger d'eux également. C'est ainsi que j'ai ordonné à Dracon d'effacer la mémoire de toute l'Olympe pour la première fois. Il vous a implanté à tous le fait que vous ne vous supportiez pas et les Guerres Saintes ont commencé. Dracon a fait en sorte que Zeus ne s'en mêle pas, ainsi j'avais l'assurance que vous vous entre-tueriez mais j'ai échoué.

— Tu nous as effacé plusieurs fois la mémoire ? s'étouffa Hadès.

— Oui, je n'avais pas le choix, répondit la Déesse. Je savais que tu ne me pardonnerais pas, fit-elle remarquer tout en observant son époux.

— Ca suffit maintenant, j'en ai assez entendu ! signifia Zeus. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner. Tu as commis d'innombrable méfaits, beaucoup de monde a péri y compris des civils. Je suis déçu par tes agissements.

Zeus n'avait même plus de mots pour exprimer sa colère, sa tristesse et sa déception. Il soupira lourdement.

— Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous bannir. _Tous._ Et sans pouvoirs, cela va sans dire.

Zeus inspira un grand coup et reprit son incantation tout en augmentant son cosmos. Il brandit son Foudre. Des éclairs s'en échappèrent. Des grondements de tonnerre s'abattirent sur tout le Sanctuaire. La pluie tomba. Le vent s'en mêla. Pour les civils de la ville voisine, il s'agissait d'un gros orage de printemps, rien de plus. Puis tout cessa. D'un coup. La pluie s'arrêta de tomber. Les nuages se dissipèrent laissant place au soleil.

Zeus ne comprenait pas pourquoi son pouvoir lui faisait défaut de la sorte. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire son épouse pour que son pouvoir n'ait aucun effet sur elle et ses précieux Mercenaires ? Quant à Héra, elle jubilait. Elle savait pourquoi son époux n'avait rien pu faire contre elle.

— Et bien, mon époux, que t'arrive-t-il ? Te ne sais plus utiliser tes pouvoirs ? ricana-t-elle.

— Silence ! Je suis certain que tu m'as fait quelque chose et tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit ! ordonna le Dieu tout puissant.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Zeus orienta son Foudre vers son épouse, augmenta son cosmos et voulut lui lancer un coup mortel. En vain. Tout son corps se refusait à lui obéir. La puissance du coup s'estompa comme neige au soleil. Personne ne comprenait. Zeus, du haut de sa grandeur, se sentait quelque peu désemparé mais le montra pas. Cela aurait fait bien trop plaisir à Héra.

— Que m'as-tu fait ? s'exaspéra Zeus.

Mais Héra n'était pas encline à répondre. Elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle avait peut-être échoué dans sa vengeance mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il voulait savoir.

— Seigneur, pardonnez mon insolence, intervint Shaka.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Chevalier ?

— Vous avez affirmé que vous étiez le seul à pouvoir ôter les pouvoirs d'un Dieu, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Oui…

— Mais vous ne les avez pas retirés volontairement à la Déesse Athéna, ni aux Seigneurs Hadès et Poséidon, c'est bien cela ? questionna le Chevalier de la Vierge.

— Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ? s'impatienta le Dieu des Dieux.

Toute l'assemblée se demandait pourquoi Shaka posait toutes ces questions au plus puissant Dieu de l'Olympe.

— Et bien, dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule raison à vos agissements. Vous avez été hypnotisé, mon Seigneur.

Silence. Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée durant quelques secondes. Dans les têtes, cela résonnait comme la pire blague racontée par Seiya, la différence c'est que l'idée venait de Shaka, la réincarnation de Bouddha…

— Hypnotisé ! Hypnotisé ! répéta Zeus, brisant le silence.

— C'est une explication plausible, père.

— Et puis, Galien peut intervenir sur les mémoires. Il lui est donc facile de pratiquer l'hypnose, intervint Saga.

— Et cela expliquerait que je n'ai aucun souvenir du moment où vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs, dit pensivement Zeus.

— Effectivement, c'est cohérent, fit Poséidon.

— Héra ! J'ai à présent la certitude que tu y es pour quelque chose. Galien n'aurait jamais agi sans en avoir reçu l'ordre et il est à ton service. Et puis, tes Mercenaires et toi êtes les seuls sur qui mes pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet. AVOUE !

Mais la Déesse ne répondit rien. Une fois de plus. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle ne pleurait pas. Son visage neutre montrait une certaine lassitude, tristesse. Zeus soupira puis se tourna vers Galien.

— Galien, je t'ordonne de parler ! gronda Zeus.

— Je n'obéis qu'à ma Déesse.

— C'est moi le Maître de l'Olympe. C'est à moi que tu dois obéissance !

— Je ne suis plus sous vos ordres depuis que vous m'avez rétrogradé. La déesse Héra m'a sauvé, je lui en suis reconnaissant et le serais à jamais. Je n'ai rien à dire de plus.

Zeus hurla sa colère. Sa voix fit trembler tout le Sanctuaire. Les civils, les apprentis, les gardes, ainsi que les Chevaliers qui veillaient sur eux, en eurent des frissons. Les murs des temples, du Palais et les ruines vibrèrent également sous l'onde de choc que venait de causer l'écho de la voix du Dieu tout puissant. Seulement, Galien n'avait pas peur, il se savait protégé par sa Déesse.

Intérieurement, Héra était satisfaite par le chef de sa garde. Pas qu'elle doutait de sa loyauté mais devant Zeus, il était si facile de faire marche arrière. Heureusement, Galien était fort mentalement et ne semblait pas avoir peur de son époux. Pour la première fois, elle intensifia son cosmos, et appela à elle sa protection Divine qui vint la recouvrir.

L'armure était dans les tons rouges en forme de robe, tout comme celle d'Athéna. Elle était composée de centaines de morceaux de métal, plus ou moins longs, ressemblant à des plumes de paons. En bas de chaque pan, se dessinait un œil à l'instar des plumes de l'oiseau. Sur sa tête, la Déesse portait un casque en forme de diadème. Ses ailes se déployaient comme un éventail. **[1]**

Toute l'assemblée se mit en position de défense. Les plus affaiblis ainsi que les Dieux déchus étaient protégés par les plus vaillants. Zeus n'avait même pas pu empêcher son épouse de revêtir sa protection Divine, il pestait contre sa stupidité.

— A quoi joues-tu ? lui fit-il remarquer.

— Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. Tes pouvoirs se bloquent dès que tu veux t'en prendre à moi ou à ma garde.

— Tu admets ! Enfin !

— Et je suis satisfaite. Personne ici ne peut plus m'empêcher d'aller au bout de ma vengeance.

Héra tenait fermement son sceptre dans sa main, mais au moment où elle allait l'utiliser Odin se plaça devant elle. Son puissant cosmos rivalisait avec le sien.

— Odin, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça. Si tu ne veux pas prendre un mauvais coup, tu ferais mieux de retourner d'où tu viens, affirma Héra.

— Je ne peux malheureusement pas. J'ai fait une promesse à mon vieil ami, et je compte bien l'honorer, répondit le Dieu Nordique.

A son tour, Odin appela sa Robe Divine qui vint le recouvrir pour la première fois depuis des millénaires. Il comptait bien protéger son ami ainsi que tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Notamment Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès.

— Comment ça, une promesse ? demanda la Déesse.

— Il y a des millénaires, Zeus est venu me voir et m'a demandé de lui faire une promesse. Celle d'intervenir lorsque la seconde armure d'or des Gémeaux se réveillerait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il n'avait pas tort… Si je n'étais pas là en ce moment, personne ne pourrait t'empêcher de le tuer, ainsi qu'Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon. Non pas que vous n'en seriez pas capable, fit Odin en se tournant vers les Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas et Guerriers Divins, mais Héra est très puissante, il vaut mieux un autre Dieu de votre côté.

— Je n'ai pas de souvenir de cette conversation, mais je suis heureux que tu t'en souviennes, intervint Zeus.

— Peu importe. S'il me faut me débarrasser de toi aussi, je le ferais, pesta Héra.

Se servant de son Sceptre, Héra lança une attaque contre Odin qui put la stopper facilement. Toute l'assemblée était estomaquée. Devant eux se jouait un combat entre un Dieu Olympien et un Dieu Nordique. Ce n'était pas ce que l'on racontait le plus dans les registres des différents Sanctuaires. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recommencer, Héra ordonna à ses hommes – Galien et Konrad – de reprendre le combat. Ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement en lançant un attaque sur les ex-Dieux mais les Alliés réagirent vite et purent contenir les coups. Shion et Mû érigèrent un « Cristal Wall » autour d'Athéna et de ses oncles afin de les mettre à l'abri, du moins le plus possible à l'abri.

Le combat entre Héra et Odin se poursuivait sous le regard inquiet de Zeus, qui se sentait frustré de devoir rester en arrière et de laisser combattre son ami. Mais il n'avait pas le choix… Les coups s'étaient remis à pleuvoir sur le Sanctuaire. Cependant un combat entre deux Dieux était bien plus dévastateur qu'un autre. Dohko s'approcha de Saga et de Kanon.

— Dites les gars, est-ce que vous seriez capable de pénétrer la tête de Galien pour essayer d'aller récupérer le fameux code d'hypnose ?

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent. Ils n'y avaient même pas pensé, à vrai dire.

— Le problème n'est pas d'entrer mais de trouver l'information. Il s'agit d'un Dieu et qui plus est, il manipule les mémoires. Ce ne sera pas facile, expliqua Saga.

— Facile ou pas, là n'est pas la question, fit remarquer la Balance.

— Ca peut le faire, mais on va avoir besoin de temps, même à deux, reprit Kanon.

— Très bien. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. On gère le reste.

Les trois Chevaliers acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Dohko alla expliquer son plan à Shion et aux autres. Les jumeaux avaient besoin de temps, et ils allaient le leur donner. Odin fut également mis dans la confidence. Il devait gagner du temps, et il le ferait.

Kanon et Saga utilisèrent le « Genrô Mao Ken » et pénétrèrent dans la mémoire de Galien qui ne les avait pas vus faire car il était aux prises avec Shaka, Milo, Minos, Aioros, Isaak et Bud. Quant à Angelo, Mû, Eaque, Christer et Albérick, ils restèrent en protection près des Gémeaux. Les autres protégeaient les ex-Dieux et Zeus ou se battaient contre Konrad.

Galien était sous l'emprise des jumeaux mais nul ne savait pour combien de temps. Le Mercenaire se débattait et parfois reprenait le contrôle mais pour de courts instants. Il était pourtant plus fort que de simples mortels ! Cependant les Gémeaux étaient déjà doués séparés, et ensemble ils l'étaient encore plus. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche dans la tête de Galien, Saga et Kanon trouvèrent ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Le code d'hypnose. Après avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient, ils quittèrent l'esprit du Mercenaire, non sans y laisser un petit quelque chose… Ce qui arrivait à Zeus leur avait donné une idée. Faire la même chose. A présent Galien était inoffensif…

Sur le Parvis du Palais, la bataille battait son plein. Odin prenait de mauvais coups mais il avait quelques scrupules à frapper Héra. Elle était une Déesse, et la femme de son vieil ami, et malgré tout il pouvait la comprendre. Zeus n'était pas fidèle. C'était la seule chose qu'il n'aimait chez son ami, mais une promesse était une promesse. Lorsqu'il vit de nouveau les Gémeaux bouger, il comprit qu'ils avaient réussi. Il se doutait qu'ils allaient tenter d'inverser les effet de l'hypnose sur Zeus. Il leur fallait donc encore un peu de temps. Son épée à la main, il se jeta sur Héra, qui para le coup avec son sceptre. Odin frappait fort, pas assez pour la blesser, mais suffisamment fort pour ne pas l'être lui-même.

Tous les Alliés avaient bien compris que les jumeaux avaient encore besoin de temps, et heureusement que seul Konrad restait en état de se battre. Galien avait essayé mais il ne parvenait à lancer aucune de ses attaques contre ses ennemis. L'implantation hypnotique fonctionnait…

Saga et Kanon demandèrent l'autorisation à Zeus de pénétrer sa mémoire, et puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, il s'était résolu à accepter. Immédiatement, les jumeaux se mirent à la tâche. Ils savaient que « dehors » leurs amis faisaient leur possible pour leur permettre d'agir. Il fallait faire vite afin de limiter les dégâts. C'était Zeus le plus menacé…

Après de longues minutes, Kanon et Saga trouvèrent l'emplacement du code hypnotique dans la tête du puissant Dieu de l'Olympe. Il était implanté si profondément qu'il aurait été impossible de le trouver sans savoir quoi chercher. Les jumeaux peinèrent à retirer ce code, mais ils parvinrent. Héra n'avait pas vu ce qui se tramait, elle se battait comme une forcenée contre Odin.

Et puis, une aura puissante s'abattit sur le Sanctuaire. Zeus s'éveillait. Il avait recouvré toute sa puissance. Sa splendeur. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il était fort. Les Gémeaux avaient fait du bon travail. Ils avaient réussi. Le Dieu des Dieux pouvait à présent ôter les pouvoirs de son épouse et de ses Mercenaires mais également rendre les leurs à sa fille et à ses frères. L'action n'était pas irréversible, c'est Héra qui lui avait mis cela dans la tête…

Zeus brandit son Foudre, de nouveau des éclairs déchiraient le ciel qui s'assombrit. Le vent se leva. L'orage grondait. Il était violent, bien plus que le précédent. Héra cessa ses attaques sur Odin, tout comme Konrad cessa celles sur ses ennemis. Et alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre résonna sur le Domaine Sacrée, des boules d'énergie apparurent et se mirent à tourner autour de Zeus. Lorsque celui-ci orienta son attribut Divin vers sa fille et ses frères, les boules d'énergie fusèrent à toute allure vers les ex-Dieux et entrèrent en eux.

Ce fut douloureux. Les trois Déités se mouvaient dans tous les sens, un peu comme si elles se désarticulaient. Ce moment ne dura qu'une minute, mais à leurs yeux cela avait perduré bien plus longtemps. Doucement, Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès reprirent leurs esprits. A nouveau, ils sentirent en eux le pouvoir Divin qui les envahissait. Que c'était bon de se sentir entier…

Pendant tout ce temps, Hilda s'était occupée au mieux des blessés mais son cosmos faiblissait. Le combat ayant cessé, Odin déversa un peu du sien sur elle afin qu'elle puisse continuer à prodiguer des soins. A peine remise de ses émotions, Athéna rejoignit Hilda afin de l'aider dans sa tâche, et surtout pour la remercier. A elles deux, elles avaient plus de puissance, et les blessés les plus mal en point commencèrent à ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

Zeus bloqua les pouvoirs d'Héra, de Galien et de Konrad, en attendant de s'occuper d'eux plus tard. L'urgence était de rendre la vie à tous ceux qui l'avaient perdue. Hadès eut la permission de ramener tous les défunts y compris Hadrien et les Mercenaires. Il allait sans dire que Zeus allait soulager les hommes de main de son épouse de leurs pouvoirs avant de les bannir de l'Olympe à jamais.

A peine réveillés de leur sommeil, normalement éternel, les Chevaliers, les Marinas, les Juges et les Guerriers d'Asgard se relevèrent péniblement avec l'aide de leurs amis afin de remercier les Dieux de leur bienveillance. Seulement, quelques uns n'ouvrirent pas les yeux… Ils étaient dans le coma, un peu comme s'ils ne voulaient pas revenir. C'était le cas d'Hadrien.

A la seconde où ils s'étaient réveillés, Galahad, Trajan, Dracon et les Demi-Dieux s'étaient sentis étranges. Ils se sentaient diminués. En fait, Zeus venait de bloquer leurs pouvoirs tout comme il l'avait fait pour les deux autres et son épouse. Héra pestait contre elle-même. Elle avait perdu. _TOUT_ perdu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'allait faire son époux. D'un coup, elle était moins rassurée.

Et puis, Zeus fit gronder sa voix, une fois encore.

— Moi Zeus, Dieu des Dieux du Mont Olympe et en présence d'Odin, Dieu des Terres du Nord ; d'Hadès, Dieu des Enfers ; de Poséidon, Dieu des Océans et d'Athéna, Déesse de la sagesse déclare ici et maintenant qu'Héra, mon épouse ainsi que Dracon, Galahad, Trajan, Konrad, Galien et tous les Demis-Dieux qui les ont aidés sont bannis de l'Olympe ce jour et à jamais. Ces renégats resteront sur Terre et vivront dans la loyauté et dans la droiture. Sans aucun pouvoir, ils subiront les effet de la vieillesse, des maladies, de la souffrance. Ils vivront comme des Hommes et j'espère qu'ils apprendront de leurs erreurs.

Après sa tirade, Zeus cogna son Foudre sur la dalle du Palais du Pope. Un éclair lumineux s'en échappa et à la seconde tous les Olympiens surent que leur Roi venait de bannir un ou plusieurs des leurs.

Héra et ses hommes de main tombèrent à genoux. Têtes baissées, et les mains à plat sur le sol devant eux, ils ne pensaient plus à rien, n'avaient plus envie de parler ni même de voir qui que ce soit. Ils n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Les larmes boudaient Héra, pourtant elles étaient présentes dans son cœur et dans ses yeux.

Zeus et Odin s'entre-regardèrent. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot pourtant une véritable conversation passait par leurs iris attristés par ce dénouement. Mais y avait-il une autre solution ? Sans doute, oui. Mais à quel prix ?

— Vous êtes libres d'habiter où bon vous semble. Mais vivez dans le droit chemin…, fit Zeus.

Ce fut là ses dernières paroles. Il alla à la rencontre de sa fille. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot mais le puissant Olympien posa délicatement sa main sur l'une des joues d'Athéna. Quelques perles d'eau salée y glissaient. De son pouce, il tenta de les effacer mais d'autres suivaient. Zeus l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis quitta le Sanctuaire, sans même un regard pour son épouse. Héra venait d'être bannie et n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, certes, mais elle demeurait son épouse…

Personne au Sanctuaire n'émit un son. Les Alliés observaient les bannis. Ils avaient triomphé mais ne semblaient pourtant pas heureux. L'existence d'Héra et de ses hommes était gâchée, pas de quoi se réjouir… De plus, il fallait s'occuper des blessés, surtout de Shura, de Syd et d'Hadrien qui étaient dans le coma. Pour les autres, blessures ouvertes, fractures, contusions, rien de bien grave, en somme.

— Avez-vous besoin d'un coup de main pour transporter vos blessés ? fit une voix mal assurée.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où émanait la voix. Et ce fut avec surprise que les Alliés se rendirent compte que c'était Galien qui proposait son aide.

— Tu nous as affrontés, et tu nous proposes ton aide ? T'es sérieux, là ? fit Milo.

— Milo, arrête ! fit Shion. C'est honorable de sa part, il n'est pas obligé de le faire.

— Peut-être mais c'est gonflé quand même, intervint Angelo.

— Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide…

Galien se vit couper la parole par Konrad.

— Quoi que fasse Galien, je serais avec lui. Je suis d'accord pour vous aidez également.

— Toi aussi ! fit Dohko.

— On obéissait aux ordres, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on voulait de cette guerre, répondit Galien.

— En tout cas ne comptez pas sur nous pour rester et vous aider. On se tire, fit Trajan en son nom et en celui de Dracon et Galahad.

Puis, ils prirent la direction de la sortie du Sanctuaire, imités par les ex-demi-Dieux.

— Au lieu de parler dans le vide, ne peut-on pas s'occuper des blessés ? grogna presque Kanon.

— Kanon a raison, reprit Shion. Aller !

Angelo attrapa Shura, Bud prit son frère et Saga s'occupèrent d'Hadrien. Les comateux se virent transportés comme de vulgaires sacs de pommes de terre. Kanon soutint Rhadamanthe par la taille, heureux de le voir en vie. Les plus valides aidaient les plus amochés et ce, toutes castes confondues. Les Déités étaient fières de voir leurs troupes ainsi s'entendre. La paix revenait dans les cœurs et les âmes. Ils espéraient juste que ce moment ne soit pas éphémère.

Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès marchaient derrière leurs troupes, soulagés. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin presque… Pourquoi Shura, Syd et Hadrien ne s'étaient-ils pas réveillés comme les autres ? Puis la Déesse stoppa et se retourna vers Héra qui n'avait pas encore bougée.

— Héra, si tu le souhaites, tu peux rester vivre ici. Tu y es la bienvenue.

Mais l'ex-Déesse la toisa et fit volte-face. Elle n'allait sûrement pas rester au Sanctuaire ! Héra partie sans un mot, sans se retourner mais en maudissant son époux, ses beaux-frères et surtout cette peste d'Athéna.

A suivre…

 **[1]** Description faite à partir d'un fan-art, sur lequel j'ai peu d'éléments. Il serait issu d'un artbook mais je n'en sais pas plus. Source : .fr/blogs/intrigue/p_25032_les-divinites-grecques-dans-les-chevaliers-du-zodiaque


	23. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

 _ **Jeudi 2 juin.**_

 _ **Sanctuaire Terrestre.**_

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Héra et ses Mercenaires avaient été bannis de l'Olympe. Elle, Trajan, Dracon et Galahad avaient quitté le Domaine Sacré sans se retourner, sans un mot. Où étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ? A vrai dire, tous au Sanctuaire s'en fichaient. Seuls Galien et Konrad étaient restés. Ils avaient aidé à soigner les blessés et à préparer les repas. Ils tentaient d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette bataille. Cette défaite. Ce Bannissement… Ils avaient décidé de rester car ils ne savaient pas où aller. Ici, au moins ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Bien sûr, l'ambiance était tendue en leurs présences, mais ils supposaient que cela passerait avec le temps.

Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès étaient soulagés. Ils avaient récupéré leurs pouvoirs. Hadès avait eu l'autorisation de ramener tous les défunts liés à cette guerre ; un grand réconfort. Pourtant deux combattants ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Shura et Syd. Et un civil, Hadrien. Pour ce dernier, les médecins du Sanctuaires supposaient que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de cosmos en lui pour supporter ce retour à la vie, mais il avait des chances de s'en sortir. Des professeurs en médecine de la fondation GRAAD furent appelés en urgence par Athéna, ou plutôt par Saori, afin qu'ils puissent examiner le Gold et l'Asgardien. Malheureusement, sans plus de résultats. Visiblement et hormis leurs blessures, tous deux allaient bien. Les médecins en conclurent qu'ils ne souhaitaient simplement pas vivre. Mais pourquoi ? Ca, c'était malheureusement une question sans réponse…

Les autres blessés semblaient, quant à eux, se remettre doucement. Les cosmos d'Athéna et d'Hilda avaient aidé aux soins même si cela ne les avait pas guéris. Seul le temps le pouvait. Nombre d'entre eux avaient cru perdre l'être aimé. Nombre d'entre eux s'étaient inquiétés pour leurs amis, pour leurs amours… Aujourd'hui, les couples restaient ensemble. Ils avaient besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre auprès d'eux. D'ailleurs, tous résidaient encore au Sanctuaire Terrestre.

Shura avait été transporté dans son temple. Angelo fut volontaire pour veiller sur lui. Bien que ses côtes le fassent toujours souffrir, il s'occupait de lui. Plusieurs fois par jour, il lui passait de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et le torse. Tous les matins, il jouait avec ses articulations afin que ses muscles travaillent un minimum. Dans ces moments-là, il ne pensait pas à ses sentiments envers lui. Ce n'était pas correct et le Cancer ne souhaitait pas profiter de la situation. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son ami, le Capricorne, se réveille pour enfin lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'il avait changé d'avis lorsque Shura s'était effondré lors du combat contre les Mercenaires. Angelo s'était mordu les doigts de ne lui avoir jamais rien dit. Il avait cru le perdre, mais il était là avec eux. Le Cancer se démenait pour ramener Shura, parfois pourtant, il perdait tout espoir…

Syd était sous la surveillance de son jumeau, dans l'un des appartements du Palais. Bud suivait lui aussi les consignes des médecins, s'occupant au mieux de son frère. Souvent, il le regardait. Syd avait l'air paisible, presque serein, pourtant Bud se doutait pourquoi il ne voulait pas revenir. Albérick. Ce type asocial et imbu de lui-même en était la cause. Syd l'aimait-il à ce point ? Au point de refuser de vivre puisqu'Albérick l'avait rejeté ? Syd et lui étaient jumeaux et tout comme de nombreux jumeaux, l'un et l'autre ressentaient les mêmes choses. Cela fit penser l'Asgardien qu'il s'était promis de mettre un coup de poing à ce type méprisable…

—

 _ **Temple du Capricorne, dans la nuit du 2 au 3 juin.**_

Angelo ne dormait toujours pas. Il était assis sur un fauteuil qu'il avait installé près du lit de son « patient ». Il l'observait. Se posait des tonnes de questions, comme par exemple : comment l'aider ? Comment lui parler après son réveil ? Le Cancer soupira silencieusement, un peu comme s'il ne voulait pas déranger Shura. Au bout de quelques heures de veille, Angelo éprouva le besoin d'aller se rafraîchir le gosier. Il se leva du fauteuil inconfortable et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Une force intérieure l'incita a se retourner vers l'endormi. Une folle envie de glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de Shura le prit. En fait, la tentation se faisait de plus de plus forte.

Au début, Angelo se retint. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de cette situation. Il ne le voulait surtout pas. Pourtant, et après une longue minute d'hésitation, il s'approcha du lit et tremblant, il fit pénétrer ses doigts dans la toison de jais de son bel amour. Ses cheveux étaient doux, il ne s'en lassait pas. Sa main descendit doucement vers la joue pâle de Shura. La barbe naissance du Gold offrait de la résistance au Cancer. Il sourit, pensant que c'était sans doute pareil pour lui. Lentement, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait faire, Angelo approcha son visage de celui du Capricorne. Il sentait à peine le souffle de la respiration de son « patient » l'atteindre, pourtant quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient. Angelo retint sa propre respiration et déglutit péniblement avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles, inertes. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour le Cancer. Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi Shura ne s'éveillait-il pas maintenant ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il à ce point ?

Ce doux moment ne dura qu'un bref instant. Angelo s'en voulait déjà d'avoir agi ainsi, mais un partie de lui, ne le regrettait pas. Cela lui donnait le courage de se déclarer, mais pour cela il fallait que Shura ouvre enfin les yeux…

— Si tu veux savoir ce que représente mon tatouage, sache qu'il te faudra te réveiller. Je ne te le montrerais pas dans le Royaume des Morts. Cela n'aurait aucun intérêt, murmura Angelo à l'oreille de Shura.

Puis, il quitta la chambre pour aller boire un grand verre d'eau fraîche, et prendre une bonne douche froide. Le baiser aérien qu'il avait donné à son amour avait fait réagir quelque peu tout son corps… Près d'une heure plus tard, il revint s'installer dans le fauteuil inconfortable et trouva enfin le sommeil qui le fuyait depuis le début de la nuit.

—

 _ **Temple des Gémeaux, dans la nuit du 2 au 3 juin.**_

Depuis la fin de la bataille, Kanon et Rhadamanthe avaient passé peu de temps ensemble. Ils avaient tous deux reçu les soins dont ils avaient eu besoin, et Rhadamanthe fut gardé en observation, tout comme les autres qui étaient revenus du Royaume d'Hadès, et ce même s'il ne le voulait pas. Kanon, quant à lui, dut se rendre au Palais avec Saga ainsi qu'avec leur armures respectives, pour une réunion avec Shion et les trois Déités. Cela avait duré plusieurs longues heures. Puis une fois Rhadamanthe sorti de l'infirmerie, c'est Hadès qui fit le point avec ses Juges et ses Spectres. La nuit était bien avancée, et le Juge n'était pas encore là. Sa réunion s'éternisait. Qu'allait-il se passer entre eux maintenant ?

Kanon ne voulait pas aller se coucher sans avoir vu Rhadamanthe, il squatta alors le canapé. Il était assis, le bras gauche était posé négligemment sur le dossier. La main droite lui servait à maintenir sa tête. Il s'ennuyait presque. Au fond de la pièce se trouvaient les armures jumelles. Elle reposaient côte à côte. La Gemini perdue avait retrouvé sa place au Sanctuaire. Kyros avait été pardonné. Saga comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait pu lutter contre son côté démoniaque, bien qu'il s'en voulait toujours autant. Et lui, Kanon, était officiellement devenu Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux au même titre que son frère.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il regarda l'horloge qu'il apercevait, celle de la cuisine, elle indiquait vingt-trois heures. Trois heures, qu'il était assis là, bougeant à peine. Son estomac l'interpella. Il n'avait pas encore mangé et à vrai dire, il avait pris l'habitude que ce soit le Juge qui prépare les repas. Sauf que ce soir, Hadès le retenait… Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva et pénétra dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit tous les placards et le frigo, prit ce dont il avait besoin et se lança dans la préparation du dîner.

Alors qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine, le cosmos de Rhadamanthe se fit ressentir. Le Juge venait de pénétrer dans le temple et arriverait d'ici peu dans la partie habitable. Kanon, occupé, n'alla pas à sa rencontre.

— Tu cuisines ? fit surpris le Juge.

— Ouais, c'est pas ce que je préfère faire, mais je sais faire. Du moins quelques trucs, avoua-t-il.

— En tout cas ça sent bon, je suis surpris.

— Merci. Alors ta réunion ?

— Un peu comme pour toi, j'imagine. La rengaine habituelle.

— Tu repars quand ?

— J'ai pas envie de repartir maintenant. Le Seigneur Hadès nous accorde des vacances.

Kanon savait qu'un jour ou l'autre Rhadamanthe devrait rentrer aux Enfers, mais cette idée ne lui convenait pas.

— Mais tu devras bien reprendre ton tribunal, murmura le Gémeaux.

— Oui.

Rhadamanthe commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir son hôte. Eux !

— Pour le moment, Kanon j'aimerais ne pas parler de mon futur départ. Je suis là pour plusieurs jours, et j'aimerais profiter un peu de la paix…

Voilà ! Kanon le savait. Le Juge ne souhaitait pas revenir sur leur « relation », du moins sur ce qu'ils ressentaient depuis plusieurs jours. Il était déçu.

— … et de toi, avoua-t-il.

Kanon se retourna et accrocha les soleils du Juge. Le blond s'approcha lentement, et enlaça le cuisinier par la taille.

— Maintenant que tout est terminé, on pourrait peut-être penser à nous ?

— Comment ça ?

Au lieu de répondre, Rhadamanthe prit en coupe le visage de son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce baiser sensuel les laissa pantois. Une myriade d'émotions les transperçait de part en part. Ils en tremblaient presque. Le Gémeaux ne se retint pas de se rapprocher de son amant, un peu plus, ni de l'embrasser à son tour. La bonne odeur qui émanait des plats que Kanon venait de finir de préparer, les fit revenir à la réalité.

— J'espère que tu as faim, car c'est prêt, dit le Gémeaux.

— Ca peut se réchauffer ? demanda le juge.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas faim ?

— Pour le moment j'ai faim d'autre chose, murmura Rhadamanthe en rivant son regard à celui de son amant.

Kanon comprit de suite où voulait en venir le blond, il acquiesça avant de l'entraîner dans sa chambre où ils passèrent un moment fort en émotions, en sentiments et en sensualité…

— * * * —

 _ **Vendredi 3 juin.**_

 _ **Palais, appartements de Syd, matin.**_

Cela faisait maintenant trois longues journées que Bud veillait sur son jumeau. Il se sentait totalement inutile. Nombreux étaient ceux qui venaient pour prendre des nouvelles, parfois certains prenaient un peu le relais afin que Bud puisse se reposer, ou bien aller boire un café. En fait, tous les alliés étaient venus, sauf Shura qui se trouvait dans le même état que son frère mais aussi et évidemment Albérick. En même temps, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne rende pas visite à Syd, Bud voulant tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

Tout comme Angelo, Bud respectait à la lettre les consignes données par les médecins. Parfois il lui parlait. Parfois il lui lisait des chapitres de son roman préféré. Parfois il ne faisait rien d'autre que de lui tenir la main. Et souvent, il soupirait tout en se demandant si son jumeau « reviendrait ». Ses nuits étant courtes, l'Asgardien s'endormit en tenant la main de son frère.

A son réveil, une bonne heure plus tard, Bud se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre de son frère. Au fond de la pièce, adossé contre le mur et les bras croisés sur le torse, se trouvait un Guerrier Divin d'Asgard.

— Tu n'as rien à fiche ici ! Dégage ! grogna Bud.

Sans un mot, Albérick se décolla de son appui puis sortit de la pièce. Bud le rattrapa.

— Attends ! Pourquoi t'étais là ? l'interrogea le jumeau de Syd.

— Tu viens de me dire de dégager, et là tu me retiens !

— Réponds à la question !

— J'ai rien à te dire, rétorqua Megrez avant de quitter l'endroit.

— La manière dont tu l'as traité ne t'autorise pas à venir ici. Si je te revois dans le coin, tu rencontreras mon poing, cria-t-il.

Mais Albérick ne répliqua pas, laissant presque une drôle d'impression à Bud qui le regarda partir. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Megrez de ne pas dire un mot. En général, il aimait se « montrer ».

— _Ce mec est bizarre_ , songea Bud tout en retournant près de son jumeau.

—

 _ **Quelque part dans le Domaine Sacré.**_

Après sa « fuite » devant Bud, Albérick ne s'était pas arrêté de marcher. Les poings au fond de ses poches de pantalon, la tête baissée il shootait parfois dans les cailloux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Perdu dans ses pensées, il errait plus qu'il ne marchait, d'ailleurs. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Il aimait la solitude plutôt que d'être entouré de personnes moins intelligentes ou moins puissantes que lui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la solitude qu'il ressentait en cet instant. C'était plutôt comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui.

Enfin, il se stoppa. Il observa autour de lui, il ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Il se trouvait sur l'une des plages du Sanctuaire. Paisible. Discrète. Belle. Il s'assit dans le sable, maintenant ses genoux pliés vers lui avec ses bras. Il se perdait dans l'écume qui se créait lorsque la mer venait frapper les rochers avoisinants.

Le fait de voir Syd comme ça, inerte, l'avait touché. Mais pourquoi était-il allé le voir ? Ne l'avait-il pas rejeté comme on se débarrasse d'une chose cassée ou totalement inutile ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Albérick tenta de faire un retour en arrière. Il plongea dans sa mémoire, et l'explora depuis le moment où Syd lui tenait la main, lorsqu'il avait été blessé. A ce moment là et avant qu'il n'ait ouvert les yeux, il s'était senti comme apaisé. La douceur de la main qui tenait la sienne, l'avait interpellé. Une femme ? Non ! La peau était douce mais plus rugueuse que celle d'une femme. Alors c'était un homme… Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Alors pourquoi avoir rejeté Syd de la sorte ?

Ce jour là, et avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, Megrez avait sentit son organe de vie battre plus fort. L'odeur qu'il avait perçue – un subtil mélange d'eau de toilette poivrée avec une pointe d'après rasage – il la connaissait mais sur le coup ne se souvenait plus d'où elle provenait. Ses sens avaient été en éveil, et pour l'une des première fois de son existence, il s'était senti bien, et apaisé. Alors pourquoi avoir rejeté Syd de la sorte ?

Oui pourquoi l'avoir humilié ainsi devant les autres ? Devant les autres… Voilà pourquoi ! Dans la chambre, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait Hagen et sa fiancée ainsi qu'Hilda et Siegfried. Mais cela aurait-il vraiment changé quelque chose s'ils avaient été seuls ? Albérick reconnut que non. Il était fier. Imbu de lui-même. Sournois. Pourquoi n'avoir pas profité de la situation pour jouer avec Syd un moment avant de s'en lasser et de le jeter ?

En fait, il savait depuis plusieurs mois que Syd était amoureux de lui. Il l'avait surpris en train de l'observer pendant ses entraînements matinaux. Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Il faisait comme s'il ne savait pas, pensant sans doute qu'un jour, Syd se lasserait et laisserait tomber. Megrez était conscient que son caractère n'attirait pas les autres, pourtant il ne réussissait pas à changer, mais le souhaitait-il seulement ? Et puis, Albérick écarquilla ses orbes et se releva brusquement. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il ne pensait qu'à Syd ! Il envahissait ses songes mais il avait également très envie de le voir. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Etait-il attiré par lui ou n'était-ce qu'une faiblesse… ?

—

 _ **Temple du Capricorne, aux environs de midi.**_

Shiryu et Fenrir venaient de quitter le temple. Ils étaient passés prendre des nouvelles de Shura et avaient apporté le déjeuner pour Angelo. Le Cancer rejoignit la chambre du comateux – il ne souhaitait pas s'absenter trop longtemps – avec son déjeuner.

— Ca … sent … bon…

Angelo crut rêver.

— Shura ?

Le Capricorne n'avait pas les yeux ouverts. Sa main gauche bougeait légèrement. Angelo posa son assiette sur le premier endroit plat qu'il trouva et s'approcha du lit.

— Shura, tu m'entends ? lui demanda-t-il.

Angelo était à cheval entre la joie de revoir enfin son ami parmi eux et la peur que ce ne soit qu'une fausse alerte.

— Shura, merde, dis-moi un truc. N'importe quoi mais parle-moi !

— Angelo… je … t'aime…

Il fallut presque une minute au Cancer pour analyser ce que venait de dire son ami. C'était peut-être dû à la désorientation, ou bien aux médicaments…

— Shura ! Arrête tes conneries et ouvre les yeux, bordel !

Le-dit Shura ouvrit enfin ses paupières, lentement. La lumière filtrait peu par les rideaux tirés. Angelo l'avait fait exprès afin que Shura ne soit pas aveuglé à son réveil. Le Capricorne posa néanmoins son bras droit sur ses yeux afin que le peu d'éclairage ne l'atteigne pas.

— Je ne dis pas de conneries, répondit-il moins difficilement.

— Tu as passé trois jours dans le coma. Tu ne dois pas avoir les idées bien claires.

Pourtant au fond de lui, Angelo espérait de toute son âme que les paroles de son ami, étaient vraies. Il inspira profondément.

— Peut-être mais ça fait des mois que je cherche à te parler sans en trouver le courage. J'avais peur de perdre ton amitié. Mais je ne veux plus me taire, je suis mort une fois de plus sans rien te dire et je ne l'accepte pas. Tu peux rire, mettre ça sur le compte du coma, me rejeter tant pis, mais maintenant tu sais, avoua-t-il.

Le Cancer ne disait rien. Absolument rien. Il fixait son le Capricorne, l'air presque hébété.

— Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi, dit Shura après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— Comment sais-tu ? l'interrogea Angelo.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est comme un ressenti. J'ai même cru entendre que tu me demandais de me réveiller si je voulais voir ton tattoo parce que tu ne me le montrerais que dans le monde des vivants.

— J'ai vraiment … dit ça, fit Angelo surpris.

Les deux Gold s'entre-regardèrent. Ils ne pensèrent à rien. Ne dirent rien. Ils se regardaient simplement. Cet étrange moment cessa lorsque tous deux ressentirent l'approche d'un cosmos. Celui de Shion. Depuis le Palais, il avait dû sentir le réveil de Shura. Il venait aux nouvelles accompagné par l'un des médecins de la fondation GRAAD.

— Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, Shura, fit le Pope.

— Moi aussi, je le suis, sourit le Capricorne.

Le médecin fit sortir Shion et Angelo et examina le patient. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, mais Shura allait bien. Il lui fallait un peu de repos mais il allait bien… Tout le Sanctuaire fut prévenu du réveil du Gold et tous furent heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Bud y compris.

Après avoir mangé et bu de grands verres d'eau, Shura s'allongea de nouveau. Ses blessures guérissaient mais certaines le faisaient encore souffrir. Pendant ce temps, Angelo prenait une bonne douche. Avec le réveil de Shura, il n'avait pas encore pu la prendre. Ce moment à l'écart de celui qui hantait ses pensées, lui permit de repenser à ce que Shura lui avait dit.

— On ressent la même chose depuis des mois et nous, cons que nous sommes, on ne s'est aperçu de rien ! murmura le Cancer. Mais ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il tenait tant à m'aider pour faire mes soins pour mes côtes !

Angelo devait parler avec son ami. Parler de ses sentiments, et tenir sa promesse de lui montrer son tatouage… Quand le Cancer revint dans la chambre, il s'aperçut que Shura dormait. Il reprit sa place sur le fauteuil et s'assoupit à son tour. Son manque de sommeil venait de le rattraper.

—

 _ **Palais, appartements de Syd, après-midi.**_

Bud veillait tellement sur son frère, qu'il en avait oublié une chose importante. Sorrente. Lors de l'affrontement avec les Mercenaires, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mais tout avait été très vite après cela, et ils n'avaient pu discuter. Enfin, si, Sorrente était passé prendre des nouvelles de Syd mais Bud étant très affecté, la Sirène Maléfique n'avait pas cherché à lui parler. Et puis, il avait pensé que Bud s'était joué de lui. L'Asgardien se mit à réfléchir. Sorrente était venu le premier jour, mais pas depuis. Bud comprit très rapidement. Il était tellement inquiet pour son jumeau que lorsque le Marina était venu, il ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole. Sorrente avait dû se méprendre.

— Je suis trop bête, se dit-il à haute voix. Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Syd seul, mais il devait aller voir Sorrente au plus vite. Il se pencha au dessus du lit.

— Syd, je reviens. Désolé de te laisser seul mais … comment dire ? Sorrente n'est pas revenu depuis l'autre jour. Je pense qu'il se fait des idées sur ce qui s'est passé lors du combat. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'en veuille. Il me plaît, et j'ai envie de faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Je suis sûr que tu me comprends et que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne suis pas là si tu te réveilles. Je te promets de revenir vite et avec lui.

Bien que Bud s'en voulait de laisser son jumeau seul, le temps qu'il trouve Sorrente pour lui parler, il quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Devant la porte des appartements qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter, Bud vit Albérick, encore.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas revenir ! T'es sourd ? s'énerva Bud.

— Si tu veux, je peux rester près de lui.

Hein ! Quoi ! Que venait de dire ce malotru ? Bud en resta bouche-bée.

— Premièrement, qui te dit qu'il est seul ? Deuxièmement, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te laisser avec lui ? Troisièmement, …

En fait, il n'y avait pas de troisièmement. Bud avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien à dire.

— Et pis merde ! Dégage, il n'a pas besoin d'un type comme toi. Bouge, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! s'énerva l'aînée des jumeaux Asgardiens.

— Merde ! Pour une fois que j'essaie d'être serviable… C'est bon je me casse…

— Toi, serviable ! Tu rigoles ! Pourquoi t'es là ? Pour te foutre encore de la gueule de mon frère si jamais tu avais la chance d'être là à son réveil ?

— Ca fait des heures que je pense à lui comme un con ! Et ça a commencé avant toute cette histoire. Content ?

Là, à vrai dire Bud ne savait plus quoi dire. Albérick venait de lui dire qu'il pensait à son frère depuis des heures et même avant tout ça ? Il avait rêvé, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement…

— Et merde ! Pourquoi tu me croirais, hein ? Je suis le pire mec qui existe, toujours en train de mentir, toujours à dénigrer les autres et j'en passe. Je sais que je ne montre jamais le meilleur de moi et peut-être même que là je suis en train de te manipuler… Mais je me fous de ce que tu penses, je veux voir ton frère ! Laisse-moi rester le temps de ton absence.

Bud aurait souhaité que quelqu'un d'autre soit là en cet instant. Les mots d'Albérick résonnaient comme une supplique. Ce qui était loin d'être une habitude chez lui. Le guerrier Divin d'Alcor se demanda si Megrez se fichait de lui ou s'il était sincère. Et puis, que risquait son jumeau ? Pas grand chose, en réalité. Bud soupira.

— D'accord. Mais je te promets que si tu lui fais ou dis quoi que ce soit de bizarre, je te le ferais regretter, c'est clair ?

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision mais au moins son frère ne serait pas seul, le temps qu'il parle à Sorrente. Albérick le regarda droit dans les yeux, et fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Bud le laissa entrer, avec appréhension, et partit à la recherche de sa Sirène.

—

Albérick ne se reconnaissait plus. Il savait que s'il faisait un pas de travers, Bud lui tomberait dessus. Peut-être aurait-il raison, après tout ? Il pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre de Syd et vit l'objet de ses pensées allongé paisiblement. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Cette question hantait tout le Sanctuaire, lui y compris.

Il l'observait de loin. Il n'avait jamais pris ce soin. Il avait pour habitude de le dévisager, de le regarder de travers, de l'épier surtout lorsqu'il sentait qu'il venait à ses entraînements. Depuis le début, il savait. Il savait que Syd avait un faible pour lui. Mais pourquoi lui ? Il était si lâche, fourbe et si sûr de lui. Albérick reconnut en cet instant qu'il n'avait rien pour lui. Alors pourquoi Syd l'aimait-il à ce point ?

Enfin, il s'approcha du lit. De près, Syd avait le teint blême et ne paraissait plus autant serein. Une drôle d'impression s'empara de lui. Ses entrailles se crispèrent à lui en donner mal au ventre. Il s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre, pas trop près de Syd. Il lui faisait presque peur. Un comble pour lui qui n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. Tout en l'observant, il se plongea dans ses songes. Tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti la toute première fois qu'il avait senti la présence de Syd.

Comme d'habitude, il avait pensé que c'était normal pour l'un de ses pairs de venir ainsi le regarder s'entraîner. N'était-il pas le meilleur ? Ses « amis » devaient sans doute l'envier, c'est certainement pour cela que Syd venait l'épier. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment là. Mais ensuite, ce rituel avait continué, et lui, ne montrait rien. Il ne tournait même pas la tête vers son pair. Jamais, il ne lui avait proposé de venir s'entraîner avec lui. Et puis, un jour Syd n'était pas venu. Plus tard, il avait appris qu'il avait accompagné Hilda chez le chef d'une famille importante d'Asgard. Cette absence l'avait troublé, gêné. Il l'avait presque attendu toute la journée. Depuis ce jour, il pensait à lui sans jamais l'avouer ni se l'avouer.

Ses yeux se portaient toujours sur Syd. Même maintenant, il ne réussissait pas à se dire qu'il était attiré par lui. Et puis, après le speech qu'il lui avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, il n'était pas question de revenir en arrière. Pour qui passerait-il ? Non impossible…

— Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ? murmura Megrez. Serait-ce à cause de moi ? M'aimes-tu à ce point ? Pourquoi moi ?

Evidemment, Syd ne répondit pas et ne semblait pas prêt à le faire de sitôt. Albérick pesta. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Il se rabroua. Il en avait assez de penser à Syd. Afin de se changer les idées, il prit le livre qui traînait sur la table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit à l'endroit où se trouvait un marque page et commença à lire, à haute voix.

—

 _ **Sanctuaire Terrestre, infirmerie.**_

Au chevet d'Hadrien, tous se relayaient. Le pauvre homme était assez affaibli, son coma était plus profond que pour le Gold et l'Asgardien. Son état n'était pas critique mais tout de même inquiétant. Les médecins avaient affirmé que son esprit avait été fatigué par la présence de Dracon et que son corps était affaibli par les combats dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il était évident qu'un simple humain, sans cosmos, sans puissance particulière ne pouvait résister à de telles choses. De plus, il était revenu du Royaume des Morts, chose impensable pour le commun des mortels. C'était beaucoup pour un corps tel que celui d'Hadrien. Cependant, d'ici un jour ou deux, il devrait refaire surface, selon les dires des médecins.

Ikki se tenait à son chevet. Il avait pris la suite de son frère. Il ignorait qui allait venir le remplacer. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures qu'il était là. Assis sur le fauteuil près du lit, il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien. Il savait son frère avec Io. Il était inquiet, comme tout grand frère qui se respecte et n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aller parler au courtisan de Shun. Il devait aussi aller parler à Shaka mais ça ce n'était pas le plus facile. Comment aborder le sujet ? Comment expliquer son départ du Sanctuaire à son cadet et à ses amis ? Parce qu'il l'avait promis à Shaka, il lui expliquerait tout mais ensuite il partirait…

Un cosmos s'annonça. Ikki, le fier Chevalier du Phœnix, se crispa. Pourquoi, parmi tous les occupants du Sanctuaire, fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Shaka ouvrit lentement la porte. Il retenait son souffle. L'oiseau de feu était là. Ils devaient parler du baiser, mais avec Ikki rien n'était simple.

— Bonjour Ikki, fit le blond.

—'lut, répondit-il.

L'atmosphère était tendue entre les deux Chevaliers.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda Shaka.

— Rien de nouveau.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, que le Bronze se dirigea vers la sortie en prenant soin de contourner Shaka le plus loin possible. Mais le Gold avait besoin de réponses et il était temps de parler.

— Ne te sauve pas si vite, Ikki ! Nous devons parler, tu te souviens ?

L'intéressé soupira lourdement en cessant d'avancer. Ce moment, il l'appréhendait mais Shaka avait raison, il était en droit de savoir. Sans se retourner, il essaya d'exprimer ses sentiments. mais les sons se mouraient dans sa gorge. Ikki n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de s'ouvrir aux autres en temps normal alors pour avouer ses sentiments, il était loin d'être à l'aise. Chaque fois qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la bouche, il se ravisait. Comment commencer ? Quoi dire et comment ?

Shaka, lui, attendait patiemment que son ami se décide à dire enfin quelque chose. Il ne disait rien. Il laissait à l'oiseau de feu le temps dont il avait besoin. Le Gold n'était pas idiot, il avait compris, du moins l'espérait-il, pourquoi Ikki l'avait embrassé cependant il souhaitait qu'il lui dise franchement. Le blond repensait souvent à ce moment. Peut-être que s'il avait répondu au baiser, les choses se seraient passées autrement. Ou pas ! Plus il pensait à ça, plus Shaka était troublé. Plus il pensait à Ikki, plus il était troublé. Cette rencontre, il l'avait provoquée. En venant à l'infirmerie, la Vierge avait croisé Camus qui allait prendre la relève de Ikki, et lui avait demandé de lui laisser la place. Depuis la fin du combat, Ikki et lui ne s'étaient pas revus et il avait une terrible envie de le voir. Ce baiser avait fait mûrir des sentiments en lui. Des sentiments qui étaient là au fond de son son cœur depuis leur affrontement.

Le Phœnix avait déjoué son attaque la plus puissante lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, cela l'avait bluffé. Il était admiratif, au début, mais peu à peu et surtout depuis quelques jours il ressentait quelque chose de bien plus fort envers Ikki. Mais avant de lui ouvrir son cœur, il voulait s'assurer que le Bronze ait bien des sentiments amoureux pour lui. Il ne souhaitait pas se faire de fausses idées.

Doucement, Ikki se retourna et riva son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, mais ses yeux étaient clos. Son organe de vie se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tellement fort qu'il eut peur que Shaka s'en aperçoive. Mais c'était sans compter les dons du Gold qui sentit rapidement le trouble dans le cosmos d'Ikki.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien d'un coup ? s'inquiéta le Gold. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler ?

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'en dire trop sur moi, c'est tout.

— Mais tu me dois une explication, tu te souviens ?

Ikki soupira, oui il s'en souvenait mais comment s'y prendre ?

— Oui !

L'oiseau de feu ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Shaka comptait pour lui et il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

— Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, finit-il par avouer.

— T'y prendre pour quoi faire ?

— Je voulais être avec toi pour les recherches parce que je voulais passer du temps avec toi, commença-t-il tout en se retournant afin de ne plus voir Shaka.

Enfin, l'oiseau de feu se dévoilait, du moins un peu. Le cœur de Shaka se mit à battre à tout rompre sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Le fier Chevalier de la Vierge tentait de garder sa contenance comme il le pouvait.

— Tu voulais passer du temps avec moi ? Pourquoi ?

Ikki se retourna et voulut regarder à nouveau son ami dans les yeux mais Shaka les tenait encore fermés. Le Phœnix déglutit péniblement. Il avança lentement vers le Gold qui ouvrit doucement ses yeux en le sentant s'approcher de lui. Enfin, ils s'accrochèrent du regard. Etonnamment, l'atmosphère n'était pas aussi lourde entre eux qu'à l'accoutumée, c'était le contraire même. Ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant était étrange. A la fois, ils voulaient s'enfuir en courant en mettant le plus de distance entre eux, et à la fois ils se seraient jetés dans les bras de l'autre en ne pensant à rien. Shaka avait pris le temps de réfléchir depuis le baiser qu'ikki lui avait volé. Ce n'était pas son premier mais les émotions qu'il avait ressenties étaient, quant à elles, nouvelles. Depuis lors, Shaka n'avait pas cessé de penser à Ikki et à son comportement avant ce moment. Il en avait conclu que le Bronze avait sans doute des sentiments pour lui. Plus le blond pensait, plus ses sentiments grandissaient. Et finalement, les derniers mots d'Ikki, lui démontraient qu'il avait eu raison.

Ikki s'avançait toujours vers Shaka. Son corps le trahissait. Il tremblait. Son organe de vie menaçait de déchirer sa poitrine tant il battait la chamade. Il peinait à avaler sa salive. Des picotements lui chatouillaient le bas-ventre. Cependant, il ne cessait d'avancer. Il ne disait rien. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire passait par tout son corps : sa démarche ; son regard ; sa respiration.

Et puis, enfin, Ikki ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques pas de l'objet de ses désirs. Il fit un pas de plus. Shaka arrêta de respirer. Tous ses sens se bousculaient. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il en était incapable de toute façon. L'oiseau de feu enroula son bras autour de la taille de Shaka qui sursauta bien qu'il ait deviné ce qui allait se passer. Mais à sa grande surprise Ikki ne l'embrassa pas mais il l'enlaça doucement et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le blond se sentit défaillir. Sentir le souffle irrégulier d'Ikki dans son cou éveillait ses sens. Pour lui ce moment était bien plus sensuel que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques jours plus tôt.

Le Bronze s'enivrait du parfum du Gold. Il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Il resserra son étreinte. Shaka soupira d'aise. Ikki en fit autant. Ils se sentaient bien, là ensemble. Le Gold étreignit à son tour son vis-à-vis. Le Phœnix se sentit heureux car enfin Shaka lui montrait enfin de l'affection.

— Je ne sais pas exprimer ce que je ressens, murmura Ikki dans le cou de son amour.

— Je sais mais j'ai besoin de savoir, répondit la Vierge sur le même ton.

Ikki resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte, comme pour se donner du courage.

— Je suis … amoureux de toi, Shaka. Depuis des mois, avoua enfin Ikki sans bouger.

Shaka s'écarta un peu afin d'accrocher le regard de son soupirant. Il lui sourit et bien qu'il paraissait serein et détendu, il n'en était rien. Absolument rien. Tout son corps bouillait pourtant il tremblait. Lentement, Shaka vint lui caresser la joue. Leurs cœurs ne s'arrêtaient pas de battre la chamade. Ce moment sembla s'éterniser, jusqu'au moment où leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Ce fut comme un électrochoc lorsqu'ils approfondirent ce baiser. Une myriade de sensations les envahit. Ils se sentaient légers. Sur un nuage. Seuls. A bout de souffle, le baiser prit fin, laissant pantois les deux hommes.

— Je t'aime aussi, Ikki. Passer tout ce temps avec toi, le baiser que tu m'as volé, tout cela m'a fait tant penser à toi. A notre affrontement. A ta combativité.

— Je n'aurais pas pensé que…

— Que j'aurais pu être attiré par toi ?

Le Phœnix acquiesça tout en reprenant en coupe le visage de son amour et lui redonna un baiser, cette fois aérien.

— Tu ne vas pas partir ? s'inquiéta le Gold qui se rappela qu'Ikki lui avait promis de partir après lui avoir parlé.

— C'est ce que je voulais, oui. Mais, je crois que je vais rester encore un peu, affirma le Bronze tout en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de son amour.

Shaka ne dit rien, ce n'était pas utile. Ikki sentait que son amour était heureux de sa décision. Toujours enlacés, ils entendirent un gémissement.

— Où… où suis-je ? demanda péniblement la voix.

Le Gold et le Bronze s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, plus surpris qu'autre chose, et se retournèrent. C'était Hadrien qui émergeait de son coma. Aussitôt, Shaka fit un message télépathique à Shion qui arriva rapidement avec les médecins. Il était enfin tiré d'affaire.

—

 _ **Palais, appartements de Syd, soirée.**_

Albérick avait lu près de la moitié du roman qui traînait sur la table de chevet. Il l'avait lu à voix haute pour Syd. Il en avait eu envie. Bud n'était pas revenu et Albérick trouva cela étrange. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Bud l'avait épié un moment avant de repartir. Le Guerrier d'Alcor s'était rendu compte que Megrez prenait bien soin de son frère. Cela l'avait fortement surpris et puis il avait vu son visage. Jamais encore il n'avait vu cette expression sur lui. Attentif. Attentionné. Heureux. C'était donc de cet homme que son frère était tombé amoureux ? Albérick cachait bien sa personnalité et Bud avait trouvé cela dommage. Il avait décidé de laisser Megrez en paix, du moins pour le moment, et avait quitté les lieux sans se faire remarquer. Peut-être Albérick trouverait-il les mots pour faire revenir son jumeau ? Quant à lui, il n'avait pas mis la main sur Sorrente. Il ne sentait même pas son cosmos dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Puis, il avait appris qu'il était rentré au Royaume Sous-Marin. Il en avait conclu que la Sirène Maléfique ne voulait pas le voir.

Megrez s'était assoupi dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près du lit. Le livre qu'il avait lu dans l'après midi était tombé sur le sol, en se refermant. Quelque chose le sortit de son sommeil. Un murmure. Un son léger. Il ne comprenait pas les mots qu'il entendait. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et son cerveau se remit en marche lentement. Il n'entendait plus rien. Aurait-il rêvé ? Et puis, de nouveau il entendit une voix.

— J'ai… j'ai… soif, entendit-il.

Albérick se redressa d'un coup sur son siège. Il écarquilla ses orbes avant de se lever. Il remplit à moitié le verre qui se trouvait sur la table non loin du lit et aida le patient à boire. C'était Syd qui s'éveillait. Syd ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que c'était son amour qui prenait soin de lui, d'ailleurs il ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut terminé son verre qu'il sentit le cosmos de Megrez près de lui. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui ouvrit tout grand ses yeux et les riva à ceux de son vis-à-vis. Mais avant qu'un quelconque son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, Shion et Hilda arrivaient déjà avec les médecins.

— Syd ! Nous sommes ravis de te revoir parmi nous, fit Hilda en souriant.

— Merci…

— Albérick, désolé mais peux-tu sortir le temps que nous l'examinons ? demanda Shion. Tu pourras revenir ensuite.

Megrez fit un signe de tête et quitta la pièce, non sans jeter un dernier regard sur Syd qui se sentit rougir. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'Albérick prenne soin de lui.

— J'ai prévenu Bud, il ne devrait plus tarder, ajouta Shion.

Megrez ferma la porte et attendit dans le couloir. Un moment plus tard, Bud apparaissait.

— Tu ne peux pas entrer, Hilda, Shion et les toubibs sont là, lui dit Albérick.

— Ok !

L'ambiance entre les deux hommes était toujours tendue, c'est pourquoi Megrez décida de partir.

— Tu peux rester, dit Bud.

Albérick se retourna, surpris.

— Il n'y pas si longtemps tu refusais que je sois là et maintenant, tu me dis que je peux rester ?

— Je voulais de coller mon poing dans la tronche aussi, mais j'ai vu comment tu prenais soin de lui. J'ai vu ta vraie personnalité, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi mon frère est amoureux de toi.

— Ma vraie personnalité ? N'importe quoi ! Et puis si tu veux me foutre ton poing dans la tronche, vas-y te gêne pas ! Je me tire.

— Arrête d'être con cinq minutes, et dis moi pourquoi tu as insisté pour rester à son chevet tout à l'heure ?

— Ca te regarde pas !

— Détrompe-toi ! Il s'agit de mon frère, je te rappelle !

Oui certes, Bud avait raison mais Albérick n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça avec lui.

— J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, répéta Megrez en tournant les talons.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les appartements de Syd, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Hilda, Shion et les médecins.

— Comment va-t-il ? s'empressa de demander Bud.

— Tout va bien. Il est affaibli mais il est tiré d'affaire lui aussi, affirma le Pope

Shion souriait et la Souveraine d'Asgard avait l'air d'être soulagée également, Bud souffla d'aise. Albérick avait cessé d'avancer afin d'entendre ce que Shion avait à dire sur l'état de santé de son soupirant. Lui aussi fut soulagé.

— Bud, il a demandé à te voir, ajouta Hilda.

— Merci Majesté, fit le jumeau en entrant dans la pièce.

Mais il revint sur ses pas.

— Albérick ! Viens ! Il sera heureux de te voir, fit le Guerrier d'Alcor.

Megrez hésitait. S'il entrait dans cette chambre, c'était avouer à tous qu'il avait finalement un faible pour Syd.

— Il faut que je vienne te chercher avec un coup de pompe dans le cul ? s'énerva Bud.

Albérick soupira silencieusement, mais ne bougea pas.

— Nous devons partir, fit Shion. _Albérick ! Ecoute ce que te dit ton cœur pour une fois_ , lui dit Shion télépathiquement.

Megrez, surpris de l'intrusion du Pope dans son esprit, avait cessé tout mouvement. Shion avait raison et il le savait. Mais mettre tant d'années à se forger ce caractère solitaire, manipulateur et lâche pour en arriver là, lui déplaisait.

— Bud…, entendirent-ils tous.

Syd réclamait son jumeau.

— Très bien Albérick ! Je pensais que tu pourrais changer mais visiblement je me suis trompé. Tu n'es qu'un misérable lâche, grogna le Guerrier d'Alcor avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Alors que Shion et Hilda quittaient les appartements du patient – les médecins étaient partis depuis plusieurs minutes déjà –, Megrez se décida à les suivre. Puis, une chose étrange se passa en lui. Ce fut plus fort que sa volonté. Son cœur, ses jambes, non ! Tout son corps se refusait de bouger.

— _Ton corps et ton cœur parlent pour toi, Albérick. Rejoins Bud, Syd a besoin de vous deux_ , fit télépathiquement Hilda.

Albérick se ravisa. Il savait qu'Hilda avait raison. Il fit demi-tour afin de rejoindre les jumeaux et pénétra dans la chambre, tremblant. Son organe de vie battait comme jamais et ce ne fut rien en comparaison avec ce qu'il ressentit en voyant Syd le fixer. Il était tant qu'il admette que Syd lui plaisait…

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda l'aîné.

— J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train , mais je crois que ça va.

— Les toubibs ont dit que ton coma était volontaire, que tu ne voulais pas revenir. C'est vrai ?

Syd détourna son regard de son frère. Il fixait Albérick. La honte se lisait sur son visage.

— C'est vrai, oui. Pardonne-moi, Bud.

Bud souffla, il lui caressa la joue pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. De toute façon il savait pourquoi son frère avait agi ainsi.

— Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi, fit Syd envers son jumeau. Et merci à toi aussi, Albérick.

— C'est normal, tu n'as pas à me remercier, répondit Bud.

Megrez, quant à lui, ne dit rien. Il fit juste un signe de tête.

— Il a insisté pour que je le laisse s'occuper de toi, ajouta l'aîné.

Syd n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Albérick avait insisté pour rester près de lui ! Impensable !

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il tout en rivant ses orbes à ceux de son amour.

Albérick se sentit étrange en voyant les pommettes de Syd rosir. Les émotions qui l'envahissaient le faisaient se sentir bien, très bien même. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il s'était senti ainsi, mais au fond de lui et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il en était heureux.

— Oui ! répondit-il froidement.

— Pourquoi ?

Syd voulait savoir, mais il se doutait bien que son amour ne répondrait pas. Bud s'était mis en retrait, pensant que peut-être cette tête de mule d'Albérick lui répondrait franchement.

— J'ai rien à dire. D'ailleurs je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Megrez allait sortir de la chambre, mais Bud l'empoigna, le retourna et lui décocha une droite digne d'un Guerrier d'Asgard. Ce fut le mur du couloir qui accueillit Albérick. Il se massait la joue lorsque Bud s'approchait le regard noir comme jamais.

— Bud ! Arrête s'il te plaît.

Syd avait quitté son lit, bien que son corps soit affaibli. Il retenait son frère.

— Mais enfin que fais-tu debout ? s'inquiéta l'aîné.

— Laisse-le, lui demanda-t-il.

— Mais enfin…

Syd lui coupa la parole.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je sais qu'il le mérite mais …

Le cadet ferma les yeux avant de les ré-ouvrir. Il regarda son aîné puis riva son regard sur Albérick. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de continuer.

— Je l'aime. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

— Tu te rends compte que ce type n'aime que lui, que c'est un lâche et j'en passe ?

— Oui je le sais. Mais il a aussi des bons côtés qu'il cache.

Bud pesta mais il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son jumeau.

— Je vais faire un tour pour me calmer. Je reviens après.

— Tu es fâché ? s'inquiéta le cadet.

— Bien sûr que non, sourit Bud. J'aurai juste préféré que tu tombes amoureux d'un type qui te mérite. Retourne te coucher.

Syd acquiesça et regagna son lit. Bud sortit, non sans jeter un regard noir sur Megrez.

— Je suis assez grand pour me défendre, surtout face à ton débile de frère, grogna Megrez.

— Désolé mais …

Syd ne put terminer sa phrase, Albérick avait déjà quitté sa chambre. Il soupira de malaise. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de lui ?

A suivre…


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la paix était revenue. Les blessés étaient pour la plupart guéris et tout le monde reprenait sa vie en main. Depuis la fin des combats, personne n'avait quitté le Domaine Sacré d'Athéna. Les nouveaux couples tentaient de profiter un maximum, sachant qu'un jour prochain, chacun devrait reprendre ses activités au sein de son propre Sanctuaire.

Angelo n'avait toujours pas trouvé les mots pour se déclarer auprès de Shura. Il l'évitait même pour le plus grand désespoir du Capricorne qui regrettait presque lui avoir avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Bud n'avait pas revu Sorrente, celui-ci avait quitté le Sanctuaire Terrestre sans un mot. La Sirène Maléfique pensait que Bud avait été pris d'une pulsion par rapport au combat et qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments envers lui. En revanche, lui en avait. Depuis quand, il l'ignorait mais le baiser qu'il avait reçu de l'Asgardien lui avait ouvert les yeux. Autant dire que l'ignorance de Bud l'avait chamboulé et il avait préféré partir afin d'oublier tout cela au plus vite. Kanon n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, et Bud en rajoutait une couche, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. L'Asgardien se sentait coupable et il avait raison. Mais pour le moment, il lui était impossible de quitter son frère encore convalescent, bien que celui-ci lui répétait qu'il pouvait aller à la conquête de son amour.

Syd s'était résigné, du moins en apparence. Il ne voulait plus que son jumeau s'inquiète pour lui. Alors, il taisait ses sentiments, faisait en sorte d'éviter Albérick et n'allait plus le voir s'entraîner. Cela lui pesait, mais avait-il le choix ? Pourtant lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, l'Asgardien se mettait à déprimer. Il ne pensait qu'à celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. Il n'avait goût à rien, et la plupart du temps il aurait souhaité ne voir personne mais s'il refusait de sortir un peu, il savait que Bud se poserait des questions. Syd prenait sur lui pour vivre au mieux avec ses sentiments et sa tristesse.

Shion avait reçu Hadrien dans son bureau du Palais afin de lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé mais également lui dire la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de mal à le croire au début. Aussi, le Pope lui avait fait lire les registres. Hadrien se souvenait également de quelques faits. Il dut admettre que Shion lui disait la vérité. Athéna l'avait autorisé à rester pour sa convalescence et l'accès du Sanctuaire lui était accordé afin qu'il puisse venir voir ses nouveaux amis lorsqu'il le souhaiterait.

— * * * —

Afin de clôturer cette histoire, Athéna, ses oncles et Hilda se mirent d'accord pour organiser une fête. Cette bataille avait eu le mérite de resserrer les liens entre les différents Sanctuaires, des amitiés étaient nées, des sentiments aussi à en croire certains cosmos.

Galien et Konrad commençaient également à trouver leur place, même si parfois l'atmosphère était lourde en leur présence. Ils étaient heureux d'être en vie, et surtout ensemble. Ici plus rien n'affecterait plus leur union. Les blessures guérissaient bien. Shura, Syd et Hadrien se remettaient également de leurs comas. En revanche, le moral du Capricorne et de l'Asgardien étaient au plus bas. Ils faisaient tout pour le cacher mais pour ceux qui les connaissaient bien, c'était inutile. Tous respectaient, néanmoins, leur choix.

Cette soirée sonnait pourtant pour certains comme un adieu. Il était temps pour les différentes castes, pour les Dieux et pour la Souveraine du Royaume d'Asgard de s'en retourner chez eux. Tous avaient à faire et les différents Royaumes ne pouvaient rester ainsi plus longtemps. Les couples inter-Sanctuaires tentaient de profiter le plus possible des quelques heures qu'il leur restait. En effet, dès le lendemain de la fête, tous quitteraient le Domaine Sacré. Cependant, ce moment de détente ensemble était le bienvenu. Les troupes s'étaient rapprochées, et c'était un moyen sympathique de se quitter. Les têtes couronnées avaient autorisé un déplacement libre entre tous les Sanctuaires afin de permettre aux amants de se voir mais aussi aux amitiés de se renforcer.

La petite fiesta devait se dérouler dans la grande salle de réception du Palais du Pope qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Tout le monde ou presque avait participé. Un buffet et des boissons avaient été placés à différents endroit pour un accès plus facile. Quelques tables et chaises trônaient ça et là pour qui souhaiterait s'asseoir. Pour pouvoir danser, une sono avait été installée par Milo, Kanon et Angelo. La décoration de la salle et des tables étaient l'occupation d'Aphrodite, Marine, Shunreï et de Pandore.

—

Ceux qui étaient restés dans les différents Sanctuaires étaient enfin arrivés au Domaine Sacré. Sorrente en faisait partie. Il en avait reçu l'ordre. Le Dieu des Océans ne voulait pas que l'un de ses Marinas manque à l'appel, pour lui c'était un manque de respect envers leur hôtesse. C'était donc avec amertume que la Sirène Maléfique avait accompagné Kassa, revenu à la vie lui aussi, Krishna, Baian et Thétis.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure et demie que la soirée festive avait commencé. L'ambiance était au beau fixe entre tous les protagonistes et la musique faisait danser couples et amis. Certains profitaient de ce moment pour se rapprocher de l'être aimé. Ce fut le cas de Valentine qui ne quittait pas Shaïna. La femme Chevalier paraissait assez réceptive au charme du Spectre et semblait mettre de côté, un instant, Seiya qui ne lâchait pas du regard Saori. De son côté Bud cherchait sa Sirène. Hélas, Sorrente semblait s'être caché. Pourtant, l'Asgardien en était sûr, le Marina était là, il l'avait vu arriver. Bud scrutait la salle afin de mettre la main sur lui. Jamais il n'aurais pensé aimer aussi fort un jour. Son passé peu reluisant, il le traînait comme on traîne un boulet accroché par une chaîne à la cheville. Jusqu'à la bataille d'Asgard, il n'avait aimé que lui-même. La rencontre avec les Bronze avait totalement changé sa vie, et il leur en était reconnaissant.

Il fut interpellé par Shun qui s'inquiéta de le voir presque courir partout dans la salle. Une brève conversation apprit à Bud que celui qu'il cherchait se trouvait dehors, derrière le Palais. Il s'y précipita. Son organe de vie se mit à battre à tout rompre. Enfin, il allait le revoir et surtout comprendre pourquoi Sorrente avait quitté le Domaine Sacré sans le prévenir. Sorrente se retourna brusquement au moment où il sentit la présence de l'Asgardien. Il allait fuir.

— Sorrente ! Attends s'il te plaît. Ne part pas ! l'interpella Bud.

Le Marina était assis sur un muret qui jouxtait le Palais. Lorsque Bud l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvé pensif et attristé jusqu'au moment où il s'était retourné. A ce moment là, Sorrente semblait plutôt surpris de le voir.

— Je te dois des excuses, Sorrente. J'étais tellement préoccupé par la santé de mon frère que j'en ai oublié tout le reste. Et toi. Pardon. Tu as des raisons de m'en vouloir pourtant je ne voulais pas te blesser. Quand je t'ai embrassé, je n'avais aucune arrière pensée, j'en avais envie et …

La Sirène Maléfique ne disait pas un mot. Il regardait simplement Bud. Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, bien plus que la première fois où Kanon l'avait mis dans son lit. Bud était en train de lui ouvrir son cœur ou il se méprenait ?

— J'en ai envie, poursuivit l'Asgardien. Lorsque je t'ai vu sans connaissance, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je ressens cela pour toi, mais c'est en moi. Ne pas te voir ces derniers jours m'a fait souffrir et savoir que c'était à cause de mon comportement que tu étais sans doute parti m'a fait encore plus de mal. Je vois que tu m'évites. Je vois que tu n'es pas très bien. Pardonne-moi, Sorrente.

Bud s'approchait de l'être aimé tout en parlant. Dans sa voix, dans son regard, dans son comportement, rien ne laissait penser au Marina que Bud lui mentait. Mais il n'avait jamais supposé que Kanon ne puisse pas avoir de sentiments envers lui, alors comment pourrait-il être certain de ceux de Bud ?

Sorrente soupira. Intérieurement, son corps bouillait d'envie de se jeter à son cou. Extérieurement, il ne montrait aucun sentiment. Il avait bien trop peur de la trahison. Après le combat, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Bud était distant avec lui, il avait décidé de repartir vers le Sanctuaire Sous-marin. Chaque jour. Chaque heure. Chaque minute. Chaque seconde. Ses pensée se dirigeaient vers l'Asgardien. Se retrouver quasi seul lui avait permis de réfléchir à ces sentiments nouveaux qui le submergeaient. Il avait fait le point sur l'homme qui l'avait embrassé. Il le trouvait séduisant, gentil même si cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas, à son goût, rassurant… Il en était tombé amoureux peu à peu.

— Tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne me pardonneras pas, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à Sorrente, dépité. Je t'aime, tu sais. Je ne te mens pas, murmura-t-il.

Le Marina restait silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir des sons de sa gorge. Bud l'aimait. Jamais Kanon ne lui avait dit quelque chose comme cela. Pouvait-il y croire ? L'Asgardien paraissait sincère. Sorrente n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Et puis, Bud ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Tout son être se mit à trembler. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il ne réussissait toujours pas à faire sortir les mots qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais que voulait-il dire d'ailleurs ?

— Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je vais t'embrasser, annonça Bud.

Mais Sorrente ne pouvait toujours rien faire. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait rien faire. Juste se laisser faire. Le laisser faire… L'Asgardien allait tenir sa promesse. Il prit doucement le menton de son amour pour relever légèrement son visage et sans attendre plus, posa ses lèvres humides sur leurs jumelles. Une explosion de sensations prit les deux hommes aux tripes. Sorrente se laissait complètement aller dans les bras de Bud qui le soutenait par la taille avec sa main libre. Lorsque les langues jumelles se rencontrèrent, aucun des deux ne put exprimer ce qu'il ressentait tant c'était fort et unique.

Ce tendre baiser prit fin quelques instants plus tard, laissant le couple penaud. Ils s'accrochèrent du regard. Les pommettes de Sorrente étaient teintées de rouge, alors qu'une joie immense se lisait sur leurs deux visages.

— Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais, lui susurra Bud.

— Pardon d'avoir douté, s'excusa la Sirène.

— Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Je suis le seul fautif.

Sorrente se cala contre le torse de Bud qui l'étreignit avec douceur. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de rentrer dans la salle où ils purent passer une agréable soirée, avant de penser à leur première nuit…

—

Shura discutait dans un coin de la salle avec Shiryu, Fenrir, Shun et Io. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait presque pas vu son ami et amour, Angelo. Le Cancer paraissait l'éviter et cela le faisait souffrir bien plus que toutes les blessures qu'il avait accumulées durant toute sa vie. Il regrettait de s'être déclaré… Parfois, il détournait son regard et son attention des jeunes pour les porter vers Angelo qui s'occupait de la sono avec Kanon. Milo les avait abandonnés pour rejoindre son glaçon adoré. Non loin d'eux traînait Rhadamanthe qui ne s'éloignait jamais trop de son amant mais il conversait avec ses frères, Mû et Rune.

Depuis sa confession, Shura n'avait qu'une envie, ou presque…, les lèvres d'Angelo. Il avait envie d'en connaître le goût. Etaient-elle sucrées, salées, fines, douces, rugueuses, sauvages, sages ? Il soupirait intérieurement. Shiryu commençait à se poser des questions sur le Capricorne. Il ne le trouvait pas en forme depuis son réveil du coma. Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de lui poser la question.

Angelo épiait les moindres faits et gestes du Capricorne. Au début cela avait échappé au Gémeaux mais il vit son ami observer Shura. Il sourit intérieurement, il avait compris.

— Tu devrais aller lui parler, fit Kanon.

— Hein !

— Shura. Tu devrais aller lui parler.

— Pourquoi tu me dis un truc comme ça ?

— Tu le mattes depuis tout à l'heure.

— Non ! répondit Angelo gêné.

— Oh si ! s'amusa le Gémeaux. Va le voir et dit-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur.

— Je n'ai rien sur le cœur et j'ai rien à lui dire ! grogna le Cancer.

— Ok si tu le dis. Mais je pense que tu devrais …

— Kanon ! La ferme ! J'ai rien à lui dire…, s'énerva Angelo.

Kanon lâcha l'affaire, un sourire sur les lèvres, irritant le Cancer mais le faisant réfléchir.

L'ambiance était légère bien que les couples inter-Sanctuaire seraient séparés dans quelques heures. En fait, ils ne voulaient surtout pas y penser bien qu'ils pourraient tous se voir quand bon leur semblera. Dorénavant, il y avait un accès libre à tous et dans tous les Sanctuaires.

Parfois, on voyait Rhadamanthe s'approcher discrètement de Kanon et lui voler un baiser. cela étonnait ses frères mais ils en étaient heureux. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas grand chose en commun mais ils semblaient s'en accommoder. Ils étaient proches et paraissaient heureux.

En revanche, entre Angelo et Shura l'ambiance était plutôt glaciale. Aphrodite venait de rejoindre le groupe avec lequel Shura discutait. Le Poissons se rapprochait du Capricorne et avait une tendance à se frotter contre lui. De loin cela donnait l'impression qu'Aphrodite en pinçait pour son pair et tentait de s'en rapprocher. Et c'est ce que pensa Angelo qui bouillait de rage. Pour qui se prenait-il ce poisson défraîchi ? La colère montaient en lui. Il ne réussissait plus à détourner son regard de Shura.

— Vas-y ! reprit Kanon. Si tu ne fais rien tu risques de le regretter.

— Je t'ai pas sonné !

— Je te le dis par amitié, après tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais vu la manière dont tu le regardes, je sais que tu es cuit !

— Merde ! ragea-t-il contre le Gémeaux.

— Ok, comme tu veux !

Kanon laissa Angelo à ses pensées et continua à s'occuper de la musique. Le Cancer, lui, cogitait. S'il ne faisait rien, il risquait de perdre Shura. S'il intervenait il disait devant tout le monde qu'il l'aimait. A moins que… Une troisième solution s'offrit à lui.

D'un coup, il serra les poings. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le groupe avec lequel se trouvait Shura. Tout en avançant, il se sentit de plus en plus étrange. Son organe de vie se manifesta dans sa poitrine comme jamais. Mais peu lui importait. Il voulait Shura, et il l'aurait. Pas question pour lui de laisser Aphr s'approprier son amour. D'un pas décidé, il rejoignit le groupe qui fut surpris de le voir arriver si franchement. Sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il empoigna Shura. Interloqué, le Capricorne n'eut pas le réflexe de se débattre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent sortis du Palais que le Capricorne réagit.

— Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi ! lui demanda Shura.

— On va chez toi !

— Pour quoi faire ?

Angelo ne répondit pas. Il traînait toujours derrière lui Shura, qui avait abandonné l'idée de se défaire de l'étau qui lui serrait le bras. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au dixième Temple.

— Tu vas me dire ce qu'il te prend, à la fin ? fit Shura lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Angelo lâcher prise.

— Je dois tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite, annonça le Cancer.

— Une promesse ? Quelle promesse ?

Angelo déboucla la ceinture de son jean et le déboutonna mais avant qu'il ne le fasse glisser le long de ses jambes, Shura le retint.

— T'es dingue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'insurgea l'Espagnol.

En vérité, Shura ne souhaitait que se rincer l'œil et profiter de la vue que lui offrait son ami. Mais le pouvait-il ? Depuis son réveil et sa déclaration Angelo semblait le fuir comme la peste. Alors pourquoi retirait-il son pantalon ?

— Je t'ai promis de te montrer mon tattoo si tu revenais de ton coma et j'ai pas eu l'occasion de respecter ma promesse.

Le tatouage d'Angelo ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?

— Si ça t'embête tu n'es pas obligé de me le montrer, tu sais, lui dit-il alors, presque déçu.

— C'est pas que ça m'ennuie… ça me gêne, murmura Angelo.

— Toi ! T'es gêné ? Depuis quand ?

Mais au lieu de répondre, Angelo baissa son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles. Il n'avait plus que son caleçon qui faisait rempart devant les yeux écarquillés de Shura.

— Je te rappelle que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments et pardon mais te voir là comme ça … Comment dire…

Le Capricorne se grattait la tête en cherchant ses mots.

— J'ai déjà envie de toi quand t'es sapé, alors là c'est un véritable appel au crime.

— Une promesse c'est une promesse. Comment veux-tu bâtir quelque chose si les bases ne sont pas solides ?

Le ton de la voix du Cancer sonnait presque comme une supplique. Shura semblait perdu. Que voulait dire son amour ? Et puis, Angelo fit descendre doucement son caleçon. Que d'un côté. Prenant soin de ne rien divulguer de son anatomie. Peu à peu le tatouage que voulait tant voir Shura se dessinait devant son regard qui ne perdait aucune miette du film qui se jouait devant lui… pour lui… Il avait raison. C'était un Capricorne que son ami s'était fait graver sur la peau.

— Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer pour avoir fait faire ce tattoo, fit Shura résigné.

— Tu n'as pas idée, répondit évasivement le Cancer.

— Je la connais ? demanda-t-il.

Angelo n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi son ami semblait tant désespéré, jusqu'à sa dernière question : Je _LA_ connais ? Shura pensait qu'il était épris d'une femme. L'Italien s'approcha de lui. Il prit sa main et la posa sur son tattoo. Les deux amis tremblaient. Shura avalait avec peine sa salive. Que se passait-il ?

Guidés par la main d'Angelo, les doigts de Shura effleuraient la peau tatouée. Le dessin était encore en relief. Shura frémissait. Angelo soupirait d'aise. L'Italien relâcha la main de son ami qui s'accroupit afin de mieux voir les détails.

— Il est magnifique, murmura le Capricorne. Tu ne veux pas me dire pour qui tu l'as fait ?

Shura n'avait pas encore compris qu'il s'agissait de lui.

— Pour … un mec.

Un mec ? Pas une femme, mais un homme ! Alors peut-être que… La vue que lui offrait son amour rendait fou l'Espagnol. Il s'approcha un peu plus du tattoo. Le caressa. L'effleura. Angelo gémissait. C'en fut trop pour sa résistance. Advienne que pourra, pensa alors le Capricorne. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le tattoo et y déposa quelques baisers. Angelo ne disait rien. Il ne l'empêchait pas et gémissait un peu plus de seconde en seconde. Délaissant cette marque sur la peau de son amour, lentement il fit glisser sa langue sur le côté, allant vers une chose bien plus convoité que le tatouage. Angelo fit un pas en arrière et se cala sur le mur. Shura fit descendre un peu plus le caleçon d'Angelo et s'empara de sa virilité. La caresse lascive qui lui prodigua fit réagir leurs deux corps qui s'échauffaient de plus en plus.

Seul un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre lorsque Shura se désintéressa de la masculinité d'Angelo. Il se releva et riva son regard à celui de son vis-à-vis. D'une main, il caressa sa joue. De l'autre, il prit son menton et releva son visage. Sans dire un mot, il plaqua ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles pour un baiser sulfureux et presque brutal.

— T'es long à la détente, fit remarquer Angelo à bout de souffle.

— T'es pas clair non plus ! affirma Shura en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Personne ne les revit à la petite fête. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans les appartements du Temple et n'en ressortirent que le lendemain. Heureux et apaisés de s'être enfin trouvés.

—

Syd s'était éloigné un moment du bruit de la fête. Il se trouvait sur l'un des balcons qui ornaient la salle de réception. Il prenait l'air. C'était l'excuse qu'il avait donnée à ses amis pour s'éclipser. Il faisait comme si tout allait bien mais il n'en était rien. Albérick hantait chaque jour un peu plus ses pensées. C'était idiot, du moins le pensait-il, car Megrez n'avait et n'aura jamais de sentiments envers lui. Il déprimait seul dans son coin afin de ne pas inquiéter les autres, surtout son frère.

Albérick l'avait vu sortir. Il avait hésité longuement à le suivre, et il ne le fit pas. Pas tout de suite. Il attendait de voir si quelqu'un le rejoindrait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se dirigea à son tour vers le balcon. Il ne voulait pas spécialement lui parler, mais il avait envie de le voir. De sentir son odeur fraîche et apaisante. C'était un fait ! Il trouvait Syd apaisant.

A peine eut-il mis un pied sur le-dit balcon, que Syd sursauta. Il ne pensait pas voir qui que ce soit et encore moins celui qu'il voyait en cet instant. Il voulut partir, mais une main au niveau de son avant-bras le retint.

— J'aimerais que tu me lâches, Albérick. Je ne souhaiterais pas te déranger, fit-il attristé.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de partir. Tu étais là avant moi, répondit-il en relâchant sa prise.

Syd n'en revenait pas. Megrez était courtois envers lui, une première ! Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?

— Je préfère partir, avoua Syd.

— J'ai… j'aimerais que tu restes, dit enfin Megrez.

L'organe de vie de Syd se mit à battre tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il eut peur que son pair ne l'entende. Une pointe de rougeur était également apparue sur son visage, évidemment ce n'était pas assez discret pour qu'Albérick ne s'en rende pas compte.

— Tu rougis, on dirait un gosse, se moqua Megrez.

— Si tu veux que je reste pour te moquer, sache que j'ai autre chose à faire !

Albérick grinça des dents. La gentillesse, il ne savait plus trop comment cela fonctionnait. Il n'avait pas voulu être offensant cette fois, mais il était à côté de la plaque. Pas facile de montrer sa vraie nature…

— Non ! Reste, insista Megrez.

Syd écarquilla ses orbes. Albérick semblait sincère mais lui qui était fourbe comme personne, comment le croire ?

— Très bien, mais un mot de travers et je pars, fit-il.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'ailleurs ? N'était-il pas libre de faire ce que bon lui plaisait ? En vérité, être près de lui le rendait heureux même s'il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien. Jamais. Il soupira et s'appuya sur la rambarde afin de regarder la vue sur le Sanctuaire, mais surtout pour se soutenir car ses jambes ne le faisaient plus. Il avait joint ses mains au dessus du vide et ne disait plus un mot. Il profitait de la présence de celui qu'il aimait depuis des mois.

Albérick adopta la même position mais du coin de l'œil, il observait son prétendant. Etre près de lui procurait un certain bien être. Mais il ne lui avouera jamais, pas question pour lui…

Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas. Une certaine gêne s'était installée entre eux. L'air était doux. Hormis la musique qui provenait de la salle, rien ne vint perturber le quasi silence qui les entourait. Syd avait un mal fou à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et il ignorait toujours pourquoi Albérick l'avait empêché de partir. Un frisson le prit. Syd commençait à avoir froid. Albérick ne savait pas quoi faire et puis faire quelque chose n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Pourtant cette fois, il avait envie d'aider son ami. Il prit les mains de son vis-à-vis entre les siennes pour les réchauffer. Syd sursauta.

— Je vais rentrer, mais merci …

— Reste, murmura Albérick.

— J'ai froid. Je serais mieux à l'intérieur, insista Syd.

Contre toute attente, Megrez se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça un peu trop tendrement au goût de Syd qui fondait dans ses bras. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé se retrouver ainsi dans les bras de son amour. Il n'avait même pas la force de se débattre tant il était heureux.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, se sentit obligé de dire Syd. Je sais… je sais que je te dégoûte.

Au lieu de répondre, Megrez resserra son étreinte et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Syd qui se raidit à ce contact. Mizar n'y croyait pas…

— Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, murmura Albérick. Je ne sais juste pas m'exprimer. Je n'en ai plus l'habitude.

— Je…

— J'aimerais rester un moment comme ça. Commençons doucement, tu veux ?

— Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Syd incrédule.

— Chut ! susurra Megrez tout en déposant un baiser aérien dans le cou de Syd.

Les deux hommes restèrent donc ainsi pendant un très long moment. Albérick semblait enfin montrer son vrai visage à Syd qui n'espérait qu'une chose : que ce ne soit pas un rêve…

—

Tout semblait se terminer de la meilleur façon possible. La paix était, pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, installée. La soirée festive s'était achevée tard dans la nuit. Des couples s'étaient formés. Des amitiés étaient nées. Certains en revanche cherchaient encore l'amour, alors que pour d'autres le chemin vers la vie à deux sera long, comme pour Hyoga et Isaak qui n'arrivaient pas à trouver les mots pour se déclarer. Tous semblaient heureux ou presque. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à vivre…

— * * * —

Quelque part sur Terre, errait l'ex-Déesse Héra accompagnée de ces fidèles Mercenaires. Elle n'avait plus ni pouvoir, ni demeure et en voulait à son époux de la laisser vivre ainsi. Souvent elle le maudissait tellement qu'elle pensait l'entendre gronder depuis l'Olympe.

Elle se trouvait dans une tente de fortune et l'orage grondait autour du camp. Quelques trous laissaient filtrer l'eau de pluie. Impensable pour elle de continuer à vivre ainsi…

Cette nuit là, Zeus vint à elle.

— Zeus ! Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

— Je t'ai bannie, et ôté tous tes pouvoirs mais tu n'en restes pas moins mon épouse. Je sais que je t'es déçue mais ton comportement a dépassé l'entendement.

— Où veux-tu en venir ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Mes sentiments pour toi sont inchangés même si je ne suis pas fidèle. Tu comptes pour moi.

— Bah voyons ! cracha-t-elle.

— J'accepte que tu reviennes avec moi sur le Mont Olympe, je te rends ton immortalité mais ne compte pas récupérer tes pouvoirs, et ce quelque soit le moyen.

Héra hésita longuement, mais le confort du Mont des Dieux lui manquait. Elle accepta de suivre son époux, et celui-ci lui promit d'être moins volage… mais pour combien de temps ?

FIN


End file.
